Life of Trifolium
by meijosui
Summary: Abiding by rules isn't enough to survive sanity, Bryn Wesley Harkin runs into a situation where a bad day will change his idea of freedom. When he hears about Chasseur Rares from Quebec news, his only form of escape was to flee to them like a circus. His friends and sister journeys with Bryn to serve someone undeniably powerful and ruthless. Pre 'IAN' by MM33 or Cont. 'Rehema' alt
1. Never a Normal Day

meijosui's Authoress Notes on Universe Play no.1

 ** _'Eystein or Øystein_** is a Norwegian name, historically connected with the creators of the country. Today the name is mostly shared by rocket scientists, post doctors and exceptionally bright people, and most people look up to a 'Øystein' with envy. Most of those carrying the name today are true legends in their field.' -Urban Dictionary

This Dimension, Universe or Fate is branched from the Universe: Asmer from 'Rehema: The Book of Theurgists' Reverie' and concepts from the Universe of Massa from 'Downfall to Affection and Lucile from 'The Crown of Peace. Eystein is the official name for my story as it is set in 2010 that is 2 years prior to MManipulatives's 2012 'In A Name: Act I'. I also have a name for their universe.

* * *

OC Bio: Bryn Wesley Harkin

Birthday: 23rd June

Age: 11 Years Old

Nationality: Canadian Born Irish and Nepalese

Sibling: Abbey Leigh Harkin

* * *

OC Bio: Abbey Leigh Harkin

Birthday: 30th March

Age: 16 Years Old

Nationality: Canadian Born Irish and Napalese

Sibling: Bryn Wesley Harkin

* * *

OC Bio: Jun Yoon Kim

Birthday:15 May

Age: 12 Years Old

Nationality: South Korean Born Canadian

* * *

OC Bio: Bailey Simeon Garcia

Birthday: 8th November

Age: 12 Years Old

Nationality: Canadian Born German

* * *

 **LIFE OF TRIFOLIUM**

 **Chapter 1: Never a Normal Day**

The brown-haired boy finally reached high school not knowing what to expect. Many children at Toronto High School have hit their teens and three boys sat duelling one another during gym class in Duel Monsters. The twelve-year-old boys were bored as their teacher had called in sick. Most of the class soon dispersed into their classroom, and the three boys were the ones that stayed behind, without a doubt in their mind. They finished all their cardio work out before the rest decided to commit to their routine.

Jun Yoon Kim, a South Korean boy, had always wanted to become a composer. Bailey Simeon Garcia dreamed of collecting an impressive collection of games, hoping to make it into the Guinness Book of Records for gaming hours. He also wanted to blog about games: video games, board games and sports.

Last of all was Bryn Wesley Harkin, the computer-wiz. He was the youngest of them all, turning twelve in three months time. He would often awe the teachers, impressing them with the abnormally high IQ that he possessed, by solving complicated formulas in his head that even seniors at the school were not capable of doing. He was simply gifted but hated being reminded of how amazing he was. His parents had considered placing him in schools that specialise in gifted and talented children, but Bryn hated the idea of separating from his friends. His dream was never clear to him, but he enjoyed simple things and believed he would eventually achieve greatness if he succeeded in every task and was humble about his work.

"I think the class is going to get in trouble because they refused to do the routine work out." Bryn embellished the thought that they had filled every digital form of squash and aerobics as their homework. They would usually record a video on their camera and that would be evidence of competency. He chose to have friends that he could achieve greatness with, rather than use his own gifts.

"Mr Doyle really had a tough time lately with his stomach ulcers. I could see it when he tried to run over hurdles." Jun Yoon empathised their PE teacher.

"I'm bored with Duel Monsters. I want to go home and play 'Call of Duty'." Bailey sighed.

"Oh, yeah. Could you guys come over? My parents are running an exhibition on the new edition of Duel Monsters in Ireland and I will be alone. I have 'Skyrim' if that isn't too boring," Bryn said to Bailey.

"That will be great! I'd like to sleep over though. Jun Yoon, we can work on the song that we three had in mind," Bailey remembered.

"Jun Yoon, I have sent you the chords to the lyrics. I know it's short notice, but we have two performances for the Easter Festival and the 'Halloween in March' event. I have semi-finals of Duel Monsters in the Toronto Junior Regional Tournament." Bryn nonchalantly bounced a stray basketball in the hoop.

"You have a really tight schedule, you know that?" Jun Yoon dawdled.

"Yeah! My mum would take me to the Buddhist temple in fear that stress will drive me insane in Kathmandu. The monk said 'live your life in happiness through inner taskmaster'. I felt like Doctor Strange meeting a teacher monk." Bryn laughed.

All three of them packed their belongings and used the rest of the day's final period to tidy their school gym. Bailey switched his Spotify to Rudimental's 'Not Giving In'. After walking out of the premises, they worked on unchaining their bicycles. This was what they believed to be the bonding of the childhood friendship variety. They'd known each other since they were toddlers and had grown up together.

When they reached Bryn's home, his Alaskan malamute dropped his very chewed bone on the veranda.

"Hey, Casper! What are you up to, buddy?" The lazy trio left their bikes sprawled on the lawn as the dog rolled over. His powdery white fur gave him left him looking like a ghost. Sometimes, the canine would act like one too, doing ghostly things like running swiftly from one room to another, creeping up on you with a surprise lick to the face. Bryn joked that his howls backed up his suspicion that his pooch was a ghost in a canine's body. Bryn's older sister, Abbey, was an activist for animal rights and would always take Bryn to the shelter to spend time with the unfortunate dogs.

"Is Abbey home?" Jun Yoon asked Bryn. Abbey Leigh Harkin was the loveliest, most compassionate person when it came to animals. Her and Bryn shared the same humour, for their dad had shown them his own style of comedy from a very young age.

"She should be. She came back on Saturday just to chill out. She really has had a tough encounter with fighting against L'Oreal's animal testing. She endured a lot of harassments from the French locals; they talked her into watching a live rabbit being tested in the labs." Bryn sighed.

"She just turned sixteen too," Bailey remembered their age gap was quite big.

Casper started barking at a cat that was balancing on its fours on the fence, looking nonchalant as it watched the dog.

"That's Mercedes, our neighbour's cat." Bryn pointed to the ginger feline as it leapt off to nudge Casper. She gave a gentle headbutt to Casper, who happily played back with Mercedes.

The three boys moved their bikes into the garage, then entered the front door. Abbey was potato couching and journal typing.

"Hey, Abbey. We've got guests," Bryn said.

"Cool. If you need the living room, I'm happy to surrender it to you, bro." Abbey smiled.

"For what?" Bryn asked.

"For feeding Casper for a week. I have mostly cooked his food that is now in the fridge." Abbey gathered her stuff and greeted them. "Hey, Jay and Bail. I just finished 'Orange Is The New Black', so thanks for lending me that."

Bailey nodded. He had recommended the show to her as it was in Jun Yoon's collection.

Later in the evening, Bailey was smashing the Xbox button as he played Skyrim. Jun Yoon was playing too, while Bryn was making dinner for everyone, even Casper. In the middle of cooking, he received an anonymous phone call. The man had a deep voice. Bryn could tell the caller was a foreigner, from somewhere in Africa.

"Hello. Is this the number of Wesley?" the voice said.

"Excuse me? Who might you be?" Bryn asked. That had surprised him, as his middle name was Wesley.

"If this is a wrong number, I apologise for the inconvenience," the low voice said and hung up.

"Uh, okay… awkward." Bryn saw the once anonymous number became a series of numbers. The area code and country code became evident. He saved it as 'the deep-voiced guy who knows Wesley'.

Jun Yoon yelled as the Skyrim level progressed to the next stage. Bailey groaned; his fingers had gone numb from all the button bashing.

While they sat for dinner, Jun Yoon got the same call. "Huh? Yoonki? This is the wrong number, Mister. Stop calling."

"Is it a guy with a deep voice?" Bryn asked.

"Apparently. Maybe Bailey is next. For the next call, please pass the phone to me." Bryn hated unchecked calls.

"Okay. Don't get worked up about it, mate." Bailey put down the phone. Abbey came down and her round glasses dropped as the phone rang.

"Who is Simeon and The Space Monkey? This is Abbey's phone, Sir With The Deep Voice. I'm an activist, not a cartoon character-"

"Hold on, Abbey!" Bryn charged towards her.

"Oh. Someone, namely my brother, might know a space monkey." Abbey handed the phone over to Bryn.

"Hey, who are you?" Bryn said over the phone.

"Is this Wesley, Yoonki or Simeon?" the deep voice asked.

"Look; this is unfair that you keep calling us from Africa and yet you are asking for names. Who are you?" Bryn asked back and rolled his cell phone to look up the country and area code. It was Egypt.

"Sir, it is not wise for me to disclose my real name. If you are one of those three, please meet me at the Toronto Library at eleven PM," the deep voice said in a surprisingly polite tone.

"So you're not a scam and you are from Egypt?"

"No. The day after tomorrow, bring your computer with you. I am happy to talk you through a new job using the number I will send you. You are correct that this call is from Egypt, but I assure you, Wesley, that this will change your life," the deep voice said.

"What do I call you?" Bryn asked.

"Rishid." Then it hung up.

"Well… creepy guy." Bryn muttered and Abbey furrowed her light brown brow.

"Hey! Scam calls don't get facts right. Just ignore him," Abbey snidely said.

"This one did… and he offered a job." Even if he was only eleven, Bryn figured he could handle strangers calling.

After dinner, they all took Casper on a walk. The four of them knew that Spring was the season for hayfever and Bailey had it the worst.

"And I said biiiiiitch," he randomly quoted the current comedy of Key and Peele. Abbey sighed, wishing she could go to Toronto's Comedy Festival. The four of them loved the event.

"Hey! Only six months to go, Abbey," Bailey said.

"It's just that I've been dying to see it for so long and, man, I would really love to go this year for once without mum grounding me every second month for not attending school." She was thinking about her activist work more than school and that concerned her parents.

"Could you at least do activism as side work and attend school for this?" Jun Yoon asked her.

"It would be ridiculous to think about myself before the animals! No…" Abbey sighed again.

The next morning, Bryn accessed the Egyptian number through his hacking system. It was from Cairo's Airport. That made sense. Was this guy calling children? No, he might have seen their middle names in the Duel Monsters tournament log. Bryn had more than enough time to suss out who this Rishid guy was in context. A polite person.

Weekends are usually peaceful and he can survive early morning as he overthinks coding. He's ready for the tournament. It is their semi-finals and indeed it had prepared this.

"Okay, Bailey and Jun Yoon the tournament is soon, I need more practice. Despite the heavy bag he's carrying he got his deck ready along with his bass guitar and guitar. He could have used a taxi but bicycles are manageable.

"If I was you, I want to be me to… I want to be me too…" Bailey got his phone on full blast playing Meaghan Trainor.

Jun Yoon got his Rachmaninoff book out and started playing imaginary notes in the air with one hand.

"We'll get breakfast on the way right?" Jun Yoon pondered about how long the day would be as they had Bryn's Tournament in the morning, Easter festival on at the same time. He looked downstairs and realised Bryn was already done with packing.

"All this is efficiency stuff is going to turn out bad, Bryn." Jun Yoon knew having a packed day will mean there is a slip-up.

"Dude I think bad days are dark clouds but there are silver linings." Bryn thought optimistically.

"Bryn, don't mess up your strategy with the trap cards. If you activate this at a wrong time, you're likely to have cost something." Bailey said in his strategist gaming mode way.

"The deck is an embodiment of a team and I guess as long as you believe that it is strong, it will be fine."

"Man I'm starting sound like Monk Phi Long Tang. Remarkable aye?" Bryn laughed.

As they left the house, Casper was still asleep in his kennel. Bryn had already prepared his morning food in the kennel and that did wake white ball of fluff with the aroma.

* * *

The tournament crowd was packed by noon; Bryn was called to the office of the Duel Executive Management of their high school.

"Bryn, what's going on?" Abbey asked her brother. She was scared as the opponent kept drawing the same cards as her brother but worse it was the opposite. This cannot be Karma. This is strange karma, sinister enough she knows her brother well enough to never copy strategies. Bryn didn't even know the opponent and let along researched his opponent.

"Bryn Wesley Harkin, you are mysteriously using your opponent's strategy. With that, the deck you have there." The woman in a grey suit and tied up ponytail in her early 40s commented.

"I swear I do not know his strategy ma'am. My friends and I always practice and we only met Arthur my opponent just as it was announced in the draw." Bryn said, trying to hold back his nervousness.

"Well Miss Harpoon, if you have a playing card, not all cards are shuffled the same way with 52 exact cards each in it the sequence will have been absolutely changed if two people are there. The Duelling Board should know this and defend their pupil fro this accusation." Bryn said.

Miss Harpoon with her thin red lips pursed. She never likes being outsmarted, especially by an eleven-year-old, he knew he wasn't cheating. At this point, he doesn't care because Miss Harpoon was a very harsh woman and anyone on her bad list is always consistent and thus it is popular.

"Miss Harpoon, Arthur says Bryn never set an eye on his belongings. He also has never met Bryn." A boy who was there said so.

"Well Tyson, I thought you hated Bryn all your life?" Miss Harpoon said, she was erratic; I will still need to decide whether to suspend your duelling rights. It is some like of wizardry you have there and I do not want this school's name to burn down in ash because you happen to possess the same deck as an opponent." Miss Harpoon's nostrils flared in spite of the accusation being backed up.

"In that case, Miss Harpoon… you do wish to disqualify me even if my evidence has been proven, I am delighted to rather than continue this phenomenon."

"Than it is final, Bryn Wesley Harkin… You are disqualified." Miss Harpoon said.

Bryn growled, he hates mysteries especially the ones on himself. How could this possible? Those ten cards were drawn after Arthur, they were exactly the same monsters, traps and spells and without proper investigation. All he knew was this is one of the most accentuated normal days and it is a disaster.

* * *

Around 5:45 pm, the Easter Concert was set up and their band was playing last. Bryn couldn't stop thinking about the Semifinals. Tried to get over what Miss Harpoon said about his 'cheating' strategy. The outcome wasn't even made clear. Although Bryn was leading by 800 Life Points, they were quick to judge him. Audiences were either frowning at him or being sympathetic. He was feeling glum and he played his guitar and Abbey was singing and playing keyboard, with Bailey on base and Jun Yoon on drums. Abbey was feeling rather jazzed up. Billie Holiday was something she enjoyed when her mum took them on a trip to New Orleans. Bryn didn't mind jazz, as his family were pretty musical. His mother played the harp and his dad played the Scottish Band Pipe in an event run by the Industrial Illusions and that was how they met.

Some people were dressed as bunnies and eggs. This made so much sense to be singing and celebrating but Bryn kind lost the vibe after that happened few hours prior. He runs through his knob us to adjust the volume of his guitar, nope not loud enough. People were dancing at least but his guitar slips back into a low volume. Bailey was aware of the speaker sparking up next to Abbey as she reached a high F Sharp major and the speaker suddenly sparked and a short circuit happened.

"Abbey!" Bailey with his reflexes dropped his guitar and knocked Abbey out of danger. The crowd was more or less concern about the sound not coming out than Abbey's safety. Someone started shouting, "What's going on?", "Oh Come on!" "Boo!"

The kids started to through some scraps at them. Paper, burgers and fries launching mid-air this was enough to spoil the stage. Bryn unplugged his instrument and so did Bailey, the rest weren't theirs and scram. However, they used to be the target until some kids decided to have a little fight in the crowd amongst themselves. All four of them slowly took off the food that was thrown at them.

"Abbey are you okay?" Bailey saw a bump on her knee

"Well I'm okay but the crowd is not. They are like animals." Abbey sighed as her knee was bruised.

"So… what now?" Jun Yoon shrugged. "I still have Rachmaninoff to play."

"Forget it, Jay, you can play it when we get home. I doubt the crowd will listen to you after hurling crap on stage." Bryn said.

"And as for me guys, I think the school is going to look into our case further. Since Miss Harpoon is already worked up on my duelling ability, Mr Clifford will call us in and suspend us."

"Whoa, why do you know so much about School Rules?" Bailey asked.

"Mr Clifford, our Principal is a slogger with disciplinary, he will suspend not expel as he listens to his wife to be Miss Harpoon. It's politics, he listens to his mistress and that is an observation. Candy once said she found them too kissing in the storeroom once like the Simpson's Principal Skinner and Mrs Krabappel. Only this is real and Miss Harpoon made her swore to not tell anyone, not a single soul. This school is wasted anyway with corrupt rule makers." Bryn shook his head to get all the crumbs off his head.

"This is it I guess, we should go home and clean up." Jun Yoon took off his watch.

"Alright, I'm hitting the shower first!" Bailey laughed as he unchained the bicycle from the stand.

"Ladies first…" Abbey shot back.

"I have more cheese stuck on me than you guys you know." Jun Yoon said.

"Honestly, we have three showers in our house, don't you guys even pay attention to my house? All three of you can go anytime." Bryn chuckled.

"Aren't you even worried about school life Bryn?" Jun Yoon nudged his buddy. He could sense a hidden stress as he Bryn's Canadian accent transitions to a more Irish accent.

They started riding and Bryn felt his phone vibrate inside his left pocket. "Nope, a Thundercloud has a silver lining hidden in its foreshadow." The man who identified himself as Rishid, have sent him a text message. "Wesley, 11 pm at the Toronto Public Library." Even Abbey, Bailey and Jun Yoon received theirs.

"I think this prankster is making us meet him. The guy with the deep voice is like Zordon and we are some kind of Power Rangers. They might make us morph and save the world and rid of the evil Miss Harpoon." Bryn was over-thinking again.

Three of them sighed, "Bryn!"

"Oh right, only silver lining and a sunshine of opportunities, no revenge says Monk Phi Long Tang."

* * *

As they finished their Lasagne, Bryn did the washing as Bailey was playing his Uno with Abbey. She kept winning as Jun Yoon was playing his Rachmaninoff. As this was happening, Time was ageing the self-proclaimed bad day to 9:50 pm.

"Jay, the movement is a bit calmer on the fifth. My mum said so. Her harp was an octave higher so I would know." Bryn insightfully gave Jun Yoon constructive feedback.

"Hey guys, a look at this!" Bryn from his computer, He switched on the news.

"We are looking for criminal syndicates from all of 'Chasseurs Rares'. They are spotted in Quebec taking fugitives and card games played by children known as Duel Monsters. Perhaps our Zordon is calling for us to help these victims." Bryn giggled. "It is almost 10 pm so by the time we have reached the Toronto Public Library we can say hi to our Zordon."

Abbey packed the cards and said, "I think that is a dumb idea, what if Zordon is one of those Chasseurs Rares or even worse kidnaps you guys. How do we even know what they look like of who is running this syndicate?"

"You did get the message addressed to Leigh right. Even if he is, I want to know what they are plotting." Bryn leapt to the couch.

"I think we should check who this mysterious guy is. I mean this could be a silver lining as Bryn says." Jun Yoon agrees as he gently shut Bryn's Grand Piano.

"Do you think they are going to kill us or take us as a bait?" Bailey raised an important point. "Think about it they are now one of the most notorious criminals now that they have made in on the news. What if this deep voice guy you have been talking about is kidnapping victims through their text messaging?"

Bryn crossed his legs in a meditative pose; Phi Long Tang had also taught him how to make right decisions or at least rational ones when meditating in calmness and all situations will be in your control. "I have to go and find the lining."

Bryn suddenly opened his eyes and jump ups the couch like Tom Cruise did in Oprah. "A-ah kid has got to do what a kid has got to do. Jay is with me anyway." Bryn slung his backpack and carried on to Jun Yoon's arm.

"Hey Bryn slow down man." Jun Yoon followed on. Bailey and Abbey slowly followed them, in case things go out of hand.

Four of their bikes skidded, Bryn knew this was a half set up and he anticipated it. The street lights were ambient enough to attract fireflies during their mating season.

"So should we call the Deep Voice Zordon guy?" Bryn in the middle took his phone out.

"Hi Rishid, it is I, Wesley the man you are meant to be man enough to meet." Bryn faked a voice by pinching his nose.

"So you have come with Yoonki, Leigh, and Simeon?" Rishid from the other side said.

"What do you want from us, show up or we will call the cops," Bryn said although almost shakily, Rishid chuckled.

"Look behind you." A tall hooded figure same with three other hooded figures wearing a deep Indigo. They were older than them by far. They were grown, men. Rishid in the middle, however, had a phone held against his ear. He looked serious and creepy.

"Oh, so you called all the way from Egypt to tell us you're a cult or something to try and kill us?" Bryn sighed as the rest of them gasped. They were approaching an armed with loaded guns.

"If this meeting if fruitful as an end result, you will endorse your efforts to our Master." The man hung up and walked towards them. "I believe your names are only Middle names and Wesley you have been Bryn." Rishid address the youngest boy.

"Cool… What is mine?" Jun Yoon jumped up and down.

"Yoonki is Jun Yoon, am I right?" Rishid turned to the boy next to Bryn.

"I'm not a space monkey by the way… I'm Bailey." Bailey scoffed at Abbey for making fun of his name the other day.

"We are away from that," Rishid said.

"Abbey Leigh Harkin is my full name and I'm an activist for animals, not cards. Only these little boys like them." Abbey sweetly smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you to Abbey. And since you all have patiently introduced yourselves, I am Odion. This is what The Master addresses me." Odion disclosed his name personally. I am Second in Command."

"That's nice and all but what is your Master's name? Is he an old dude with a long beard or is he a middle-aged chap undergoing midlife crisis? Like yeah, fill us in on this recruitment shenanigan." Bryn asks the most randomness questions. Odion couldn't help by lift his head and smile.

"My Master will soon be arriving soon provide a formal introduction as well as… his age if you lot enquire with respect." Odion was much more stern.

"What are you guys about anyway?" Bailey stepped on his break to secure his bicycle.

"As the Québec have called us Chasseur Rares in French, that is all we need to relay the information to you," Odion said. "You are on a mission to become great members of this organisation.

" Oh great…Rare Hunters in English; hunters annamh in Irish and Durlabha śikārī in Nepali, how original…" Bryn rolled his eyes. "Don't we all find rare cards anyway? Like Ultra Rare, Super Rare all our lives?"

"Deumun sanyangkkun in Korean." Both Bryn and Jun Yoon were having a fit of laughter.

"I thought cults are meant to worship in temples and not play cards game," Abbey said.

"We are both apparently, Miss Abbey. We have been looking for followers with great duelling skills and gifted children like you four have been desirable." Odion still lowers his head and it was still really difficult to see his face.

"Why are you guys wearing gowns? I thought Irish fashion was bad enough, my mum uses to take me op shops and made me wear longs socks with super short shorts in Ireland." Do we become heroes in the gowns? Like, have superpowers?'

Odion handed them each a file from his bag. "This is all you need to know, for now, we will be greatly honoured for you four to join us. Our master will be expecting you four when he arrives."

At that moment a noir black Volvo pulled over. The Rare Hunters kneed as their leader arrived.

The four were still standing up until Bryn figured it himself as Monk Phi Long Tang had said so, "When you find the sunshine of opportunity present, you have to cower at the feet of submission to embrace the radiance and wonder. That is how in time you surpass not only a lining but the clear sky out of the storm".

Just as the back door opened a boy alighted the car. Bryn kneeled. "Hey guys, kneel until he speaks to us, as he is the Master of Chasseur Rares," Bryn instructed his friends first.

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"Just do as I say, guys, if you want to die, stay up." Bryn hissed as he swung his bag to the side. They all did as Bryn did; they kneeled and lowered all their body.

The boy was Egyptian was amused by the youngest child in the group. His mane was platinum blonde fringe draped down on either side of his forehead. He smirked as a hooded figure.

"Excellent work, Odion, I am impressed that you have found these children to join my ranks. Is the one in the middle Bryn Wesley Harkin?" The boy smiled at the eleven-year-old boy as his Lavender eyes locked into the boy he had just heard addressed him.

"Yes Master, he is the one," Odion said.

"I did not expect his formality, he is a perfect exampled of what a Rare Hunter should be. A swift thinker and a respectful little one." The Master had his hand on his knees. He tilted his head as he reached his right hand to Bryn's shoulder.

"You may rise now my Dear Little One. You have approached me correctly and unexpectedly beyond your ages. I would have thought they would run or continue in foolish jabbering." The Master had his hands folded. As Bryn slowly stood Marik offered a hand. On his left, he was holding a golden staff. It was an oddly shaped object.

The Master knew he was testing to see how patient they are to inquire his name. "Now, Little Bryn what else do you want to know about the Rare Hunters?" He chuckled he looked Bryn in the eye, he allowed him to.

"Is this a real job, Master of Chasseur Rares-"

"You may drop your formality Little One, that is why I asked you to stand up to ask me your most desired questions about me." The Master frowned.

"Yes, Sir… What is your name, Master?" Bryn did not dare to drop it completely.

"I told you, to drop the formalities, child. Now again!" The Egyptian boy sneered.

Bryn bit his lower lip, he tried again as he understood he should not have said 'Master'.

"What… are your name and age?" Bryn looked away from the older teenage boy.

"That's better. My name is Marik Ishtar and I'm fourteen as of age. If you look in your files, there is a contract and once signed in your terms of the agreement by Monday, you and your accomplices will be in my ranks. The formality is a necessity after the consent date." Marik smiled and offered his hand to shake. Bryn stared up at Marik who was waiting.

"Who says we will be joining Chasseur Rares? Bryn shook his head and refused the handshake. Marik's smiled abated unfavourably as the younger lad doubted their encounter.

"I did!" The Egyptian roared. Bryn was taken aback by how fierce he is. He did just test his waters with Marik and Marik yells back. Jun Yoon and Bailey were afraid of him as they were cowering further.

"So you need us more than we need you." Bryn in an instance regretted what he just said. Although it was true, they were being investigated by this organisation to be employed. They have everything, or had since he was disqualified from the Tournament and music was a tragedy.

The tan Egyptian teen lifted his other arm with the golden staff; "You will see that I sought for you for fruitful intentions, boy."

An instant flash played a part of his life with his family in Saudi Arabia before he went to Nepal. When he was nine years old, the Harkin parents had a short-fused argument whether to send Abbey and Bryn to a school of Gifted and Talented. The Nepalese Woman was furious that her husband does not let Bryn rest and anxiety at this early age will make him insane. At Prince Mohammed, Abdulaziz International Airport was a busy border between the African continent and the Asian Minor. Bryn was getting annoyed with his parent's arguing about their future plans.

"Mum I'm just going to double check the baggage carousel was located. They just can't see the fact Bryn is just a normal boy who wants a normal life. Play by rules and everything will be fine.

"Brynny…" Abbey whispered. The 14-year-old sister tapped his shoulder. "The guy with the computer is having trouble operating the carousel." He looked behind and saw a Middle Eastern elderly giving up on the operation. He walked past two people as well, they were wearing normal white plaid shirts and black jeans each. There was a boy of the age of twelve with blonde hair with a tall man. They were waiting for the same carousel to operate. He hopped up to the operating system and smiled.

"Hey kid, get down". The elderly man said.

"Do you need help with the computer?" Bryn said sweetly.

"Oh yes…" As Bryn looked around for the switch, it was stuck to the switchboard. He uncoiled the cord and used his main computer to reboot fast. As was done, Bryn was able to hack into the normal system and operated before anyone launched a complaint. As the carousel was moving the crowd cheered on as the boy leapt from above. A large baggage came his way and he tripped. He was unconscious for a while. The Harkin family rushed to Bryn. The mother was distressed and the father was comforting her. Abbey felt responsible for his fall.

The boy with blonde hair from afar watched with concern. A heroic act of the boy met his demise. The boy took out the goldenrod and used it on Bryn.

The voice of the tan blonde boy echoed in his head. "Wake up little one, you won't need to sleep in a coma. Your family awaits you, and so will I." The voice chuckled. Few minutes passed, Bryn awake to a blurry site. It was mum, dad and Abbey.

"I know he will be awake Clara, do not worry." He heard his dad said to his mother.

"Oh Brynny darling, you are okay." His mother was worried sick. He was revived from a coma, but how?

After a week in Saudi Arabia, The Harkins went to Nepal. Monk Phi Long tang had finally met his mother and him as they were sitting in the temple. Monk Phi Long Tang was excused, as he needed an urgent appointment with a client. Through Skype of the back room, Phi Long Tang was speaking to the same blonde boy. He seemed to kneel before the blonde the boy before him on the computer.

"Yes Master Marik, I will aid you to the boy. I-I will keep him safe, I p-promise. He is a gifted boy." The Elderly Monk on the side of the computer was the same robe the Chasseur Rares wore. Monk Phi Long Tang was one of them too.

The 12-year-old boy smirked; his lackey will create another lackey, a far more important one. "I believe you will do not fail me or your soul will be vanquished to the Shadow Realm." The computer switched off.

Back to the present, Bryn kneeled to the saviour from his coma two years ago. It was the golden staff; he was holding that was the work of magic and Marik has kept his eye on him this whole time. He created his destiny for him.

"Now dear boy, do you see why we made the extra effort to arrange this meeting? You live an extraordinary life of rules that limit your ability and rules that will cage you in your freedom if you continue this path. We have a lot more in common than you think." Marik whispered to the 11-year-old's ear.

Bryn wanted to say something but couldn't. "I-is the handshake still available?" The boy asked, as he now knew how he was indebted to Marik.

Marik laughed, he has finally revealed his purpose to the boy. "Oh well, of course, Dear boy. I was merely showing you the path we crossed." He offered it once again. "You all have until Monday as I said, to meet me again. Same time and same place." Marik turned around and went inside his car. Odion followed too and the Vehicle left. The other Rare Hunters drove out in a white convertible leaving the children there.

"Wow, he's one tough boy, that Marik… so what does he remind you of now Bryn?" Bailey asked.

"Pinky and the Brain's Brain…" Bryn muttered and stared at the car's vanishing movement. "Let's go guys…" Bryn and the others placed their files in their bags and started peddling home.


	2. Persecuted Education

**Chapter 2- Persecuted by Education**

The Sunday Abbey made hot cross buns for his Bryn. Jun Yoon and Bailey had already gone home. Bryn lay on his lawn just aimlessly strumming to his guitar. He'd approached a boy, he was far creepier but with an intention to make his life worthwhile. He was in a coma and he would have been laying in a hospital bed if it weren't for the goldenrod. Casper kept chasing his tail and let out a few silly howls. He feels lost, Monk Phi Long Tang was his inspiration and yet he was Marik's Chasseur Rares. Perhaps it is best he stays at Toronto High School. He is a junior and High School is meant to be 'fun'. Monday he will go to music class like nothing happened. He will go to Bailey's match for Duel Monsters like nothing has happened to him.

"Brynny, dad called about whether you're want to go to Belfast next month. The IT support systems need a- an I kinda need to conform to him again." Abbey holds the phone. Bryn got up and dashes through the lawn and gently takes the phone from his sister.

"Hey, dad, what is happening in Belfast?"

"Hey son, it's just the usual happy bunch of scientists showing off their gadgets. It's a computer challenge this time. The prize in third place, you get a car. You are still young though I wouldn't mind having a car in Belfast. The Second place is a Holiday to Domino City. How does that sound? A first prize is getting into the best school in Europe for the most gifted and talented child at Cambridge University. How's that sound?"

"I'm kind of over that dad. I'm happy where I am in Toronto High School. It's going to be a place where it will bring back my anxiety and I'm sure mum has told you that." Bryn hated confronting his dad about education.

"Just think about it son. You could be making a ground-breaking discovery of new technology in Cambridge."

"And what, I will go to a psychiatric hospital after receiving my Bachelor's Degree? I'm only eleven of my friends!" Bryn lashed out and hung up. He did get along with his dad about his education but lately, he had so much on his plate. Being in that field of technology meant that he would never play Duel Monsters for fun or jam for fun.

"Ay, Bro you're breaking my heart 'ere. Dad just wanted to see how you're going. Mum would have spoken to him about letting you decide a free life. I mean Monk Phi Lo-"

"Don't mention the monk's name!" Bryn screamed.

"What happened to you Brynny, after last night you seem a bit more edgier. Agitated even… did the Marik boy do something to you?" Abbey glances at the brother.

"I think Monk Phi Long Tang was the worse Rare Hunter and a monk. While mum took me to Kathmandu, Marik had his eyes on me!" Bryn was bitter about the whole situation.

"So what are you on about? The monk has taught you good tips for controlling your anxiety I'm sure mum told dad not to continue pressuring you. He cannot be a Rare Hunter and a Monk at the same time. Abbey comforted Bryn as soon as she goes insane with Phi Long Tang. It figures he had not been meditating today.

"Maybe my anxiety is due to the lack of space. I mean stay in this house means I don't have to hear dad bicker about technology while he is away." Bryn sighed trying to figure out what causes his anxiety.

"Have you read the files yet? While four of us consider life here is great but should we consider reading what the Rare Hunters are about." Abbey and her sisterly compassion kick in at Bryn's mention of anxiety.

"I'm not touching that stupid file because that teenage kid is trying to take the normal life from Toronto." Bryn arguably did not want to reveal Marik's vision to anyone. It would be a fatal mistake; especially the monk himself will be punished as a result of revealing his association with the Rare Hunter undercover.

"We have until tomorrow, the sun is still out and therefore even if it storms in one side of the hill the hour remains a day. We have until Monday and we will look through it together." Bryn was used to thinking meditatively and regardless of his monk teacher working for Marik at some point; he will surpass his anxiety and his monk's cowardice with the same principle.

* * *

Bryn and Abbey read through Iron Fist at the comic shop for the rest of the Sunday. Both of them munching on lays chips and drinking their slushies. Their sibling bond was something Bryn never thought was impossible. They were always there for each other. He tried to avoid game shopping as his reputation in school was tainted by stubborn a teacher who has no knowledge of the game itself.

They bought a few comics to take home but on their way, a familiar group of robed Rare Hunters were targeting a few teenagers at the park with a duelling simulator. They were not familiar Rare Hunter from last night and that is an issue.

"Please, we can give you our decks just don't hurt us." One of the girls pleaded with the hooded gang members.

"We could have a proper duel but we ain't patient." One of the Rare Hunters said.

"Hey! Instead of duelling this girl, you will duel me with this card." Bryn showed his Millennium Scorpion to the Rare Hunters. It was his first card he ever won this year from rather powerful opponents.

"Brynny what are you doing?" Abbey hissed.

"No deal, we are still duelling the girl you brat and you will be next." The Rare Hunter said.

"How about this is your prize instead of her deck, it is Rare, I'm happy to place it here on the sundial and tell your employer, claiming a deck is as annoying as sorting a needle in a haystack." Bryn left, with Abbey and alerted the police nearby to watch out for the girl. The policeman was very conveniently patrolling the park so even the girl was safe.

The Rare Hunters, however, fled with Bryn's card.

* * *

Monday music first period seems as though everyone has forgotten about the incident on Saturday. They had to compose a short jingle for a famous hair product. This activity lasted for thirty minutes until Miss Harpoon stormed in with Abbey to the classroom pointing at Bryn and friends. Ms Edgar the music teacher was shocked at Miss Harpoon's attitude.

"You three go to Mr Clifford's office now!" Miss Harpoon appeared tyrannical to her school, perhaps it is the power wielded to her by the Board of Education.

Ms Edgar yelled at Miss Harpoon for disrupting her class. "If you have anything against my pupils, I will personally report this to my father." Ms Edgar is the daughter of the Toronto Mayor Baron Edgar. Miss Harpoon kept an unwavering smirk as she leaves with her pupils to see the Headmaster.

Inside Mr Clifford's office, Ms Edgar joined the meeting discussing the Saturday's Easter Concert. The four children were cringing and biting their nails when Mr Clifford issues a letter of expulsion.

"Mr Clifford, I do not know what kind of principal you are but these children are all obedient and great pupil of mine. They may be performing that day and they were being targeted after the faulty speaker exploded. From memory Mr Clifford, I remember in our school meeting address my classroom needs new equipment. The speaker is well over 10 years. You piqued your desire to expand the cafeteria and the cheerleading squad and idly dismissed the need for a new speaker and the faculty of Performing Arts as your last priority. "How could you blame these children?" Ms Edgar was outraged and huffed. none had seen their teacher this riled up.

"Ms Edgar, would you like some tea or coffee?' Miss Harpoon sarcastically held her cup.

Ms Edgar ignored her as Mr Clifford also printed a letter for Ms Edgar. He signs the letter and hands the letter to Ms Edgar. As she reads the letter it was clearly about the standing up for cheaters in Duel Monsters.

"You're fired! You have shown insubordinate to your colleagues for standing up to irresponsible youths who will become future outlaws of our society." Mr Clifford mused in a provocative smirk.

"For a man who divorced five times and not have a single child and he is leading a lewd life knows responsibility. I happen to have children of my own and they are ten years of age son and a 13 years old daughter. They play Duel Monsters with me and not a single time have they complained about a petty strategy stolen. I gave them each similar decks on occasion. My husband is a lawyer and he will deal with you scums, I quit!" Ms Edgar yelled and tore the paper to pieces. She stormed out of the office and then came back.

"Let's go, children, this is a wasted school…" Ms Edgar told the four that were still in the office. Bryn followed Ms Edgar back to their classroom and packed up.

The youth was still unsettled and did not say a word to anyone that happened to pass by. The distance of the hallway seemed like forever to reach the end and finally, they exited. Ms Edgar glanced at the four youths.

"Ms Edgar, thank you for standing up to us," Abbey said.

"Thanks, Ms Edgar…" Bailey said.

"We're thankful you followed us to the office." Jun Yoon said so too.

"Word will get out that you three involved in the tournament are cheaters. Ms Harpoon will go to lengths to destroy one's reputation and she won't stop just there. I know Duel Monsters hasn't been a great experience here at Toronto High School but… continue playing." Ms Edgar smiled.

Two older boys came out. "Hey, aren't you the cheating Bryn? Bailey is going cheat his way in the next battle." The bulky stud said pointing at the younger ones.

"So it this Chinese kid, he's gonna show off his Kung Fu in the battle on Tuesday." The slightly taller one said, resembling a troll.

"I'm South Korean!" Jun Yoon spat.

"Oh, I'm South Korean, well too bad it's the same Asian kid." The bulky kid sarcastically said. Bryn was about to lunge at them until Ms Edgar stopped him.

"I believe you two have class on. Go back or-"

"Or else what? Ms Harpoon has already announced that you're ain't a teacher anymore, you were booted out too. Like twenty minutes ago." The youth resembling a troll smirks and taunted Ms Edgar. Ms Edgar pulled out her phone and dialled for the police.

"Then I'll just have to call for the authority to seize hold of you two in custody for attempting to skip class." Ms Edgar calmly placed her phone. The troublemaking youths fled back inside. Bryn realised what kind of person he can be a person that bends the rules because of injustice thanks to Ms Edgar. He smiled seeing how victorious their situation was even if they are no longer in the school. Perhaps Belfast is the way to go.

The five exited the school compound. Ms Edgar their former teacher has always been a supportive woman. Bryn probably stayed in Toronto because of how she advocated creativity for her students.

"Ms Edgar, what are you going to do now?" Abbey asked the young woman.

"Please, call me Valerie, My name is Valerie Edgar." She sighed. "I am going to establish my own music school. One that isn't limiting to one's freedom, I always have wanted to yell at Mr Clifford. Anyway as a parting word, Thomas Jefferson has once said, 'I prefer dangerous freedom over peaceful slavery'. This is freedom and achieve by taking risks, even if you fail."

"Bye Valerie," Abbey said and they all waved.

"Goodbye…." Ms Edgar sniffed and hugged Abbey.

Valerie Edgar stopped at the bus stand and bid them farewell. The youths feeling glum and rode their bike to the Harkin home. Bryn was still holding his letter of expulsion at the age of 11 years is quite a tragedy. This s probably why he didn't want to try a gifted school. Jun Yoon and Bailey hid their letter in their bag. Showing their parents the letter will have meant disappointment in the family.

* * *

Bryn stormed into his room and slammed his door. Slung his bag over his table and accidentally knocking some books and files to ground. He didn't care, and nothing mattered. He threw himself onto the bed kicking the mattress. He opened his dreaded letter. Read the contents pronouncing his termination from the school he once aimed to serve. Silvery tears rolled down his cheeks and sniffling. He swore he could scream but he had no energy to. High School is over…

The room began to spin and lights were dimming. He was finally dreaming, as he was in the temple in Kathmandu.

Bryn was remembering his training with Monk Phi Long Tang. They used to be able to finish just about everything from cleaning and when situations arise, they solve things together.

 _"Young Bryn, have you ever encountered people who like taking things into their own hands?"_

"Nope." Bryn shook his head.

"Well, I have, many who think that their regulation will harm or inflict pain if they do not get what they want. Many including children around your age." Phi Long informed him.

"Nope but Chuck Norris always fight them you know." Bryn fiddles with his temple garment.

"Chuck Norris is going about the wrong way, Think Oswald Cobblepot. He is a man who knows a different side of antagonism, I want you to have that kind of wit and tactlessness." Phi Long always related pop culture to Bryn, at the time the other monks lend Bryn their copy.

"Whaaat, the Penguin? He's an antagonist that knows antagonists. He is the guy who seeks revenge." Bryn saw a flaw in Penguin's character.

 _"However, You have the moral to not avenge and that is the one you must stick to." Phi Long._

 _"Oh, I was gonna say, throw me a scenario…" Bryn shrugged and threw his arms around so he could understand._

 _"If you see your mother having an affair and you become a custodian to your mother, what happens?"_

 _"I leave my mother and go to dad-"_

"Wrong!" Bryn heard a thwack on his head. It was a cardboard dowel to whack someone head with. "Hey!" Bryn groaned. "Alright, uh well, I make her tell the truth and run away with her." Thwark!

"Wrong again…" Phi Long then waved his dowel around. "Think about the shape of the clover. They consist of three to four leaves in one branch."

 _"OW, Holy Cow! Well, I do nothing but to know her ways and stay with her to show that I love her, respect and loyalty." The bearded man grinned covered with his white beard showing his crooked teeth._

 _"Correct! You must always deal with negativity with your friends and the people who care about you. Apply this to school, work and people who want their own way." He gave him two thumbs up._

 _"Until I'm old enough to stand on my own the parting blessing will pass down… as loneliness is never the way to solve a situation." Bryn stood up and was ready to leave, "Thanks, I get it-"_

 _Thwack!_

 _"I'm not finished yet. Now in our meditating session, we are going to listen to 'Zombie' by The Cranberries."_

"Brynny… Bryn!" Abbey knocked the door.

"Hey, Bryn dude… wake up…" Bailey called from outside his room.

* * *

"It's 9 pm, guys, let's watch a movie!" Jun Yoon said. That's when Bryn woke up; he cannot stay idle in his bed. He got off the bet and saw the fallen books and files and among those was Marik's file. He opened the door and brought both his letter of expulsion and file in his hands.

"We're wondering if you were still alive…" Abbey said sarcastically.

"Last time I checked I passed away, I mean- out at 6 pm with my expulsion letter and now I've resurrected." Bryn grinned innocently.

"Why do you think the Chasseur thingy is the best option and if so is the file still with you?" Bailey asked Bryn.

"Oh, well we were meant to sign this and give it to those hooded guys to tour with them and work with buying cards for them. I figured it isn't a bad idea to spoil a 13-year-old Egyptian boy teenager, some rare kiddy cards ay?" Bryn flashed another toothy grin.

"You know we'll look like the Pokémon, Gengar when we buy the cards." Jun Yoon chuckled as he drew his hands like claws. He faced Abbey and said "Boo!" She let out a scream.

"Well, are you guys signing the contract for work?" Bryn came down the stairs. He walked past them and sat on the dining table.

"I'm signing it as well Bryn!" Abbey said, "I can help the animals all around the country as well as buy cards for that guy."

"Me too!" Jun Yoon said took his file out. Bailey on the other and just watched as the other three signed it. Bryn placed his in the middle of the dining table.

"Once done, I'm going to write a cover letter to him with my resume. He is employing us right?" Bryn was typing all their achievement he did at school and printed it all. Bryn got his staples out and stapled everything including his expulsion letter, his cover letter and resume.

"Are you kidding me, you're showing Marik our expulsion letter?!" Abbey was outraged.

"Yeah, why not. That's what outlaws are meant to know about us… This is the info we were meant to read but we don't have time for that." Bryn blushed as he stapled Jun Yoon and Bailey's application, letter of expulsion, cover letter and resume. Abbey sighed as she handed hers to Bryn.

"I'll pack some fresh cookies and cupcakes for the boss too," Abbey said

"Good idea Bey!" Bryn said to his sister.

"Hey, we should dress formally to make an impression that we are his new employees." Jun Yoon suggested.

As they got dressed, Bryn had to lend Bailey and Jun Yoon his spare formal attire. It was 10:40 pm. Abbey crimped her hair and she was wearing a hot pink dress with purple laces on.

"Yeeesh, we're gonna be late," Bailey said

"Damn, we should really go." Jun Yoon yelled.

They all got on their bicycles; Bryn got the file and left the house.

* * *

As soon as they got there, it was 11:10 pm and there were two black cars awaiting them outside the library. Odion was in the second car and got off with his usual Indigo robe.

"Good Evening, I believe you are all late and Master Marik does not accept lateness," Odion said.

" **Bring them here Odion** …" Marik communicated to Odion though his mind.

"Yes, Master Marik."

The window winded down from the first car. The four bowed as they stabilised their bicycles.

"Your ten minutes that you owe me was a very foolish mistake. It takes the amount of discipline for you four to join my ranks and you have tested my patience." Marik sounded calm but he looks pissed. Then he realised they have dressed appropriately for this occasion. "Why are you all dressed formally?"

They looked at each other and looked at Bryn who took his file to Marik. Odion stopped him but Marik opened the door.

"W-we're intentionally dressed for this occasion as we were preparing the files and-" Bryn was scared as the Egyptian Boy snatched the file and flipped through an advanced organisation of their documents. Abbey offered a box of cookies and cupcakes to Marik.

Marik laughed, as these youths were full of surprises, especially Bryn who led all his friends and even his sister to join him and he took the box from Abbey. "I am very impressed little Bryn, that you are taking your role seriously. However, I still cannot have late little children in my ranks."

"Please, we'll do anything for you…" Bryn sobbed.

"Anything, like what? Stealing Duel Monster cards, kidnapping men and causing havoc as we speak. I bet you did not comprehend that gaining your freedom would mean that you will strip the freedom of another." The older teenage blonde's tone was laced sadistically.

"I-I didn't think of s-stealing as a job description…" Bryn bit his lips, he always thought of buying some cards.

Marik sighed as he looked askance at Bryn's lack of knowledge of the job description. "Did you read the information before peddling your way to meet me?"

Bryn felt defeated and sobbed more and Abbey gave her little brother a hug. Marik pursed his lips as it reminded him of someone he once knew. "No…" Bryn squeaked. Marik browsed through the file to find the information but nothing was inside. It was just their application form.

"Letter of expulsion from your school, so abiding by school requirements is a failure like I told you. Looks like we may have a little desperate situation." Marik's smirk, he wanted to play a little game with him to see if he remembers what this job was about.

"Odion, bring these three into the second car, I would like to have a chat with little Bryn. And leave their bicycles here, no one will take them." Seconds later after he said that two other Rare Hunters took the other children to the other car and assisted Odion. Another took Bryn to the first car and Marik went in the first car.

"Bryn! Let go of me. Where are you taking Bryn?" Abbey yelled.

"Abbey! Abbey, I'm sorry, Abbey!" Bryn screamed inside the car as the car started driving off. Bryn was crying more as he was alone in the car with Marik. Another Rare Hunter was driving and he was still banging the locked door. Bryn couldn't see the second car anymore, nor his sister or Jun Yoon or Bailey. He kept whipping his eyes with his blazer.

"Are you done with your pathetic snivelling, boy? They can no longer hear you now, you fool!" Marik sat with his arms crossed over their documents and box of dessert on his lap. Yet no answer from Bryn as Bryn was so immersed in his tears. Before he knew it Marik's hand was holding half a cupcake in front of him.

That definitely quieted Bryn, "Don't drop crumbs in the car..." He heard Marik said. Bryn nodded and finally looked at the blonde Egyptian teenager eating the other half.

"First question dear boy, are you capable of doing what I just did to you and your family? Take one away from someone dear to another?" Marik said nonchalantly.

"I don't know-" Bryn wiped his eyes again.

"Is it because it goes against your morality because rules are encompassed by morality but if you knew that you are capable of achieving a task, you will break the rule encompassed by morality? I exercised my freedom moments ago when I told Odion that we would have a chat; hence I took you away unexpectedly. I just had my way… that is what freedom is." Marik explained his actions to Bryn.

Marik then took his bag to find his deck. "Secondly, taking things that don't belong to you is very common in this rank. I just took your deck, which means you do not have to sacrifice anything in order to gain what you desire. Not even money, not even a card. What you did the other day for a victim of mine was very noble but foolish. Do not yield your weapon for the sake of others." Marik pulls a familiar card. The Millennium Scorpion was the card a Rare Hunter took when he sacrificed his own rare card in order to save a teenager from losing her deck. Bryn gasped, Marik knew about the incident. And slid the card back in Bryn deck and placed it back in his bag.

"A-are y-you saying compassion and sacrifice from a moral perspective is for the weak and not freedom?" Bryn asked Marik who was holding his deck and one card.

Snickering at Bryn, "Very perceptive…" Marik checked if the boy wanted to say something. "Only exercise this under my orders for you see the men that held your family captive also have compassion and that is a freedom in itself, I do not expect you to compromise compassion until I say so."

"Thirdly, there is no other rule, law or constitution you must uphold other than mine. Your loyalty as a Rare Hunter is a service in itself. You are a servant to me boy. I have my own incentives and when you accomplish them, you are rewarded with freedom." Marik finished his cupcake and threw the paper out the window. Bryn's jaw dropped.

Bryn nodded and so Marik pulled out a dagger from his pocket. "Now to demonstrate what I have just relayed to you. I command you, little Bryn to hold the knife to the driver's throat and tell our driver to drive you home." Chuckling loudly as Bryn widened his eyes. "What? You're bloody insane!" Bryn almost choked on the cupcake.

"It is an easy task… and remember to whom you are answering to." Marik was serious, the thirteen-year-old boy warned him.

The young child nodded, "Yes, M-Master Marik…" Bryn was hesitant but Bryn got up and place the knife on the other Rare Hunter's throat. "Take me home…" He was shaking though; he has never done this to a man.

"Excellent! Now you're a prodigy in carrying a knife to one's throat to hitch a ride home." Marik laughed sadistically, enjoying the sight of a young boy he possesses threatening a man. As they reached Bryn's house Marik got off the car and told Bryn to do so too. "Now, we'll just wait for your little friends and sister." Marik smiled and he placed his hand on Bryn's shoulder.


	3. Conforming to the Circus Comradery

**Chapter 3- Conforming to the Circus Comradery**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys, I'm still progressing this plot of Bryn Wesley Harkin. Hope it makes sense... This will be a songfic.

* * *

 _These four lonely walls have changed the way I feel_

 _The way I feel_

 _I'm standing still_

 _And nothing else matters now, you're not here_

 _So where are you?_

 _I've been callin' you_

 _I'm missin' you_

 _Where else can I go? Where else can I go?_

 _Chasin' you, chasin' you_

 _Memories turn to dust_

 _Please don't bury us, I got you_

 _I got you_

 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Ain't runnin' from myself no more_

 _Together we'll win it all_

 _I ain't runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Ain't runnin' from myself no more_

 _I'm ready to face it all_

 _If I lose myself, I lose it all_

 _I've outrun the fears that chased_

 _They're standin' still_

 _I'm runnin' still_

 _I'm runnin' still_

 _And every voice that cried inside my head, forever drives_

 _Forever drives_

 _I've killed the lights, oh_

 _Where else can I go?_

 _And where else can I go?_

 _Chasing you, chasing you oh_

 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Ain't runnin' from myself no more_

 _Together we'll win it all_

 _I ain't runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Runnin', runnin', runnin'_

 _Ain't runnin' from myself no more_

 _I'm ready to face it all_

 _If I lose myself, I lose it all_

 _If I lose myself, I lose it all_

 _If I lose myself, I lose it all_

 _If I lose myself, I lose it all_

 _Runnin' (Lose It All)_

 _Naughty Boy_

* * *

Bryn and Marik were still waiting for the others but Casper was waiting longer than they expected. "Would you like to come in, sir?" Bryn was to break the long silence. Marik was holding the goldenrod that was glowing.

Marik looked tired but forced a smirk. "I thought you'd never ask…I'm going to stay here tonight actually. I've told Odion to cancel our hotel booking. I believe your parents are always abroad."

"Yes Master Marik, y-you're w-welcome to stay." Bryn stuttered and clumsily retrieve his keys from his pocket and drops the bundle. Marik rolled his eyes and picked it up to march straight to the door.

"Little Bryn, you must take a moment to breathe. For you to stutter and your pathetic attempt to retrieve an item will cost you many missions." Marik knew which key belongs to the front door while holding his folder and box of desserts. He continued to glare at the young child. Once he unlocked the door, he entered and waited for Bryn to come in after him. Bryn really couldn't believe what was happening, he's letting the leader of the Rare Hunters enter his home.

Marik looked around to find a very well kept home. Even for two siblings without their parents, they're interdependence made this house livable, tidy and clean. The vanilla aroma encapsulated the large space.

"I'm s-sorry Master, it's not as grand as the h-hotel." The Irish Nepalese boy bit his lower lip.

"It will do. Make me a cup of long black espresso." Marik spotted the information he left about Rare Hunters. Then he heard a dog whining. "Yes, sir."

"Hey Casper, I'll feed you," Bryn said cheerfully as he opened the fridge.

"Starve the dog tonight," Marik said nonchalantly. He had said enough to shock Bryn by challenging his morals.

"B-but I-I can't!" Bryn shouted.

"That is an order, Bryn! I am your Master and you are my servant." Marik glared at the young lad. He walked over to Bryn who was retrieving Casper's food. He slammed the fridge in front of Bryn and stared down at the child. Marik wrapped his hands around Bryn's tiny wrist tightly as the boy winced. "I do not tolerate foolish disobedience!" Marik roared.

"Y-yes M-master M-Marik." Bryn was about to cry, the teenage blonde is a hard case to crack. He wonders why he can't feed his dog.

"My orders will challenge your morals and ethics, little Bryn. I assure you that we will have prisoners, hostages and enemies living amongst us. I will not have you act with compassion for them for it is not your role to accommodate them without my approval." Marik released his wrist. Bryn understood straight away however he looked at Casper with great sympathy. Bryn is being taught the ways of a Rare Hunter by the boss himself. "Now, my espresso if would take the time to prioritise me over your useless mutt."

Bryn frowned, as he prepared the espresso machine and ingredients. Casper was scratching at the door whining and even pleading and started howling. Marik chuckled as the poor dog was forcibly ignored.

Bryn knew not to anger Marik so after he made the espresso, he opened the fridge for a chocolate bar and he sliced some watermelon. His new Master fits the description of someone who wants a way to be absolute, as his monk teacher had once mentioned.

"Master Marik, how did you find out my location after leaving Nepal?" Bryn had to know.

"Your monk teacher found us as we were travelling. That is all you need to know. He was a Rare Hunter if you were wondering what that vision was from the other night. He is also part of another weak criminal group and we happen to know them as Kenosha. The Kenosha are compassionate people unlike us and they take money from the Temple you were in." Marik leaned forward. "They fear us, you see." Smirking as he relayed the truth to Bryn. Marik continued drinking his espresso and then just noticed the extra food and made him grin.

"Oh… why didn't you punished him for switching over? If he was a Rare Hunter that is." Bryn was wondering what was Marik's relationship with Phi Long.

"It is no concern of yours… and the answer is very obvious too." Marik furrowed his eyes.

"You paid him to become a Kenosha to take care of me until you meet me personally?" Bryn's jaw dropped.

"Well he wanted a high paying position as a retiree as well and Nepal happened to be in our connection, so yes I did pay a former Rare Hunter to look after you but he is also a genuine monk from Tibet. What he taught you to control anxiety is helpful is it not?" Marik knew about Bryn's old anxiety problems on the contrary to Bryn initially believed to be a secret.

"Wait, how did you know I had anxiety?" Bryn asked.

"He reports to me, you fool!" Marik rolled his eyes just as he had finished his watermelon.

"Wow, that makes him a greedy monk!" Bryn pouted at the thought of him being a commissioning project.

"Greed is freedom, freedom is not always used by greed as it isn't true freedom at times. It's just easier to obtain with greed. Hypothetically speaking." He placed the paper to Bryn with the Rare Hunter Information. "To understand this organisation, you have to complete all my tasks I will be assigning you."

"What happens if one fails?" Bryn asked nervously. Marik death glared at Bryn.

"Just don't fail me!" Marik hissed. "If you want to know what happens when incompetency comes to past, you will observe that in my ranks enough to stay clear of that notion. Failure happens when lazy buffoons neglect their duties with simple idiocy. I believe a group have already failed me today and you will observe the consequence, first thing tomorrow morning as a perfect example." Marik gritted his teeth and growled. He then smirked sadistically as he mentioned punishment.

Marik continued consuming his food and espresso as Bryn read the information thoroughly mainly because Marik was just in front of him. Bryn got frightened again by the teenage Egyptian and quickly changed the subject. "Wow, they are taking a long time…" Bryn placed his chin on the palm of his hands as he leaned forward.

Marik chuckled; he placed his hand on Bryn's shoulder and grinned, "Bryn, you may go upstairs to rest. I know which room you intend for me to stay and I will clean up after my mess as well." Marik used his golden staff again. One thing Bryn doesn't understand yet. He used it to revive him from his coma two years ago, talked about sending one to a realm and communicating to Odion without a phone. Are they connected somehow?

"Okay, goodnight then." Bryn just naturally bowed.

"Night…" Marik nonchalantly replied as he glanced back at their contract.

Bryn climbed up the stairs and unbeknownst to Bryn, Casper was still whining and howling at the new blond human youth. Marik was attempting to ignore the dog as he was reading Bryn and Abbey's files. Abbey was an Animal Activist until recently. This was too much for Marik.

"You insufferable runt… this is for you before the children blame me for animal cruelty." Marik hissed as he placed the chilled minced chicken, which Bryn was intending to feed him. Casper wagged his tail and intended to lick the teenage blonde but he ran in and closed the door with a slam of the door.

* * *

The next morning, Bryn saw Abbey pack downstairs. Odion was helping her with the two boys. Jun Yoon and Bailey also stopped by as they have packed. It leaves Bryn unpacked.

"I doubt anyone is going to help pack for you…" Marik says from behind, he smirked eying down the boy in pyjamas.

"I didn't realise it's going to be this soon, sorry…" It is only half past six as he reads from the clock.

"Yes, I have a preference for early starts even if I am not a morning person." Marik evidently also just woke up but not as obvious as Bryn as he was already dressed.

Bryn giggled and went back to his room. He carried his guitar first and placed it on the bed from the wardrobe and tossed his luggage and stuffed the essential toiletries and clothes with a laptop. This made a simple two-bag, his guitar and clothes. Marik furrowed his brow as Bryn carried only bags.

"Is that all you're bringing with you?" Marik leaned on the door-frame.

"Ay! Simple and quick." Bryn showed his nervous grinned.

"Ay? You mean you would reply 'yes, Master Marik'. The way you address me is horrendous. You must be Irish, it is an elegant accent when you are nervous, little Bryn."

"No. You do realise you are not coming back here for a very long time and I'm not going to go shopping with you to purchase things that you deliberately leave out." Marik said pointedly to Bryn's deck, pillows, shoes, blanket, his books and all the other clothes that remain in his wardrobe including his casual accessories.

"Do I have to bring them?" Bryn gawked at the idea of bringing so many things to a foreign place." Bryn pouted as Odion came in. Marik allowed his servant to assist.

"Odion will assist you with another luggage. Packing lightly is foolish, boy." Marik said nonchalantly.

"In that case, could I bring my comic books, my movie collections, my music collection, bicycle and Casper too?" Bryn asked nervously. Marik glared at Bryn and this time his starring down and his approach towards to boy step back.

"So you think this is a joke, boy?" Marik pushed Bryn. "Do you think bringing those will make you a reliable Rare Hunter? Bryn fell on his bottom.

"Master Marik, the bicycles are already deported to the ship. The other children insisted it was the only way to get them accomplish errands." Odion placed quilt into the extra luggage.

"That was not part of the plan, Odion. We help them pack essentials and then we leave. Now little Bryn, will you stand up and get your belongings before I make you ride your bicycle as a circus performer with all your entertainment!" The Egyptian teenage almost yelled and Bryn jumped up figuring that Marik is forbidding him to bring any form of entertainment. However, Odion winked at Bryn and went ahead to pack those.

"Is that how it's going to be… fine! Hurry up and make breakfast Odion!" Marik demanded his brother to be faster. He helped Bryn up as he said earlier; he was definitely not a morning person.

"Master Marik, I could help with breakfast…" Bryn offered.

"No, you will not. Your pathetic dog will be taken care by your neighbour as I have sent a note last night. He is not my concern." Marik saw Bryn struggle with the total of four bags. He made Bryn bring more items because that's he would do. Bryn kept placing a bag down and carries it to balance until the poor boy gave up.

"Sorry Odion could you help me bring some bags down?" Bryn asked politely.

"Yes-" Odion was yet to make breakfast. Marik placed a finger out in front of Odion to continue his task.

"Come on Bryn, how hard could this task be…" Marik carried two bags and walked in front of the boy. It was easy for him as the bigger teen just wanted to go as soon as possible.

They went downstairs as Abbey, Bailey and Jun Yoon greeted Marik with a bow. Although he had never spoken to them personally, Bryn was more or less enough to acquaint. He didn't want to be approached too carelessly.

Breakfast was waffles with chocolate syrup. Bryn was starting to learn a few traits of Marik are similar to his when it comes to food.

"You three will be going with my other Rare Hunters. I will be taking Odion and Bryn with me to the ship." Marik said as they were sitting together for the first time with Rare Hunters. Bryn wanted to say something to Bailey.

"Hey, did you take your bass?" He whispered.

"Yeah, dude-" Bailey stopped mid-sentence as Marik stared at them as he poured more chocolate syrup.

"Jay, did you bring your keyboard too?" Bryn asked Jun Yoon and he nodded, as he was also afraid of their new Master. Marik didn't like sitting with them, so he took his food to the living room.

"Bryn, join me…" Marik invited Bryn to be in his company. They all looked at each other.

"You are to help me search for the new technology for Industrial Illusions. Your family are involved are they not?" Marik asked as he cuts his waffle on the sofa.

"I know what they are, sir and their next exhibition are in Belfast joining with the most advanced IT technicians and my father wanted me to be part of because it was a prospective opportunity." Bryn knew this because of his father's previous proposal.

"And what of this event? Why didn't you join your parents to be one of those technicians?" Marik glanced at Bryn mistrustfully.

"It's well a bit too challenging for me." Bryn looked sad. The boy was thinking about his last conversation with his father.

"What is it? What makes the task is too challenging?"

"No, I just wanted to be in a place with little tension…" Bryn shook his head and noticed a glow behind Marik again from his back. The golden stick was glowing.

"Paternal pressures are what you have been going through. Despite your mother being supportive to be pressure free, your father's expectations never falter. You avoid following your father's because you do not want to suffer anxiety without your friends, am I right?" Marik smirked.

"Are you some kind of psychic?" Bryn as his shocked turned into indignation. Marik simpered as he watched his new lackey's confusion.

"Answer me first, little Bryn then I might answer yours in return," Marik said advisedly.

"Yes, you are right and stop invading my privacy!" Bryn felt antagonised.

"Why I'm your boss now, my dear child, it is my right to know." Marik sneered as he said it sarcastically.

"No, you don't! You have no right to know anything about my family's business!" Bryn was feeling invaded. He whimpered. The poor boy slammed his fork down and tears were shedding.

"Just as I thought… my Millennium Rod never fails me-" Marik said simply. He patted Bryn's back. Bryn shrugged him off and walked away with his plate. Marik felt rueful for the boy. He used the Millennium Rod at a wrong time, he sighed as decidedly will not toy with Bryn that way.

He heard the other children asking Bryn whether he was okay. "I'm fine guys, we should head to work soon guys," Bryn said bitterly.

Bryn looked at his house from the outside and realised this is beginning a new journey. "You can't stay mad at your boss now, little Bryn. Let me know the information about Belfast and I won't ask of your personal relations with your father unless you come to me you come to me willfully." Marik whispered to Bryn glared at him but Marik found the boy too cute he squeezed his face and yet gave him a stern look.

" Yush Musto Murik…" Bryn replied and watched as the teenage Egyptian smiled. Marik placed two hands on the boy's shoulders and look at him straight in the eyes.

"If something upsets you, my dear little Rare Hunter, use your words and fight your fears. I will not allow the display of weak emotions in my presence. Anger is an evidence of one's failures and defeat." Marik said as the rest of the children went into the second car.

As they set off, Bryn decidedly sat in front. Marik was mainly having a conversation with Odion. He found it uncomfortable with Marik. He wanted to be with his sister and his friends in the other car.

* * *

Bryn walked behind both Odion and Marik as they ascend to their ship. He quickly joined the rest of his friends and sister at the dock. They were fearful of the large ship filled with robed figures. They have made it to the place of crime.

"So many men in this organisation." Abbey latched her arm to Jun Yoon. She was clearly afraid of them. The Rare Hunters stared at all four held their trolley of bags. As they were about to go up, a Rare Hunter sneered at them.

"What do we have here? Kiddies coming for trouble?" A bearded sinister Rare Hunter approached the children with a dagger. All four backed away. As Bryn looked up, Marik wasn't around the ship.

"We're one of you guys now," Bryn said cheerfully. The group of Rare Hunters cackled.

Marik glanced behind to see whether Bryn was following him. To his surprise, he wasn't around. He sighed, "Odion, I will make Kenosha pay if I had to, they are still much more capable than us. Where are my little Rare Hunters?" Marik heard a scream from Abbey.

He looked down as Bryn and his very own crew trapped his very own new recruits. " Look we don't want any trouble, sir… we're really Rare Hunters." Bryn said. Marik heard the other Rare Hunters laughed again smirking and taunting them. One decidedly pushed their bags over.

"You don't belong here little twerp, our master wouldn't recruit little peeps like you." Another Rare Hunter uttered. Before they were able to lunge at the children, Marik held his Millennium Rod. While alighting the ship the Rare Hunters that were about to attack the children were stilled like a mannequin challenge scene, laced with a golden aura. Marik glared at his fearful Rare Hunters who were about to deliver their assailant to his younger ones and smirked. With false sympathy her smirked and chuckled at the older man.

"To answer those pathetic question, Randall… I have recruited them to replace fools like you. Why, are you implying that they are incapable of my tasks?" Marik pointed once more to the man and he flew across the ground, landing on the other Rare Hunters. Not long Marik banished his soul to somewhere of eternal darkness

Bryn covered his eyes and so did the other children. They were scared of Marik's assault on his own Rare Hunter. Marik swerved towards them and glared directly at Bryn and his expression softened. "Quite amusing isn't it? You two, take those bags to the ship." He instructed the two Rare Hunters as onlookers to help bring those items.

"Now children stay close to me, we wouldn't want people to think we have underage captives here now, would we?" Marik uncovered Bryn's eyes.

"Is it over?" Bryn timidly asked.

"The assault from your colleague was about to inflict on you or my rescue in a nick of time? I banished his soul to a nether realm. He's now in the _Shadow Realm_." The children stared at each other as Marik said it so nonchalantly with his trademark smirk.

"You mean… you can sentence us to death with that golden thing?" Abbey asked.

"Well, he just killed that guy!" Bailey yelled.

"And we're next! Shit!" Jun Yoon shouted.

"He's really dead? Should I perform CPR Master Marik because he's not breathing?" Bryn panicked and placed checked his breathing; he walked away from the body to Marik again. Marik just rolled his eyes, waiting for his young employees to figure out.

"CPR or any medical attention won't bring him back and it will be an undoing even if it is possible. He deserves to stay in the Shadow Realm to learn his place." Marik indignantly dusted off some dust from his baby blue tank top.

"What's the Shadow Realm? Is it purgatory?" Bryn curiously and yet nervously asked. Marik ignored the boy's question.

"Enough! Just take heed, not to cross me." His glare was enough to turn one into stone as he spoke tenaciously to the four. "As for you four, we will have a fitting of your new…robes." Marik snickered as he was dusting his own as he was clutching it around his arm all the while.

* * *

Bryn saw his robe was elongated and dragging the hems like a mop. The hood was draped over his head and he can barely see what was in front of him. Even his sleeves were lanky and he swore he wouldn't want to let the others see him daggy. All three were laughing as they waving their sleeves maniacally.

"Master Marik, this robe, it's humongous!" Bryn explained as he giggled brushing his hood off and he waved his sleeves around and letting the material flow while Marik waiting outside. Marik stepped in with a room full of dilemmas. The children were too small for the robes, except for Abbey who was already ahead of them in settling her bags with Odion.

"Silence!" Marik growled and he smirked at the image of them running around in an oversized robe was amusing. He looked at Bryn's robe, it was definitely too long and he smirked with amusement. He started rolling the boy's sleeves. "I see you three have continued with your childishness. Yes, you will grow out of this and just don't trip from the extended hemming, I will arrange for a tailoring fitting for a temporary fixture-."

"We're supposed to wear this now? It looks so cool!" Bryn asked and with amusement, he giggled.

"That was rather rude…" Marik snarled while scowling at the boy. Almost sounded like a jeer as he furrowed his thin platinum blond brow.

"Sorry, sir." Bryn humbly said.

"I'm glad you're learning your place… we have a meeting after this to come to the throne chamber of this ship." Marik leered. "You four will introduce yourselves to everyone else," Bryn watched Marik's smirk appeared again and he exchanged with a subtle sullen look.

"B-but, I don't have anything interesting to say about myself!" Bryn panicked.

"You are currently the youngest Rare Hunter, which makes you our child to be raised. Also, Odion is going to bring something for all four of you, which he does not want to share with me yet."

As Marik finished, he strides to his throne as he watched the assembly of his goons waiting for him and his newly recruited boys to stand by him on the throne. As Odion came in, he had a bag full of their instruments and Abbey in a purple dress. She helps Odion place them on the ground.

Marik barked, "What's the meaning of this, Odion?" He sent his glare at his faithful servant and within seconds, Bryn pranced to Abbey and Odion to retrieve his guitar. So did Bailey for his Bass and Jun Yoon for his keyboard. "Bryn, come back here!" Marik hissed as the oversize robe was dragging to the ground as the little boy cheerfully opened the guitar case. The other rare Hunters couldn't stop but laugh but Marik silenced them with his glare. Bryn took heed of Marik's advice and carried his guitar back.

"Sorry Master Marik, I didn't mean to-"

"Hold on to your guitar and do not think for a moment you will play a single note! Odion, I command you to take those back to their rooms after this introductory meeting. Perhaps Bryn may be able to entertain us with his introduction?" Marik ridiculed Bryn but Bryn ignored it and thought it was a good idea to get his friends to sing something.

Bryn came forward in front of Marik and squeaked a "Hi". He then cleared his throat and his friends came forward too. "I am Bryn, this is Jun Yoon and this is Bailey. The girl next to the tall guy Odion is Abbey. We are new recruits I think… um well, we like to duel and sing and play our instruments so without further ado… we will be singing!"

"Oh Ra…" they heard Marik muttered and he palm faced.

"What are we singing Bryn?" Bailey asked.

"We're are doing a mash-up of "Higher Ground', 'Superstition', 'One Love', Swing Low Sweet Chariot and 'Do I Wanna Know?'. Since Marik doesn't want us to be holding all instruments, could you Jay use beatboxing and Bailey I could help you with base but I have my own guitar-"

"Are you finished with your discussions, or do I have to call off our little show?" Marik was definitely annoyed as he growled.

"Yes Master, we're starting now!" Bryn quickly smiled as Marik scowled and tapped his foot impatiently.

As they sang, Abbey cheered and she was bopping and lip-synced. The Rare Hunters were not supposed to applaud them. The performance ended so it was an awkward silence from the assembly. It wasn't an awful performance, it remains a formal meeting, and Marik got off his throne and announced, "Well clap you, buffoons!" As they did, Marik kept a straight face until Bryn gasped at Marik's rudeness to his Rare Hunters. Marik furrowed his brow with amusement.

"Very charming little Bryn…"

"Do you like it?" Bryn asked Marik jovially before Marik sighed.

"Little Brynny, may I remind you that this is not a concert. I thought you had the gall to dichotomize a sarcasm to a suggestion." Marik said snidely.

"Oh, what's the meeting about anyway?" Bryn tried to shrug the awkwardness.

"Stand with your sister and Odion, go on!" He knew Bryn was enthusiastic but the overenthusiastic boy can be seen as sarcasm itself. "We'll have a chat later." His last sentence was more menacing and Bryn gulped. Marik made sure the three have stood aside as he glanced at them from the corner of his eyes. He sat back on his golden throne.

"I will now embark on our journey to Ireland Belfast. There are a few crucial tasks that I must assign to the rest of you. Continue to capture Kenosha members. They are the only organisation still standing in our way of forming new allegiances."

"What!?" Bryn shouted. That was his country, where he feels he has to face pressure. It's the last place at this moment to start his life.

"Silence!" Marik pointed his Millennium Rod at Bryn. Bryn puts a handout and mouthed 'sorry' to Marik. Marik continued, "Now, the Irish Authorities have been alerted by the Canadian Federal Authorities, the swifter with a take on our nemesis, we will reap abounding rewards. Incompetency in your allocated groups will not be tolerated."

* * *

After the meeting, Bryn forgot that he was meant to Marik, instead, he went to Jun Yoon's room and hung out with the others.

"I don't think we belong here, it's not like school, you saw what he did to the Rare Hunter that tried to attack us and the one just after the meeting," Bryn said.

"It's a bit too late to go back to Toronto now. We're on our way to Belfast… ironically a coincidence isn't it?" Bailey pondered.

"It wasn't a coincidence, when I was sitting with Master for breakfast he was using some kind of metaphysical power to read my mind. It could be the same golden Millennium Rod that sends people to a limbo state." Bryn told them.

"I can't believe we got ourselves into a strange situation." Abbey sighed.

"Even worse, he told me exactly how I refuse to be part of the Information Technology contest because I have anxiety and he is aware of my weakness. Would he use it against me?" Bryn bit his bottom lip. An employer could do anything to the weakest.

"It just means we got ourselves into a very dangerous hand, with a dangerous boss. He hasn't really spoken to us beside you Bryn. If anything happens, we're here for you", Jun Yoon sat on his new bed.

"Yeah, we'll be here for each other. This environment is a very lonely place…" Abbey sighed.

"Abbey, it's your birthday on Wednesday, we should celebrate our time as newbies in this thug life!" Bryn laughed.

"Well, Odion is nice. The whole time we were with him, he treated us with ice cream, went to a hotel to cancel a booking, and we just sat down at a café to discuss on matters regarding the organisation. It was simple and we learnt a fair amount about the ranks. There are approximately thirteen ranks; we are of course in entry-level so we are in the thirteenth rank. Marik the Boss is the first, Odion is his direct second and the third is known as 'The Elite'. They specialise in many things. Odion says we will not be subjected to severe punishment when we move past forth rank." Bailey said as he took out his notebook from his pocket.

"Then, I'm kinda done with this organisation. We have to climb our way to 'The Elite' in this estrange notorious organisation just to stay safe. Not to mention, there might be paedophiles and serial killers on this very ship we're on." Abbey sighed.

"We're very different though, these criminals won't do their job as Rare Hunters. They are lazy employees, Master Marik said so himself." Bryn corrected Abbey.

"I think we should explore and do our best to help this organisation like we did in school. That way tables will turn. We need to work on our physiques, train our duelling and continue working on our expertise. Monk Phi Long has told me that once, however indirectly." Bryn pondered.

"I agree with Bryn…" Jun Yoon dawdled.

"Can you imagine playing anything other than Duel Monsters? I brought Uno and my X Box." Bailey snickered.

"Don't get in trouble Bailey…" Abbey warned him.

"I won't…" Bailey sighed.

"What do you say we grab some lunch guys?" Bryn said.

"Weren't you suppose to meet Master Marik after the meeting?" Abbey panicked as she shook her brother.

"Holey Moley!" Bryn tripped on his oversize robe as he stood up. "Ow!"

Shape

Bryn was carrying toddling around the ship with his oversized Rare Hunter robe like a bride trying to find Marik. He admitted that he is now officially lost and his stomach was growling. He checked his watch and it was quarter to three. Every level looks rather identical. If he went outside, he might get an idea where he is. He peered through the window, remembering that the Throne Room was at the top. He widened his eyes wondering how many levels has he gone down. He started counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8… oh damn it." Bryn laughed at himself. He definitely didn't pay attention to which level they all alighted on the elevator.

"Hey little kid, you wanna duel?" A shady Rare Hunter smirked.

"Ugh, nope I gotta meet the boss." Bryn met a man, looking intently wanting mischief.

"No you don't, I want your cards shrimp to give to Master Marik." The man said hastily.

"Hey man, leave this kid alone Rivah." Another Rare Hunter came.

"I just want to have a little fun with the kid, that's all." Rivah left disgruntled and mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks uh-" Bryn said.

"Rinehart, Oliver Rinehart. Stay away from Rivah, he's a bit…You know…" He signalled crazy as he used a finger to wind around his head.

"Oh sure, what is at this level?" Bryn asked Oliver

"Boring recreation with a single Duelling Simulator with a large open space which can potentially be a fun place and a function room but it just ain't fun at all, a gym, a pool, transport storage on the left. You're looking for Master, right?" Oliver asked.

"This is kind of tricky if you don't have a pass. Use that elevator over there with the oculus symbol will take you straight up there. The regular elevators won't take you there. Here this is the pass. I have plenty." Oliver handed him a card with the same Oculus symbol and only certain ranks have them. He spotted a neon light with the same symbol. "Just don't tell anyone you have one." Oliver hesitated.

"Sure thanks. I'm Bryn Harkin by the way." The boy smiled.

"I'll remember you kiddo. See you around because I'm usually here." Oliver saluted. Bryn copied him and gave a thumb up.

Bryn looked at the operative system on the elevator. It has a golden button that was coated for that room. He scanned the golden card and pressed the button. As he figured that was the only thing to do. The elevator door shut and led him straight to the place.

As the door opened Marik was just about to enter and to his surprise, Bryn was in Marik's elevator with an oversize robe draped along the boy's tiny frame. "Well, if it isn't the boy that ran off. How did you even enter in here?" Marik glanced at Bryn's golden card and Bryn quickly hid behind his back.

"That wasn't subtle little Bryn… you're not supposed to have that card." Marik held his hand out.

"What card?" Bryn smiled innocently. Marik tsked.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy. I'm not a fool, believing you could miraculously enter this level without the assistance of a pass." He tried to look for the card from Bryn's back.

Bryn sighed, "Yeah sorry, I'm in trouble…" He took his hand out and Marik glared at him snatching the pass.

Marik said nothing and scanned the card and pressed another button. It opened and it looked like a hallway. Marik used a key to unlock the door in the centre. It was Marik's bedroom of course and Odion was already inside.

"Well go in… I was waiting for you and I wonder who gave you this pass?" Marik said nonchalantly. Bryn didn't want to reveal and just pretended to look around and being in awe of the large luxurious bedroom of the Egyptian teen possesses.

"I could search for the answers that I seek if you don't tell me…" Marik took out his Millennium Rod.

"I- please don't punish him or me, I was trying to find you, Master Marik." Bryn quickly bowed.

"Only fifth ranks are allowed that pass," Odion said.

"I forgot to go through ranks with you too, I believe it is Oliver Rinehart who gave you that card. He's one of my more loyal Rare Hunters is in the fifth rank; I'll have a word with him for this action though. Anyhow, little Bryn will know many things from me." Marik took out a parcel with a specific code.

"What is that?" Bryn asked.

"Thought you'd never ask… it's your robe that needed replacing and yes I have ordered this as a prototype." Marik said as he used the end of his Millennium Rod's dagger to slice the seal to pull out a small size, Bryn size Rare Hunter robe.

"I like this one though, it's cosy… How come you have a tiny robe here?" Bryn giggled.

Marik sighed, "I was your size, you fool…"

"Oh, it looks like yours but I'm only a bottom rank." Bryn dawdled.

"Am I fussing over ranks now? Take off your current one." Marik instructed him as he turned around.

Bryn stepped on the oversize robe again and tripped. "Ow!" Marik quickly turned around to see his young lackey planked on the ground.

"Charming little Bryn…" Marik helped Bryn up. He later chuckled and helped Bryn take off his robe still trying to avoid looking at him. Bryn then got out of the oversize robe. They exchanged the robes and Bryn slipped into his Master's smaller robe, which fits perfectly. Bryn looked around and glanced at the mirror that Marik convenient had. Posing to get a better view from top to bottom.

"Well? What do you think?" Marik asks nonchalantly.

"I look like you…" Bryn smiled.

"You are my Rare Hunter after all. Go sit on the chair over there, you want answers about why I chose Belfast for our destination and ranks. You will not receive any missions until you are settled." Marik pulled a chair next to him and looked straight in his eye.

"I guess I am…" Bryn nodded and heard a sudden pattering of rain. He looked out and it was only the ocean. The city of Toronto is no longer his home.

Marik rolled his eyes as the boy kept saying 'I guess' with little confidence. His stomach growled. The usual confident Bryn must be hidden because he is nervous with his Irish accent again.

"Hungry are we? Odion, make some Molokhia for both of us, a coffee for me and a chocolate milkshake for little Bryn." He smirked as Bryn blushed with his embarrassment.

"Yes, Master Marik." Odion left.

"I have gathered that the Kenosha, who is the current standing organisation is taking control of the Industrial Illusions' Information Technology. This includes the little contest your father have been raving about." Marik places more documents and his laptop in front of Bryn.

"What do they want with Industrial Illusions of Belfast, some lucky card?" Bryn ridiculed.

"I know you do not have a mission yet but your tasks are just as important. You have to pose as a Kenosha member to enter their mainframe. Hacking and infiltrating their system to make it normal and we could hijack Kenosha in return." Marik showed him the report. He quickly analysed the information.

"Thought you said they are weaker than the Chasseur Rares- I mean Rare Hunters…" Bryn bulged his eyes.

"I know what I said, in truth, I was analysing their movement and they were weaker than us. Until recently someone who knows our contact with you was disclosed." Marik sighed.

"Do you think it was my monk teacher?" Bryn bit his lips and cracked his knuckles.

"I don't think it is Phi Long, for he was captured by us. Fine, more like reconnected and he is currently in Egypt. He has his ways to be a fluid double agent and even with that, I don't trust your monk teacher fully." Marik set his face on his right palm.

"Frankly, they are fluid and they infiltrate organisations too often and that makes any organisation less reliable," Odion added as he placed they foods on the table.

"Thank you, Odion…" Marik managed to clear the table on time.

"Go raibh maith agat Odion!" Bryn said in Irish smiling at the delicious food. "So for now, you want me to pose as an imposter Kenosha and hack into their system. Cool this job is easy!" Bryn clarified.

The thirteen-year-old Marik snickered and look at him sternly, "Oh no not just that. You have to accomplish your chores such as installing Wi-Fi, security in some rooms, connect most of this system to our main quarters in Egypt, clean the deck and my throne room, laundry for the robes and cafeteria duties." Bryn's jaw dropped. Marik started

Bryn burrowed Marik's laptop and started typing all the chores. Marik allowed him to print the chores and the timetable. As he did, Marik saw his persistence in planning mentally and was impressed. This child thinks fast with purpose.

"Wednesday is free this week as I understand that Miss Abbey has a birthday?" Odion said, Marik, rolled his eyes disagreeing with their free day.

Bryn looked up wondering why he was let go because of just a birthday, "Oh yes it is her birthday but we will take afternoon and evening off for the celebration, so we do not need for the full day, sir." He kept writing plans until he had a clear pattern.

"Excellent Bryn, your current rank is 13th rank. Rank is promoted only through duels, resulting by stripping one's rare card and the accomplishment of missions with specialized tasks. This golden pass is yours, however, because of your specialized task, you are now in 12th rank. Don't let me down, little Bryn." Marik placed his golden pass in the boy's palm. Bryn figured his Master is a man of his word.

"I won't fail you, Master Marik, I truly will accomplish everything on this ship." And beyond this timetable. Bryn smiled innocently.


	4. Idea of Fun

**Chapter 4- Idea of Fun**

Abbey woke up with Bryn's card in her hand. She didn't remember holding one but she figured it was for tomorrow. It will be her seventeenth birthday and as she opened it, it was full of photographs of their children stuck inside the card.

It read, "Ay Abbey, hope this card will cheer you up first thing in the morning. I'm going to give you the biggest hug and kiss when I meet you this afternoon. Aside from that Happy Birthday Abbey! You're the best sister who is always understanding and compassionate. Even if we work here in a scary company or syndicate, always remember who you are.

' Be great, be kind. Don't let them dim your light, A woman like a sun should always stay bright.' -Bright by Kehlani

Oh yeah, meet at level 9, we're celebrating our thug life for life too.

Love Brynny W Harkin

She hugged the card from her little brother and then heard Bryn from outside, "Oh man, where are the ponchos? I can't really clean the deck if it's raining ha ha ha. It's doing it itself!"

"Hey kid, pipe down! Master Marik is still asleep!" A Rare Hunter called from above.

"Oh yeah? LUCKY HIM! I got chores with my broom and mop and bucket and I'm going to start scrubbing the deck when it's still raining, Wooohooo!" He played on his laptop Brown Eye Girls by Vans Morrison blasting from the speakers and dancing. "This is for Abbey the coolest sister in the world!" He started scrubbing the deck and singing and dancing. The whole ship was awoken by Bryn's early rise and nonchalant singing and that definitely woke up Marik.

Bryn was using his bicycle to clean the deck so that it is faster and the next song was 'Work' by Rihanna. "Yeah that's right, you should be working dude! Quit complaining!" Bryn pointed back at the guy that criticised him to not make so much noise. Then he switched to' Alive' by Kehlani. Jun Yoon and Bailey were joining him too wiping the rails and chairs.

"The next song was 'Too Original' by Major Lazer and they were singing. Jun Yoon was break dancing and they were cheering.

"Go, Jay!" Bailey shouted. The song switched to 'Eye of the Tiger' as they wiped the walls. Bryn just kept singing and caught so much attention, the whole crew of Rare Hunters kept watch on Bryn and his friends being drenched with rain but still enjoying their chores. "Light it Up!" Bryn shouted as the song from Major Lazer came on again. He joined Jun Yoon in dancing and using their hands to gesture the trumpet. They were playing Limbo when two people are holding a mop and the others had to go underneath facing the sky without falling backwards. Then Abbey came took over the scrub and sang 'Cheap Thrills' by Sia. All four started singing together. With a mop, a broom, a scrub and a bucket doing an acapella. Next song was 'Powerful' which they were acting. Then Feel Good INC by Gorillaz played.

Odion and Marik were standing close to their laptop where it was sheltered and the Rare Hunters that were observing the children retreated. Odion was holding an umbrella for Marik and both looking unamused. Marik shut Bryn's laptop looking mad at the children as had brooms and mops as their prop. Jun Yoon had the bucket as a drum. They were drenched but they got their cleaning done. They looked at each other and dropped their things down.

Bryn smiled, "Good Morning Master Marik!" He waved, Abbey held his brother's hand and gave a warning glare. Although the ship did look cleaner, Bryn wasn't worried.

"What are you four doing in this weather? GO GET DRY, YOU FOOLS!" Marik roared at his young Rare Hunters.

"Yes, sir! The four said and bowed. Bryn took his laptop. As the four left, Marik could hear Bryn singing to 'Feel Good Inc'. Marik saw them High five one another. Marik looked at his ship the top deck was completely spotless thanks to Bryn and his friends.

* * *

Their next chore was to make food at the cafeteria on the ninth floor. They realised it was a bit boring and Marik never comes here so they decided to play some background music. The four made masses of French toast, they also found candles and sets the tables with great aesthetics as well as their instruments on a podium. They knew about the coffee machine that was laying in the storage and sets it up. They also set up the balloons, which Bailey had in his stash of games, with a written sentence, 'We R Rare Hunters' in helium.

As they had Rare Hunters glance at them, they smiled. They weren't smiling as they were avoiding the children. However, Oliver Rinehart who was a fifth-ranked Rare Hunter came in with Rivah and a few other Rare Hunters who wanted to have breakfast.

"Nice show this morning Bryn!" Oliver approached him as he was setting up the self-serving cafeteria.

"Oh hey Oliver, yeah sorry we were just having fun this morning. This is what we would do on our day off. Chores and have fun." Bryn blushed.

"You guys are one of a kind. Hey, who is that girl over there?" Oliver pointed to Abbey who was playing with Bailey Uno.

"She is Abbey, my big sister." Bryn smiled and then realised he was thinking of hitting on his sister.

"Oh, she's kinda cute. Is she single?" Oliver asked.

"Uh, I think you should ask her yourself. Although one night in New Orleans she was dreaming about Casper our dog and it sounded like, "Yes, I will marry you, my baby Casp." Bryn giggled Oliver laughed along with him.

"Wow, she must be an animal lover." Oliver smiled.

"She was an animal activist and yeah it's her birthday tomorrow so please come along to our celebration." Bryn grinned.

"Wow, you guys sure sound like you're owning level 9 already. Good place when you know what you're doing and I'm glad you guys are here." Oliver shrugged and fascinatingly enjoyed Bryn's hospitable ways. "Could I ask her out if she's not taken then?"

"She is turning seventeen, I think she is a better person to ask then me…how old are you anyway?"

"I'm also seventeen. I'm turning eighteen this August. Well, she is the first lady Rare Huntress you know that?"

"I see, I don't know how she feels about it entirely but she was kind of freaking out about work misconduct by men." Bryn sighed.

"Oh don't worry, most Rare Hunters at this level are quite decent except for Rivah who is my cousin. He likes taunting little kids and newcomers but he won't do a thing. Most of the thirteenth ranks and tenth ranks do not travel with our boss unless they have a specific mission." Oliver scanned around and spotted his crew.

"Cool good to know I guess." Bryn sighed

"Oh, and Master Marik had a word with me, really harsh one about the pass. Even if I'm three years older than him, he treats me like I'm his junior so you're lucky to have this age. Anyway, have fun with it and congratulations on being the 12th rank. You really should celebrate that." Oliver petted Bryn's shoulder and left.

"Mr Bryn, how are you?" Odion called from behind holding a camera.

"Oh hello Odion, sir. I'm okay, do you like what we did to this place?" Bryn bowed either way because he is in the respected second- in the command role.

"It's different I guess. I will have to make a report on this to Master Marik." Odion said gently.

"Um, really? We were just jazzing this place… up… sorry." Bryn squeaked ad scratched his head.

"No you are not in trouble Bryn, we just wanted to check your progress, especially having new customs on this ship must be reported." Odion smiled.

Bryn squashed his face in a response of nervousness with two hands "If the place isn't up to par, I can take down everything sir, really." Bryn panicked.

'No Mr Bryn, keep them up. This is just to notify changes to Master Marik." He smiled. Odion smiled again assuring him, it is not a serious matter and it was only a report. He left towards the elevator, only one that leads to Marik's private room or throne room.

"Shit guys! Odion just came in and took photos of our cafeteria!" Bryn jumped around. He stood on one of the chairs. "What do we do?" He squatted and faced Jun Yoon who was eating his French toast.

"Since when is it even our cafeteria, Bryn." Bailey laughed. And so did Oliver's group.

"Like today! Well, we're done with cafeteria stuff anyway so I'm heading to my own room for IT stuff, Bye!" Bryn didn't realise he over energetic he has become.

Marik was in his throne room as Odion came by with the camera. He was reading more reports from Egypt about recent muck ups his other incompetent Rare Hunters had done. He gritted his teeth, as he was feeling the indignant tone of Rare Hunter's writing about cards they have unsuccessfully obtained. Making another attempt to communicate to the pathetic Rare Hunter has earned him a trip to the Shadow Realm his personal task of pleasure. He still wasn't in the mood for the morning but the youngest Rare Hunter decidedly became a rooster-DJ of the ship.

Marik turned his attention to his elder brother who was holding a silver Nikon camera. "Pray tell what happened to this level 9."

"Marik, this is Level 9 change from the new children." Odion addressed his little brother. He passed the camera and saw a magnificent change from a boring cafeteria to a fully functioning space with a stage and candles on the tables and balloons that write, 'We R Rare Hunters'. Two children, namely Bailey and Abbey is older than him are playing a kind of card game, whatever it is he frowned at the look of it. It's Uno as it was written and definitely not Duel Monsters. French toast was being served instead of the usual oatmeal.

"I think I shall go down myself. I never knew Rare Hunters could have special treatment. Why wasn't I invited? Most importantly Bryn must be responsible for this." Marik left his throne, feeling some come of jealousy he couldn't figure out what it was. As his elevator opened he signalled to Odion not to follow him.

He was still holding the camera on his left hand and the Millennium Rod on his right. As the level announced level 9, he impatiently stepped forward before the door opened. He raised his eyebrow as he comprehended the place became popular for half an hour. The place no one ever wanted to go or dared to stay until today. He flaunted out of the elevator purposefully with quick calculative steps and many Rare Hunters to their surprise bowed rapidly as an unexpected visit from their Master came so suddenly. He went in and it was a nice environment and he couldn't deny it. All the Rare Hunters quickly bowed except Bailey, Abbey and Jun Yoon as they were busy with Uno. Bryn was nowhere to be seen. The whole cafeteria was silenced except for the background music of Birdy's 'Start Again'.

He went straight to Bryn's companions sitting at their table. "Where is Bryn?" Marik asked aggressively as he stopped in front of them.

They didn't answer as Abbey and Bailey were still in a state of concentration and Jun Yoon nudged Bailey. They bowed realising the boy before them was their boss.

"Bryn has gone to his room to work on his hacking project I think for you I think, Master Marik". Jun Yoon submissively said.

"And you three are the only ones who dare to repudiate your duties by playing this 'Uno' nonsense?" He picked up the card game both Abbey and Bailey was playing flutter and slip. He growled as it finished falling to the ground and table.

He spotted metal pot and ask a Rare Hunter to bring it off. "Jason, a hand that pot over and Edward, those cards and hold on to them." He waited until the pot was right in front of him. Cooking oil was conveniently inside the pot and he silently with his Millennium Rod told another Rare Hunter to retrieve a match. His eyes trailed as the Rare Hunter clutched the match behind the back of the Rare Hunter.

"What has Odion assigned you three?" Marik calmly asked.

Jun Yoon who supposedly the braver out of the three said, "We have to clean up after the Rare Hunters finished lunch so we have nothing on."

Marik chuckled, "Is that so? And you think it is an admissible diacritic to be lazy at this hour?" They didn't answer. "I didn't think so…"

Odion and Bryn came in time but that didn't stop Marik's plan to convey a straight message.

"What's going on Master Marik? I was retrieving firewalls- " Bryn was clueless until the Uno cards were being tossed into the pot.

"No please Master Marik!" Bailey cried.

"Sad are we? Poor Bailey, you should have thought about that before bringing your impudent deck!" Marik spat. As he glared at the snivelling child who he found quite an enjoyable toy with. It is after all Bryn's friend.

"Oh! Why are you enkindling Uno cards? That's not part of the French Toast ingredient!" Bryn dashed to Marik and pointed to the pot. Marik was about to signal to burn cards.

"Just in time for the punishment my little Rare Hunter," Marik smirked. "Do it…" Marik ordered the other Rare Hunters to toss the match and thus the Uno cards have set ablaze.

"Anyone who decides to play any games besides Duel Monsters in this vessel or in my ranks will have their items decimated. Odion, deal with them." Marik pulled Bryn towards the elevator.

"Wow, you didn't have to do that!" Bryn shouted as the older boy was dragging him.

"It is a necessity, dear child." Marik pushed Bryn inside the elevator.

"Ow that hurts!" Bryn bumped his head on the wall.

"That was for your incessant wake-up call, I've been receiving complaints from your fellow crew members for patronising them about being lazy…" Marik looked at his nails. Bryn pouted as he was reminded of the morning. So that was what it was about.

"This isn't fair! They get to lay in their beds and complain and I wake up early for chores!" Bryn jumped on the elevator."

"Then… are you saying you do not want to work? You didn't have to choose an early rise in the cleaning of the deck. Your timetable is in your hands, dear child." With one hand on the rail, he squatted down to look at Bryn.

"Oh… still, you didn't have to burn Bailey's Uno, I could've kept it for him…" Bryn frowned.

"I do not want others to think we are hunting for that imprudent card game. Besides, it was revenge for waking me early." Marik smirked and didn't want to admit he was jealous of his Rare Hunters having French toast and he had none. He heard Bryn mutter and giggled, "UNO Hunter". Marik raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Hey, do you want some Cannelloni? I'm really good at making them and I'll make it just for you. Also, I understand you missed the French toast so I figured you might like something better." Bryn jumped up and down making the elevator rock. Marik took this by surprise, as the boy understood his changes to his organisation should be serving to him only.

"After you finished your hacking task for today in my Throne Room, then I am happy to incline that offer little Bryn." Marik smiled as his youngest Rare Hunter showed his kindness after all.

"Fabulous! Hey, why do you have a golden chair? Looks really bad-ass like you're the boss!" Bryn charged through the door and Marik stood up and walked into his throne room.

"I am the boss, the one Leader that should be respected and feared so my Throne is an essential part of upholding that reputation." He saw Bryn sitting on the ground pulling out his laptop from his black and white checker tote bag and clearly not really interested in knowing more about the story behind having a throne. It reminded him of his childhood. The primitive life he once had four years ago, studying for a prophecy… no… Bryn is working for him, who is the rebellious one, not the prophesied one.

Marik shook his head trying to shake the memory off. He sat on his throne while Bryn started working on his programming. He had his earphones on as well so he does his occasional dancing to 'I'm walking on Sunshine' by Katrina and the Waves. On the floor, sometimes he would lay down just to calculate a formula and reworking once he solved something. An ad popped up for Bryn about Baby supplies wanting his personal detail and listening to 'No Scrub' by TLC. "'NO I don't want your number, No, I'm not gonna give you mine…No I don't want no scrub, scrub is guy that ain't getting love from me.'" Without showing his frustration he glanced at Marik who was smirking at him all the while as he was singing.

"I see you're not working…" Marik said snidely as he snickered. He sat straight and places his finger on his lip.

"I. Am!" Bryn stuck his tongue out.

"May I know who wants your number?" Marik smirked; he was having fun with the child.

"Uh, Baby Supplies Advertisement…" Bryn scowled as he responded. Marik laughed as he lay back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marik used his Millennium Rod again to contact more Rare Hunters that are in the Egyptian Headquarters. Odion entered the throne room as Marik received more documents from his servants. For a moment Marik pursed his lips at a report of blundered missions have occurred dismally in his favour.

"I wonder how Tasara Dane interrogated him? Bring this Darrell here, the incompetent fool responsible for this foolish 'Succumbing to the Merciful Act' written about the leader of Valkyria Mages." Marik's deathly tone edged as flipped the pages.

As the man came in, Bryn had to move to the back of the room. He went to the corners and turn off his music. As he looked at the man he was trembling before Marik. This time Bryn knew that it isn't time to joke around so he turned off his laptop as today's work was expiring to its full potential and watched as Marik sneered at the man named Darrell. Darrell kneeled as Marik laughed sinisterly, "I see you have played the 'Devil's advocate' when it comes to a woman in leadership, Darrell. Did you take her out on a date too after winning your duel?"

"Master, you don't understand, she had armed men ready to shoot me if I take the card from her."

"However did you forget about our final protocol? It was our forty men in your team that will take down her army of 30. Why would you yield such valuable card if we have the vantage point? Oh, don't answer that, because you are a fool!" Marik stood up hissing at the terrified lackey. Bryn brought his hood up, afraid of what will happen to Darrell as his decision cost the Rare Hunters a valuable card. It did make sense why anyone would be pissed for not collecting a rare card that was deserved to be won.

"I d-didn't f-forget M-Master M-Marik-"

"If you're conveying a message, be sure you don't s-stutter, for I can barely hear you from there." Marik held his ear pretending to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Perhaps we simply should conclude that you messed up."

"If you were there to duel her you would understand the complicated circumstance that we were facing instead of-"

"Instead of a premeditated judge of your incompetence... while I sit my posterior on this magnificent throne? May I remind you that I happened to be a duelist far more capable than you are and my Millennium Rod tells me you're impotent to justify your actions and you deserve to go to the Shadow Realm?" Not just yet, he wanted to toy with his prey first.

"Do you remember this memory of your parent's death in the car crash? It's similar, isn't it? You caused your parent's demise by disobedience and you shall experience the same sticky end." Right before his eyes, Marik showed him his dark past of his parents having a car accident all because he was misbehaving and distracted his father. The mother was on young Darrell's side and they started arguing and the father swerved his Jeep onto the other side of the road and hence the car collided with an oncoming van. As the images of his memories were playing, Darrell screamed as the coincidences condemned his conscience.

Bryn shut his ears and his eyes and perhaps a few tears, as he felt sorry for Darrell. As the scream faded another louder scream followed on with a deadly silent. Darrell's has gone to the Shadow Realm.

Marik sighed and smiled at how his subject's limp body is being laid there. He enjoyed tormenting them the fun could have lasted but he was sick of this subject's presence. He will tell some of his other Rare Hunters to deal with the body later. He glanced at Bryn who was still curling up trying to shield what he just witnessed. Odion was beside Marik too and Bryn slowly recovered. Bryn packed his laptop as he wanted to slip out of the room but Marik called for him.

"Bryn, come here," Marik smirked. Bryn shook his head. He didn't want to think his Master was capable of sadistically torturing one's mind. He clutched his laptop also trembling.

"For Ra sake, pray tell, what is the matter? Do I look that frightening to you? I said come here!" Marik knew this was his third time Bryn had witnessed someone being sent to the Shadow Realm but this time he tormented someone's mind sadistically. Bryn quickly walked towards Marik as though the body would suddenly come back to life.

"Sorry Master Marik… Am not accustomed to that t-torture." Bryn began to cry, Marik took it by surprise. The little boy wasn't prepared for this trauma. Odion came to aid Bryn but Marik stopped him.

"Alright Bryn, it's fine… stop your snivelling." Marik ended up comforting Bryn as he was crying by giving him a hug. Why did he just give the little Rare Hunter a hug? He was the youngest and the most obedient perhaps.

"Sorry not my place to cry, sir." Bryn sniffed. His boss was frightening, the first day working with him explained a lot about why grown men would fear this Blond Egyptian teen, he always has his ways. The Uno incident was nothing compared to this.

"Look, you are a Rare Hunter and you are different to this fool over there. He is pathetic but you, on the other hand, he cares more than he shows it. You showed determination this morning and that- that… I am grateful. There will be much more amongst us who will fail. Now look around the room, where is the failed Rare Hunter?" Bryn pointed to Darrell.

"Good, now where is Odion and you standing?" Bryn pointed to both Odion and him.

"Correct and who is speaking to you at this very moment?"

"You Master Marik, you are speaking to me… I'm beside you." Bryn sniffed again.

"Excellent, because I value where you are standing at the moment, this sets you apart from scums like him who lies lifeless from failure. Is that clear?" He watched Bryn nod.

"Yes Master Marik, I understand clearly." Bryn felt a surge of power that he was beside a very powerful individual.

"Now for the lunch, you promised me my dear little Bryn." The grinning blond stood up, so eager to take a break after what had transpired earlier.

Everyone besides Marik, Odion and Bryn was at level 9 where the recreational room that was modified to be more a function room. Bryn missed hanging out with his two best friends and Abbey where he could freely chat with them about his emotions but so far he hadn't had an anxiety attack where he had to meditate. Marik has his ways perhaps. It was more like an early dinner as it was quarter to four.

Marik didn't mind the late lunch and he didn't mind the new modifications. Although he has seen Marik being particular picky with Odion's choice of reports chosen for him to read. He was a little unhappy that he had to show Bryn his sadistic side that soon. Sooner or later Bryn had to get used to that side of Marik. He was just playing some tunes alone softly with his acoustic guitar 'Oblivion' by Bastille.

Something caught his eyes. Oliver and Abbey were walking together and both bowed to Marik was still eating his dinner and nodded to both of them. Bryn could've sworn Marik was in a better mood after his meals are prepared. What a slave driver! Abbey was never the flirty type. She enjoys her single life from memory.

Oliver smiled as Abbey was talking about her animal rights activist work. She usually fights the cosmetic companies and hopes to bring rabbits home after her campaigns but their parents reject the notion of having more than one animal. One dog was more than enough. At least Abbey won't be lonely with the two boys, she has someone her age.

"Annyong, Geek shit!" Jun Yoon greeted him

"Annyong, lame ass…" Bryn greeted back and they both laughed.

"Bryn, What are you doing bud?" Jun Yoon approached him.

"Oh nothing much, I was wondering what to do for Abbey without making our Master jealous for treating people nicer…" Bryn gawked.

"Should you ask Master Marik about that? Hope you didn't get in trouble for making French toast."

"Nah, it's not as bad as watching 'Rooftop Prince' with Bailey. I'd kill to watch the whole thing again." Bryn giggled.

"Did you want to talk about work?" Jun Yoon asked as though he could see through his distress.

"Yeah, a scary thing happened… the way he punishes someone today…" Bryn's voice cracked.

"Yeah, I still don't think I want to talk to him yet. He's quite intimidating especially what he did to Uno…" Jun Yoon sighed.

"He keeps approaching me more than you guys. I think he's a pretty private guy so whatever we say, he'd probably shut us up for nosing into his life. I don't really know what he's like other than work politics." Bryn cringed

"Yeah I'm happy to stay away from Master Marik, it's safer where I am at the moment." Jun Yoon confirmed.

"Ms Harpoon isn't that bad to think about it…" Bryn giggled, He looked Marik's way, he seemed to be concentrating on something but rather disgruntled.

"Getting expelled or fired from a job is better than going to the Shadow Realm." Jun Yoon made his final comment.

"Uh, I was confronted and I had to make Cannelloni compensate for the lost. Yeah, I'll ask him…" Bryn sighed and carried his guitar over to Marik who was ingrained in his conversation with Odion.

"Master Marik…"

"What is it, child?" Marik said coolly as the boy came over.

"What's a nice thing to do for Abbey without making you feel-"

"-Jealous? I know you were babbling about me so drop the innocent personage!" Marik backhanded the boy. Bryn whelped as he felt the face stung as his Master's wallop impact forcefully struck him.

"No Master, I mean you could be part of the celebration." Bryn whimpered as he watched Marik glower at him.

"What you do with your sister is none of my concern. If you want me to be part of the celebration, inform me, I don't care." Marik stood up handing his plate to Odion. "Your only task tomorrow will be cleaning the throne room, make sure it is spotless and if I see that if it isn't clean, you can forget about celebrating with your sister nor see any of your pathetic friends." Marik assertively said. He must have used his Millennium Rod and overheard his conversation.

It was clearly evening and close enough to check his progress in hacking as a Kenosha. As he turned on his laptop, something went horribly wrong. All his formulas to jailbreak reversed. It was a virus, a virus that would not affect his laptop but the Internet usage. His firewall was also destroyed in the process. Bryn panicked as he ended up going to the Throne Room where no one is. He would rather work on the floor even if Marik weren't there. Bryn began to cry as well as work on whatever he could fix. The virus is like a Coolade, as suicidal one.

* * *

The next morning, Bryn lost the spirit to work; he fears Marik's warning about cleaning his throne room. He missed sleep, he couldn't let this hacking problem slide. As he worked relentlessly on eliminating the core problem, Odion came in and noticed Bryn.

"Bryn, why were you up early?" Odion looked concerned. He squatted to Bryn's level

Bryn panicked and thought it was Marik. He sighed and squealed in frustration. "I-I messed up…" Bryn began to sob more and more.

"Oh my, were you here all night?" Odion asked the young boy.

Bryn ignored the questioned kept looking at the screen; it will be accomplished until lunch.

"I failed… I can't celebrate Abbey's Birthday…" Bryn sobbed. Marik came in just as he said that. He wore his diadem this time.

"You've barely started your chores, Bryn. Odion takes this to the other children." Marik handed him cards.

"Why did you wake up this early to fuss about your so-called 'failure'?" Marik had a hand on his hip. Then he realised he didn't even sleep.

Bryn quickly shut his laptop and hid it behind his back. The teenager frowned and gestured to the laptop. "You did not sleep did you, pray tell what the issue is?"

Pressing against his laptop, he was afraid of this day. Marik sighed and sat next to Bryn. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bryn slowly took out his laptop and opened the cover.

"A week ago, I ignored the fact that there was an Internet virus that will cause a setback and it is a Coolade virus making hacking a step slower. The codes are wrong too and the algorithms were detected and the spyware is also duplicating hence other viruses like the Trojan is likely to-"

"Dear boy, I believe you have it under control. I don't understand anything you have just explained to me and that is ideally your expertise. And don't forget to meditate when you have an anxiety attack… May I help you with anything, breakfast or setting up your cleaning equipment so that you are ready for you chore?" Marik patted his Rare Hunter on the shoulder. Bryn nodded and Marik summoned a Rare Hunter from outside to aid both of them to make them crumpets with honey and a hot cocoa each.

"Tell you what, just leave this hacking task until tomorrow. Clean the throne room as best as you can and then go celebrate with your sister Abbey. We wouldn't want to miss your sister's party, would we?" Marik shut his laptop.

"I don't want to clean this room! I want to fix the mistake…" Bryn tugged on Marik desperately trying to get his laptop to open. The teenage Egyptian held it tightly and growled.

"Did you not heed my warning, fool!" Marik shoved Bryn to the wall. "Rare Hunter, get down on your knees! NOW!" Bryn froze as he knowingly had pushed his boundaries. He lowered his body and saw Marik's tense form.

"Rare Hunter, I thought you knew better to not cross me. You will leave this computer task until tomorrow and I will confiscate this laptop until your appointed task is completed. I believe you are still traumatised in what I'm capable of. I'm not surprised for you to have perceived an unstoppable force from my Millennium Rod. It is a promising sign of fear, however; this should not stop you from completing a simple request. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. What would it be?" Marik spoke first. He saw his Rare Hunters bring cleaning equipment for Bryn. He nudged Bryn's hear with his foot for the response.

"Easy way sir," Bryn whimpered, he would rather stay with Marik for now. He knows what he wants for him.

"That's my good little Bryn. For we don't want to discover what happens if you choose the hard way. Everyone sees it my way with proper incentive. Besides, for you to be up all night and with no sleep is not essential unless it is under my command. You will always have this task but not your sister's seventeenth." Chuckling at Bryn's submissive tear. Bryn now understands that Marik values him differently to some other Rare Hunter.

"You sound like Mary Poppins, "For every job that must be done. There is an element of fun." Bryn quoted his childhood movies again.

"Mary who?" Marik furrowed his brow.

"Mary Poppins is a musical about in British Edwardian era about a Nanny who takes the role of a nanny to Mr Bank's children." Bryn grinned. "Marik Poppins…?" He muttered amusing himself.

"My name is Marik Ishtar and I am not your nanny…" Marik glared at Bryn with disgust.

"Close enough, you are raising three children as Rare Hunters though." Bryn timidly giggled.

"True but I'm only giving my attention to you Bryn. We have a lot in common and I'm not your nanny or a babysitter. A guardian or a custodian perhaps but ultimately I'm your Master with a custodianship." Marik smiled and recognised the boy's worry for a sister four years ago.

He looked up at Marik who took his hand to his Rare Hunter and out of the blue he said, "I have a sister so I know what it's like to love a sister…" Marik quickly averted his eyes.

"Oh, is she with us?" Bryn asked quietly.

"No, forget that I told you that… Go start your task now and you can rest later. That way you can prepare something for Abbey tonight. I expect that I'd be invited." Marik walked with Bryn's laptop and placed it on the throne's armrest. Odion meanwhile came into the Throne Room and placed their breakfast with Corn Fitters definitely made by Abbey's remarkable cooking skills.

Marik has called Bryn over to sit next to him. Bryn was ordered to sit a few steps down.

"Master Marik, could I please listen to some music on my laptop?" Bryn asked politely.

"No, you may not." Marik countered.

Bryn pouted. Marik sighed and took his laptop and opened the laptop for him. "I happen to work here as well Bryn, silence is appreciated." He placed it on the floor. Bryn saw the progress was well underway and every fixation was perfect. He smiled and tears of joy as he sighed in relief. He has fixed everything and thus Marik furrowed his brow.

"Seems like you have accomplished the hacking system. I'm relieved too and weren't you going to play your music?" Marik was still annoyed.

"No, I don't have to if you don't want to Master Marik." Bryn gave up. Marik snorted.

"Look, what you saw yesterday was a mission that would have been easily been a success. Remember what I said about compassion for enemies is a weakness? Under no circumstances were Darrell and his team allowed to show mercy. His case was how should I put it uniquely imprudent. He was too cowardly to retrieve the card after he won because thirty men of Tasara Dane were equipped with weapons. " Bryn kept listening intently as he drank his apple juice in a plastic cup.

"However we had forty including twenty men to back up. Another twenty reinforcements if the operation backfires after the twenty I had arranged. We deserved the card we won fair and square but Darrell, that fool he is. He surrendered because he became tenderhearted towards our enemy because of a pestiferous speech conversation that he had decided to surrender to make bygones be bygones. " Marik explained this story behind Darrell's story. He sighed wondering why he just explained the case but he also needed to vent his frustration about work too.

"So supposedly if I failed like Darrell, I will be sent to the Shadow Realm?" Bryn courageously asked his Master.

"You will never mention your likeness to that fool!" Marik growled as he was agitated with Bryn's continual fear of failure.

"Sorry Master…" Bryn jumped and consolidated again.

"Odion my second in command and we both have differences in belief but he harnesses loyalty." He pointedly looked at his servant and second in command Rare Hunter. "My dear boy, there isn't an 'if' you fail. Only your will and determination to get tasks completed." Marik said gravely.

"I think there is more to Darrell than just his surrender. I think Tasara and Darrell may have a family together, Master Marik. They may be holding a virulent scion and our sacrifice of the operation was meant to fail." Bryn said confidently.

"I knew you would perceive the way I do, Bryn. I think the Scion is very much alive and we need to track that individual down." A smirk of amusement could not contain in Marik as he made his way back to his throne.

"There is only Bryn whom you trust and I will never fail you, sir. There is no notion in my mind that says I incline tasks uncompleted. My computer service was an example; I did not sleep just so that you could fix that virus. It only takes forty minutes to clean this chamber and that to me is a success." Bryn articulated his understanding.

"Good boy! Glad you have thought through this in advance, are you finished with your meal?" Marik took both his and Bryn's empty plate and passed it to Odion again.

"Why don't you talk to your sister anymore?" Bryn wondered casually.

"I told you to forget about what I relayed to you about my sister. Go to work!" Marik pointed to the equipment left for Bryn and he stayed on his throne to observe Bryn do his chores.

* * *

Bryn stowed away all the equipment and went straight to level 9. Bryn decided to cut the lunch queue so that he would have a faster meal. He acknowledged Odion as he passes by to bring Marik's meal. Bryn though Odion was giving it to him Odion politely avoided him and smiled. Bryn took his Mac and Cheese from Bailey who was serving the meals to the Rare Hunters. Abbey at the counter all dressed up in her black and gold Salwaar Kameez dress.

"Wait you're wearing your Salwaar Kameez dress! Mum was going to buy you a new one right?"

"This is my new one from mum. She found the same style as the old one you accidentally poured curry on." Abbey glared at her brother and then giggled.

"Looks great on you though." Bryn scratched his head, remembering the fateful incident with Casper accidentally dashing in because Bryn forgot to close the door and he was carrying a bowl of curry.

"Brynny take a load of this. I know you haven't been organising the party but I don't mind you setting up those decorations there. Also, Oliver asked me out just an hour ago." She squeals making the whole cafeteria turn their way to Abbey.

"That is very fast Abbey. I mean you have only met him yesterday." Bryn was stunned.

"I know right? I think I'm in love with him. You'll find yours someday Brynny." Abbey gleefully leaned at the counter.

He winced as she said that, Bryn forced a smile and glanced at the decorations that his sister told him to set up. "Yeah, I hope so too…well, I guess as long as he keeps you, happy Bey." He dawdled and sat where the decorations were. There was paper invites the Rare Hunters made in an instant and all Bryn had to do was to write them out.

Oliver and Jun Yoon were playing Duel Monsters at the other table, something he hadn't touch in a long time. It was his deck that he still fears from playing. Stupid coincidences…

Marik who was accompanied by Odion who was until holding their food came and sat opposite Bryn. Rare Hunters bowed as they realised Marik was in the cafeteria.

"Master Marik!" Today was full of surprises for Bryn.

"Why would you sit next to decorations Bryn? Anyway, I thought I would dine with you." Marik gestured to Odion to move them to the next table.

"I'm appreciative of that, sir. Was the Throne Room up to your standard?" Bryn politely asked.

"I haven't checked everything, besides you left without saying a word so that sparked my curiosity in your sudden dismissal in my presence. I figured you finished your task." Marik said nonchalantly.

"It was spotlessly clean, Bryn. No dust, grime and the only thing you missed out on was the throne itself as Marik was accompanying you." Odion smiled as he gave Bryn a straight answer.

"Be quiet Odion. I need you to clean that throne after your lunch and then you may start your other free chores for your sister." Marik said Bryn frowned as he was told that.

"But-"

"Do you hear me? I want it clean so that when I sit there tomorrow it is perfectly polished." Marik demanded.

Bryn nodded weakly and sighed. Maybe there is a way around it. He could probably do it tomorrow morning. He could rise early in the morning as he cleans the throne room again.

"Master Marik will check tomorrow morning," Odion informed Bryn.

"Now don't get any ideas Bryn on sitting on that throne or cleaning it tomorrow instead of today. I will be checking tomorrow morning and yes it only takes ten minutes?" Marik smirked as Bryn was feeling burdened for more chores.

"It's not my fault you were sitting there…" Bryn sighed. Marik chose to ignore that comment. He was overall pleased with the Throne Room.

Odion gave Bryn a wink and said 'tomorrow morning' letting Bryn see that it actually isn't important. Bryn smiled and continued his Mac and Cheese.

* * *

Marik was in his bedroom looking through a video of Darrell and his alleged wife Tasara Dane scene in a CCTV. He knew that his former servant was conspiring against him with covering the fact that he has a family who is Valkyria Mages. The 40 years old woman and the men are husband and wife, however as to why he didn't realise Darrell was the head of the Valkyria Mages was a conundrum. Now that he is in the Shadow Realm, his wife and a girl are taking the lead. The girl looks like Bryn's age. To know her name was also easy. On her, handbag tag wrote Carissa.

Tasara was a majestic figure, she with a slender neck and pale skin, thus an elegant woman. She is like the Jadis the Snow Queen from 'The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. As she a cunning and manipulative woman, she has a daughter who now resides in Belfast. Marik kept pressing rewind to get an idea where this was taken and her main connections. She could be a useful entity to have as a captive. He smirks as he schemes his new plan. "To kidnap a daughter of Darrell and Tasara will be fun…"

Suddenly a figure slipped under Marik's door. It was a paper invite to Abbey's party. He quickly opened the door to see the short Brunette child trying to flee.

"You know little boys like you should be a little bit more polite. Slipping an invite to an employer's door is rather rude." Marik told Bryn as he picked up his envelope with a messy writing. "To Master Marik' and a large smiley below his name.

"W-well I thought you were busy so I did not want to disturb you, Master Marik. You needed a time alone… You know…" Bryn shyly said as he gazed at Marik's icy lavender orbs.

"Knock and address me. I may yell but that is the way to approach me. Come in here." Marik kept the door open but Bryn shook his head, "I have to go, sorry". Bryn bowed and saw his Master glared at him as he quickly went in the elevator and shut the elevator. "Bryn, come back here!" Marik growled. He just slammed the door; Bryn had to be somewhere anyway so he will let that go or perhaps deal with him later with his haughtiness.

He ripped the envelope and in an invite, "Hi Master, it's weird writing an invite to you as you actually own this place. Just crash the party as you wish sir, as it is your entitlement. Yours Truly Bryn Wesley Harkin."

Marik laughed as he read this, hopefully, that boy did finish what was in the Throne Room. As it was actually quarter to six, and their so-called 'party' must have commenced. Odion walked in without realising Marik was still inside.

"Well? What do you want?" Marik growled.

"Marik, I didn't know you were here. I was merely wondering if you have a minute to decide Abbey's present. A Purple purse of a Lime purse?"

"And since when do we reward our Rare Hunters with privileges? None!" Marik spat.

"Since we found Bryn, those four are special Rare Hunters to you." Odion delved into his observation.

"Is that so? I chose Bryn because he is simply gifted, the rest of his friends and sister are menacing children. It'll be interesting to see them turn against one another-" Marik still as Bryn was at the doorway, his face turned ashen as he heard Marik. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I-I was behind Odion the whole time…" Bryn stuttered.

"Did you hear what I said, Bryn?" Marik asked as he panicked.

"Yes Master Marik, I did and it will be interesting to see my friends turn against me but we are all working for you and there will be a division in Rare Hunters like a wormhole if that inevitable were to happen hypothetically speaking. Bailey isn't a menacing child; he is a great strategist in games and even Duel Monsters. Jun Yoon is a great Taekwondo pupil and has obtained his black belt in advance. Abbey is a great pickpocketing thief and she can do it before anyone blinks or cries 'DUEL'. I'm not the only gifted child sir and I'm also not fazed by your speech." Bryn flashed his pearly teeth, expecting Marik to see his Rare Hunter distress.

Odion allowed Bryn to come in seeing he wasn't shocked by what was said about his friends and sister. "Marik, Bryn followed me after I asked him what would be a nice present for Abbey on the elevator and he was willing to follow me again upon visiting you."

"Thrilled that you are not offended the way I expected you to be little Bryn. I'd expect captives would be riled up by the thought. I pick the lilac Odion and it is not purple." Marik suavely pointed to the gift Odion was holding.

"I actually pranked my friends when they were asleep…" Bryn spilt accidentally and blushed.

"So have you cleaned my throne?" Nonchalantly, Marik lifted his robe and it revealed a fancy formal black shirt and a violet bow tie. Was he wearing this all that time?

"I- I uh, I was planning Abbey's duet sir." Bryn was afraid of this.

"I will not tolerate this! I strictly gave you instructions and you ignored me! So you intended to lie to me?" Marik yelled. Bryn winced as his piercing voice reached his ears.

"Marik perhaps he should just concentrate on one thing at a time. It is Bryn's right to work at a certain time." Odion reminded Marik of Bryn's anxiety might rouse if not taken care of.

"You were o-on the throne, Master…" Bryn said as he gave a downcast look and it softened Marik. He resolved to let the boy affect him compassionately.

"I will force a discipline on my own Rare Hunter as I wish, Odion." He glared at Odion.

"Yes, Master Marik…" Odion said.

"I am also tempted to apply forfeiture for this party for blaming me for being on the throne, however, you will clean the throne after your celebration because I am generous. So, for now, you are acquitted of facing my wrath." Marik realised he was being lenient. He didn't care about the party but they are new recruits so he has to acquaint with them better.

Marik grabbed the boy's wrist and marched to the elevator. "Master Marik, you're hurting me!" Bryn said as Marik's grip was so tight.

"That's because I was on my throne, Rare Hunter!" Marik flashed a smirk, a vicious one as he pushed him into the elevator and pressed the level 9 button.

"If you go down level 11 by any chance, there are unused technologies. Brand-new and you could use them for your own free time."

"If you go to level 16 there are instruction manuals on how to operate certain transports I own so be sure to get to visit there sometime. That will apply to level 9 with some motorbikes Odion and I am happy to take you for a lesson. That will also help with abandoning your useless bicycles. And lastly, level 9 has the duelling arena. You will be tested on your skills and ability as well as which mission is best suited according to ranks." As the door opened the Rare Hunters were around were seated on round tables.

Marik saw disco lights were already set up. He knew most of the equipment was Oliver's obsession with his old DJ association. He wasn't a DJ but he enjoyed collecting them.

Abbey for some reason was feeling a little glum as she was sitting alone. Marik wanted to make his appearance discreet so he said to Bryn. "Go do whatever you need to do, I'll keep an eye on any mischief my other Rare Hunters may potentially plan." Bryn nodded as he went onstage and plucked the microphone from the stand.

"Good evening Rare Hunters, as you know we are new and we wanted to make a difference, in… well, how we relate to each other. So we like cooking and play in a band. Jun Yoon and Bailey came up to position themselves. "Looking back two days ago, we were having the best time in our hometown; at least we thought it was the best. Abbey when I was a baby, I remembered that you would hum along with songs when mum played Beethoven on her harp. When I was five, you taught me how to care for our first pet Bilbo when he was a puppy and now Casper. We used to go to animal shelters and look after animals that were neglected by their previous owner. She is seventeen this year and something that we usually head to the Toronto Town Hall to celebrate. At times we will sing in public basking area in parks and us four would consider this as a commission for the week. Abbey, you're always thinking for me, about my feelings and about who I will be. You are the kindest, noblest and gentlest soul. On top of that, you are the craziest pickpocketing thief in Nepal when mum and dad accidentally lost the car keys to a bet with the bribing police officer. Desperate times call for desperate measures. However the two days ago felt like that as when we met Master Marik, our circus life began as Rare Hunters. We were accepted because we had nowhere else to go. They were opportunities to be free when Master Marik invited us to join him on this ship. Also, my friends, Jun Yoon and Bailey will be doing something just for Abbey. It is her birthday so… this song is by Kehlani called 'Bright' and I think you know this song too."

Jun Yoon started playing the keyboard and Bailey is on the bass. Bryn pressed a pre-recorded guitar to play and he started to sing.

'Little girl, watching her reflection

As she parts her curls into four sections

She says, "I don't look like them, I don't look like her, and I don't want what's in my head"

But baby girl don't be mislead

Yeah, yeah' Bryn started singing onstage and smiled at Abbey who was beginning to smile Bryn walked down from the stage. He was definitely not shy when it comes to singing. The little boy reached the table and held his elder sister's hand and pulled her up the stage. To her surprise, she was following Bryn as he was walking backwards.

"Young woman reading magazines

Thinking to herself, nobody looks like me

Oh I've got all these curves, all this nerve

Why can't I keep a man?

But baby girl if you love yourself you can'" They both were standing together as Abbey giggled on stage. Bryn was absolutely charming from where Marik was watching the youngest Rare Hunter. He smirked as both siblings serenade in his company. He realised this song is such a meek song of encouragement, what can he do? Just enjoy Bryn's singing.

With the deepest breath, Bryn belted the chorus; Marik stilled, as he never knew Bryn could sing this well. Astonishingly well, the Rare Hunters clapped. "Can't nobody love somebody that do not love themselves

You are what you choose to be

It's not up to no one else

So be great, be kind

Don't let them dim your light

A woman like a sun should always stay bright, no", Abbey took another microphone and it is her turn to sing. Her brunette hair matched Bryn's and their Eurasian resemblance was identical. She was much taller than the younger Harkin and her traditional Nepali garment shimmers as she held Bryn's hand.

Abbey started to face Bryn on stage and ruffle his hair as she started singing Bryn grinned as he blushed at his sister's pretty voice He has made the Rare Hunters enjoy a quality musical session. "Little boy sitting in the bleachers

Staring at, at his dirty sneakers

Thinking my shoes don't shine

Money is tight, I would never get a date

But baby boy that's not what it takes

Young man, always at the centre

Finding ways to make his arms look bigger

Saying, "You see those guys? They get all the girls, I just want to be like them"

But baby boy, you're spreading yourself thin." Some Rare Hunters they did barely recognise started an early standing ovation. Including Oliver Rinehart who is now Abbey's boyfriend. A few including the peculiar creepy Rivah gave a high pitch finger whistle.

They both sang in unison, and the audience cheered and many of the goons applaud the two younglings belting their chorus. "Cause can't nobody love somebody that does not love themselves

You are what you choose to be

It's not up to no one else

So be great, be kind

Don't let them dim your light

Cause a man like the sun should always stay bright." Abbey nailed her singing better than her brother, as she was the lead singer. In most of the gigs they play.

"Yes you are like the sun so always stay bright." As they finished, they both hugged each other. The audience gave an 'Aww' and Marik snorted and he smiled at the two siblings bowing. "Janmadinakō Abbey! Ma timīlā'ī dhērai māyā garchu!" Bryn said in Nepali through the microphone as they bowed again.

Abbey replied, "Tapā'īṁ Bryn dhan'yavāda. Mā pani timīlā'ī māyā garchu." She thanked him again and replied 'I love you."

Bryn giggled again, as they attached their microphones to the stands and they went offstage. "Māpha garnuhōs ma tapā'īṁ caraṇa, lina bahinī thiyō" He apologized for the sudden pulling her on stage.

"Ma ta timī saṅga gā'una khusī chu. Yō ajhai sabai bhandā rāmrō janmadina cha." Abbey assured Bryn that she was glad to sing with him and it was the best birthday yet. She took a seat and Bryn ran back up the stage to tell Jun Yoon to continue the next song without him.

Marik smirks as he walks over to Bryn with his arms folded. "Very sentimental dear boy." Bryn blushed so much tonight. Jun Yoon quickly cowers. "I hope you haven't forgotten my Throne…" Marik walks up the stage.

"But wait, there is cake… it is black forest made by the Harkin secret recipe, would you like some Master Marik?" Bryn jovially asked.

"Cake? Why that would be exquisitely tempting but go complete your neglected task first!" Marik assertive pointed to the elevator direction.

"Okay I'll go, sir. Gosh so much nagging and heckling…" Bryn jumped off stage and ran to Marik's Elevator. Marik chuckles as he patiently follows Bryn.

* * *

Marik sits patiently on the deck chairs waiting for Bryn to clean the Throne itself. With the bucket and soap water, he wrung the cloth with two scrubbing brushes before commencing his cleaning. Wiping the top first, he could find traces of Marik's platinum blond hair on the seat. Odion juggled three plates of cake from downstairs to greet Marik on the deck. Bryn spilt a little but he could clean that up a little later. He kept gathering the lost hair. He reached further and slipped on the mini puddle and he whelped as he planked himself on the throne on the armrests. Marik walked in and found Bryn groaning as he hit his head on the armrest.

He could hear Marik chuckle at the boy's clumsiness. "Sorry Master Marik, I didn't mean to fall on the throne.".

"Even a dog could land better than you while fetching bones. As it is late, you barely slept last night too. We could see you are still determined to accomplish this task." Marik chuckled as he had his arms crossed. Bryn quickly pulled himself up.

"Marik, perhaps I could assist Bryn with the throne." Odion kneeled.

Marik sighed seeing how he could really enjoy the cake with the little boy. "That" The eleven-year-old child was tired and he wouldn't be effective for the next day if he were worn out. "That will be all Bryn, come join me on deck for the cake. Odion will take care of the rest of the task." He nodded and sat on the original spot. Bryn followed feeling exhausted.

"Well take a seat, Bryn. I'm surprised you have made level 9 a small community. Not everyone in my ranks will be kind though. When you meet the rest of those imbeciles in your rank, the only conscience they have are of animals." Marik took a bite of the cake Bryn and Abbey made.

"How vile are they Master Marik?" Bryn asked.

"They are serial killers, paedophiles, mentally deranged sociopaths… whatever you could name in a prison works for me." Bryn stared at the blond Egyptian boy. Shivers were sent down his spine. He remembered watching 'Orange is a New Black' once about women, normal women being caught in various crimes and they became a kind of community." He didn't want to watch the show but Abbey the age that she delves into sociology a lot so that she could understand the motives of Animal testers and abusers of the law.

"They are on this boat right?" Bryn cringed.

"Yes, the levels below nine are filled with them. They are also sometimes in level nine so you did just reveal details about yourself in that little speech of yours with Abbey to a few I have a suspicion of potential paedophiles so I have done away with them. And may I add, I told Abbey to stay with Oliver as she is in 13th rank what you did was very foolish, cute but foolish." Marik smirked.

"Oh…" Bryn took a slow bite of his cake.

"Protecting you and your sister as new recruits have been my responsibility, especially you since you signed the contract as a Rare Hunter…" Odion added as he came with the bucket of warm water and brush. He splashed the soapy water to the sea. Bryn wasn't fazed by the fact there are dangerous people on this ship because he knew that. He knew Kung Fu any way from his mum's ancestors were part of the ancient Drukpa order and that he will not reveal just yet. He had to conceal it even as they were being attacked the other day by Randell.

"Abbey and I will be fine…" Bryn smiled as he finished his cake. Marik cocked his head mistrustfully as he snorted at Bryn's comment.

"Are you sure…? You will be attending your rank's meeting. 12th and 13th ranks will have a mission combat protocol on level 16. This includes Duel Monsters and your own ability to survive will be tested at 10 am sharp. It is no playground and I hope you are as prepared as your Korean friend in taekwondo." Marik passed his plate to Bryn.

"Isn't that Odion's plate duty?" Bryn pouted.

"You swapped roles with me remember?" Odion grinned.

With a mocking expression re-quoting Mary Poppins slightly differently, "It's privileged fun little Bryn. 'With every task that must be done, there is an element of fun…' Night…" Marik clucked his tongue and smirked and stood up.

"Goodnight Master Marik," Bryn says indignantly as he watches the brat of an Egyptian teen stand.

* * *

Bryn went straight down to accomplish his final plate duty before he called it a day. His friends tidied the function room too and everyone must have gone to their abode. He then saw his friends and Abbey came in. Something caught his attention as he looked at the balloons that once spelt 'We R Rare Hunters' became 'We R Rear Hunters'. Bailey for some reason was holding Odion's camera but Bryn started to whizzed in laughter

"Guys, oh my god, this is too good to be true." Bryn pointed to the balloons. All of them laughed.

"We should take a photo of this". Bailey beamed as he placed the camera on a table. He sets multiple shots in the 10-second setting and they all gathered.

Abbey was yet smart about it and started posing with his rear facing the camera, "Odion told us to take the camera back though. And he doesn't mind if we borrow it so we have a photo of our celebration." They all copied her and posed with their rear and surprised looks.

They then pulled they funny faces for the next shot and the next was pointing to Abbey for it was her birthday. Unexpectedly Abbey kissed her brother on his cheek and Bryn looked surprised. One of Oliver where he decidedly photos bombed the photo and all posing with macho arms. "Hey, Oliver!" Bryn waved and grinned.

"Hey, Bud!" Oliver waved.

As it all finished Bailey took the camera and browsed through the photographs and all of them laughed. All in all, they realized it was pretty late now that it was just an after-party hangout. It dawned to Bryn when Marik handed the plate to Bryn was so that he could rejoin his friends again to complete the celebration.

"Ugh guys I forgot to tell you on level 16, we have to attend our rank mission protocol at 10 am," Bryn announced.

"We know that Odion told us about it." Jun Yoon sighed.

"Ugh yeah, good luck with that guys. That is always a nightmare for new recruits. You need to have your deck prepared and physical fighting skills or at least defending skills. It runs for one hour for five straight days in which Master Marik decides your missions." Oliver shuddered at the thought of going through that again.

Bryn cocked his head, "Then we will beat them all." He said confidently. He is determined to prove to Marik he could handle everything from rarely practised Kung Fu to Duel Monsters.

"Bryn, seriously we haven't sparred Kung Fu for a year now. You honestly think we can beat Rare Hunters?" Abbey placed her hand on her left hip.

"Maybe…" Bryn gulped thinking about how often their mum used to fight with them in the dojo in Toronto before she was recommitted to work.

"Either we tell Odion we need more practice in self-defence only or we fail in this mission protocol assessment." Abbey points to Bryn's nose.

"I have Kendo all this time so does Jay in his Taekwondo so we are okay," Bailey assured them.

"We're underdogs…" Bryn and Abbey sighed simultaneously.

"There are that combat assessment or psychological assessment you could choose first. Telling Master Marik or Odion that you are not ready for either one is better than being silent." Oliver sat on a table.

"How did you pass anyway…?" Bryn asked Oliver.

"I learnt Tahtib and Shabekkha as I sparred with a higher rank at that time in a crash course at 9 am before the protocol assessment and remembered all the moves. It is the Ancient Egyptian Martial Arts Not sure if they still have it but I could help you if you want to learn that too. I suggest Abbey and you practice your Kung Fu at dawn. The psychological protocol, we just have different scenarios and Marik will use his Millennium Rod to test us. Only a few Rare Hunters make it out alive and kept their sanity so you better be prepared. Then there is the usual Duel Monsters thing we have to compulsorily compete." Still scared about his experience Oliver held Abbey's hand. They looked at each other and looked pointedly to go rest soon.

"Bryn, we should really practice Kung Fu…" Abbey said

"Okay Bey, we will spar again." So did Jun Yoon and Bailey. Bryn followed them too and turned off the lights off on level 9's function room with Abbey and Oliver.

* * *

MJS A\N: I think this is longer than I thought. Abbey and Bryn do know Nepali and speak it when they feel comfortable around each other in front of people.

Thanks, presea221, for reading and reviewing. :)


	5. Where the Heart Is

**meijosui's Authoress Notes on Universe Play II**

"Is the gender of the name MASSA male or female and what people use it most often?

The name MASSA originates from Hebrew and MASSA is a Male name.

MASSA means: (מַשָׂא) Hebrew name MASSA means "burden." In the bible, this is the name of a son of Ishmael." _ **\- Define Meaning Of**_

Massa is a name I use to describe my sister fic, **'Downfall to Affection'.** Petra and Ray are from my original story that I first wrote about Marik X OC. Massa from my thoughts is 'void' and 'darkness'. Petra had always been a burden to her own life as well as Zorc being an integrated folklore across African Countries. She is the notion of destruction and pain carried by Ancient prophecies. In a way, this is a sister fic to my original story.

"Horoscope/Zodiac/Astrological meaning of MASSA. MASSA means: With a name number 8, you're administering planet is Saturn. Companions respect you since you are persevering, a driven individual with moderate yet certain advantages. surprising focus and benevolence for a chose or target. In the event that you get to be affluent, you are fiscally liberal. You are exceptionally equipped in your general vicinity of work, you are an ace of things who regularly observe the greater and longterm picture of things. You like flawlessness, additionally get a kick out of the chance to unwind and appreciate life as it comes." _**\- Define Meaning Of**_

 _ **Massa**_ is a name I use to describe my sister fic, **'Downfall to Affection'** Universe. Petra and Ray are from my original story that I first wrote about Marik X OC. Massa from my thoughts is 'void' and 'darkness'. Petra had always been a burden to her own life. She is the notion of destruction and pain carried by Ancient prophecies including Zorc. In a way, this is a sister fic to my original story.

* * *

 **meijosui's Authoress Notes on Universe Play III**

"Is Lucile a female or a male name and where does Lucile originate from?

Lucile is Girl/Female and the name originates from French American

Lucile means Light. Illumination." _**\- Define Meaning Of**_

"Horoscope/Zodiac/Astrological meaning of Lucile. Lucile means: With a name number 8, you're administering planet is Saturn. Companions respect you since you are persevering, a driven individual with moderate yet certain advantages. surprising focus and benevolence for a chose or target. In the event that you get to be affluent, you are fiscally liberal. You are exceptionally equipped in your general vicinity of work, you are an ace of things who regularly observe the greater and longterm picture of things. You like flawlessness, additionally get a kick out of the chance to unwind and appreciate life as it comes." **_\- Define Meaning Of_**

 ** _Lucile_** is the name I use to use to describe my sister, ' _ **The Crown of Peace'**_ Universe. Luanne is a more developed OC that is a successor to Petra who is Egyptian with a Spanish descent. She juxtaposes to the usual Damsel in Distress, she is to be broken because she has everything a potential 'Ruler of the World' would possibly want in wealth and status to see broken. What better way to do it is to break her in secrecy.

* * *

 **A/N MJS:** Here is my interactive part of this story. Really thankful to presea221 and Ataahua for visiting this crazy story. I'm still nervous about making this a head-canon of IAN. So far without spoiling, I still love Bryn's obsession with music, computers and hard work but you also see a whole different side of him here. He hates it when people toy with Master Marik as he believes in loyalty too. XD Both Marik and Bryn are still fairly young and they are still learning about relating to each other. Life of Trifolium is going to be a merge of my OC world and Ataahua's Act-Shipping world.

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Where the Heart Is**

Name: Oliver Rinehart 'Anubis' Seraphim'

Occupation: 5th Rank Rare Hunter

Age: 17 Years Old

Date of Birth: 9th May

Relationship: Abbey Leigh Harkin

Cousin: Rivah Winston

Shape

Name: Gilbert Hassan 'Silver Halcyon'

Occupation: 4th Rank Rare Hunter

Age: 20 Years Old

Date of Birth: 19th April

Shape

Name: Rivah Winston 'Seth's Anointed'

Occupation: 3rd Rank Rare Hunter

Age: 18 Years Old

Date of Birth: 12th November

Relationship: Luanne Ansell

Cousin: Oliver Rinehart

Shape

Name: Ray Jules 'Lucifer's Parody'

Occupation: Former 3rd Rank Rare Hunter

Age: 19 Years Old

Date of Birth: 6th July

Relationship: Petra Rosalind Tyria

Shape

Final Wisdom of Gautam by Bryn Wesley Harkin

Verse 1

Those who are free of resentful, thoughts surely find peace

Better than a thousand hollow words, Is one word that brings peace

We are shaped by our thoughts; We become what we think

When our mind is pure, when our mind is sure

Joy follows like a shadow that never leaves

Chorus

I never see what has to be done;

I only see what remains to be done

But I will not move from this spot

Until I have attained the supreme and final wisdom

What we think, we surely become

Verse 2

Unity can only be manifested by the Binary.

Unity itself and the idea of Unity are already two

Hatred does not cease by hatred, but only love; this is the eternal rule

He who loves 50 people has 50 woes; he who loves no one has no woes

Bridge

What we think, we become

The foot feels the foot when it feels the ground

The jug fills drop by drop

Can you hear the sound

Thy sadness is undone…

Chorus

I never see what has to be done,

I only see what remains to be done

But I will not move from this spot

Until I have attained the supreme and final wisdom

What we think, we surely become

* * *

Day 1- Mission Protocol Assessment

* * *

" Abbey... Bryn… I want to give you these two precious malas. Dad and I will be recommitting to work and since you two have always made us two proud, we want you two to choose what is truly best for the future."

"I'm just glad I completed Black Belt." Abbey giggled.

"I always believe you two are capable of protecting each other. Especially in Nepal when our car was almost taken by the police."

"Thank goodness Abbey is fast with pickpockets." Bryn giggled.

Clara sternly shook her head."Brynny, I think stealing is very wrong Pickpocket in Nepal, on the other hand, was actually taking back what was stolen from us. However, only through survival and Self Defense, we are allowed to use Kung Fu. My Drukpa Order stands by that decree."

"Yes mummy, I get it. I'm really, really good at concealing that." Bryn sighed.

"I know dad can be a little harsh with pushing you Bryn to head to gifted school but remember where your true identity lies... here." Clara pats her son's heart.

"Mr Long said that to me too… follow my heart, be myself and do the best to carry on like riding a bicycle to keep balance et cetera… etcetera…"

"Abbey, and Bryn, just remember to take charge of your lives. Serve people but protect your integrity and of your siblings. You only have each other when Dad and I are away." Clara bowed and so did they in the Toronto Dojo.

"Clara, your husband is here." The receptionist said.

"Hugh, thank God you almost forgot your lunch," Clara said to her husband and also Abbey and Bryn's father.

"I thought I forgot something." Hugh Harkin laughed. Bryn looks a lot like his father.

"Dad, I solved the equation you gave me… That was too easy." Bryn beamed.

"Excellent pal, still not considering gifted school?" Hugh asked nervously.

"Nope…" Bryn said simply.

"You are talented, I mean to do something if not the gifted school. You can even join technician academy or join a band." Hugh suggested.

"I'm already in a band dad..." Bryn rolled his eyes.

"Oh good then let education use whatever you have. Play by the rules and it will get you to many places." Hugh ruffled his son's head. Bryn rolled his eyes and giggled.

"Oh, dad…" Bryn hugs his father.

"Hugh, Abbey had completed her Black belt and Bryn will continue his red belt when we come back." Clara kissed her husband.

"Are you ready to go darling?" Clara kissed her husband on the lips.

"I believe so… Abbey stays safe when you go to save animals." Hugh reminded his daughter.

* * *

Bryn woke up remembering how both his parents were always encouraging him to be the best task maker. Disciplined, always making a choice and go by it, whether it may be wrong at least morals should come into the equation. However meeting Marik, his morals have to be re-evaluated for his ideas are absolutism in his terms. He took his phone and checked the time and this assessment as he remembers is going to freak him out if he isn't prepared. "Oh darn that dream really sucks…kinda miss my parents…" He stretched and yawned. The brightness of the phone invaded his eyes and he could barely open his eyes.

The Harkin siblings were on level 9 at 6 am as they kept texting each other, they didn't care about sleep that much again. Abbey was wearing her Kung Fu white pants with a navy polo shirt, but she was a full fledge Black Belt and Bryn was wearing his full Brown Black Belt Fung Fu attire. Luckily Odion did pack his entire closet otherwise they have to wear their Robes and it might suffer in the washing machine.

"Hyyyyyaaa!" Abbey threw an eloquent back kick at Bryn but he dodged and fell backwards.

"Abhaya, tapā'īṁ pani chiṭō hunuhuncha! Bistārai garnus!" Bryn yelled as Abbey was too fast and he told her to slow down. He fell on his rear and realized his reflexes had been rusty. He dusted himself and attempted to crack his neck but he hadn't achieved the real thing.

"Gosh Bryn, Dhyāna dinuhōs! Focus! Remember mum said not to counter dodge passively but to use your chi to dodge and move forward." Abbey pulled him up. Bryn remembered his Wing Chun session with mum. He did wish he had continued to Black Belt.

Abbey repeated her moves again and this time Bryn did use his chi and counter pushed Abbey back but she did two somersaults before she lands with her foot.

"I did it… I did it! Bey, I did it!" Bryn cheered. Then Abbey ducked and tripped Bryn with her kick.

"Brynny… you're worse than when you finished any practising drills-" Bryn went into Chum Kiu enough to rile the reflexes of opponents and soon Abbey and were hands-on trapping and blocking with Wing Chun hand to hand combat that lasted for one hour.

When they finished their exercises, Abbey sighed, "It's good to do Kung Fu again, and man I miss it so much. Hey, feel this…" Abbey cupped her hands on Bryn's and he could feel Abbey's Chi or Prana.

"Hey, can you feel mine too?" Abbey nodded, so they both cupped each other's hand with the prana energy they have been circulating when they practised Kung Fu.

"Prana or chi is life force to oh yeah anyone really." He hadn't felt the two energy in a while.

"Female energy is 'Ying' and it is of darkness and Male energy is 'Yang' and it is of light," Abbey remembered what Clara told her.

"Oh, you're a dark one sis…" Bryn giggled.

"As long as we practice we have a balance of both, the power of duality when we fight is on our side. Here this is my Ying. I wish I can see it… We all have both but one is more prominent over another." Abbey sighed.

"We're pretty slow to recharge…" Bryn panted, "I hope the Rare Hunters are not as equipped as we are. Mum was very scary from what I can remember."

"Yeah, she is after all the direct descendent of the Drukpa order, Clara Ainesh Gandharva was the direct heir to the founder of Drupka order: Parvesh Gandharva."He had 'Kung Fu' by Emeli Sande playing on his laptop as music background.

"Which means we are descendants of the Gandharva. I wonder what happens if I name myself after mum's name. Bryn Gandharva the Rare Hunter." Bryn ponders.

"You wish… the Gandharva are very wary of criminals using their name Bryn. They would disown mum for allowing her offspring to follow in the footsteps of Rare Hunter. Ironically the Sanskrit believe that the deity itself is one of the lowest deity in Buddhism and Hinduism, Human Nepali have proven that to be false. The celestial musician deity's name is blessing the Drupka order with the founder". Abbey said.

"Oooh, in that case, I will stay as a Harkin and tarnish my Irish roots. I wonder what happens if I become an Elite. I will have to come up with a nickname like 'Harkinator' or something fancy." Bryn stretched and checked the time. It is seven o'clock and it is time for deck duty again.

"Deck duty right?" Abbey said.

"Yeah, I wish I can listen to music but the Leader hates noise, on the contrary, I work better with noise. I think I'm beginning to think like Bailey though. I don't see you guys and I need music to get me motivated." Bryn said in 'A-matter-of-factly'.

"Make him work with noise… introduce Master Marik some artists he might like." Abbey grinned. "I wish I could work alongside you… but I think I have to stay apart from you because of emotional factors. I would probably get in your way of completing a duty..."

"That's okay Bey, I'll have to deal with him until my deathbed today. I'll use my Bluetooth Beats by Dr Dre headphone and listen to music. Dad bought that colour by accident as he couldn't find green from eBay." He smiled. "Uh promise me that what happens to me, you will continue not to intervene and continue working for the Boss. Pinky promise…"

Abbey sighed, "Pinky Promise… but I will continue to protect you and you will continue to protect me… that's mum's prettier pinky promise. I will not let a Rare Hunter lay a hand on my baby brother."

"Same, I will protect you for sure." Bryn and Abbey have a secret handshake like Kung Fu but just with one hand.

"What do you want for Breakfast? I think you have Lunch duty at 12 pm." Abbey inquired Bryn's thoughts.

"I would like Sweet Potato Casserole. I took a peek in their pantry and man Rare Hunters have so much Sweet Potatoes for one ship." Bryn laughed loudly.

"Really?" Abbey beamed.

"I'm joking, yeah anything is fine and I'll figure out lunch somehow." Bryn dawdled.

"Oh, yeah I'll try and whip that up anyway," Abbey assured him.

"Really…?"

"Yup!"

"Really… Really? Today, I might convert to Pastafarianism and honour the Almighty Flying Spaghetti Monster in Cloud Nine, with the dogmatic vegetarian practice… " Abbey knew instantly what Bryn was talking about jokingly. They both have been vegetarian and they always cook vegetarian food. Even their Cannelloni is with spinach and ricotta cheese instead of the traditional beef minces.

"Aye Bryn, convert the Flying Spaghetti Monster to a humane Buddhist for me… Oh my God! Go before the Boss grills you for neglect of duty again." Abbey said as she laughed and so did Bryn.

Bryn quickly changed into his Rare Hunter attire.

* * *

Marik opens his bathroom cabinet and with all his facial products neatly align. He takes his cleanser and spreads it evenly washing his face and applying his toner and scented moisturizer with cinnamon, lavender and wisteria. After applying kohl, evenly on both sides of his eyes, he took a step back to check… perfect!

It is time for him check more updates on his laptop. He could see that Odion was on the laptop prior to his wake up call more like a nap as it was only two hours. Marik sees his brother's camera connected to his laptop and therefore he must have been working on something. He clicks the computer and jumps of pictures taken by the children of themselves in a group. Even worse, the balloons were not in their usual places. 'Rear Hunters' instead of 'Rare Hunters' was written on the background. They did it perhaps unintentionally but it wasn't, as they knew with the rear pose that they all did. They knew it letters were misplaced. He couldn't help but chuckle at the children's mischief. "What will I do with mischievous children…?"

"I simply uploaded them so that all my reports are updated, sir." Odion bowed.

Odion walks in for more paperwork, Marik pointed at the camera. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Bryn had his fun sir, it is for his memorable time here," Odion said

"They look like a bunch of buffoons! Go save this on your own laptop!" Marik almost compromised a smirk.

"However my reports are saved on your laptop and the only to retrieve those doc-"

Marik grabs his laptop plops it onto Odion's hands and grabbed his Millennium Rod. "I want your reports in one hour, no later."

"Yes, Marik." Odion agreed. Marik leaves his abode and glances out to the deck where Bryn is currently scrubbing the rails quietly on a sunny day. He snuck a headphone… typical boy singing on his own.

Marik goes down the elevator and onto the deck. Bryn was concentrating.

"Bryn, you're early again." Bryn didn't reply, of course, the headphone. Marik scowls and sighs. He hates being ignored.

As Bryn was singing 'All my friends are heathens. Take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden moves

You don't know the half of the abuse'

Marik taps his shoulder, 'All my friends are heathens. Take it slow

Wait for them to ask you who you know

Please don't make any sudden MOVES!"

Bryn jumped and the brush flew out of his hand and into the ocean and hits the side of the vessel. A small 'splash' could be heard from the water. Bryn looked at his hand and they both looked at other.

"Well, that was very charming… you just lost our only scrubbing brush.". Marik rolled his eyes.

"Fuck my life… I was into that routine." Bryn said exasperatingly. He took off his headphone and it rested on his neck.

Marik clucked his tongue as "Your life is already done for and that is why you're here… Young children shouldn't be using colourful vulgarity as a language. That is a rather distasteful expression Bryn." He shook his head.

"Sorry I won't curse Master Marik, but you just said I lost the only scrubbing utility so that was my natural response…" Bryn dawdled.

"Forget about the rails, we'll just replace the brush when we arrive at Belfast. Well?" Marik was waiting for something.

"Well, what?" Bryn shrugged.

Marik gave him a death glare. "Greetings my little Servant Bryn…" He had his arms crossed.

"Oh… Oh right… Good Morning Master Marik". Bryn scratched his head before he did a bow. He should have saved the brush with his Kung Fu but he was so strict about not disclosing any part of that identity as a Gandharva descendent unless they are fighting for self-defence.

"You're daydreaming… be sure you have enough nourishment in the morning before ten o'clock. I'll be assessing all of you soon." Marik began to walk to the elevator and Bryn followed him with his bucket and broomstick and mop dripping.

"What are we being assessed on today?" Bryn asked, but Marik ignored him and continued to press the button but Bryn stopped the door from closing with his hand holding the mop that was dripping.

"For Ra sakes, go use the other elevator!" Marik yelled at Bryn with the mop dripping on his arm.

"But I'm heading towards the Throne Room to retrieve my laptop and I forgot the pass as it's in the throne room." Marik wiped his arm as Bryn tried to squeeze in.

"I'm going to level 9 and you will wipe this elevator later… no, you get out you're dripping with much filthy water all over me with the mop!" Marik yelled and Bryn stopped. Bryn gave Marik the puppy eye look and pouted and Marik chuckled and quickly pressed the close button continuously and finally gave him the final glare as he wiped his gold armbands again.

Bryn is no longer in sight as the door closes. Marik does have a spare pass in his pocket. And that puppy eye, the child was stuck. For the Upper Deck cannot lead to the Lower Deck via the Throne Room without the pass. He growls as the elevator door opens and a few passersby saw Marik and quickly bows. He walks out and sees his boots wet. Marik huffs and reluctantly presses the button again and talks to himself. "Why should I bother, he will drip more filthy water on my elevator and cleaning equipment dust will be in my elevator… no, he's just so insufferable, he just lost an equipment, Agh!" He grumbles and boards his elevator again. He scans the pass and presses the Upper Deck level.

As he exits out Bryn was serenading to 'Oh What a Day' by Ingrid Michelson as he wrung the mop properly on one side and drops it on the floorboard. Then he uses the broom to be a microphone and sways as though he had forgotten what transpired earlier.

"Bryn here is a spare pass and you have to stop listening to music when you are working…" Marik sighed and not the least amused. Return this once you have stowed away the equipment and retrieve your laptop.

"Oh you came back, I thought was going to be stuck here and miss out on the breakfast and assessment so…"

"Why would you think that, little Bryn?" Marik furrowed his brow.

"Oh, because you didn't answer my question about the assessment today." Bryn pointed out frankly speaking.

"Oh because I refuse to answer that question. If I inform you, you will cohere all the information to your little friends." Marik sarcastically said and waved the pass to Bryn to collect.

"Fine… I'll find out myself…" Bryn pouted. Marik nodded.

"I wouldn't leave you up here Bryn, you will be the only one without a mission and promotion of my ranks. We won't want that would we?" Marik smirked.

Bryn thought of an idea, "Master what if I drop the bucket and mop to the Lower Deck and that way the dirty water won't' drip-"

"No! You will lose all of the equipment like the brush and you will pay dearly for that!" Marik points to the elevator. He's going insane with this little boy. He was planning to have breakfast soon, not discuss cleaning utilities.

"Okay, geez… just curious." Bryn sighed. It was true, the ship was high and the wind was strong. They both entered the elevator and Marik decided upon skipping his journey to level 9 with Bryn, as he will be going to level 16 soon for the assessment.

"Could you wait in the Throne Room for me? I will escort you down to the assessment once I receive my breakfast." Marik said. Bryn was wondering why Marik himself and not Odion obtaining breakfast.

"Odion is doing his report… You are in need of a short break after stowing away breakfast, I mean the equipment… I will bring breakfast up to you too." Marik seemed like he was talking to himself again as he was pointing with his Millennium Rod up and then to Bryn. This was Bryn's fresh dose of comedy; he covered his mouth to conceal his laughter.

Just like that Bryn left and tilts his head as Marik goes down. Bryn just laughs at his Master as the door closes and he glares back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marik came back with a tray of the Sweet Potato Casserole Abbey faithfully promised Bryn. "You and your sister really know what to cook. I mean with all this I haven't seen a single poultry." Marik was amused.

"We are vegetarian, sorry." Bryn looked glum.

"So am I… don't be so disappointed. The Spinach and Ricotta Cannelloni you made the other day was amazing." His counterbalance with a large tray challenged the teen as Bryn's laptop was on the steps.

"What's for lunch then errand boy?" Marik smirked. He knew the title suited Bryn for now.

"Ooh, I dislike that title Master Marik. I pride my task fairly well." Bryn places his hand to his mouth.

"I just retrieved breakfast for you as your Master I also did an errand for you." Marik 'Tsked'. He sets the tray beside Bryn.

Bryn crawled as he was sitting on the ground up the steps and sat. It was convenient and silly.

"Any lead on the Kenosha?" Marik suddenly inquired. Bryn stilled, as he knew he hadn't checked or had time to study the progress of his system.

"Oh, it's been well, like I got into the system and…" Bryn couldn't help but make up lies.

"BRYN!" Marik roared and this frightened the child.

"Yes, Master Marik?" He squeaked.

"You have a habit of fabricating information! I want your honest answer. NOW!" Marik detached his Millennium Rod and points at Bryn point blank like a pistol to the head.

"I don't know-"

"How quickly you forget the way you approached me about the elevator pass with honesty and you little Bryn wants to lie now…" Marik said gravely and Bryn remembered about the pass.

"Oh yeah here is the golden pass you lend me. The program thingy I haven't checked because I was with Abbey training both out fitness and I'll let you know how it goes when I connect to the Kenosha network." Bryn explained as he realized Marik was approaching him about lying and he's in the heat of it but play along.

"I can sense dishonesty Bryn right under my nose." The Egyptian teen said wanting to analyse Bryn's mind about Kenosha. Then he heard his own stomach growling.

"But you're hungry sir. Do you need Snickers?" Bryn grinned. "You're angry and therefore you must be hungry and Snickers always solves it."

"Oh, Ra…Why would I want Snickers at this time of day? It has nothing to do with my inquiry to Kenosha and I brought breakfast! Report after your lunch duty." Marik was getting agitated. Who could blame the fourteen-year-old for his hunger? Bryn on the other hand just got away with murder, technically speaking.

"Yes Master Marik, I will report after the assessment today. He sat down and started consuming his meal and so did his lackey. Marik saw how reluctant Bryn was to eat is Sweet Potatoes.

"You have to consume your food faster. It is almost quarter to nine…" Marik checked his clock on the wall.

"I'll race you!" Bryn then stuffed his mouth. A quarter of his food was in his mouth full. He watched Marik's glared in shock. Bryn laughs with his mouth full.

"I can't believe I'm watching you consume barbarically and it is absolutely disgusting…" Marik gave up scolding Bryn for now; Bryn was having too much fun this morning laughing at morning peeves. He needs to finish his own.

As they finished, Odion came and placed his report on a table next to the elevator and he conveniently collected their plates.

* * *

Level 16 looks creepier than any place they have been to. It looks like a prison; Marik took Bryn's wrist. "Do not look left or right or back. Just forward little Bryn, just forward." Marik whispered.

"Why?" Bryn asked innocently.

"Let's just say, you don't want to be exposed to inappropriate body parts by my prisoners and manhandled by other former Rare Hunters for the next assessment," Marik smirked. This meant the prisoners are sickly-minded captives and the other Rare Hunters are Guinea Pigs for this assessment. Bryn's eyes widened.

"Psychological Assessment?" Bryn figured Marik was leading him to that.

"Yes, now I hope you can decide reason over morality by yourself because I won't be there to stop any scenario until one is unconscious or one has overcome the challenge..." Marik pulled him along. The men were mental, uttering madness as Marik and Bryn swept pass the corridor.

"Wait! I'm not ready!" Bryn pulled his wrist away.

"Honestly, we will see about that." Marik pulled him again harder to a chamber. As Marik opened the door, the other three were there. There were other newcomers, nine who seem older, totalling to thirteen participants.

"I'm afraid…" Bryn tried to free himself. Marik bent down and look straight into Bryn's olive eyes.

"Now, no time for any show of cowardice little Bryn. Meditate like your monk fool has advised you." Marik mocked as he reminded him sarcastically.

"I don't want you to invade my mind with… that golden Popobawa sceptre and it is super creepy! It's creepier than the crystal ball or just-" Bryn pointed to Marik's Millennium Rod. Everyone gasped either for Bryn's reckless approach to Marik or they just found out that the assessment involves.

"Popobawa? This is not a promiscuous instrument child and they don't exist. What do you want me to say, comfort you and say 'I believe in you' for your insightful revelation? Go take a seat, you fool!" Marik pushed Bryn in abruptly and stumbled. Odion, Oliver, Rivah and three other unknown Rare Hunters closed the doors.

"But Popobawas do exist in Tanzania…" Bryn said as he took a seat by Bailey's side.

"What is a Popobawa?" Bailey asked.

"One-eyed lewd bat demons," Bryn whispered.

"Oh… I see…" Bailey widened his eyes.

There were thirteen chairs as the crowds of participants were there in one line of chairs. Marik was back to his confident self, he had to be as he is conducting a crucial test. They were provided with earplugs each so that the participants concentrate only on their dreams.

"Now, you are here to experience and recall dreams or should I say nightmares."

Marik gave and evil, evil laugh. It caused all of them to shiver except for Bryn who gawked and giggled clueless at the sudden sight of Marik's antagonistic image.

The fourteen-year-old teenager ignored Bryn, as much as he wanted to yell at him, he's glad he isn't that nervous. Perhaps he should warn them. "With a word of warning, in any circumstances that arise, must you never open your eyes in the attempt to escape. I have scanned all your pathetic minds for a dream of a nightmare and I can emulate illusions into reality." Marik commenced the test.

As the participants closed their eyes, Marik sat on another Throne much smaller than the one in the Throne Room.

Marik's Millennium Rod for the first half an hour has taken them to a dream, recalling their recent REM as a normal scenario. However, Bryn and Abbey's were difficult to retrieve, for there is a black and white energy surrounding the minds of the two siblings. Whatever that is he will analyse later. For now, he will replace their dream with the ones they had before they met him.

Bailey's Dream

Bailey was in a gaming convention, he tagged his friends along and they were dressed up. Bryn was dressed up as Link from the Legend of Zelda, Jun Yoon was dressed up as Sora from Kingdom Hearts and Abbey was dressed up as Zelda. He was dressed up as a Commander Shepard waiting in line. Bryn then fights a Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda. Hades from Kingdom Hearts appears and fights Jun Yoon as Sora. Bailey then sees armies of aliens fighting each other.

Jun Yoon's Dream

Jun Yoon rounded up his music sheets for his piano ensemble and people were watching him playing his piano. From S. J Bach to Liszt he was nailing every note. Bryn was playing the harp, not that he knew how to play it but his mum knew. Bailey was conducting the orchestra and Abbey was an Opera Singer. The recital hall was full.

Abbey's Dream

Abbey was in a Dog café in Japan in Shibuya. There were three puppies. She could see there are dog tags 'Bailory', 'Junkie' and 'Brycks' and they look exactly like Bailey, Jun Yoon and Bryn. Brycks who is the eccentric Corgi puppy keeps chasing his tale. Bailory the German Shepard playing tug-o-war with the curtain and Junkie The Black Labrador barking at the coo-coo clock every time it chimes.

Bryn's Dream

After the Meditation, Bryn was speaking to Phi Long about where Clara and Hugh plan to the recommitment to working, he dreams of his memories more than anyone. As much as Bryn remembered the conversation, that day, Jun Yoon, Bailey and Abbey were about to visit the temple for the first time. Jun Yoon was given a Madal, which is a Nepalese traditional instrument; Abbey was holding a Bansari that is a traditional flute and Bryn's Sarangi, which is a traditional Nepalese string and Bailey was holding the Sgra. Bryn wrote a song based on Buddhist's quotes. It was one of his hidden talents to form a lyrical art and they performed it in front of the Boudhanath Temple in Kathmandu. A lot of younger monks love Bryn and they played with him when he was in the temple. His song 'Final Wisdom of Gautam'.

At present Marik, thought it was interesting Bryn had memories as dreams rather than dreams itself. The other nine Rare Hunters that are newly recruited were the same, like an animal. They are the opposite of Bryn and his musical squad. The nine were older youths and adolescences with anything but innocence in their REM thoughts. They were enjoying their dream but Marik smirks, as he is so eager to end that soon. Marik accessed all their Nightmares feeling rapturous in witnessing one simply goes insane. Quite literally…

One unknown 13th rank Rare Hunter began to scream as he crawling his skin as the image of parasites worming under his skin. He jumps up and opens his eyes and sees the hallucinating nightmare.

"AGH, GET IT OFF ME AGH! AGH!" The Rare Hunter falls off and Marik has officially eliminated the first Rare Hunter from his ranks.

"Take Jack away! He's no longer part of us… lock him in the prison and we will dispose of him… later." Marik chuckled and ordered two of his Rare Hunters on duty to take him away. The remaining twelve Rank 12 and 13s waits patiently for their Nightmare to arise. Marik glanced at Bryn who was enjoying his memory so far. He has something installed for Bryn but he will concentrate on the others first.

Then next clown killer clown chasing in the middle of a circus act. With that, the man was opening his eyes and has visually mistaken Odion, Rivah, Oliver and the other Rare Hunter as clowns. "No, NO! STAY AWAY!" The Rare Hunter throws the chair in Odion's direction.

"Seize Carter, what a fool… I knew he wouldn't last." Marik shook his head as he uttered another ordered hoarsely. He wasn't pleased with the chair being thrown at his most loyal Servant Odion.

Another came where the other Rare Hunter experiencing the endless falling from the sky and he was unable to control his heart rate and evidently passed out. Marik rolled his eyes at the man. "Take Yannis to the infirmary, I think his nightmare was too much for his blood pressure." Marik chuckled and clicked his fingers. He was having too much fun making his Rare Hunter's hallucinate.

Another ended up biting himself, this pleased Marik to see his Nightmares work dangerously. "Take Fredrick too, pity he had to resolve this through cannibalistic desires. He didn't wait long enough for my cue…"

The next boy, he looks as though he is in control of his nightmare. Seemingly he could withhold gore. Marik also forgot his name as Bryn was too attention seeking over the past few days. He is around the same age as Abbey; he only remembered that he was meeting the boy in front of a school lobbyist as he had a similar situation as Bryn. He remembered he came with Clyde who was beside him also around Abbey's age. They were also best friends and they have passed the test. Gibson, Matthew and Avery who are next to the crazy four have also passed the test. He didn't expect them to but ridding Rare Hunters have proven much more challenging than before. Marik gritted his teeth. Now time to check the crazy musical squad of four.

Bailey's Nightmare

Bailey cowered as the dream turned nightmare, as the Cosplay became Roleplay as, Hades, Ganondorf and Aliens captured all four of them. They were tied up and were ready to be devoured by a dimensional black hole. The spaceship that tied them down had an emergency button but had a laser beam guarding the panel. There was a paper that wrote, 'to opt out of this nightmare, find another switch to turn off the laser beam." M.I

Bailey found the switch but another paper saying, "But you have to solve your Rubik's Cube" M.I

The Cube appeared in front of Bailey and his friends were the only one bound except for him. Then when he did, he places the Rubik's Cube in its original place and he switched the one for the laser beam and hence the one for the emergency exit saving all three of his friends. His ordeal lasted for 9 minutes.

"Well Done Bailey, you have passed." He heard Marik telepathically said.

Jun Yoon's Nightmare

Jun Yoon's fingers became numb and couldn't play a note and therefore he cannot feel a key from the piano and evidently, the crowds were noticing his flaws. He was distressed as his parents were there too. They were disgusted with their son for the numb hands The atmosphere became cold as many jeering audiences until he was good at improvising so he went for Priscilla Ahn's 'Body Sound'. The Audience began to complain more but an audience came in with a note.

"If you know what to do in humiliation, do your improvisation and do not quit." M.I

As Jun Yoon gathered his friends to perform the Acapella in front of the Audience the vision dissolved. His ordeal lasted for 10 minutes.

"Excellent Jun Yoon, you made the right choice and you have passed," Marik said to him through his mind.

Abbey's Nightmare

Abbey then sees a group of models and paparazzi knocking at the door of the Café and demanded that they take those three puppies to be tested with their medical and laboratory equipment. There was a lockdown in the facility and there were break into the café with little to no defence. The Puppies were gathered to hide from the intruders as Brycks was guarding Abbey, whereas Abbey was guarding Bailory and Junkie. Bryn or rather Brycks the Corgi lunged at one of the paparazzi to retrieve a note.

"The only way out is to hand Brycks, Bailory and Junkie to the perpetrator… me." M.I

Marik came through the paparazzi as a model dressed in the 1930s a fancy suit and a top hat with three cages and locked all three puppies. Her ordeal also lasted for 10 minutes.

"That was simple, but well done Abbey, you have passed."

Bryn's Nightmare

Bryn was back his school at Toronto, this time he was observing himself duelling Arthur Tyson. The Duelling Bryn was not aware that there were faces familiar but Bryn could see Oliver and Master Marik spectating. He remembers there was a flashback then as he drew the first card. He thought it was an audience with a camera but now he knew it was Marik casting an illusion on everyone in thinking Bryn had cheated. Bryn knew that it wasn't a coincidence. Marik was after him so that he may join him.

Bryn's tears rolled down as he found the truth of Marik's intention. Marik smirked from his throne seeing how sensitive this child is about that day. He was waiting for him to give in. Bryn then smiled remembering this was a test, regardless or not this was the truth. He started stomping his feet as he remembered.

"Hi, Master Marik! Hi Oliver! Want to hear me sing?" Bryn chimed. Marik gawked at the boy. "Uh no… I don't want to hear your singing, Bryn…." Marik muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes. "However if it helps you pass this round, by all means, sing your heart out," He thought to himself.

'Hands On Me' by Vanessa Carlton was what the sand after the temple meant, so will continue singing it again. He waved to them in his Nightmare. "Hi, Master Marik! Hi Oliver! Want to hear me sing?" Bryn began to sing until the overhead screen wrote, "Meditate and then kneel to me, I'm in the audience and cower in front of the audience again. M.I"

Bryn had a hard time; singing is not going to help as people are slowly condemning the old Bryn for cheating in the audience. He was about to kneel but more something paralysed him. Bryn cried again he wanted to open his eyes and ignored the message or he wasn't sure because his anxiety has blinded his senses. Although he didn't open his eyes he cried too much and he couldn't opt out of the nightmare. Bryn was wise enough to not open his eyes, just endure the nightmare as long as he could.

Marik stood up, fear that Bryn was giving up and ran towards the boy. He used his hand to cover the boy's eye. He unplugged his earplug and whispered. "Breath and do as the note tells you to, Bryn," Marik said soothingly as his Millennium Rod aided the boy from paralysis.

Bryn heard his Master's voice and read the message again and he sat cross-legged ignoring the audience's condemnation and finally he saw Marik in front of him. He kneeled and that was the end of the nightmare…

Marik was hugging Bryn from behind and Bryn slowly opened his eyes. His Master was there to remind him to meditate before the assessment and now again. "You have passed little Bryn, I'm very proud of you..."

Bryn gasped at there were nine people left. Marik positioned himself in front of his surviving Rare Hunters.

"Congratulation my Rare Hunters, you have successfully completed the preliminary round of the psychological assessment, tomorrow you will receive your results. On Saturday, you will be attending the Self Defense assessment so be prepared.

* * *

Bryn was in Abbey's room with Bailey and Jun Yoon. They have done this before. Dressing up as Pastafarian followers in a drama class.

"Man, that was one crazy assessment guys," Bailey said. As they all explained their story.

"Just glad we all survived that psychological torment." Abbey hugged Bryn as he was wearing his beret.

"Uh, I guess…" Bryn was glum, still absorbing the event before him. Marik reminded him to meditate to rid his anxiety temporarily. He was paralysed with fear but Marik came for him. He wondered what would have happened if he opened his eyes.

His Master knew capable he was, was he suppose to endure for that long. Everyone else knew what to do except for him, as he stood there paralysed with anxiety. Why would Master Marik be proud of an anxious child?

"Anyway… I am just glad I am done and I need to work on my Taekwondo around 7 pm, as he was suited up as mocked Pastaferian choirmaster.

"You want to practice Kung Fu with me, Bryn?" Jun Yoon asked. Bryn was still lost in his thoughts. "Earth to Bryn…"

"How about four of us spar because we are fighting creepy prisoners and ex-Rare Hunters." Bryn clarified. "After lunch duty, I have to report the Ke-I mean hacking program.

"Ideally speaking we have to spar non stop, Saturday will approach soon and calling us Rare Hunters is not just about wearing robes, we have to tackle large men on this ship," Bailey said. He looked into Abbey's portable mirror and he looks like a Pastafarian pope.

"Come on, we have to go…" Bryn said, "Let's forget about what happened in our assessment today." He faked a smile. He then twirled his beret and wears it with his sunglasses.

Marik was sorting out the grading of all his remaining nine and feeling unsatisfied with this test back at his Throne Room as his only Elite 3rd Rank; Rivah came in with the another Rank 4 Rare Hunter Gilbert bowed. "We have an immediate contact with a Kenosha, should we be dispatched, sir?" Rivah asked.

"I am certain I am withholding any action of dispatching any missions until this group of new ranks have completed their assessment. You need some of these children to aid you Rivah, is that clear?" Marik said nonchalantly.

"This will lead us to negotiate with Kenosha's leader Justus Ling," Gilbert added.

"Justus never negotiates and nor do I." Marik spat

"How about we prepare a siege on one of his headquarters in Dublin and Prague, Master Marik?" Rivah suggested.

Marik smirked, "I think that is an incredible idea, 'Seth's Anointed'. Although we still need to be mindful of our other nemesis. Our last operation with Tasara Dane was disastrous. She is aware of our movement and our presence is yet visible without our infiltration and her alleged lover's absence as well." Marik frowned as he remembered sending the leader into the Shadow Realm. Lost in thought Marik stared at his papers again.

"So… How are you grading them this time, Master Marik?" Gilbert asked

"Simple, on how much they have endured. The children did suffer a fair bit in their Nightmares but passed quicker have a lower grade. Those who have endured longer are highly gradable." Marik said without thought.

"You mean the 'leprechaun shorty' passed with flying colours?" Rivah was shocked.

"Now that you have mentioned it, he has and the 'leprechaun shorty' has a name and his total endurance is almost off the charts, his name is Bryn. 15 minutes, you were 14.5 minutes from memory." Marik said sarcastically to Rivah and has finally pre-classified. The rest of the ones that passed were under five minutes.

"If you have nothing to report, then tell me what is serving on level 9?" Marik asked.

"Vegetarian balls with Spaghetti Bolognese with style. Some of them are dressed up, namely the 'leprechaun shorty' as a Flying Spaghetti Monster on Cloud 9… sir" Rivah nervously said but could not contain his smirk.

Marik sighed, "What in Ra's name is a Flying Spaghetti Monster?" He packed all his papers in one file and placed it on his throne and dismissed his lackeys.

"You may go now." He stood up and strutted pass his high ranked lackeys. He went in his elevator. He entered the full cafeteria as 'Come Around' by M.I.A was playing in the background and a few of Bryn and Bryn were dancing and serving. 'The Flying Spaghetti Monster' banner hung from the ceiling, making Marik feels like retreating from this whole fiasco.

Bryn was wrapped in a thick yarn with round amber sunglasses, serving Vegetarian Spaghetti. He was wearing a beret that wrote 'Pastafarian God on the Loose' printed on his beret. Bryn saw his Master enter then walked up to Marik. He just stared at him with words unable to form on how ridiculous Bryn looks. Marik rolled his eyes, "Hi Master Marik, like what I'm wearing, you want to be part of it? Pastafarian is a satirical religion because today we are serving pasta, on Cloud nine! We got a shirt for you too." Bryn asked cheerfully showing off his thick yellow yarns wrapped around his overalls. There were a few Rare Hunters wearing the shirt too saying 'Pastafarian God on the Loose.'

Marik rolled his eyes again, "No! I don't care and I don't think want to be part of this foolish movement. I just want my lunch. And take those off…" He frowned with disgust.

"Then you are still part of the movement!" Bryn pointed at Marik and Marik growled at his lackey and walked past the boy. Bryn then followed Marik as he sat on a table and Bryn grabbed two plates. As long as Marik is here, he could eat with him.

Bryn sat with Marik and Marik frowned at him. "I don't want to be seen with you in this lunatic costume!" Marik yelled. The whole cafeteria froze as they heard their Master vocalised about Bryn's appearance. A few gasp from the crowd as they heard the leader voiced his genuine opinion on Bryn's mocked movement. Bryn pouted as Marik took off Bryn's sunglasses. Marik places the sunglasses on his head, knowing that it represented vegetable-balls; he is officially part of the movement, which made the rest of the room continue their activity.

"You're wearing veg-ball sunglasses." Bryn giggled.

"They are just sunglasses…" He sighed, "Sit down, I hope you will clear this by the end of the lunch session. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about Kenosha earlier." Marik started consuming his Spaghetti Bolognese.

"I reckon Master Marik, you should call for a meeting soon for that." Bryn quickly shied away and his face turned ripe tomato red. "…Sorry, not my place to make that suggestion."

"Why do you have something you want to tell all of us? We can do it right here?" Marik chuckled.

Bryn shook his head hard; "You can convey your message better, without anyone interrupting, also keeps people in the loop. So if you do it more often, people would work like a vessel. Also, that is like constant mission assessment for all-"

"I call meetings when there is the real mission. I speak to individuals when the task is specific to them so people won't get any other ideas in sabotaging a task. I know all my employees beyond this vessel, remember that." Marik was rather serious when he spoke to the youngest Eurasian lackey.

"Okay… I-I just wanted to clarify…something… How did you release me from my paralysis of anxiety?" Bryn looked lost and Marik could tell the child was troubled. Marik sighed and placed his fork down.

"You need not worry about that assessment, little Bryn. You have passed and that is all it matters. I knew you have the anxiety so I came and aided you fast. I wouldn't let you endure that Nightmare for so long." Marik smiled.

"What happened to the other four that f-failed, what would have happened if I opened my eyes," Bryn said nervously. Marik glared at Bryn.

"I don't enjoy self-doubting fools to inquire that kind of question. I've made it clear that you have passed and I know what is best for you in that kind of situation. Those pitiful souls flanked the assessment and they rendered their willpower to their mental forefront rationalisation. Their minds are likely to succumb to quick relief instead of endurance. They are so fragile, I just love toying and manipulating their useless minds. You see, it gave me great pleasure to see them suffer; they wouldn't have served me any better. So you and I Bryn will see to it that we watch more underlings suffer. It is after all one of my favourite past times and you will enjoy it with me too." He dabbed Bryn's tiny nose. Marik smirked in the end; he was downright creepy now. That sent shivers down his spine.

"Uh, do you realise I'm still the Flying Spaghetti Monster…?" Bryn half laughed, "Oh yeah look, it is time to meet you about Kenosha, Master Marik." Bryn beamed in pretence.

"It is so, we shall go straight to my Throne Room, and I will ask Graham to clean after us." Marik furrowed his brows. Marik and his Flying Spaghetti Monster dressed Bryn moved up to the Throne Room. As they entered, Odion was taking photos of the Throne Room.

"Odion, sir… could you please take a picture of me and Master Marik?" Bryn beamed again. Marik, on the other hand, was not keen on the idea. Bryn could hear Marik growl.

"Odion will do no such thing, I want you to commence your Kenosha Undercover work now!" Marik strictly pulled Bryn's ear.

"Ow! Yes, Master Marik…"

It was fifteen past seven; dinner was not retrieved while he was working in front of Marik and Odion. Bryn's ear was soar as Marik pulled it pretty hard. Marik was sitting on his throne again with Bryn on the floor. Odion was beside Marik standing. Those two were expecting Bryn's results. It was so much tension, Bryn could not escape this session as Marik wanted to know about a Rare Hunter that displayed disloyalty from Odion.

"Bryn, come over next to me. Do not make a sound, Bryn. This is an important meeting." Marik invited him to sit by him. Bryn was hiding behind Odion and Marik was subtly holding onto Bryn's arm and Bryn obediently nodded.

Then Rivah and Gilbert had seized an unknown Rare Hunter who shows no remorse; least he would be like Darrell but this time, his glint of his eye, he was cold too like Marik's. It felt like two devils are about to blow each other's head off and the Rare Hunter come into Marik's midst.

"So, are you enjoying your little uprising against me, Ray Jules? We love that little stunt you pulled on us, on our way to Toronto, don't we Odion?" Marik chuckled.

"You know I have my ways too you know. You have a lot to learn about leadership. Kenosha has a better occupational structure, conduct and organizational changes than of the Rare Hunter. Why on earth would you find children to do your bidding?" Ray smirked and shrugged.

"Children are far more determined than adolescents. So you would betray your hard earned position here for a eunuch driven organization? You did mention changes; I believe that they have formed a military-based organization too. You will also leave your best friend Rivah as well?" Marik laced with sarcasm. Ray was beginning to get on Marik's nerves. He would bring Rivah, his now only Elite to rattle Ray's conscience.

"I gladly would and the damage has been done. Think about it 'Master'… You're only a child; barely experienced enough to manage a syndicate, losing all leads to opponents. Rare Hunters will end by tomorrow. Your days as the Leader will be shortened with little twerps running around with hoods." Ray hissed confronting the teenage Egyptian. Marik let go of Bryn; placed his Millennium Rod on his lap and laughed. He applauded his former lackey Ray and tilted his head.

"What was your name as an Elite? Ah, 'Lucifer's Bane', the fallen Arch Angel of the God Yahweh in the Torah. Coincidentally drowned in ones own cavalier by leading a conceited notion of rebellion. I commend you for naming yourself after this fictitious character for you have cleverly mirrored that path. A path of judgment by God himself, I plan to achieve that godlike status as well. Now that I am very amused about the irony in our petty situation, this is a parody, which I will honourably contribute to." Marik stood up relaxing as he strolled towards his former Elite. Ray didn't say a word.

"Rivah, how much do you value Ray's friendship?" Marik cocked his head.

"None, Master Marik as he leaked my report to Kenosha," Rivah smirked and supplied simply.

"You see I have loyal men that will ensure the standing of Rare Hunters as well as obedient children." He faced Ray. "Even if I disband this organisation, I will at least have seen the face of my enemy of my Goal." Marik sneered.

Marik hates Ray and Bryn could see it, at least since his menacing demeanour towards the traitor. Bryn whispered, "'Lucifer's Parody' only leaked minor information. Although enough to finish our ranks by disclosing out a location and our plans. However, in doing so, I have also been able to track Justus. It's not hard at all to achieve a boomerang situation. You mess with karma, it comes right back at you with ten folds." As he glanced at his laptop, Marik could hear Bryn audibly. Marik smirked as his little Rare Hunter vocalised the issue.

"Continue, my dear little Rare Hunter…" Marik gestured to come out from behind. Bryn with his quirky Flying Spaghetti Monster costume and his laptop approached Marik.

"Now Justus will think you leaked this information to us because you left too many algorithms and encryption… Kind of stupid of you though… You really ate your own medicine sir, so your fuckery ends here." Bryn gawked at Ray. Marik glared at Bryn with the cuss word again. Marik's smirk widened as his own Rare Hunter is in a ridiculous costume outsmarts his former Elite Rare Hunter.

"I'm Bryn Wesley Harkin, 12th Rank Rare Hunter, nice to meet you, Ray Jules. My Master is right, as long as there are loyal men, your antiques and schemes will not break Rare Hunters. Did you fancy the idea of wrecking us by tomorrow right? While you were conversing with Master Marik, I reverted all the algorithms to normal and secure a very strong firewall, cultivated by the special virus 'Coolade'. Impossible right? Nah Uh, I have the brains, Mr Jules, you don't."

"WHAT!" Ray yelled.

"Well done, my little 12th Rank Rare Hunter, put this fool in a footstool. I beginning to enjoy working with you." Marik chimed. Ray growled and raged like a vicious pit bull.

Marik laughed and sat on his Throne again and Bryn followed beside him. Odion on his right and Bryn on his left, signalled for Rivah to assail punches on Ray to put the perpetrator into place. Bryn turned around as he did not want to see the assault. He glanced at Marik as he was absolutely powerful. Marik was indeed the Leader of the Rare Hunters.

* * *

It was midnight; Marik had imprisoned Ray for his after his Rare Hunters have finished their assault. Bryn was back in his robe. He missed his sparring session with his friends and Abbey. He sat on the deck; he couldn't take the image of the battered Ray as well as Marik's sadistic laughter towards his pleasure in watching the bleeding traitor suffer. Those hours spent with the Leader, his private life remains a mystery. What made him that way?

Odion was with the other children in the Throne Room, as he explained how Bryn had to work overtime. Marik, on the other hand, went straight to level 16 where they have detained their prisoner Ray.

"Bryn, we were wondering where you went to." Abbey sat by him. Jun Yoon and Bailey followed too.

"You three may need to sleep soon," Odion said to them.

"Odion, we four need to train up for the Physical Assessment on Saturday," Bailey said.

"Master Marik has set a strict curfew for all four of you to sleep before ten o' clock." Odion gently informed them.

"But Odion, Bryn needs to train in combat…" Jun Yoon pestered Odion.

"I can arrange a simple boxing drill for Bryn but I also need to sleep," Odion said. He left the four.

"Yes Sir, we will go straight to our abode. I will be fine though." Bryn humbly replied.

"Bryn we will wait for you to train until we are done," Abbey said. The four sparred as promised. They had to skip sleep, no exception, as they will be facing dangerous people.

Bryn meditated feeling his chi or prana again. He was wearing just the simple shirt and a short, seeing that it is late, he needed that flexibility. Jun Yoon and Bailey had to go to bed. They were needed for laundry as they negotiated for task exchange. Bryn agreed and only Abbey was up.

* * *

Abbey and Bryn were in Kung Fu stance. Abbey blocked Bryn's kicks and locks and traps. He was getting better but his focus was wavered slightly by the thought of Marik being ruthless.

"Brynny, it is 2 am… It's no use staying up late if you cannot concentrate." Abbey was very much concern with him. He was exhausted; he acknowledges that he had used all of his remaining energy for the Kenosha Case.

"Today I saw an Elite fall, I only pointed his fall back, his flaws in his operation and he was completely defeated by Marik…" Bryn sighed, looking concern and compassionate.

"I also heard that too. Odion was saying you were heroic displaying the most loyal character that you have to our Master. Oliver was directly affected too as Rivah had to deliver the blow to his old mate for Master Marik." Abbey furrowed her brow.

"Bey, I don't know how to balance compassion to the mad desire of ultimate freedom." Bryn almost burst into tears.

"Oh, I don't know… talk to Master Marik if you trouble to adjust. Whatever it is, baby bro, I'm here for you." Abbey hugged Bryn.

"Would it be helpful if you swap with me sometimes?" Bryn tried to compose himself.

"It would, I will also speak to Odion if we need that arrangement." Abbey hugs tighter.

"Master actually mentioned he had a sister once…" Bryn muffled his face onto Abbey's toned feminine shoulders.

"Maybe bribe more sibling times for a full day of work…" Abbey joked.

"Ooooh, you're pretty evil…" Bryn giggled

"Perhaps it is by spending time with criminal Syndicate Oliver that has brought the Antagonistic Abbey from within." Abbey smiled. Hey…Ba chóir dúinn chodladh. Bryn..." Abbey suggested going to sleep in Irish.

Level 16, where all the detained prisoners are held. Marik alone wanted to have a confrontation with the ex-Elite Rare Hunter. His warm hand wrapped his Millennium Rod. Ray Jules was merely defeated by his flaws pointed by a talented child. Ray was bruised from Rivah's assault. A few warm liquid oozing from his cheeks.

"Kenosha is an opponent I have plans to dispose of very soon, Ray. How foolish… You've leaked information and the information to the recipient burrows through our system." He chuckled as he stood in front of the injured captive inside a cell.

"What are you going to do, punish me? I was the first Rare Hunter to display loyalty and advanced technical knowledge in the ranks, not some ditzy boy promoting Pastafarianism." Ray snickered weakly. He was cold, as cold as Marik.

"Advance? Oh please, don't flatter yourself you fool. You can hardly contain a simple friendship with a far better Elite such as Rivah and Oliver. One punishment can be arranged. You are after all an Elite once, you could choose. I have, physical, which you have already experienced, Shadow Realm that is my favourite, Mental Conviction driven by insanity or Mind Slavery all available in a nutshell." Marik's tone laced heavily with sarcasm.

"Take me to the Shadow Realm, you would have no trouble remembering me as an Elite since you are happy getting rid of me for a boy." Ray hissed.

"My my, feeling defeated by the 'leprechaun shorty' who dressed up as a Deity to humiliate you? Hmm… actually, I am yet very amused how an Elite could be remembered. It's not much fun just sending you to the nether realm. From a wilful Elite to a pathetic brainless oaf…" His lips were laced with a sadistic smirk and widened into a sinister grin.

"No. NO! MASTER MARIK PLEASE…"

"I will also choose Mind Slavery as a complimentary gift…." Marik's signatory chuckle began to fill the level 16 chambers. He still calls the Egyptian boy Master Marik. After all that proud display of betrayal, he rendered into short live victory. Bryn has surpassed him, Ray. Ray's pupil has turned lifeless and his pupils are dilated. His Millennium Rod never failed him.

* * *

It was 9 am, Marik was waiting for Bryn but he wasn't up. The Teenage Egyptian huffed, as morning chore of cleaning the deck was not done. His two best friends exchanged his laundry duties and Marik had to dismissively yell at them. Marik with quick calculative steps on Level 8 went straight to Bryn's room. "Bryn! You better be awake or there will be consequences." Bryn was fast asleep. He opened the door to see the young child exhausted. His blanket was twisted and his photo of the four of them lying on his arm. His parents' photo as well was on top of the laptop that was plugged into the power socket. He sat by the boy.

Odion also entered the room. "Master Marik, is Bryn okay?"

"He is, just an over exhausted from the Computer…" Marik rolled his eyes. He placed his hand on the boy's forehead.

"Should we wake Bryn sir?" Odion asked.

"No, I need him to rest. I'll let him come up when he is ready. In the meantime, I will spend more time with the other three as Abbey requested." Marik smirked. He took the blanket and covered the boy and tidied his photos and laptop from his bed and onto the small desk as he read a few notes, Bryn wrote about Justus Ling's details in his laptop. They are his finished reports. Just as well he picked up a CDs that read, Ed Sheeran, Birdy, Queen and Tori Amos from the ground and placed it on the table again. Thus there was a note saying, "Singers that R.H-M.M.I may like…?' Marik smiled and left.

* * *

The Atlantic Sea was storming as the icy temperature encapsulates the large floating vessel to Europe fastening an impossible task. It was a late Friday when Marik's evening in the Throne Room was spent with unfamiliar Rare Hunters. In which case, little Bryn has his own seasickness to worry about as he was also summoned there too. Friday afternoon was horrible for all four as Marik's rage complimented the storm's wrath as Bailey and Jun Yoon were yelled at for doing Bryn's chores. Out of the four, Bryn was still his favourite, even if he was spewing the entire bucket. Abbey sat by her brother while their Master fuels his anger.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK BRYN'S LAUNDRY DUTIES ARE YOURS?" Marik screams at both Bailey and Jun Yoon who are cowering trembled. Oliver entered the Throne Room hearing the young Master's familiar indignation echoing through the chamber.

"Master Blah!" Bryn couldn't contain his next spew. Marik looked his way rolled his eyes.

"The reason why I woke you up now is your friends kept LYING ABOUT CURFEWS!" Marik eyed at his other two Rare Hunters. One other thing I do not tolerate with failure is lies. He thought to himself.

Abbey stood up and bowed and Oliver joined her. "Master Marik, we apologise for the confusion. Yesterday, we arranged for Bryn to spar with us in the evening but he was afraid to sleep without self-defence practice. So Jun Yoon and Bailey offered to swap or rearrange the task. We are all responsible for breaching the curfew and ignoring Odion's instructions." Abbey kneeled. Just like her brother, she was confident and much more mature than who Bryn currently is now.

Marik furrowed his eyes. "Odion, teach your two little Rare Hunters how to act civilly. The Harkin family are much nobler in my presence. Bryn, what would you want to your working conditions changed? We can arrange that as your exhaustion is my greatest concern." The Egyptian teen offered the boy who is hugging the bucket. Oliver, Abbey, Jun Yoon and Bailey continued their afternoon task.

"I need music… plenty of-"

"No… you don't need music…" Marik sarcastically mimicked Bryn. He walked over to the boy. He had the CD he spotted earlier. "What are all these CDs you had earlier in your room?"

Bryn glanced at his CDs, "Oh they are music you might like… after we give you a survey." Bryn was very pale and bags forming his olive eyes.

"Why that is thoughtful of you Bryn, I saw that when I was in your room. Tori Amos, Queen, Ed Sheeran and Birdy… are these some kind of challenges you want me to accept that you cannot work without music?" Marik rolled his lavender pupils. Bryn grinned weakly as he took a slip of paper out. Marik sighed, children…

"Yes Master, it is a challenge… a fun one but take this survey pretty please." Marik squatted down indignantly.

Question 1: 'Meaningful songs or complete junk pop?' Marik pointed to Meaningful songs. Bryn then ticked the box.

Question 2: 'Holistic genres or mono genres?' Marik said, "Holistic genres that one or two instruments the simplicity of the Artist's life that is relatable." Marik said.

Question 3: 'Acoustic/ rock and raw beats or techno/ dubstep/Auto Tunes?' Marik snorted, "Acoustic and raw beats that will get both of us working." Glaring at the little boy.

Question 4: 'Male or female?" Marik cocked his head. "Male" Marik supplied simply.

Questions 5: 'Flannels and suits or leather and synthetic?' Marik chuckled at the last question. "I really don't see the point, Bryn… I prefer an artist that can express him or her image without having to annoy the listener like you and your pasta costume so… Flannels".

"Oh, that's harsh Master…"

"But it's the truth, My Dear Bryn…"

"Then, I entrust this fresh artist from Britain. He is a ginger… Abbey calls him Orang Utan with a guitar but I see massive potential in his music." Bryn drum rolled with his bucket weakly. "It's… Ed Sheeran!" He pulled out the Albums 'Live At the Bedford' and 'Loose Change'.

"So what is the catch…?" Marik shrug.

"His music is going to make us work hard, find a beautiful girl to love and calm our nerves. I would have recommended Birdy but her voice is probably too feminine. I listen to her when I meditate though. On the plus side, Ed Sheeran is going to be the official Rare Hunter Musical therapy. I promise I won't overwork or rest out of exhaustion. Plus my dad has listened to him live in Bedford and it has been his prime motivation. His lyrics are easy to memorise. That's the one…" Bryn smiled as Marik say an autograph signed by the Artist himself. 'To Hugh and Bryn, never let up Ed Sheeran!"

"Bryn… Thank you, I will listen to it when I work on documents. I will also cherish what you have given me. Although the survey was kind of pointless..." Smiling with genuinely, Marik places his hand on Bryn's shoulder. He glanced at Bryn who generously gave him an artist he adored because Bryn's father Hugh wanted to spend time with his son. Something he would never experience now that tyrant he once served took that away. Cursed Pharaoh...

"Oh well you know, Odion took, 'The Script' without the survey... Kinda slack really...He was more into the band idea." Bryn pointed at Odion. Marik chuckled.

"Pinky Promise you will play this when I work on Kenosha stuff?" Bryn stuck his pinky out. Marik intertwined his pinky with the tiny pinky of the Eurasian Child. He nodded.

* * *

MJS A/N: I have officially made Bryn and co go through Nightmares. This fanfiction is an official part prequel to 'In A Name: Act I, II, III' by MManipulative33. I am cross-referencing some contents through Ataahua so that it will not be a completely different story and it is a lead up to the main co-authoring story. I'm also hoping to mention some characters from their prologue eventually.

-This story is more an insight into Marik's Rare Hunter life. How the organization began with little to no benefit to something people fear. I have introduced Kenosha and Valkyria Mages as other rivalry organizations. Tell me if this is a brilliant idea because I'm nervous about this non-romantic Marik Ishtar.

-Popobawa is a Tanzanian Demon bat with one eye and it looks like Marik's Millennium Rod. As 'In A Name' has Amara referring 'phallic symbol' Bryn thinks of Popobawa and it is like an Incubus of Africa with its stick... hint... hint.


	6. Abra-Ka-Prana & Blackout

**Chapter 6- Abra-Ka-Prana & Blackout**

* * *

MJS A/N: presea221: The last chapter of Bryn's assessment was known to test Bryn the most. Marik already knew he would struggle so he came to Bryn. Although it is unfair to the others Marik is still selfish, he wouldn't want to fail Bryn and lose a valuable asset for technology. PM me if you want a particular scene to happen.

* * *

Name: Kjetil Rubin 'Goliath's Brander"

Age: 34 Years Old

Occupation: Rank 4th to 3rd Rare Hunter

Nationality: Swedish

* * *

Name: Indra Goh

Age: 22 Years Old

Occupation: Rank 6th Rare Hunter

Nationality: Indian

* * *

Name: Benjamin Haloumi Porter

Age: 19 Years Old

Occupation: Rank 8th Rare Hunter

Nationality: Greek

* * *

Name: Luanne Ansell

Age: 16 Years Old

Occupation: Student

Nationality: Egyptian and Spanish

Relationship: Rivah Winston

* * *

Day 2-Mission Protocol Assessment II

Odion came to Bryn's door around 6 pm instead of Marik and mainly because Marik had to prepare the tournament. All four went straight to Level 9 to make breakfast with Hash Browns, Spinach and Ricotta Cheese with Scrambled Eggs on Toast.

"So where is Master Marik?" Bryn asked Odion.

"He is choosing prisoners for all of your combat. All nine experienced criminals for the remaining nine Rank 12 and 13s. Today will be a tough one, Mr Bryn."

"It's Mr Harkin Odion, I like being called Bryn, just not 'Little Bryn' or 'Dear Bryn' or 'Dear Little Bryn' or 'Boy' or 'Leprechaun Shorty'." Bryn imitated Marik's voice and mannerism. "Master Marik and Rivah are making fun of me with Leprechaun Shorty I think." Bryn scowled, Odion retrieved to plates of their breakfast from the other side of the counter.

"I'll ask Master Marik about that then, 'Leprechaun Bryn'. Odion smiled. Bryn gawked but continued deep-frying harsh browns. "I will be doing the deck because you need to spar with Abbey until 10 am."

"Thanks, Odion…" Bryn sighed.

After their Breakfast, all four went onstage for a quick jamming session. They played '9 Crimes' by Damien Rice as Bryn and Abbey sang solemnly and recorded it so that they could play it as a collection of their background music. They left to clean up and head to the recreating room on the same level to spar.

* * *

Marik was down in Level 16 where the men were placed in human cages, chained, as all his prisoners will be ready for battle. They are dangerous but not as dangerous as Marik as he wields the Millennium Rod. He thought about Bryn for a moment, whatever fitness training he is going through, he will find out. He's just a child and these men will hurt him badly. This time he's isn't going to intervene like he did in the last assessment. He knew Bryn was following instructions but all the more he has cast a permanent energy from his Millennium Rod to prevent him from more anxiety paralysis. In time Bryn will know the difference when he faces fear again. His Millennium Rod was the only thing that could aid the child from his anxiety attacks.

Marik smirked as his nine caged prisoners look quite malnourished and their sanitisation deprived. He was after all the one that stripped away their freedom. Marik's lust to watch these prisoners suffer will suffice. However, elimination of some unwanted Rare Hunters will be just as satisfying. He traced his Rod on the cages chuckling at the dismay of these faces. "As promised, you all will main these new Rare Hunters or be maimed in return." Marik mused assiduously. "You have yet to earn you freedom as my erstwhile Rare Hunters."

"Please, can you release me, my wife and kids, they need me." One petitioned Marik chuckled.

"No." Marik blinked and said simply.

"My children are ill and you need to release me." The prisoner continued.

Marik clucked his tongue trice. "I have children Rare Hunters who need to under my guidance and care for I rather have your children suffer. Your family affairs are none of my concern. You, however, are in no position to demand a parole of release. Indra, teach this man a lesson." Marik clicked his fingers as a Rare Hunter guarding a human cage and pulled the chain from his neck.

"Please… no Master!" Marik was so please for the man to grovel and plead. The Rare Hunter with a flogging whip strikes the man a few times and the man wailed. Marik raised his hand to stop and now it was his turn to torture this man. He used his Millennium Rod to release a burst of energy causing the man to feel as though his mind will implode and therefore a yowling follows.

"This is too much fun, I could do this all day if I have to." Marik heaved in cachinnated as he used his powers to throw the man to the cage and his spine. "Ben, go and find another willing participant. I need some time to teach this buffoon not to interfere with my schedule." The assault was intense and it brought him substantial gratification from where he was standing.

Bryn was tired and Odion wasn't there with them. Abbey knew this was going to be tough. "Bryn did you know you are actually twelve years old. I mean you should adopt the Drupka Order Age rather than keep your current age, you are deserving 12 as the Drupka Order makes their age legal even as a Western identity."

"How…?" Bryn scratched his head.

"Lord Siddhartha Gautama signed a decree once to follow the Luna age for his monks. Not all monasteries follow that rite but our ancestors legislated that belief of Luna Calender years is far more crucial. So when your Birthday comes up, go straight to Kathmandu to change your age." Abbey flexed her semitendinosus as she balanced. She tossed a sweatband into her container.

"Abbey, I think your Wing Chun have conjured some Ip Man swiftness. Your prana is also strong and I'm not. I think the worse case scenario is Marik Ishtar dumping my body on an Island and out of employment when I get knocked out from combat… What are the odds of a Kung Fu kid winning against a 1-hour… okay? I'm really creeping myself out…" Bryn feeling crestfallen as he wrapped his wrist with bandages aloofly foible fashioned.

"Abbey, I think Oliver is looking for you." Bailey grinned. Oliver in his Rare Hunters Robe came in after Bailey. Obviously, they both have been sparring too. Kendo and Tahtib is indeed a similar style and yet significantly different. Jun Yoon came after them as he was snacking on his chilled kimchi and tofu.

Abbey jumped up and skipped to Oliver and cuddled him. Bryn cheekily said, "OOOOOH LA- LA" as the couple smooched.

"I think you guys should head down to Level 16 since Master Marik is expecting your presence now," Oliver announced. "Master Marik may be a little late as he has some disciplinary obligations he had to deal with from one of the prisoners." Bryn was frantic for a while thinking about the possibility of being dumped from the ocean when he loses.

As they headed down, some of the cells were empty and for obvious reason. It was their combat opponents abode. The chambers reeked of secretion, blood and urine. The same door where they had their psychological examination taken two days ago opened up. A large human cage was centred in and a man chained by the neck in an isolated cage. He was severely chastised by the Leader, Master Marik with blood trickling from his lashes. All four of them gasped.

Abbey had her hand in her mouth, "Dear Lord, who would do this heinous, diabolical punishment?" Bryn hid at the back of Abbey and the other two also hid behind Bryn. The large chamber door slammed behind them and in strolls, their Master Marik snickering bestially at his four innocent Rare Hunters.

"I hope you don't mind my little fun." Marik's menacing resonance of his voice reverberated. All four hearts leapt as their Master entered.

Bryn hurriedly ran to his Master and points at him. "You're going to do it to us too!"

Marik sighed and rolled his lavender pupils, "Bryn, he was initially going to be one of your opponents but he foolishly refused… so I decided to deviate my plans. My punishment for you Bryn has not been written for whatever reason, heaven knows, for the scrubbing brush you lost perhaps."

"Master Marik, do you plan to keep him like that, chained and unattended without first aid?" Abbey asked. She bowed hesitantly, feeling the urge to protest for Marik's diabolical penance, but she is his Rare Huntress.

"No." Marik simply affirmed.

They all sighed; Marik lifted his Millennium Rod to his mouth that traces a cunning simper. "I might have you smite him for me if any of you lose." All four were taken aback by Marik's insensitive suggestion.

They all uttered "What?" Odion came in with the other five Rare Hunters entered. Bryn was agitated that there is a man being punished in their assessment for he refusal in being their opponent. Bryn huffed and refused to keep an eye contact with Marik.

"Now that we have all nine rank twelves and thirteens, I will be pairing your all with your opponents. Odion, the arena is well equipped. Considering we only have eight prisoners, Ben is taking his own sweet time." He tapped into his Millennium Rod as he searched for Ben.

Ben was taking his time walking to the cell just as Marik predicted. He knew full well that Ben was a lazy fool, munching on chips and checking his phone. Marik could tell he was antipathetic about this task as he dumps the packet in one of the cells and slips his phone into his pocked beneath his robe. He dusted the crumbs with a withdrawn attention from the time that is twenty-five minutes past ten.

Marik growled, "Ben, I will send you to the Shadow Realm if you do not hurry up!" The lazy lackey hastily unlocked the cell but dropped the keys inside the cell. The Prisoner smirked into a sinister grin. He had various Catholic Tattoos of Mother Mary and Dalai Lama tatted on both arms, as well as Ganesh on his chest. He had alien tatted along his neck and with Bob Marley's 'One Love' lyric along his jawline. His teeth were plated with gold and Rose gold.

"Heh he, nice of you to drop that for me, squirt. It must be my turn to be a prisoner, but I can do that myself." The bulky man unlocked the cell and Ben fell back. "I just want to see Master Marik, it just seems we had a little miscommunication and a tiff. Well, it is rude to keep Master Marik waiting for Benji Porter." He said huskily as he was a towering 7ft fellow. He grabbed the Rare Hunter by the hood all the way to the chamber.

"Whoa put me down! AHHHHHH!" Ben yelled.

Marik on the other hand just sighed, "Of all opponents, he had to choose Kjetil." The boat started to pound when Kjetil ran to the chamber and barges in. Marik smirked as his prisoner came in with his Rank 9th Benji tossed to the solid ground.

"Oof", Benji landed on his face. Marik applauded mockingly at Benji.

"You had to pick the one that was reflecting on our last mission, pathetic fool…" Marik tsked. Benji cowered as Marik glared at him.

"I did do a fair amount of reflecting Master Marik, and a long two weeks. I wish to be promoted to 'Elite'. Kjetil who is wearing nothing but a torn singlet and grey cotton shorts.

"The promotion is long overdue, fool. Perhaps I may consider if you… hmm, fight Bryn." Marik pointed at the little boy with his Millennium Rod smirking cunningly at Bryn. Bryn gasped and gulped, wishing Marik did not do what he just did.

"Why this little midget?" Kjetil tilted his head and towered over the little boy.

"Yes, I believe we have wasted much valuable time discussing retrospective idle matters. Now, as I call your names, you will receive a number from Odion and each number will pair with the Prisoner's tag on their collars." Both Prison and children were cheering on.

"Avery!" Marik yelled as he pulled a file at random. The adolescent came forward and received a number from Odion. He received a glossy lavender card. The Russian man came and saw his opponent. The Prisoner was a short male with bulging eyes, almost like a toad with little nourishment that looks like he was from Turkey. Although he looks tiny he looks sly, the toad eyes glinted with mischief.

As they met face to face, Benji sounded cymbal that was adjacent to the door. Avery and the prisoner began to brawl. However, Avery underestimated the scrawny man and knock out cold after 9 minutes.

"Jun Yoon! You're next…" Marik announced as the Korean boy's heart leapt. Bryn patted his friends.

"Good luck bud!" Bryn confidently encouraged his old pal.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Marik growled. Bryn scowled at his Master for the unreasonable demand.

Jun Yoon took the lavender card and a man who was abnormally embellished with blatant piercings along his ears and nose was unleashed from the human cage.

Benji repeated his action as he sounded the gong on Jun Yoon's battle but within ten seconds, Jun Yoon's Taekwondo overcame his opponent by flipping his opponent's body over his followed by a secure pin and a potential deathblow to the neck. Marik applauded. Jun Yoon was serious as he lived up to his black belt. Bryn was ecstatic as his friend.

Marik drew the lot again with the folder and outcome Jordan. That was his name, the boy he met with Clyde as they were protesting about school matters in Johannesburg.

Marik couldn't help but noticed his mind was trained with Engolo, a form of Brazilian Martial Arts, which explains his athletic. "Jordan, you're up." Marik avowed as he tilted his head and reluctantly smirked. Jordan also received a card and with the number a stark prisoner in glasses. The Third Prisoner had a vampire tattoo of Elizabeth Bathory tatted, 'red elixir of youth' on his forearm. His expression was unreadable he is astute for a prisoner and licked his lips with a chortle. Marik knew this prisoner was a bloodthirsty cannibal and had performed many fetishes with young women and children in draining their blood before devouring them and a strong suspect in Scandalvenia.

The gong resonated the chamber again and this time Jordan stayed idle, however on guard. The Prisoner suddenly charged Jordan and tackled him and wanted to gnaw at the teenager's neck but Jordan head-butted the prisoner and leapt higher than the opponent and landed a dropkick blow to the blood lusting assailant. The spectacles shattered into shards and down came the opponent drooling from bloodthirst.

"That's wicked and cool!" Bryn exclaimed and pointed at Jordan as he beamed. Jordan smiled at the baffling loud boy. Bryn held his hand up for a high five and Jordan was glad to return one.

Marik checked his file to draw the lot, outcomes Gibson who was nervous. What the heck, he's going to call him either way. He smirked as he purposely declared the name, "Gibson!" he chuckled as the adolescent jumped out of his skin. "It's your turn…"

Odion handed his card and the fourth opponent has schizophrenia. He was talking to himself. "Daniel you must like this boy. No, I don't, I want to defile his existence. Oh sure, you do. I like a nice boy too in bed if I was you. But mama said you couldn't do that to people. Mama says no such thing…." The man charged at Gibson and strangles him. Marik laughs feeling the thrill of prisoners assailing vicious attacks in his assessments.

Next was Bailey was holding a stick. Marik glanced at the boy who was always shying away from him. Perhaps he isn't what he seems. "Bailey, your turn. Don't disappoint me." Marik uttered.

Bryn patted Bailey. "You can do it. " Bryn spurred Bailey on. Bailey collected his card and the Prisoner from the cage that appears deranged with anger. He growls as Bailey as he rotates his kendo stick. He diligently composed his position and as his kendo sword is wielded with both hands. The indignant vicious man Bailey and not before long, Bailey walked the man in several places and the fourth opponent was down. Marik was bewildered, as the boy's Uno deck was the one he burnt and yet he could know out his opponent swiftly.

"Clyde, go fight your opponent." Marik uttered. The boy next to Jordan dashed. Clyde had his boxing gloves on and that was what he specialised in. As he received the card again, he glanced at the prisoner.

He was docile, so passive and not fierce at all. Clyde flexed his arms and stretched. Clyde heard the gong and started bouncing on pendulum steps. He was anchoring the not so active opponent. As he was about to strike, the prisoner duck and tripped Clyde with a low helicopter swing kick. Jordan gasped as he saw his friend down but meanwhile, Clyde laughed.

Clyde flipped back up and swung with massive force into the man's stomach and he fell back. Clyde soaked his sweat with his arm. After a prolonging 10 minutes of combat, he had finally supposed the opponent.

Marik was impressed with the marvellous show. As he drew the next opponent, Matthew was next. He was corky, analysing his potential enemy. "Matthew, you're next, don't disappoint me." He spoke hypnotically as his lackey stood up and collected his card. Odion saw the card and summoned the next opponent. He was in his mid-60s and he had bodybuilding quipped as his taut muscles protrude the material of his singlet. With are the horrendous roar, he flexes both arms. Matthew gulped; still attempting to look brave couldn't help but roared. Marik laughed and so did Kjetil who were side by side. Bryn furrowed his eyes wondering why it was funny.

With one hammering fist from the opponent and Matthew was unconscious. They all gasped and so did Bryn. Marik smirked feeling the sense of adrenaline in the amusement of the boy's failure. It is now either Abbey or Bryn's turn next. He deliberately attained the suspense of keeping the two siblings in great anticipation of their demise.

"Abbey, you are facing the next prisoner." Chuckling as Bryn was hiding his sister, Marik saw the anxious little boy watch Abbey walked over to dangerous grounds. As Bryn pouted, he mouthed, "Bey be careful…" it was readable. The older Harkin girl stood as the last opponent from the cage.

The stalk she-male Egyptian was wearing a marigold silk dress, a prisoner who has identified as a transgender female. "Oh honey, how can you possibly beat me? Uh, between you and me girl, I just want to maintain my pretty looks after this fight. This face you see here, costs me twenty thousand pounds, including Botox", as the sassy she-male fan her.

Abbey was composed and used her dragon fist stance. Marik frowned, as he never knew this girl is Martial Artist. " I guarantee that you face will not be damaged but your life force might unless you surrender," Abbey informed her as she smirking at the transgender opponent. He eyed at Bryn who looked timid and his knees closed to his chest. The She-Man started dancing with a sassy catwalk towards the teenage girl, "I'm coming to get you sugar bun!"

As the woman swung her arms but pivoted towards Bryn and grabbed the boy and he was pulled into the fight. "Is this your little brother, I want to play with him." The She-male mused flamboyantly.

"AAAAHHH! It ain't my turn yet!" Bryn screamed.

Marik stood, shocked at the display of the prisoner holding Bryn hostage. That was low! He growled. As he raised his Millennium Rod, Abbey said, "I think my brother could play but you might have to ask him first." She raised her hand, glancing sweetly at her opponent. Marik decided against intervening and smirked.

Bryn used his right leg and stomped on the She-male's foot and next to the place where it hurts the most: the gonads.

"Oh, sorry ma'am, I didn't mean-", Bryn tried to apologise to Abbey's opponents and Marik was laughing hard. Abbey then jumped high and pinned the She-male with a potential death strike. It was inches away and he opponents shut his eyes tightly.

"Please, I surrender!" The She-Male surrendered and was taken away. Most of the Prisoners were back to the human cage and that leaves Bryn and Kjetil. As the casualties were placed on the side, Marik did not care whether they are prisoners or former new recruits. He just wanted to get the battle done.

Marik sighed and ordered Bryn to come over to him.

"Bryn, come here!" Marik harshly said.

"Yes, Master Marik, what would you like?"

Bryn looked around and walked obediently did so. His Master was serious. "You're too young my little Bryn and that is why I'm going to give Kjetil a choice. To fight with your sister together or you fight alone." Marik watched Bryn squirm.

"But Master, I'm kind of scared to face Kjetil!" Bryn glanced at the large High Ranked Rare Hunter. Marik chuckled as he pulled the boy forward. His lavender irises locked with olive.

"Are you fearful of Kjetil or me more?" He unsheathed a blade from his Millennium Rod he held it against Bryn's neck.

"Y-you, Master Marik!" Bryn Hiccuped with tears he didn't know started trickling down.

"Yes, I much prefer cowardice towards me but I know you are not. You just have to respect me with great intentions. Now, Kjetil I will decide." Marik let out a resonating chuckle.

Marik was feeling pompous as he tightened Bryn's chin and smirked. "I don't know how you are going to win this my dear little Bryn because you know nothing. You could surrender and be my personal servant if you fail considering you can't even fight. I will choose Kjetil and you only and make it quick!" Marik laughed as the boy was dreading Marik's suggestion.

"Pleasure is mine to beat you to a pulp, kid!" The large Kjetil mused and cracked his knuckled with both hands like a firecracker.

"And oh, don't forget to meditate my dear little Bryn." Marik mocked followed by a gong from Benji.

"I'm not ready!" Bryn saw Kjetil coming to grab him but he ran. Marik was too amused. He let go of Bryn's little chin and furrowed his fine platinum blond brows and his provocative smirk edging for his dimples to form.

Kjetil managed to clip Bryn's shirt and he stumbled flat on his face. Kjetil was savage as he stamps his feet and Bryn keeps rolling missing the collateral damage.

Marik watched as his high ranked lackey picked Bryn by the collar and the assault beginning to arise. Bryn then used his legs to kick the air. Then he entwined his legs to his arm and he formed his own hand like a bowl. He countered Kjetil's fist with a quick lock. He then held Kjetil's arm and did a backflip as he stepped on Kjetil like a wall.

That loosened Kjetil's grip but before he could form another fist, Kjetil punched Bryn's right eye and followed by a bloodied nose. Marik gasped but smirked, as he knew Bryn would be just a servant after all. The assault continued as the boy was on the ground screaming. Kjetil slowed down as he watched Bryn struggle to get back on his feet.

With false sympathy, Kjetil the current forth ranked Rare Hunter pursed his lips. "Do I get to be an Elite yet Master Marik?" Kjetil turned to Marik who was smiling and applauding the man. Marik shrugged and smirked. Bryn managed to stand up and Kjetil saw that Bryn was limping and continued to throw him. Abbey gasped but Oliver stopped her.

Bryn gathered he would lose either way so he gathered as much prana or chi with his hands in A-OK sign. He's had it, he can really defeat Kjetil and he will. With the first strike, Kjetil looked down. It hurts for sure. He tilted his head and to his surprise, Bryn's eyes burned with fury. He began his Wing Chun like he did with Abbey but this time with no mercy. Kjetil's stomach wobbled but it was nothing to laugh about. Bryn's strikes were heavy. His prana was strong, full of life energy and the yang energy of light.

With the final blow, his energy triggered something in Marik's Millennium Rod as a wicked green and black beam illuminated towards Bryn's prana and struck Kjetil. Marik dropped his Millennium Rod. Nothing like this has happened before in a normal combat.

Bryn saw Kjetil fly and landed hard. He was officially knocked out and Bryn was surprised. "OH NO! SORRY, WHAT THE HECK!?" Bryn jogged to Kjetil who was groaning.

Marik picked up his Millennium Rod and glanced at Bryn. He frowned; Bryn has quipped after all with Kung Fu but not just any Kung Fu. It was high level, which could cause collateral damage even without the incident. Odion was ordered to carry Bryn.

Kjetil watched Marik stop in front of him and smirked. "I didn't think my Millennium Rod chose a fair defeat but you will be my next Elite." He bent down and he turned his heels to Bryn who was still puzzled about the whole ordeal of winning against Kjetil.

Meanwhile, Marik watched all the casualties, including the ones assessed, enter their prison chambers. Only Clyde, Jordan, Jun Yoon, Abbey, Bailey and Bryn were qualified. This had better be worth all the missions, hopefully, they do not fail him.

* * *

Lunch was a rather low key, as Bryn only served porridge. His eye was still bruised and he was holding a tub of ice cream over his eye. Marik and Odion found lunch distasteful as the plain porridge is not the usual Bryn's culinary. Marik pushed the bowl away from Odion.

"Bryn! Why have you made little effort for lunch?" Bryn's heart skipped a beat upon hearing his Master's piercing voice.

"I-I c-can make something j-just for you M-master Marik." Bryn panicked.

"Come here…" Marik sighed looking at Bryn's wounds and bruises. He dragged Bryn out to the elevator. "Odion will take care of lunch, in the meantime, I want to have a little chat."

"Is Kjetil okay?" Bryn asked.

"Well, how kind of you to ask of your opponent. You need to get your wounds treated." Marik was serious; he took him to his room.

"Master Marik, I still don't know how I won." Bryn was confused.

"It's simple, you were trained in Martial Arts, which you have kept the secret well hidden with your practice of Ka. Why have you kept it a secret from me?" Marik stopped before opening his door.

"Is Chi and Prana the same as Ka?" He was a little confused; he felt the surge of darker Ka back then when he fought Kjetil. Kjetil was a very tough opponent and Marik knew that. His room was neat, lavishly decorated minimally.

"Yes, as to how you may have used your life energy to summon mine is a conundrum, Bryn. Here help yourself to first aid." Marik opened a drawer with a large first aid kit that was well organised.

"So do I qualify for the next round?" Bryn asked croakily.

"Are you qualified to be my Rare Hunter if you are sitting here? You're overqualified with your Kung Fu, which you foolishly hid from me. Who taught you Martial Arts? Your Monk… your sister?" Marik squatted in front of Bryn.

"My mum taught Abbey and I Kung Fu since we were very young." Bryn grinned shyly.

"Oh, your mother…Very impressive, it figured why you were willing to act discreetly until your battle. I would have like to see you lose but we all know my dear little Bryn, that I will make full use of you as my Rare Hunter. I had fun tormenting our prisoners so I do not desire our agreement to suffer the same fate as those fools. You belong to me, my Rare Hunter…" Marik was smirking making Bryn rather uncomfortable.

"Master Marik, you know you scare me sometimes with the punishments and the talk of having fun with prisoners in an inhumane way." Bryn dabbed his mouth with antiseptic cream.

"I think I much prefer the word fear. You have not used enough cream Bryn, here." Marik squeezed more cream and used his index finger to cover the scab.

"Do you like making assumptions that everyone below you are afraid of what you might do to them?" Bryn saw a side of Marik that was rarely seen. He was gentle and that was because it was the position of being younger to the Marik.

"Let's just say, my authority comes in swift wings. In time you will know that working for me means-" Marik sighed, Bryn was using his hand to mimic Marik chatting away. "And you're disrespecting me…"

"Nah, I still find you quite scary because you can talk to me normally but to other people, you can be cruel." Bryn watched his Master sigh, he was hoping to get him to get angry.

"Anything else you want to tell me, perhaps about your mother and her involvement in Kung Fu? Is she from Tibet?" Marik ignored Bryn and kept inquiring about his mother. Bryn bit his lip and sighed.

"My mum, she is part of a-" Bryn paused, "Master Marik… if it is a secret that will save my mother's life… I do not want to reveal it. Just like you have something you want to keep. You could force the truth out from your Millennium Rod but at least I have my own integrity to conceal my mother's secret."

Marik frowned, Bryn was smart and he grabbed his Millennium Rod. "I will allow you to make that choice, my Millennium Rod could reveal your secret but I want you to hold the least of integrity for your mother. Promise me when I choose to reveal my own, you will reveal yours as well." Marik held Bryn's chin, his gold earrings jiggled.

"You're scary and cool Master Marik. Could we call our accidental combo something?" Bryn giggled. Marik rolled his eyes and watched the second's clock tick.

"Like what, Bryn…?" Marik hated childish talks; he has to endure it with this young lackey.

"Abracadabra… Oh! I know… Abra Ka-Prana!" Bryn chimed and clapped his hands.

"Right, that is quite creative of you… meaning that you will still respect and honour me even if I am not 'cool', including torments of failed lackeys." Marik chuckled and gathered the rubbish from the table and tossed it into the trashcan. He packed his first aid kid, seeing Bryn has accomplished.

"So have you been playing Ed Sheeran?" Bryn asked his Master. Marik just rolled his eyes.

"Not yet, why are you hassling me about music playing? It is not like Ed Sheeran is going to make our task immaculately successful." Marik glared at Bryn.

"Not if our minds have 'immaculate conceptions' of achieving something on the spot, I believe in you, Master Marik." Marik rolled his eyes again.

"Indeed, I believe in myself too…" Marik said sarcastically as he shook his head. Bryn just laughed at the older teen.

"I hope you are ready to duel tomorrow. I want all qualified Rare Hunters today to have at least duelled me, win or lose. This also means it will not be an eliminating round." Marik stood up to check if Odion was coming over. Indeed he did with two bowls of Koshari.

"Marik, this is lunch and we cannot track Justus," Odion said but that shortly became something he instantly regrated saying to his Master.

"IF YOU HAVE SOME UNFORTUNATE TO REPORT, WRITE IT!" Marik's voice boomed. Bryn covered his ears as Marik glared at Odion with fury. Odion placed the tray on the table as the sudden change of Marik's demeanour frightened both his most loyal Rare Hunters.

"M-master Marik, Justus' location is not lost… Odion I have checked recent databases and Algorithms and he is on my radar." Bryn was tugging at Marik's robe and Marik slapped his hand.

"WHERE IS YOUR LAPTOP?" Marik yelled at Odion.

"It is with me sir, it is true I haven't checked the progress and it is not my task, but Bryn's task." Odion bowed. "Everything is up to the boy to track…" Odion wondered why Marik had other knowledge of Bryn's recent tracking.

"Yes it is, Bryn, I trust you have everything documented. Besides you have all day to spend with me to track Kenosha." Marik turned to Bryn.

Bryn nodded and eying on Odion who was unsure about what just happened. Marik was confident in Bryn and hence he will not let him down. They both sat down for Koshari.

"Is this Egyptian Pasta?" Bryn grinned, as it looked delicious.

"Koshari…My all-time favourite cuisine, much tastier than your porridge." He glared at Bryn; it was his first time eating with Bryn, a meal that is his favourite cuisine.

"Wow! I-I'm honoured to eat something you love Master Marik." Bryn smiled and forked with macaroni and started munching.

Marik stared, "Bryn, that was Odion's bowl…" He then rolled his eyes. "But that doesn't matter now… He'll have to eat your porridge."

Bryn gawked with his mouth full, he wasn't meant to eat with Marik in his room with his favourite dish apparently. Odion laughed until he received a glare from Marik. Bryn then felt something tingle in his mouth. The taste was great but something was burning inside of his taste buds.

"Master Maariiiiik! This is very spicy!" Bryn was fanning his mouthful of Koshari and tearing up. Marik smirked, as the little Bryn could not take hot and Spicy food as well as he could.

"I guess the Koshari is punishing you for the theft of ones' food, that was hot sauce by the way." Marik released a snicker. He swiftly grabbed a jug of water and glass and placed it in front of Bryn

Bryn squealed as he hastily grabbed the jug, instead of pouring it into the cup he sculled the litre as it dripped his chin.

"For your information, there is a glass, you uncivil child." Marik frowned. Odion left, as he needed to grab lunch too.

Bryn giggled and silenced right after he received a death glare from Marik. "Bryn, do not relay this information to anyone and if you do, there will be consequences," Marik warned him.

"What is it, Master Marik?" Bryn was puzzled.

"When you infiltrate Kenosha, you have to abandon your contacts with your family and friends. Your only point of contact will only be me. It is my strict order, is that clear?" Marik suddenly said. He must have felt left out about Bryn not letting him know about his Kung Fu past.

"Meaning you will support me all the way or punish me…?" Bryn was so confused.

"Both, your punishment will not be pleasant if the bidding task has not reached its justice. I will send all your friends and sister to the Shadow Realm." Marik was stone serious and that frightened Bryn.

"How much will I be supported by you Master Marik?" Bryn's voice cracked as though he was about to cry. Marik sighed and place a finger to lift Bryn's chin.

"I will be supporting you in every step of the way. I need your intelligence to work on my own schemes. I will be infiltrating with you instead of you leading the ropes. Do you remember what the Kenosha and your monk friend did in Bangalore, India?" Marik smiled, he accidentally relayed the punishment by default. He was so used to Rare Hunters failing, it was out of habit he did it with Bryn.

"Uh, they taught English?" Bryn scrounged his face.

"No they didn't teach English there, think…" Marik was patient with Bryn, far too patient.

"They were hiring IT professional Tertiary Students and British Academics of Antiquity Students to hack into Dublin Databases," Bryn remembered as he sat with Monk Phi Long Tang in a long meeting. Sukiro Ido was a Chancellor of Kenosha Japan who often interrupts them in meditation. Within a year, he stopped visiting the temple. Marik smirked, as he was about to convey the secret of the Chancellor's disappearance.

"I had captured Sukiro and had him tortured to death by my Rare Hunters." Marik amusingly chuckled. Bryn was fazed by how sadistic Marik just informed him about his second-degree murder.

"S-s-so, are you saying you are still on a quest eliminating them as your goal?" Bryn was confused.

"No, they are my obstacles, merely for obliteration," Marik said as though he was speaking to a 5-year-old.

"Are they that difficult to infiltrate? They may have learned of your ruthlessness against their men." Bryn said.

Marik sighed, it was time to tell him a little of what he needed to achieve. "The Kenosha was powerful group organisations that will influence nations. They were not just a single independent organisation like us. When I began my quest, let's say I was twelve… they were strong back then and I needed to find the location of the Industrial Illusions founder for he was on a quest to find three divine Ka engravings and of which, photographers, illustrators have been terrorised by the phenomenon of Ka spirits attacking them. They aren't just normal spirits, they are divine Egyptian Gods." Marik finished and watched Bryn stunned. Later changing into humour, as he was about to laugh, he provided a death glare.

"Yes Master, I remember the Industrial Illusions were being investigated and Kenosha wishes to seize the carvings or take a look at the carvings so that they may obtain the image and make their own." Bryn was not stupid and Marik knew his lackey too well.

"Odion will also not be involved as he will be guiding other important matters," Marik smirked.

"So you said you are working with me on infiltration it means our tasks are equal?" Bryn asked.

"Yes, Bryn."

"So if you fail, you mean you will have to send Odion to the Shadow Realm too?" Marik scowled, this boy's perception was fast.

"You do enjoy finding a loophole in my suggestion… I want to be alone now, take those plates to the kitchen." Marik instructed Bryn.

" I didn't mean it that way, Master Marik…" Bryn pouted.

"Just make sure you do not mess up or I mess up. We'll keep each other accountable. And no, I will not send anyone to the Shadow Realm if we both fail. We just have to plan a contingency scheme and you have to clean my Throne." Marik snickered.

"How many realms are there in the Universe, Master?" Bryn asked

"Plenty of Realms and Dimensions. I could take us temporarily to the Shadow Realm and back but it is not a pleasant trip my dear Bryn." Marik mused. "It is not a pleasant place as it is shrouded in darkness.

"So it is a Dark Prana Mass that seals the soul in its Realm. Like Purgatory but darker…"

"Darker than Hell itself, the torment is unknowingly similar without fire. Anubis it was said Anubis himself conjured his own darker half and could have been consumed in madness by the mental disparity." Marik said so casually.

"Wow! Thanks for being the creepy Master Marik and if you could send my old principal and Ms Harpoon to damnation, I still think you are super cool!" Bryn laughed.

"Indeed I could do that to them but it serves no purpose for me except pleasure to see them suffer," Marik smirked and he tapped on Bryn's nose. "As for you, you will also be delighted too."

* * *

Abbey and Oliver were now practising duelling. Level 9 as such was boring without Bryn sometimes. Bailey and Rivah were starting to know each other. Rivah is still ruthless and hot-headed as usual. He is even more hotheaded since Kjetil became their Elite next to him. Jun Yoon was just watching Korean singers on YouTube. Marik and Odion came down as Bryn told them they would be making a feast just for Marik. It was a conundrum as he announced it and that also shocked Marik. Bryn was fast as he decorated the whole of Level 9 Function Room Purple.

Bryn was wearing nice chef attire. Marik rolled his eyes, "You're making a feast for me to compensate for the porridge. Why?" Marik folded his arms.

"Because I'm your servant and I have to make sure Master, that you are happy." Bryn smiled and Marik nodded cynically.

"Remember no poultry and plenty of spices in any main course then. I can see your sister is somewhat occupied with her little love game with Oliver." Marik smirked.

"Oh hmm, yeah she is old enough to make her own decisions I guess Master Marik." Bryn smiled. Odion was watching all the other kids doing their own thing.

"Indeed, everyone has their own choice. I will make sure that she is not seen when we have a general meeting. Each of my Ranks has ill intentions of others. Initially, I just want to have male only but your sister followed you so I couldn't refuse." Marik smirked. " I will also just watch you all prepare my feast. I have no captive to tend to after all."

"So you want to see how I prepare Cloud 9?" Bryn asked as he was excited somehow.

"We are not in a cloud, it is Level 9, you fool," Marik said annoyed and walk towards the centre of the function room. He then sat on the middle table.

The teenage boy observed how all of them interacted with each other. Bryn was always the cheery type and disciplined, Bailey is nonchalant but also disciplined, Jun Yoon is obedient and disciplined. Abbey was the backbone of her brother, she is disciplined and assertive much like his own sister. He wondered why Bryn and Abbey would not disclose their Mother's identity. It's not like he will use it against them. He glanced at Bryn once and he was making a delicacy with flames. He looked at it closer and it was crème brûlée. Fine dining? Marik furrowed his eyes. Jun Yoon, however, was right in front of him.

"Master Marik, u-uh I-I w-was w-w-wondering what music you w-would like to listen to?" Jun Yoon kneeled for the first time. Marik smiled and tilted his head.

"I was wondering when you would approach me? You know you may speak to me without the stuttering, boy." Marik chuckled. Jun Yoon nodded, while he was still staring at the ground. He did not dare to look Marik in the eye and so Marik stepped down from the table.

"Sorry I did not dare to speak to you until now Master Marik." Jun Yoon panicked as Marik grabbed the boy's chin.

"The 13th Rank with advanced level taekwondo should be daring enough to convey a message efficiently. Look me in the eye, I allow you to convey it smoothly without stumbling in fear." Marik roughly adjusted his head. The boy was scared and indeed Marik enjoyed the fear. He smirked and clucked his tongue. "You may be treading on deep, deep waters if you remain silent."

"I was afraid of you Master Marik and I still am." Jun Yoon said timidly. Marik rolled his eyes.

"One, fearing me, is a natural feeling, you fool but that does not imply that I still house all of you in this vessel and if you need anything, you are to approach me first. Two, your attempt to lie has made it on my blacklist and that is erasable. I would appreciate a successful operation of your mission… if I am pleased I will gladly remove you from my blacklist. Three make sure my warnings are tunes in your little precious ears, Jun Yoon. Your little friends wouldn't want to see your punishment. For I will not hesitate to apply Marquis de Sade's theory on you and your family." Marik chuckled. "Yes I am aware of their location and all of that failure will be a cost on their heads. Now for the music, you asked, please put on Tori Amos and Ed Sheeran for me." Marik glared at the boy. Before Jun Yoon could respond, Bryn jumped on a table and over to the stage to access Jun Yoon's laptop. He switched to something rather techno.

"Oi! Jay! Abracadabra is my jam too!' Bryn had his arms crossed. Abbey an Oliver also came over to join Bryn. Bryn grinned and Jun Yoon's pleaded with his hazel eyes. Marik released him almost growled at Jun Yoon's savouring escape. Jun Yoon shortly joined the rest even Bailey was up. They were moving their hips from side to side and Bryn was Narsha who was one of the Korean band members of Brown Eyed Girls.

Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon

Geureon naega neottaemune dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega

Neol darmeun inhyeongeda jumuneul tto georeo naega

Geunyeowa jjijeojyeo dallago-go

Every night I'll be with you

Do you love her, do you love her?

Maeil naui kkum soge

Do you love me, do you love me?

Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo

Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo

Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah

Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo

Motchama deoneun naega ireoda jeongsineul nochyeo naega

Dodaeche wae neoran aega naemaeume bakhyeo niga

Jjitgyeojin sajineda jumuneul tto georeo naega

Geunyeoga tteoreojyeo dallago-go

Every night I'll be with you

Do you love her, do you love her?

Maeil naui kkum soge

Do you…

Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo

Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo

Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah

Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo

I'm on the Voodoo Island neol doechatgi wihan plan

Maeilgachi ireoke nanullae neol hyanghan majimak step

Geunyeoui soneul japgo geunyeowa ibeul matchugo

Geureon neoreul sangsangjocha hagi sirheo I jumune yeomwoneul sireo

Rallallallallalla rallallalla

Rallallallallalla rallallalla

Rallallalla rallallalla

Abracadabra da irwojyeora

Let's go

Uh-uh-uh-uh ha ha ha ha

Nege jumuneul georeo bwa

I'm like a supervisor

Neol tongjehaneun kaiser

Naegeseo beoseonal su eobseo naega

Bring bring neoreul naege gajyeoda jwo

Mworado nan hagesseo deohan geotdo hagesseo

Bring bring doneun naui fantasy yeah

Modeungeol geolgesseo neol naega naega gatgesseo

Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon geureon naega

Neottaemune dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega

Coolhancheok haneun naega nollawo da ireon naega

Anincheok neol mannareo gado-do

After the dance, Marik was annoyed enough to walk up to Jun Yoon and slapped him across the face. "If you ask for a request for music, make sure you deliver it to me, you fool!"

"What did you request for Master Marik?" Bryn was confused. The least he could do was to make Marik draw attention to Bryn and apprehend Jun Yoon from Bryn's mistake.

"Tori Amos and Ed Sheeran…" Both Jun Yoon and Marik said at the same time.

"Really Master? You mean it?"

This brought joy to Bryn when Marik nodded. Marik chuckled as Bryn and his friend Jun Yoon made a playlist for Marik. He simply needed to listen to music with his Master's approval. While 'Night Of Hunters' by Tori Amos was playing, Marik furrowed his eyes. He analysed the lyrics as he sat by Bryn.

"You know this is an interpretation of your dreams 'being watched' by a darker force."

"Meh! Like from the first assessment, you kept watching over me…?" Bryn smiled.

"Don't 'meh' me, boy… so your recommendations are always relevant. To your audience… what kind of IQ do you have?" Marik asked mockingly.

"I am not that high in IQ sir…" Bryn said reluctantly.

"210, is yours. I can tell by how you think. I'm 240 with general knowledge… We are both smarter than Albert Einstein." Marik informed Bryn. Bryn looked a little glum when he had learnt that Marik's IQ was higher than his.

"You're a genius?" Bryn asked his Master. "Because I assure you, Master Marik, I'm higher than what you said I am. I am actually a 265 when it comes to mathematics included.

"I am 270 with science, alchemy, mathematics, astrology and ancient literature combined. Hate to disappoint you little Bryn, but you do not know alchemy and ancient literature like I do and you will never be able to." Marik smirked with great satisfaction. "265, on the other hand, is intelligent, I'm surprised you are able to obtain friendships for this long. Not all geniuses care about. This useless friend of yours has yet to learn to respect me." Marik glared at Jun Yoon.

"Sorry Master Marik…" Jun Yoon apologised again.

"Why does he have to apologise? He was just doing his job you know…" Bryn stomped on the ground.

"And why are you being such a child with high IQ? Surely none of these claims would come to Jun Yoon's head.

"Naneun Master Marik-i maeu maeu geonbangjin sangtaelago Saeng-gaghanda," Bryn said to Jun Yoon in Korean daringly in front of his Master about his cockiness.

"What did you say about me, Bryn?" Marik hissed.

"Geuneun hangsang geonbang-imyeo na ttoneun beillileul Joh-ahaji anhseubnida. uliga jongyeongsim-Eul gajilyeogohaedo geuneun yeojeonhi uliege solileul jileugeona uliege jaaleul boyeojubnida." Jun Yoon explained that Marik is always cocky and does not like either him or Bailey even if they have tried to be respectful.

"Shush Master Marik!" Bryn said accidentally. Marik then growled.

"Master Marik-i dangsin-e daehae deo jal al su issdolog naega gongsigjeog-eulo dangsingwa eobmuleul bakkumyeon doum-i doelkkayo?" Bryn asked whether task swapping would help.

"Both of you have better explain to me what you are saying about me…" Marik held his Millennium Rod out and said gravely.

"Master Marik, could you be a little understanding and treat Jun Yoon nicer?" Bryn suddenly said.

"Never, do that cross language again in front of me, fool!" Marik wanted to yell.

"I think we should prostrate for this Jay…" Both Bryn and Jun Yoon lay on the ground with their belly down.

"Jun Yoon! Bryn! Get up or I will starve both of you in a week!" Marik growled. " Actually stay, while you are prostrating before you, think about the consequences of liaising in a language that I can easily learn by using my Millennium Rod. Since you are making a feast for me, I will let this whole thing slide." Marik smirked as Bryn sneezed from the dust gathered on the ground. "You two had better learn your place and I admit, I do treat Bryn better than your friends and it will remain that way until I see fit." He spat, as he detested Bryn's friend but perhaps he should give this Rare Hunter a chance to serve him.

"Perhaps little Jun Yoon, I may have neglected the use of you as a Rare Hunter. You are free to work with Bryn in the Throne Room starting tomorrow. If you dare distract either him or me, I will place you in solitary confinement for a week." Narrowing his lavender orbs as he supplies the detrimental warning to his Asian lackey. Bryn lifted his head slightly as Jun Yoon and Bryn glanced at each other.

Bryn gave a toothy grin to Jun Yoon with a right-hand thumbs up and let out an accidental and audible "Yay!" Marik had enough of talking to them so he checked the feasting table. Abbey, Bailey and Oliver completed the setup and the feast was already prepared before the dance.

Even though it was not dinner time, Marik for this special occasion to have a conversation with the children.

* * *

While the music was still playing, Bryn went back to the kitchen as Marik had already left until dinner is officially on.

Marik was in a rather good mood as he entered his Throne Room. He's still surprised that a feast is happening for him and as he mounted on the golden throne, Odion bowed to his Master.

"Have you checked the Dublin news about the Celtic theatrical event?"

"No and what has this theatrical event have to do with our business? I am in a rather in a nice mood so don't test my patience, Odion." Marik stared down at his servant.

"Going to Belfast may be a wrong move, Kenosha has taken our men. They have capture Eddy Souza, our front man for undercover." Odion informed Marik but was taken aback how calm Marik was.

"I foresaw that coming to past as it is a distraction or a decoy to us. Belfast is still my absolute best bet." Marik could tell Odion was not satisfied with Belfast. Eddy Souza was one of his loyal Rare Hunters and Odion wanted to rescue him. Although he did not care for Eddy, a rank eight and the gloomiest Rare Hunter.

Odion was still waiting for him and could see Marik disagreement to be absolute. His Master is always right when it comes to destinations and plans and all the Kenosha that they have taken down was all because Marik is always ahead of their opponents. Marik would savour an hour just to plan a month's trip mission accurately and succeed. And for those that have failed him, he also anticipated their failure and feels his wrath upon them.

Marik stood up and glanced behind reassuring that he is the Leader of the Rare Hunters. The Shadows would follow him conjured by his almighty Millennium Rod he possesses. Marik felt utterly refreshed every time he sat there. He could feel his earrings swinging in a pendulum. His slow calculative steps around Odion made him think about his use for the Missions coming up. He has already planned for two groups once they arrive.

"I was going to include you in the group division, brother but if rescuing a decoy makes it your priority, I permit a solitary mission for you to assemble your own group. I will be part of the mission and take Rivah and Kjetil along."

"Marik, I see that you have made use of Oliver and the elites… Is there any chance I could use any of them?" Odion glance through the grouping list of fives.

Marik chuckled; "No… You have the other Rank Fours, they may not be as efficient but they will aid you. You can start with 'Silver Halcyon' as he knows as well as Oliver. I need my Elites, especially Rivah for manpower."

"He is ruthless indeed, I'll see who I can find then Sir." Odion left again. Marik saw the loophole in his limited amount of Elites. Ray was once an Elite with Rivah but that was short lived.

"I think you will see my plans are perfect Odion…" He said to himself. He walked back to his throne and sat. He still has nothing to do. Perhaps a quick nap would compliment his good mood until the feast is ready.

* * *

"I think he's napping…" A boy's voice sounded.

"Should we wake Master Marik up?" Another boy asked.

"Of course we should, the feast is for him, right?" A girl said.

"Master Marik should be happy to wake up. You all have prepared well." Odion's voice resounded with a compliment.

Marik's lids fluttered and saw the cute Olive orbs staring intently and his friends, Abbey and Odion behind him.

"You have really appalling spatial awareness. What happened to my personal bubble, Bryn?" Marik said sarcastically.

"I popped the bubble for your feast Master Marik. Do you like to experience the awesome feast now?" He grinned making Marik roll his lavender orbs.

"And would you like to distance yourself from me? You are too close… to me you fool!" Marik scolded Bryn. "Explain why there is more than one person waking me up for the feast…"

Odion told the rest to head downstairs. Only he and Bryn may be in Marik's presence. Bryn stepped away as he winced at Marik's haughty mood. Marik got up and expected Bryn to follow him.

Marik scanned his pass to level 9 and waited for Odion and Bryn to enter. Marik's first feast prepared by dedicated little Rare Hunters. "Master Marik, is the feast idea a surprise?"

"I would say it is a delightful idea..." Marik smiled slightly. As the door opened, it was a completely transformed function room and Marik entered. The decorations were decorated with Fine High Tea standards. The classical music was Jun Yoon playing on his keyboard, no Grand Piano but it was just as great.

"Master Marik, this is all yours to enjoy…" Bryn felt Marik's hand placed on either side of his shoulders as he turned around his Millennium Rod was on his lap. He squatted down and lifted Bryn's chin.

"You are an amazing little Rare Hunter of mine, come dine with me and with your cohorts," Marik said. His expression was unreadable again. Did that mean he was pleased with Bryn?

"So are you happy or annoyed or angry with what I did Master Marik? You don't express much except when you smirk, roll your eyes in annoyance or get furious." Bryn dabbling confusion spun into motion.

"I do not wish to be analysed! I am… impressed with someone who is a Rare Hunter, and I see you have placed the large chair with cushions. Was it to ensure I am comfortable, Bryn?" Marik asked. Bryn nodded as Marik dragged the boy to the long table. Marik sat on the large chair. Oliver sat next to Marik on the right and Bryn on his left. Odion sat on the far opposite as he is Second-in-Command.

"Did you know that I have personal slaves on this ship?" Marik smirked, he clicked his fingers and two men and two women came to their Master.

"Nope…" Bryn looked confused. He was meant to serve Marik but he probably was good to be in the company of the Leader.

"I will allow your work to be enjoyed too, you should rest for tomorrow's duel. Besides, a feast is nothing without accompaniment."

Oliver, Abbey, Bailey, Jun Yoon, Rivah, Kjetil and Bryn sat as the slaves came by to serve them. Suddenly two other Rare Hunters came, they were unaware what was happening but Marik smirked. "I believe having Clyde and Jordan join will be a splendid idea." Both of them were confused, free dinner with Master Marik?

As they approached the candlelit table, and the feast began. Marik conjured the Shadows as he needed to lighten the mood. It was eerie and cold and a night to remember. Marik chuckled as everyone began to shiver at the change of atmosphere and Bryn thought it was kinda cool as his Master was quite magical. He tried to touch the Shadow aura.

* * *

Day 3- Mission Protocol Assessment Part III

It was 7 am; Sunday approached too fast and duelling will follow up on this day. Marik didn't want to waste time as he strolled straight to Level 9 or also now known as Cloud 9. The Noise Level fluctuation was deafening as the music of 'Pony' by Ginuwine blasted without anyone to control. The musical four were nowhere to be found. Marik pursed his lips, as the deck was miraculously cleaned. Laundry was done with the Wi-Fi connection stronger; the cafeteria was served by Clyde this time with Jordan.

In the other room that is adjacent to the Cafeteria was the Logistics office. Oliver wasn't there either. However, a particular woman named Luanne Ansell with rich golden brown hair was there with curly locks. She was Rivah's girlfriend who is studying her Bachelors of Journalism and Visual Communications. She is not part of the Ranks but she holds an important key in international social affairs in the United Nations in New York. She and a few other Rare Hunters from his intermediate Ranks were sorting out suitcases marked for Marik himself. "Master Marik, so far with have secured these Ultra Rare Cards," Rivah informed Marik.

"We needed more time to sever the contacts from the Egyptian Authorities, Sir. I also met the boy who fixed the connection to our Wi-Fi system." Luanne postured herself well.

"You are very efficient even if you are not of our ranks, Luanne. Perhaps it is for the better that whatever damages were inflicted by Ray are patched. I have yet to reward Rivah for his loyalty." Marik knew Luanne from United Nations forum that visited Alexandria. Rivah happened to have taken her on a date when Odion and Rivah's group accomplished a successful operation. He ebony glasses and silvery pupils demonstrated her sophistication and high status from her family who are working as Senators of Egypt.

"I am glad my skill will be of great use, Sir." Luanne smiled.

"But your hair is an outstandingly ratchet weave of wasp's nest, I hope it does not suffice in that equation of grooming skills..." Marik insulted the girl, as her locks were naturally curly. He couldn't resist the urge, as she was his Elite's girlfriend.

Luanne frowned, "That's sweet of you to comment about a woman's hair. Anyway, I have a couple of more cards ordered in after the boy gave me a survey about music." Bryn must have been going around taking surveys of music taste in the ship. Marik smirked as Bryn was doing a silly survey run and fixing things at the same time. He recovered pretty quickly.

"That boy is a multitasking machine, Master Marik." Rivah snickered.

"Except Bryn has no clue about LYME coding and I had to help him with that so my skills are exceptional without being a Rare Huntress so to speak…" Luanne sighed. She poised and slid past the Leader of The Rare Hunters and Marik chuckled as he successfully rattled the female. Rivah was holding her hand, as Marik looked inside the room will with his prized cards. Perhaps in another lifetime, Luanne would get along with him.

"Where are all the children, Abbey and Oliver?" Frowning at his black watch, growled at their absence. It's not like they were slacking off this morning, he searched their minds and he found them on Level 7. The Three children were mischievously spying on Abbey and Oliver. He smirked as both Abbey and Oliver were oblivious to being spied upon and now he is spying on all of them with his Millennium Rod.

He took a stash of cards that were labelled 'Forbidden Cards and Ultra Rare Cards' so that he could sort them in his Throne Room, perhaps after his meal.

Shape

Bryn and Jun Yoon looked though Duel Monsters cards. it was something he was reluctant to touch but as he enters the Dueling Arena, Marik was finishing off his meal alone.

"M-Master Ma-Marik!" Bryn was shocked as Marik was less formal about his meal today than yesterday.

"Good to see both of you here. Odion will assess Abbey, Bailey, Clyde and Jordan so it will be just you two with me for now." Marik held his deck. "You two will go against me and you will see that you will never win against me." Marik chuckled as he mounted the Dueling simulator. The two shrugged at each other as they both did as well.

"I am waiting for both of you to plan your strategies-" Suddenly there was an unexpected power surge and everything went dark.

"AGH!' Both of them yelled.

"Why is there power failure at this time of the morning?" Marik said calmly, Marik's perfect 20/20 eyesight managed to find his Millennium Rod.

"Uh, Jay that is the butt!" Bryn freaked out.

"I'm not touching your butt, Bryn..." Jun Yoon denied, it was an accident though. As he turned around it was Marik behind them.

"Shh, tell me, Bryn, what is the one thing you connected in your laptop that required the most power?"

"Something with a large amount of MegaHertz and oh fu-" Marik held his hand on Bryn's mouth.

"Just as I thought, you just caused a power surge, you fool!" Marik sighed, this meant there won't be a 3rd Assessment Protocol. "Both of you come with me to the engine room." Level 20 was a place of rebooting the lost fuse as a backup.

It was still dark, "Bryn, do you know how to fix the fuse box?" Marik asked him.

"No sir", as they opened the metal door with the Ship's power supply.

"I do but I need some light, Master Marik." Jun Yoon said.

"I don't have a torch, sorry Jay." A pitiful expression carved into Bryn's jolly usual expression. "Master Marik, your Millennium Rod does emit light right?"

"No, you are not using my Millennium Rod as a torchlight. If you are familiar with the fuse panel, you should be able to use it without light and besides it wasn't blown from overheating, otherwise, we will be stuck out in the Atlantic Ocean for a very long time." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Master Marik, what if my thoughts are against you... thinking mean stuff about you now, will you still use the Millenium Rod to find out?" Bryn laughed.

"My Millennium Rod is not a laughing matter you fool! I'll get Odion to bring a torch down." As he used his Millennium Rod, the light aided Jun Yoon, as he used the light from the Millennium Rod's light to spot the Fuse Box and turned the power back on.

"You imbeciles!" Marik scolded them. They both high-fived and Marik whacked both of their heads with his Millennium Rod followed by a growl.

"Ow!" Bryn whelped and so Jun Yoon. Marik's incredulous looked at them.

"Let's go..." Marik strutted out, expecting them to follow him.

* * *

Marik skipped the Third Protocol, they wasted too much time worrying about the Fuse Box and he already has placed them in groups. He called the meeting his His Throne Room. For the first time, Bryn stood amongst the crowd and Marik was the only one talking and appointing.

"I am now going to divide the two teams and the first group... Odion will you please take the honour of announcing the teams?" Marik said

"Yes, Master Marik... Team number two will be Oliver, Abbey, Jordan, Bryn and Kjetil." Odion glanced at Kjetil and nodded then to Marik who smirked as Bryn's heart skipped.

"Team One will be Bailey, Jun Yoon, Clyde and Rivah. You four will be accompanying Master Marik" Bryn was surprised Marik was taking unfamiliar Rare Hunters.

"Lastly, I will be taking Gilbert Hassan, Benjamin Porter and I will have a different task," Odion said

As they left, Bryn was troubled, Marik would rather go with his friends? He stayed behind and watch Marik speak to Odion. Marik turned his attention to Bryn and furrowed his eyebrow.

"What seems to be the problem?" Marik asked Bryn who was looking glum or rather his thoughts are, Marik read his mind.

"Master Marik, what about the infiltrating mission?" Bryn asked.

"I knew you would ask this. That is an ongoing task after this mission, Bryn. You have Abbey so you do not have to worry about stress that much." Marik mocked but then softened. "Bryn, anything happens... report to me, even if you are captured or failed... report to me. And never reveal my name, not even my initials." Marik gravely warned him.

"Yes, Master Marik..." Bryn's attention turned to Jun Yoon who came by to bow.

"If I have an alias name, what will it be...? Something that sounds simple or at least in your language Jun Yoon." Marik stared at Bryn's friend.

"Kimchi, Kabang, Sarang Hae, Namu...uh..." Jun Yoon was confused what made Marik ask him for a word.

"I like Namu," Marik said nonchalantly. Bryn giggled.

"What is so funny?" Marik asked annoyed.

"Namu means... Nam- Namu means t- hahahaha" Both Bryn and Jun Yoon wheezed in laughter.

"Pray tell what it means." Marik stopped the two from laughter.

They both said, "Tree!"

"Oh... I'm sticking to that then." Marik smirked.

"I can be Bungi, meaning branch." Bryn smiled and so Marik laughed.

"Master Marik, how about direct concealment?" Bryn said, hinting that people may know him as the Leader of the Rare Hunters but not name.

"The organisation is mine after all so, any suggestions?" Marik said.

"M.M.I.R.H or R.H.M.M.I is what I usually write in short..." Bryn said

"I see, that was on the album's notes I saw. It was rather adorable of you to make those music suggestions. No M.I... is too close. However 'The R.H' is perfect. Make the Kenosha and any other rivals fear that name under me." Marik smirked.

"Yes, Master Marik!" They both bowed.

As Bryn looked out at to the horizon, Ireland was just a few miles away. He knew this first mission will be tough He will need a lot of practice in Duel Monster still. Even if it was to lose to Marik, he will probably ask his Master to help him cram and revise strategies. Yet he does not know how well Master Marik duels but it would be worth finding useful tips.

Marik stood up and went straight to the elevator that leads straight to his room. "When we arrive, Bryn you are learning some driving before we head off to our missions so... at noon, meet me on level 16." Marik had plans for Bryn to learn how to drive a motorcycle or even a car. This will be interesting. A child driving is illegal in most countries but he is Marik Ishtar the Rare Hunter Mastermind, the Leader and what he says goes his way.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, this is pretty exhausting with a tight trimester but to wind down I still write this. Giving a shout out to TDH for 'The R.H' concept. Letting you guys know, I'm open to suggestions and adding OCs. I also watched The Fate of the Furious recently and makes me miss Brian. Oh, I also have YGOTAS reference on the Torch idea. Thought it would be cute for Bryn to suggest something obvious and the real Marik react to the absurdity. Make sure you leave a like button and a subscribe... oh wait this is not YouTube... XD

Please Enjoy and Review!


	7. Refuge of the Clairvoyant Shadow

**AN: I know this is confusing but this is quite wholesome in this chapter. I have many references but I don't remember what was written.**

 **A/N: Nope, it is an official Prequel of 'In A Name' now that Jordan is going on a mission with Bryn. This is for Ataahua and The Duelist's Heiress who are the Authoresses. They both own A'isha and her cousin Amara. Jordan Erasmus is her OC and I hope I do justice as well.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **Jordan Erasmus is not my OC… It is Ataahua's OC**

 **YU-Gi-Oh isn't mine either and I would love to own is but Kazuki Takahashi created Marik and Odion All of the world associated to the cannon is not mine.**

* * *

 **meijosui's Authoress Notes on Universe Play no. 4**

 _ **Jaria:**_ "Meaning of Jaria and astrology/horoscope analysis

Is Jaria a female or a male name and where does Jaria originate from?

Jaria is Girl/Female and the name originates from Arabic, Australian

Jaria means Slave"

"What is the full meaning of Jaria?

Is the gender of the name Jaria male or female and what people use it most often?

The name Jaria originates from Arabic, Australian and Jaria is a Girl/Female name- Define Meaning of.

* * *

Name: Farah

Age: 7 Years Old

Occupation: Slave

Nationality: Syrian

* * *

Name: Jordan Erasmus

Age: 16 Years Old

Occupation: Rank 13th Rare Hunter

Nationality: South African.

* * *

Name: Clyde Sassen

Age: 16 Years Old

Occupation: Rank 13th Rare Hunter

Nationality: South African.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Refuge of the Clairvoyant Shadow**

 **Re: Mission Protocol Assessment Part III**

Marik was in his hot steamy bathtub when one of his slaves is giving him a 'nice' back massage. He was giving the poor slave a hard time as he kept on yelling at her or mocked her for she is a 7-Year-Old girl. She was a daughter of a slave as well.

"If you do not, massage my back harder, I will drown you and you will not see the light of day again, Farah!" Marik warned her as he reached his arm into her hair and dug his nails into the girl's scalp drawing red liquid. The girl sobbed harder when Marik grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist whilst she screamed. "Perhaps I should take you to the Shadow Realm?"

Then there was a knock on the door of his large bathroom door. With frustration, Marik ignored the presence, as it was Odion. "Master Marik-"

"Yes I know, we've arrived and Bryn is looking for me. He wants me to duel him for practice and he has to wait. Also Odion, I was sure I have informed you do not disturb me as you have to assemble your own backup deck and you have not done so. Another word from you, I will cancel that trip of yours and you will be unable to rescue Eddy Souza." Marik knew Odion too well. He chuckled, as all that was said was accurate. He heard footsteps from Odion, as he was gone. Marik tormented the girl so much that she trembled until she began to sob again.

"Get me a towel and do not peek!" He snapped at the poor slave girl. The girl could see his scars briefly from some sort of ritual. "It is rude to stare, now turn around you brat!" Marik roared.

"Sorry…" the girl whimpered.

"I need a moment, so leave…" Marik's tone was much smoother this time. He never treats his slaves well as he hated them. He twirled his blond locks to wring the water out. All his jewellery was laid on the table with his Millennium Rod. He felt his purple home-wrecker inching higher beneath his wisteria Egyptian cotton towel. He smirked thinking about feeling dominant all this time.

He heard from outside, Bryn and Jun Yoon mongering over what card was better. Marik really wanted timeout as he was almost feeling like a babysitter with two boys following him.

"Oi! I swear 'pot of greed' is common!" Bryn protested.

"Master Marik says he's still going to win against both of us so why bother…?" Jun Yoon whined.

"I think I need his help. Just the fact that he is very confident with his skills and actually yeah, he's going to kill us…" Bryn panicked. "Oh hi! I am Bryn, what is your name?" The sudden first of excitement came to Bryn as he met Farah.

"I'm Farah…" The girl said coldly. She walked pass Bryn. Marik was already dressed in his robes and was there to witness Farah's cold treatment.

Marik used his Millennium Rod and controlled the girl into coming over to him. He was displeased and his urge to bully this slave girl was evident in his dilated pupils centring his lavender orbs.

"That is not how you talk to my Rare Hunter, Farah..." Marik wrung his hand to the girl's neck.

"Master Marik… she was upset so I understand if she was in a hurry." Bryn said sympathetically. "Please stop!" Bryn tugged at Marik's arm, which was holding the Millennium Rod.

"This pet is a peon, not worthy to be addressed. She is a mere animal, a commoner that is not worthy of my presence." He threw her backwards and Bryn gasped and rushed to Farah.

"Bryn, Bryn, Bryn… do not interrupt my punishment to my slave. She is a useless girl, remember what I said about feeling compassionate?" Marik warned Bryn voluntarily stopped in his tracks. His Master is strict, he may have played around with words but he remembered, when it comes to the word 'compassion', Marik means serious business.

"Good listening my Rare Hunter." Marik walked towards Bryn and deliberately stepped on the little girl's hand. She screeched and cried, his eyes narrowed and lips smirked as he crossed his arms. Marik didn't care for the little girl; she was just a slave to him.

"It doesn't change the fact that she is a living person with a mind to control…" Bryn muttered and made Marik glare at Bryn.

"Leave Farah, go to your parents and tell them you are a useless slave." Marik mused and released the girl. Farah was sniffing.

"So they don't get paid like we do?" Jun Yoon asked.

Marik turned to Bryn then to Jun Yoon and simpered. "I do pay both of you well, not slaves. They are taken and bought as a commodity. You should remember your job description, child." Marik narrowed his eyes at Jun Yoon.

Jun Yoon gulped, as he knew he didn't read the details properly. Only Odion relayed the information. Bryn yawned loudly making Marik irritated more.

"We should head down for the duelling examination, as much as I want to be alone right now… I have to take you two back to where we left off." Marik opened the door and both of them collected their decks of Duel Monsters.

On the Elevator, Marik adjusted his hands to feel his Millennium Rod. "Odion, why are you assessing the three and not four?"

"Jordan lost his way around Level 16 so he came late," Odion said in his thoughts.

"So you want me to assess three as well?" Marik asked indignantly.

"Yes Marik, if that is possible." Odion hoped.

"I will assess Jordan then. Is he waiting there?" Marik asked.

"He is alone in the Dueling Arena." As the door opened Marik left the elevator first. Bryn and Jun Yoon were silent, as they knew Marik was using his powers to communicate to Odion.

"I will be assessing another, so we will be pairing opponents. However, I would like the extreme… all three against me…" Marik entered the chamber and Jordan was already waiting.

Marik glared at the boy who just ruined his plans until Bryn marched pass Marik and accidentally bumping him.

"Hey! I have seen you before at combat, with the crazy kick!" Bryn held his hand out. "I'm Bryn Wesley Harkin and we will be on a mission together."

" Yeah, that was me, I'm Jordan Erasmus, pleasure is mine to meet you, Bryn" The boy with the exquisitely gelled spike up hair smiled at the short Irish Nepali boy.

Jun Yoon Kim followed Bryn leaning on his shoulder. "I'm Jun Yoon, I'll be… on another mission… but you can call me Jay. Jun Yoon smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jay, I remember you were the taekwondo kid and you guys were at the feast-"

"Are you three going to waste time with introductions?" Marik stood there unamused.

"Yup we are Master Marik isn't it obvious?" Bryn accidentally said it again and that made Marik growl. Jordan was surprised Bryn was a friendly even after spending time with their ruthless Master.

The next reaction from Marik wasn't pleasant grabbed Bryn's tiny ears. "Say that again Bryn, loud and proud and I'll twist your ear…"

"Could I at least know my comrades before we duel. I mean, didn't you waste two hours in the bathroom just to be alone… OW?" Bryn asked. Marik now pulled Bryn's ear.

Marik released Bryn, he spent two hours trying to find solitude but his slave girl Farah disappointed him. It was 1 pm and they haven't started. As he strolled to the spectator's seat all three sat below.

"So this protocol is still on?" Jordan asked Marik.

"Of course Jordan Erasmus… you will have plenty of time to know Bryn and Jun Yoon later…" Marik replied.

"So you are Jordan, how did you become a Rare Hunter?" Bryn asked.

Marik growled, "You should be a strategist, so take your deck out now! Bryn!"

Bryn gulped as he saw Marik's anger heating up. Jordan took his deck out knowing full well that their Master isn't about fun and games.

"Now see how Jordan listens and children like you have my words flow to pass from ear to ear?" Marik mocked Bryn as he commented. Jordan snickered.

Bryn then whined, "Aww, you're embarrassing me in front of Jordan… Master Marik…" Marik glared at Bryn with a low annoying growl.

Bryn reluctantly took his deck out, the cards that haunted him at school. He hesitated and Marik perceived his fear. "I'm sure if you know Jordan's story, you wouldn't be as anxious." Marik tapped his foot.

"What happened to you Jordan?" Jun Yoon asked politely. Marik sighed as he could remember the night too.

"I used to live in Johannesburg before working here. So basically I have no welfare as my father is in custody under South African Police Service protection as he had committed Domestic Violence in our family." Jordan sighed as he was haunted by his past.

"How about your mum?" Bryn asked, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Well, you see… our ailing mother could not provide for all five of us. I was left to take charge of my family. So one night, Clyde who is my Best Friend who is the head of our school lobby, found out about the Rare Hunters, we met Master Marik. It was enough to provide for my hospitalised mother and my funding for my four younger brothers and sister.

"Jordan, if you want to waste time recounting your story to Bryn, I suggest you use your time wisely as our youngest impeccable Rare Hunter who loves delaying our time…" Marik glared at Bryn who had successfully retrieved his deck. He furrowed his eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes, Master Marik…" The sixteen-year-old agreed. "My story goes like this…"

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

The blaring of the megaphone 'Attention King Edwards VII School, could all the lobbying groups for Child and Youth Services for the final call to the front of the Great Hall for the final lobby. We are broadcasting live so we need Clyde Sassen's team assemble."

The group assembled with cameras and speeches were prepared. Clyde stood in front of the crowd. Spotlights were glaring despite the heavy filters around the set. Jordan happened to be there with his siblings. Clyde began his inquiry as the night catered for a proper Media Release of the Mayor declaring the School needed funding for the students.

"Good Evening, Mayor Monrovia, students and guess. My name is Clyde Sassen, I am the president of our school's lobbying group. I am here to advocate against the issues of students who are struggling with the Government's strict rationing of Social Welfare. We may be receiving little to no funding for the next six months due to intrinsic cost funding of fees. 70% of our fee deposited to the school was to establish a student lounge, that's directed to our parent's income for we are families struggling as the taxpayer's pocket. 20% was for an Art Exhibition that barely persuaded the community to attend and 6% for International schemes. However we want to ask the Mayor, what are they planning for the remaining 4%? More than 60% are on social welfare but if we see the Welfare system is failing us, what should we succumb to? Are you suggesting that we should enter the workforce as the current empirical studies indicated." Clyde stated.

The Mayor didn't look impressed as the crowd jeered at him. Jordan and Clyde's exchange looks and nodded.

The Mayor smugly stood up and was galvanised by the boy's research and challenge. He adjusted the microphone as it screeched. "Ahem, I… the Mayor will assess the situation of our middle and upper-class citizens as building a bright environment of Education. I understand your concern but for now, we are trying our best to establishing the better curriculum for our department."

The night did not fashion well as Clyde greeted Jordan and his family. They walked hospital. Jordan who assembled his siblings' dinner for Imogen Erasmus, Riley Erasmus, Xavier Erasmus and Quinton Erasmus from the cafeteria there, to visit their mother Nadine Erasmus.

"Here I think we should pray for mummy…" Imogen said as she looked worried. "Do you think mummy will be okay?" Jordan nodded confidently. Even though he was uncertain what he could do with a low paying food delivery service, only sixteen and he's raising four siblings.

The five siblings bowed their heads and clasped their hands together.

Jordan began, "Dear God, we humbling come before you to help our mum recover. We are in need of your help for we don't know when mum will be okay. We also pray that I will find a sustainable job to provide food, shelter and education for all five of us, something that could prove to dad that we are not useless. Also, I pray for dad, we are sorry he has become a monster. He has hurt all of us but we want to commit him to your Almighty hands. We pray that he will repent and reconcile with mum, turn from his old destructive violent ways. For now, we ask for a miracle and a suitable change of season… Amen."

"Amen," The rest of the siblings said. Riley and the other left to the corridor as Clyde were outside.

When Clyde came in still troubled about the night lobby he slammed the door. "I can't believe that Mayor has the nerves to shut the inquiry right down the students' lobby. He doesn't care about us?"

"It's okay Clyde, you tried your best…" Jordan reassured his friend.

"I think the school is helping out, it's just that you guys need the support too…" Clyde said.

"With our dad is in custody, so we could only hope that this is for the better," Jordan said.

"Hey, on the way in, I met a boy… he said he is employing people to work for him. This is information for both of us. He did ask whether you were interested in joining and they do pay more than your delivery job. He said he was from Egypt." Clyde rummaged his gym bag and out came two folders that indicated 'Rare Hunter Recruitment Application'.

"I would consider but I have siblings to be raised…" Jordan said reluctantly. "You know they are actually a criminal organisation Clyde… just look at the description!" Jordan was freaked out about that and shoved the folder back to Clyde's chest.

"They are?" Clyde checked. Jordan nodded.

"I think we could say the least, it does pay better by many fortunes," Jordan smirked.

The next morning, Jordan visited his father and the Penitentiary. The place was filled with detergent and chemical sanitisation.

"Dad, I only came to deliver fresh towels a warm jacket and some muesli bars. …" Jordan said over the microphone as his father was with brown stud beard glared at his son with so much strife.

"What are you doing Jordan? Do you want to shove your fucking custody against me? I promise when I come out of bars, I will dig a grave for that tramp Nadine and each of your brothers and sister."

"Dad what you did was wrong, we are family, how could you do this to us?" Jordan courageously stood up.

The man laughed ominously, "You and your family are nothing but FUCKING TRASH AND I HOPE YOUR MOTHER ROTS IN HELL. YOU HAVE NO PARENTS JORDAN AND YOUR LIFE WILL BE HELL! PRAY ALL YOU WANT 'COS WHEN I COME OUT I WILL BURN YOUR ENTIRE CORPSES SON! YA GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH." The man that was once known to be his father began cursing and pounding at the transparent glass separating between Jordan and the monstrous man until the prison guards seized him.

As Jordan walked home, images of his father violently cursing and swearing a wish for their death replayed over and over, a vehicle came by. At first, he thought it was a politician but it was only Clyde and then a blond Egyptian teenager no older than thirteen opened the door.

"Clyde…?" Jordan saw his best friend bow to the younger blond boy.

"Hey mate, meet my new employer," Clyde said.

"So you do have another who wished to join us?" the blond Egyptian boy asked.

"Indeed, Jordan does…" Clyde said humbly.

"Then, meet me at the O.R Tambo International Airport tomorrow at noon, you will know for sure that your prayers have been heard, Jordan." The boy smirked.

End Flashback

Back to the present, Bryn look intently at Jordan as a few drops of tears left some trails and so did Jun Yoon.

"That was how I was recruited…" Jordan said. Then Bryn nudged Marik's knee.

"What is it, Bryn?!" Marik said annoyed.

"Naaaw, you answered his prayers…" Bryn giggled. Jordan laughed a little at Bryn's unexpected comment.

"Indeed, a blessing in disguise…"Marik mused sarcastically.

"Our Principal hated us…" Jun Yoon…said, "So we got expelled."

"Hmm, that's not good. I hope you'll be happy here…" Jordan said.

"Of course we're happier here, especially in Cloud 9." Bryn winked at Jordan.

"Master Marik, could I guard your Millennium Rod, so that you do not cheat?" Bryn beamed.

"No, and why would I cheat? I'm going to win anyway." Marik pointed his fingers as he said sternly but nonchalantly at the last comment.

"O-Oh, I guess so…" Bryn averted his eyes.

Marik rolled his eyes, "Yes… now I will be taking Jun Yoon first and then Jordan after, so you better prepare your strategies because all of you will be using Bryn's decks."

"Oh, I don't have many guys so good luck." Bryn had three decks that have similar cards, he handed his spare to Jordan. He didn't know why Marik demanded only his cards. Shortly Bryn saw Marik's Millennium Rod shining.

"To answer that, Bryn I am assessing teamwork as well." Marik stood up slightly smiled at Bryn's implication of his answering of Jordan's prayers. When Bryn saw Jun Yoon followed Marik to the duelling arena. Marik came to Jun Yoon and they both swapped their decks.

Marik shuffled Jun Yoon's deck briskly and finished before Jun Yoon. Marik placed his hand out to return Jun Yoon's deck and so once Jun Yoon was done they swapped again. "When you lose 500 Life Points, it means you lose and you should swap cards and comrades to continue with the damaged life points."

The sound of the buzzing duelling simulator turned on as both Marik and Jun Yoon were mounted up. 2000 Life Points appeared on either side of the field.

"I hope you are ready…" Marik smirked with confidence. Jun Yoon gulped as his hands trembled.

"I-I am" The boy squeaked. Marik chuckled as the Korean child reached out to place his deck.

"Well…? It's your turn first little boy, draw your card… I'm waiting…." He purposely wanted to put some added pressure on his Rare Hunter.

"I place three card face down… and I end my turn." Jun Yoon said for his main phase.

Marik chuckled evilly, "My turn, I draw! I placed a monster face down and three other faces down and I… ends my turn."

Jun Yoon drew a card and suddenly Marik summoned Coffin Seller. Jun Yoon was sacred. "Agh! I summon… I summon tribute Luminous soldier."

"Bad move Jun Yoon…," Marik smirked. As Jun Yoon's life points assailed from the effect of Coffin Seller by 300 Life points.

"I activate De-spell and will use it on that card."

"Oh, you mean my Metal Reflect Slime…? You have to do better than that…" Marik mocked.

"And attack your face down card, what!" his luscious soldier shattered as his man-eater bug also got destroyed.

"I draw…" Marik had a spell card out but soon replaced, not enough time for Jun Yoon to see what that card was and another 200 Life Points cost Jun Yoon. "It's your turn you fool! Or are you lost…?"

Jun Yoon summoned The All Seeing Eye White Tiger and attacked Marik's face down card and reveal Rafflesia Seduction that takes Jun Yoon's monster to Marik's side of the field. Jun Yoon gasped and reluctantly said, " I end my turn…" He was wide open.

"Pathetic Jun Yoon… having a tag team meant that you don't fall for my face down cards and you have already cost 500 with my spell cards in play you incompetent fool!" Marik ridiculed. "Do you prefer to start again and have Jordan joined as well?"

Jun Yoon nodded and he reshuffled his card, as well as Marik, did the same. Marik took a remote and resets the duelling arena. "GO JAY GO! GO, GO JAY GO! Bryn cheered for Jun Yoon.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO CHEER FOR ME, YOU IDIOT!" Marik boomed at Bryn.

"BUT- BUT HE'S MY PAL!" Bryn pouted.

"I'M YOUR MASTER! SO YOU BETTER CHEER ME ON OR SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Marik yelled as his mood metre is over scaling.

Bryn groaned, "Go Master Go… Go-M-" Bryn 's cheer was running out of steam as Marik's outburst only served to quashed Bryn's enthusiasm, rather than motivate him into rooting for his boss.

* * *

Jordan soon climbed up the duelling arena to help Jun Yoon.

Abbey was afraid that Bryn had to through the terror of duelling with his Master. She waited in the function room of Level 9 watching Jun Yoon and Jordan duel from a glass window. She knew it wouldn't take long for Master Marik to assail both their Life Points. Marik glanced her way; he must have known she was watching them.

"You can do it, Bryn…" She whispered. His brother mounted on the Arena as she watched them duel. Odion stood by her, as she knew how fast Marik had defeated the two boys. Odion offered her a cup of warm peppermint tea.

"Your brother will in time learn from Master Marik. He is only being tested for his perception skills. Winning against Marik will be a difficult challenge for all of us as he is a ruthless player." Odion glanced through the glass. He sipped his own cup as he watched the younger boys combat in Duel Monsters. As she watched, Marik didn't have strong monsters on his side of the field but Bryn did.

"Bryn is in trouble for he is trapped by all of Marik's spell and traps that are still faced down…" Abbey bit her lower lip.

"I see why my brother wanted to challenge him because he has potential. His Millennium Scorpion is also trapped by Marik's Swords of Revealing Light… those three turns are not enough to even damage Marik's Life Points." Odion said to Abbey.

"Why isn't Bryn doing anything…?" Abbey said as he watched as she worried about her brother. She then realised Marik's trap card had made Bryn's monster turn against Bryn and that made him lose. Bryn was shocked by the Dueling simulator's electricity travelled through Bryn's tiny frame. "Oh My God!"

As it was a soundproof glass, Bryn was screaming and sobbing. Marik applauds his Rare Hunter, even if he lost. He tilted his head as he defeated all three boys. He brought three pieces of paper out and started filling out grades. He gave Jun Yoon an 'A-', Jordan an 'A+' and Bryn a 'B+'. He was aware Bryn wasn't concentrating at all, as all of them gathered at Bryn's side.

Bryn's attitude towards the grading was bitter as he gave it to Jun Yoon. He didn't want to see his underperformance or be reminded that he had not improved since the school set back.

"I was sure you could have done better but practising takes time. Don't take the grading to heart Bryn, you did manage to summon strong monsters with the short span of time…" Marik sighed as he watched Bryn quiver in rage. "This isn't a real duel. It is only a practice run so that I know whom you should go against on your missions."

"So this was meant to shatter my confidence as your Rare Hunter?" Bryn protested as gripped his gathered cards.

"No. After your missions, you will undergo training in your spare time how to duel professionally!" Marik growled. "Now that I have won, do you see the difference between the time you had your anxiety attack paralysis and your slight nervousness?" Marik chuckled as Bryn was still recovering from the zap.

Bryn shook his head, wondering what his Master was trying to convey. Marik laughed a little more and flicked his finger to his Millennium Rod. "I aided you and rid your paralysis of anxiety. I do commend you for taking out my traps early but I had more up my sleeves."

Bryn was pissed that he lose to Master Marik as he balled his fist to his Duel Monster Deck, he threw his deck at the Dueling Arena and all of his cards scattered. Even occasionally within Marik's cocky self, he did try to compliment him as a mentor. Marik had previously smirked but as he saw Bryn's temper made him furious.

"BRYN PICK UP YOUR CARDS OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" Marik yelled.

"I HATE YOU!" Bryn responded back, Marik's heart sank immediately as he heard that from Bryn. He knew full well Bryn had just added fuel to fire as he leapt down from the seating and dashed down towards the exit. Jun Yoon was about to chase after his Best Friend but Marik thought in advance by halting his movement. He chased after Bryn instead. Jordan bit his lower lip and helped pick up Bryn's scattered deck.

As Marik located Bryn at the Elevator and he had successfully caught up to him. "Bryn…" as he entered the elevator, Bryn ignored Marik as he stood next to Bryn, trying not to show remorse to the young Rare Hunter.

"Why do you keep laughing at me about my anxiety and tell me to meditate if you have gotten rid of them?" Bryn turned around boring his eyes with tears.

Marik growled as he grabbed the boy's elbow, "You're very naïve and you have no match against me. If I were your real opponent, you would be in the Shadow Realm by now! So let's just hope that never happens because in real duels with a price to pay, I'm much more ruthless than you think." Marik narrowed his eyes.

"I was accused at school for cheating! Now you are here to screw my esteem further!" Bryn finally confessed.

"I have seen your duels at school Bryn. You have won many championships but your amateur school is so encompassed with rules, your skills are not improving." Marik's hand wiped his young lackey's face and laughed.

Bryn sniffed and wiped his robe with his sleeves. His Master was harsh but he still embraced him. Could it be that he was feeling the hurt by Bryn's sudden lashing out and hurling of the deck?

Marik placed his hand on the back of the boy. He was the Leader who wants the best for him as a Rare Hunter after all. "Listen carefully, I will help you modify your cards and let you learn my strategies if you allow me to help you. You do want to be promoted, don't you?" Marik offered.

Bryn cried again but this time giggled at the same time. "What an unnerving mixed of emotions…" Marik glanced at Bryn.

"They, a-are T-Tears of Joy Master Marik… hearing kind words from you are honourable." Marik smiled as Bryn was comforted.

"Shall we head back down to collect your cards?" Marik asked.

"Yes, Master Marik…" Marik wasted no time and pressed level 16 again. As the door slid open, Jordan and Jun Yoon were there waiting.

"Hi Bryn, were you looking for this?" Jordan smiled, although fearing Marik; he didn't look him in the eye.

"Oh, thank you Jordan!" Bryn giggled.

"You two, we will have a mission meeting now, so come in the elevator," Marik said sourly. The two in the elevator were standing awkwardly as they did not know how to talk to Marik. Bryn, however, was smiling and as the door opened for the Throne Room, Bryn saw, Bailey, Abbey, Clyde, Rivah, Oliver, Kjetil and Odion waiting for them.

Marik walked towards his throne and waited for Bryn, Jordan and Jun Yoon to do so. The Vessel has been still for a while; they were Gotto Wharf of Ulster Province, Ireland.

"Now Team One with Rivah, Bailey, Jun Yoon and Clyde we are going to use the Deep Web and hijack Valkyria Mages. We will need to kidnap the child code-named: Pearl. Our mission is not a simple task and that is why Rivah, you are in charge until I personally meet you halfway." Marik sat wondering how long is he going to teach Bryn Motorcycle riding.

"Yes, Master Marik!" Rivah bowed.

"Team Two… you are to steal cards from the Baroness Pilot Event." Marik chuckled wickedly. "This means, you Bryn will be given advance hacking devices to access their facilities. Kjetil will be leading your team and do not be surprised if you are caught with my telepathy. I will communicate with all of you through my Millennium Rod. When both missions go to plan, I expect it done swiftly without any faults." Marik was very confident with these two groups of young Rare Hunters.

He continued, "As a strict precaution for both teams, you will never reveal your names, names of your fellow Hunters and most unequivocally my Name. You will use the initials of this organisation: R.H. Your missions are all coded as Rivah, you have the lead to every detail that is provided. I will know if there are any debacles that surface.

Bryn was nervous but at the same time excited about his first mission and also getting out of the Ship for once.

All of them bowed and in unison, they replied. "Yes, Master Marik."

Marik and Bryn were in Level 16 again at the Vehicle Storage department. There were many Motorcycles parked neatly adjacent to each other, a Jeep that carried lethal artillery and the Black Volvo Cars. For a second Bryn though their Bicycles were absent they were there.

"I think it is safe to say, you can learn to ride the motorcycles at this age. I haven't been on one myself but Odion drives me around. If you have no problem with bicycles, you will definitely have no problem with motorcycles. Actually, let's stick to one for now… in case you crash two." Marik pressed a button that opens the Ship's compartment and the sunlight. Marik was covering his eyes as it opened and unchained the motorcycles for each of them to practice on.

"No do not touch it yet, I need to take those down to the land." Marik dragged one down first and decided on just having one. It wasn't an expensive one as it was only a mini Yamaha Motorcycle and not the Carmine Harley Davidson that Bryn admired opposite. The ebony Motorcycle reflected the sunlight as it was rolling down the ramp.

"Could you pass down two helmets while you're still up there, Bryn?" Marik yelled.

"How about the goggles?" Bryn asked as he shouted back.

"I don't need them!" Marik turned around and remembered they look terrible on him. Bryn then grinned and tossed them to Marik.

"Catch Master Marik!" And they landed on Marik's back with a heavy thud.

"BRYN!" Marik's ferociousness rose again and Bryn became nervous and cover his eyes. Marik turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh my God, Master Marik, so sorryyyy!" Bryn replied as he clasped the helmet and a spare goggle.

Marik growled and picked up the pair of goggle and tossed it to the side on the ground. They are truly in Belfast but in a remote pier. Bryn quickly came to Marik and handed the beige helmet to his Master. He strapped a burgundy helmet.

"So why do you hate the goggles, Master Marik? It'll prevent dust and rain from entering your eyes." Bryn informed Marik. Marik was still pissed at Bryn and he growled.

"Someone as young as you should not ask a Master that because you don't wear them when you ride a Bicycle." Marik was somewhat very blunt as he mounted on the Motorcycle. He remembered the keys and switched it one.

"Master Marik do you know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do as this is my first time! Now sit at the back of me…" Marik demanded. Bryn bit his lower lip and did so as tightly as possible to Marik's robe. Bryn was scared as the motor below him was vibrating. Marik chuckled, as the young boy behind was afraid of falling. He turned the accelerator.

"Master Marik! You're too fast!" Bryn exclaimed as he buried his face behinds his Master's back.

"Be quiet Bryn! Just enjoy the moment for a while." Marik chuckled. Bryn almost fell but Marik reached for his wrist.

Odion and his team walked drove down the ramp as Marik was going slowly.

"Master Marik, we will be… off soon…" Odion informed Marik.

"Oh… what? Yes, Odion! Perhaps you should teach Bryn and I driving a motorcycle when you get back." Marik kept driving at a slow walking speed.

"I will Master Marik. Time is of the essence, we should allow Bryn to join his team now." Odion suggested.

Marik sighed, even if he could ride a little with Bryn behind him, he wanted to go faster without causing any inexperience accidents.

"I'm aware of that Odion! I need to figure out how I can re-join my group without anyone driving me but I guess I will have to make way for going with Rivah after all." Marik was annoyed. He bought the Motorcycles so that he could go out whenever he wishes rather than being escorted.

The remaining Rare Hunters came down as Rivah drove the black Volvo with Bailey, Jun Yoon and Clyde. Marik stopped the Motorcycle engine. Bryn got off and was met by Marik's annoyed dilemma of riding the Motorcycle another time. "I shall continue this intriguing lesson together with you Bryn. For now, I have to leave to commence my mission." Marik sighed.

"Master Marik… Will I see you when we finish the mission?" Bryn asked. Marik got off the Motorcycle as well ordered a random Rare Hunter who was passing by to take it up with his Millennium Rod.

"I will see you succeed the next time I see you on this mission," Marik said sternly as he lifted Bryn's chin and stared into his eyes. Bryn saw an underlying plea to do his best in this mission.

Bryn smiled solemnly and nodded as Marik brushed a lash in his nose. "You can count on me!"

Marik unchained his cloak and had taken off his robe. He folded them neatly and stored them in his booth. He entered the car without even a word to the other Rare Hunters. He was perplexed about the situation. The car drove out, leaving Bryn alone.

Kjetil, Abbey, Oliver and Jordan were up on the ship. "Hey, squirt! Do you want to come up and choose a mode of transport?" Kjetil the new Elite in charge asked him.

Bryn ran up the ramp and pointed to his Bicycle. Kjetil chuckled and understood that Bryn was a practical boy and unchains all four Bicycles. He saw a small silver trailer that was meant to store the cards they will be stealing. They took their vehicles down.

"We are going to chain three Bicycle to the trailer and we will be peddling," Kjetil said.

"Wow! Sweet!" Abbey said sweetly as her hands were on her hips. She helped Bryn carry his laptop, as she knew that he needed those to hack into security. They all adjusted the heights suitable for their riding.

"When we achieve the Mission Impossible, all we need is to ride back and avoid authorities. In this area, we should keep this chip to alter the CCTV's footage." Oliver handed Bryn a top-secret device and a chip.

"Okay! I know how to program that well. It also means I have to temporarily seize all operating traffic… That is easy…" Bryn thought hard.

"We need a van for you to do all those hacking of the system too and I can drive Bryn to the place while Kjetil, Oliver and Abbey wait. The spare Bicycle is Bryn's so if Bryn needs to commute somewhere we could arrange that." Jordan suggested.

Kjetil looked at the instructions and report section. "That is… pretty much what Master Marik and I have discussed. I would have thought linking the trailer to the van would make more sense but Marik planned this Motorbike on a trailer so… oh, forget it…"

Jordan nodded and entered a van. The four moved to the side as Jordan manoeuvred it down the ramp. Kjetil figured that Marik wanted every instruction to be accurate but his team aren't Motorcyclists and they do not have the truck to take them all.

Bryn loaded his Bicycle into the van and most of their essentials to last the two days away from the ship means they must survive without culinary duties.

"Okay guys, shall we go?" Oliver mounted his Bicycle and so did Abbey and Kjetil. Jordan will be driving the van with Bryn doing his hacking as usual. Bryn in his obsession with music took out Nirvana and started playing 'Smells like Teen Spirit' and blasted the music in full volume. Jordan chuckled and saw how crazy Bryn was when they are out of Marik' sight.

"So are you in a band Bryn?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah! I play the guitar mostly but I can play other instruments too. Bass is my second favourite instrument. Do you play any instruments Jordan?"

"I have played the organ and the accordion, believe it or not. Also, have you heard of the hang percussion?"

"Hang?! Dude of course I have, I would kill for that percussion and it looks like an Extra-terrestrial Spaceship right?"

"Yeah dude, it has the best pitch and hypnotic sound to it! We could visit a music store if we succeed. Not sure if Master Marik would allow us to chill for a few minutes but you know, I don't mind contributing to some music." Jordan offered.

"I bet Master Marik would be confused about the mesmerising sound and would forget that we break a little rule after our success." Bryn laughed.

"It's Hollow…"

"Hollow? Oh you mean the sound; yeah I love the semitone it produces. So how old are you?" Bryn asked Jordan.

"I am 16, how about you?" Jordan furrowed his eyebrow.

"I'm Twelve in three months…" Bryn replied awkwardly.

"Oh, eleven cool! You must be the youngest Hunter to work here." Jordan smiled.

"Uh… You could say that… Master Marik won't leave me alone with my friends though…" Bryn sighed.

"So you were from Toronto, Canada?" Jordan clarified.

"Abbey and I were born in Toronto and my dad was from Dublin and my mum was from Kathmandu," Bryn explained their roots. "Having a mixed cultured upbringing did make us pretty advance. That would probably be why Master Marik is interested in my skills.

"I think that is part of the reason a Criminal Mastermind-like Marik would want people like you. I joined as my Engolo also paid off. I used to fight in school, I mean to defend my siblings against bullies." Jordan explained

As they drove down, Abbey rang her Bicycle bell and waved. "Brynnyyyyy!" Oliver chuckled and waved as well. Kjetil smiled at Bryn and Jordan as they commuted side by side. 'C'est la Vie' by Bewitched was blasting.

Some people say I look like my dad

What?! Are you serious?

"Oh, my favourite song Abbey!" Bryn exclaimed. He began to sing loudly. Abbey began to sing with him.

"Ah Ohh Hey Hey" Abbey started.

"Ah Ohh Hey Hey" Bryn followed.

They both sang, "I SAID, HEY BOY SITTIN IN YOUR TREE

MUMMY ALWAYS WANTS YOU COME FOR TEA

DON'T BE SHY, STRAIGHTEN UP YOUR TIE

GET DOWN FROM YOUR TREE HOUSE SITTIN IN THE SKY

I WANNA KNOW JUST WHAT TO DO

IS IT VERY BIG IS THERE ROOM FOR TWO?

I GOT A HOUSE WITH WINDOWS AND DOORS

I'LL SHOW YOU MINE IF YOU SHOW ME YOURS"

"GOTTA LET ME IN, HEY, HEY, HEY

LET THE FUN BEGIN HEY

I'M THE WOLF TODAY HEY, HEY, HEY

I'LL HUFF I'LL PUFF

I'LL HUFF I'LL PUFF AND BLOW YOU AWAAAY"

"SAY YOU WILL SAY YOU WON'T

SAY YOU'LL DO WHAT I DON'T

SAY YOU'RE TRUE, SAY TO ME C'EST LA VIE"

Oliver and Jordan began to join the singing along with them and Bryn took his hand out letting the wind blow his wispy beige locks. As they travelled Kjetil was smirking.

"DO YOU PLAY WITH THE GIRLS, PLAY WITH THE BOYS?

DO YOU EVER GET LONELY PLAYING WITH YOUR TOYS?

WE CAN TALK, WE CAN SING

I'LL BE THE QUEEN AND YOU'LL BE THE KING

HEY BOY IN YOUR TREE

THROW DOWN YOUR LADDER MAKE A ROOM FOR ME

I GOT A HOUSE WITH WINDOWS AND DOORS

I'LL SHOW YOU MINE IF YOU SHOW MW YOURS"

"GOTTA LET ME IN, HEY, HEY, HEY

LET THE FUN BEGIN HEY

I'M THE WOLF TODAY HEY, HEY, HEY

I'LL HUFF I'LL PUFF

I'LL HUFF I'LL PUFF AND BLOW YOU AWAAAY"

"SAY YOU WILL SAY YOU WON'T

SAY YOU'LL DO WHAT I DON'T

SAY YOU'RE TRUE, SAY TO ME C'EST LA VIE"

"SAY YOU WILL SAY YOU WON'T

SAY YOU'LL DO WHAT I DON'T

SAY YOU'RE TRUE, SAY TO ME C'EST LA VIE"

"WOOOH!" All of them cheered except Kjetil. That gave them an awkward pause until Kjetil whistled the chorus.

"What?!" Kjetil furrowed his eyebrow and all of them laughed.

"How about B.O.B's 'Magic'? Jordan suggested, he raised his brows repeatedly.

"Bro! Heck yeah!" Bryn exclaimed with excitement.

"Hi, my name is Bob, and I approve this message..." Bryn and Jordan said in unison.

"I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME

EVERY TIME I TOUCH THAT TRACK IT TURNS INTO GOLD

EVERYBODY KNOWS I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME

WHEN I HIT THE FLOOR THE GIRLS COME SNAPPING AT ME

NOW EVERYONE WANTS A BLAST OF MAGIC

MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC

M M MAGIC, MAGIC, MAGIC

M M M MAGIC, MAGIC, MAGIC

AH OOOOOOOO

I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME"

Bryn started to rap, "The trick that I'll attempt will blow your mind

Pick a verse, any verse I'll hypnotize you with every line

I'll need a volunteer how about you with the eyes

Come on down to the front, sit right here and don't be shy

I'll have your time travelling, have your mind babbling

People trying to inherit the skills so they asking me

Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes in

I see Mind Freak like what's up man what's happening

So come one, come all and see the show tonight

Prepared to be astounded no ghosts or poltergeists

You know I'm no Pinocchio and never told a lie

So call me mister magic man I float on cloud 9"

"I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME" Abbey and Oliver echoed, "I got the magic, baby…"

"EVERY TIME I TOUCH THE TRACK IT TURNS INTO GOLD", "yes, it turns to gold…"

"EVERYONE KNOWS I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME", "I got the magic, baby"

"WHEN I HIT THE FLOOR THE GIRLS COME SNAPPING AT ME", "They be snappin', baby,"

NOW EVERYBODY WANTS A BLAST OF MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC

M M MAGIC, MAGIC, MAGIC

M M M MAGIC, MAGIC, MAGIC

AH OOOOOO

I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME!"

Jordan started rapping, "Well take a journey into my mind

You'll see why it's venom I rhyme

Stay on the road so I call my mama when I got time I hit the stage go insane and jump into that crowd

See, see when I rhyme flow on the beat like pidda-da-da

See I deceive ya with my intergalactic ether

I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar

I kick it like Adidas, blowing sticky like adhesive Be cautious 'cause what I am on will leave you with amnesia

I break all the rules like Evel Knievel

It's a spectacular show cause my heart pumps diesel

So whatever you saying it don't entertain my ego

I do this every day Hocus Pocus here's my steelo"

"I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME" Abbey and Oliver echoed again but this time Kjetil hummed, "I got the magic, baby…"

"EVERY TIME I TOUCH THE TRACK IT TURNS INTO GOLD", "yes, it turns to gold…"

"EVERYONE KNOWS I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME", "I got the magic, baby"

"WHEN I HIT THE FLOOR THE GIRLS COME SNAPPING AT ME", "They be snappin', baby,"

NOW EVERYBODY WANTS A BLAST OF MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC

M M MAGIC, MAGIC, MAGIC

M M M MAGIC, MAGIC, MAGIC

AH OOOOOO

I GOT THE MAGIC IN ME!"

"WOOOOHOOOO" All of them were being crazy.

Kjetil then said, "Don't let Master Marik know we're singing in missions…." He laughed.

"Actually, he'll know because he's got the magic stick of his." Oliver chuckled.

"It is quite relaxing actually!" Jordan said in amusement.

"Hah! See your are my proof of legitimate concentration!" Bryn laughed. "Yeah let's make sure he doesn't react badly…" Bryn sighed. "He's telepathic, scares people with nightmares or memories and he sends people to the Shadow Realm."

"Oh, Master Marik does more than that young Bryn chap… as long as you're on his good side, he will use his powers to benefit us…" Kjetil heeds Bryn.

"I see…" Bryn bit his lips, wondering what other powers his Master wields.

* * *

 **[TEAM I MISSION: Seize Valkyria Mages Card & Scion**

 **Aim: To obtain the card that rightfully belongs to the R.H. as the traitor failed. This will mean capturing the Pearl to hone more information about Madam Dane and her agenda.]**

It was clearly evening when Rivah parked the car in a remote warehouse where the other existing Rare Hunters are based. Ireland was somewhere Marik was familiar with as many of his schemes by interrupting the Industrial Illusions started. There were more captives tied up in the centre of the room, which Marik knew they worked for the Valkyria Mages. Marik stood back to watch his front man torment the captives. Rivah was always the brutal type. There was the bucket of water for interrogation that is on the table. Bailey, Clyde and Jun Yoon stood to the side, not knowing what to do. They were afraid of their boss and let alone working for him. Marik caressed his Millennium Rod and smirked as he glanced at the captives' demise.

"Where is Tasara?" Rivah asked a man as he held a knife to his throat.

"Wh-wh-why do you n-need to know?" The man stuttered.

"She has something of ours chap! Our Master is not a very patient one." Rivah gripped his hair and dunked his head in the bucket of water.

"I will not re-reveal anything to you R-Rare H-h-hunters!"

Marik chuckled as he instilled fear into the captive. "Indeed I am not that patient when it comes to obtaining what is rightfully mine. What a pitiful display of stoicism. Your bravery won't last if you refuse to cooperate."

"If you are the Leader of the Rare Hunter…. Y-You h-have blub burb…" Rivah dunked his head into the bucket again.

"I have my ways…? I am a teenager… surprised are we? If you don't tell me where Tasara is located, I can search for her through your mind. Either way, I will still take my prize and her scion with me… either way, I win" Marik simpered as he glared at the man.

He raised his Millennium Rod and mentally tormented his captive. He screamed and wept as Marik scanned his mind with unpleasant images. Marik smirked.

"If he is not going to answer Sir Namu, perhaps we should…" Rivah chuckled.

"We should castrate him after this, the water interrogation is quite futile. Place him in a body bag too and have a kicking spree." Marik's wicked smirk stretched further. "Besides I have her location now, as she is in- Budapest of St Stephen's Basilica. As for the Scion, she is in Belfast she is located in the HM Prison in Crumlin Street. They have executed a desperate plan in taking hostages upon the knowledge of our arrival and they have hostages." Marik laughed sinisterly as he revealed what was in the man's mind.

 **["Budapest of St Stephen's Basilica. As for the Scion, she is in Belfast she is located in the HM Prison in Crumlin Street. They have executed a desperate plan in taking hostages upon the knowledge of our arrival and they have hostages."] Two voices emulated the man uttered. Marik was able to control his speech and laugh simultaneously.**

Marik signalled for Rivah to do his worse to the victim as he released the man's mind. He turned around and made sure his young goons are involved. "Bring those bags to Rivah, Clyde." He watched the oldest of the three to aid him. Clyde hesitated but obeyed Marik as he retrieved the body bag. Marik chuckled as the younger boys avoided eye contact with the victim and their fellow perpetrator. Marik watched the man scream from being castrated and packed inside the body bag. He licked his lips, as he felt a little masochistic behaviour.

"Do you boys want to join the fun?" Marik asked Bailey and Jun Yoon nonchalantly. He understood that they were a little underage so he did not pressure them to afflict harm on the man. They shook their heads, as they knew Master Marik was satisfied with the result. "It would have been an excellent experience for all of you but Clyde and Rivah seem to know what they are doing. They will be rewarded as a result of courage." Marik chuckled as he used the courage in this contest of crime.

Bailey and Jun Yoon glanced at each other. Master Marik will reward them for evil deeds. Bailey slowly walked to the scene and started kicking as well. At first lightly and he compared his soft kick to the others but in order to please Master Marik.

"Good!" Marik praised the young lackey. This leaves Jun Yoon. Who remains standing alone. Marik didn't mind that but it would have been more intense for the victim.

The man was not saying much. He was still alive but traumatised by the Rare Hunters' assault.

"You know you are still on my blacklist little Jun Yoon and you are not excused yet. You will not receive any endorsements now." Marik reminded him. Jun Yoon winced as though a golden conviction was presented to him. Marik was not trying to persuade Jun Yoon but Marik still get what he wants. Jun Yoon joined his colleagues kicking their hapless victim and Marik just laughed wickedly.

Rivah checked to see that the body was still. It was breathing and Marik had no intention of killing the man yet. Marik strolled over to them and wondered what happens if he spared him. His pathetic mind must be traumatised by now. He unzipped the body bag, the stench of blood dispersed. He held back a cringe as he pulled his Millennium Rod to embed a message to Tasara Dane. He thought for while what to send to her.

"You will send this message to Madam Tasara Dane when you wake up, my Mind Slave," Marik said hypnotically as his Millennium Rod beamed. "Rivah. Take him to the shipping container to Tasara Dane's Lair!"

Marik's blank tank top and khaki green pants were revealed as he stepped into the single light. He was famished and knew it isn't time to think about dinner. Bryn is also in his mission and food is out of the question and he will check on their team later. Dealing with captives is his main priority for now, as he will need to rid of them soon. Rivah had already managed to seal the shipping container, small enough for a man to be held. He watched the conveyor belt deport the living body to Budapest.

"What will we do with the rest of the captives, Sir?" Rivah asked as he was on fire today for Marik.

Marik's signature smirked snaked, "I…" He chuckled sinisterly, with one arm across his chest and the other wielding his Millennium Rod leaned against his mouth. "Hmm… will deal with the rest by deporting them the Shadow Realm." He raised his arm, to the captives' terror; they widened their eyes when they witnessed Marik's power work on them. Wanting to scream but they couldn't as their souls were being drained as their life force that he receives through the clairvoyance of the Shadow exalts him.

"Now we shall find Pearl…" Marik entered the car and waited for his other Rare Hunters to do so.

Marik and the other Rare Hunters managed to break the entry of the HM Prison. He tracked the mind of the girl who was in pastel blue and pink locks. She was a gymnast as she tied strands of fabric in the prison bar ceiling. She was flipping around and intertwining her legs around. Rivah who was Marik's Elite waited patiently for Marik's cue. The prison was a haven for the girl as she pretends to be an outlaw. She was in a way an outlaw, Darrell's daughter, the Scion of Valkyria Mages.

His less willing employees are observers again staring at the little girl as her acrobatic skills intrigued them. Her flexibility and her muscles were toned. She was an athletic Eleven-Year-Old girl.

"Boys… looks like a cat caught your tongue." Rivah gave a chortled as both Jun Yoon and Bailey stared at her. Marik look around and thought perhaps he could use Bailey for once.

"What do you call a tavern of blackbirds, Bailey?" Marik asked Bailey as all five emerged from the staircase above. Clyde was holding a crowbar and Jun Yoon a ragged sack.

"A-a raven's club?" Bailey was befuddled by the sudden riddle Marik had hailed at him.

Clyde handed Bailey his crowbar. Marik then tsked as he saw how unintelligent Bryn's friend can be.

"You four know what to do… go get her…" Marik instructed. He watched his four goons jump of railings and flight of stairs like a coup d'état. He had anticipated a chilling act of kidnap.

The girl hung was fast as she noticed the boys. She spun from the cloth and wrapped Jun Yoon and Bailey in a mummified fashion. Only Clyde and Rivah was ready to seize her.

"Well, if it isn't the trespassers from the Chasseur Rares… AGHHH!" The pastel hair girl was a savage little girl.

"Look we mean no harm, we just want to take you with us…" Clyde tried to reassure her but Rivah scowled at his underling.

Clyde had another bat and he was able to hit her back with a great impact. Until Rivah got her arms but she managed to twirl and slam Rivah on the ground. He then jumped back up with a swift twist on her arm. Clyde had immobilised her by hitting her head with the back of the baseball bat and she was knocked unconscious. Clyde found a cord from the drawer and started binding her arms together.

Marik walked down with slow calculative steps and pointed to the Sweet Potato sack Bailey took with him.

Rivah carried the little girl to the trunk of the car. Clyde unwrapped the two boys that were mummified. They were very inexperienced Rare Hunters but Clyde was at the level of an Elite in his fighting skills.

"Fools! You two are pathetic accomplices…" Marik glared at Jun Yoon and Bailey.

"They did try Master…" Rivah said.

"They did and the girl had already alerted her mother upon our arrival again." Marik looked up to see a laptop hanging from above the cell with, ' Dane alerted' flashing in pastel pink.

 **[TEAM II MISSION: The Baroness Pilot Event 2010 hosted by Industrial Illusions**

 **Aim: To obtain the ultra rare cards that for the R.H and hack into their mainframe to gain control of the event. The R.H will hijack the grand opening through the hijacked system. (Note: Bryn must take 6 hours to hold the system)]**

Bryn stared at the 'Aim' Marik wrote, he knew he was being strict about the 6 hours duration. He has never done a long hijacking before. Although Bryn thought it was short and unrealistic. In order to have a full access, he needs a solid 24 hours to maintain the hacking encryption, not 6 hours. This was stressing Bryn out as Marik never told him about the access instructions.

"Hey, Bryn! You look pretty down man." Jordan turned off the engine.

"Uh huh… our task is like Mission Impossible because Master didn't tell me that he will appear digitally tonight." Bryn sighed.

Kjetil overheard them. "You could use the telepathy about now kid. Master is always open for reports if you have questions."

"He will yell at me if I disturb him…" Bryn sulked.

"Not if you do it right, he's is pretty easy to talk to with uncertainties," Oliver said. "I can show you how to talk to him." Oliver dismounted his bicycle. He gestured him over to the side of the street and they sat together on a sandstone wall. Abbey, Kjetil and Jordan were already planning their entry in the event.

"Oliver, what if he doesn't want me to talk to him?" Bryn bit his lower lip.

"Of all my missions, not one time has he blasted me for keeping him in the loop of our mission. The ones that have failed refused to keep him in the loop as they see their job as mundane. Yeah, that is what Master Marik discussed with us in the meeting with Rank 4s.

"Okay, I will try now…" Bryn sighed.

"Do you remember his Millennium Rod symbol?" Oliver asked him.

Bryn nodded as he remembered the Popobawa oculus sceptre. "Yeah…"

"Close your eyes and remember to say, 'Master Marik, I humbly beseeched you for I have a question.' Hold the image in your head and he will summon you to another state of consciousness. At first, it is scary but once you're used to it, you don't need a cell phone."

"Sure…" As Bryn held his mind in the image of the Oculus, a bell sounded and the image glowed with magnificent gold. "Master Marik, I humbly beseeched you for I have a dumb question and sorry if I am disturbing you, it is the one and only Bryn Wesley Harkin."

The image brought him to a notion of a void in the realm of the mind. Marik was as though standing on air, as he was right in front of him. "If it isn't Bryn… it seems Oliver is teaching some tricks to contact me. So where are you located now?"

Bryn was scared he couldn't believe Marik was just here. He squeaked and that made Marik rolled his eyes. "W-w-wo…." It was all he could manage to utter.

"I'm your Master Marik, breathe and think about what you have to say…" Marik looked him in the eyes as a stern teen's lavender orb glanced at him.

"We are near the event, only 500 metres from the destination. We are stopping because we are setting up the hacking system now. However, Master Marik, I can't do a 6 hours hack because it will be too weak. And I see an unforeseen failure if my hacking fails." Bryn bit his lips and Marik perceived Bryn's distress.

"Did you consider why I chose 6 hours instead of the maximum result? I need our mainframe to be weak enough for the authorities to see our steps untraceable. I have to have the quarter result so you have to follow what is written there. This also means you must commence soon."

"I honestly thought you would yell at me for disturbing you…" Bryn pouted. Marik then chuckled.

"Do you want to hear me yell? This place is your subconscious; this memory will be vivid enough to remember everything. I have already captured Pearl so you will have to be swift with barring the CCTV, hacking the mainframes and setting up ours in time for me to communicate to the people in the event with my cards brought back to me on the Boat. Is that better than what is written?" Marik explained and then he chuckled seeing Bryn's first telepathy would help calm him down instead of adding pressure.

"Yes, Master Marik. I-I understand and I will not fail you!" Bryn exclaimed.

"Boy… I know you will not fail me because I chose you for this task. If that were to happen… I could never live down my Jack Sparrow impersonation during inebriation as the theme song plays." Marik smirked remembering his first time travelling by boat and the trailer of the Pirates of the Caribbean; Dead Man's Chest was airing on the big screen.

"Oh… I can teach you a bit of Jack Sparrow…" Bryn giggled.

"Oh, you could… now go complete your mission my Dear little Bryn." Marik severed their connection. Bryn was back conscious but Marik isn't next to him. His Master's power would extend his own spirit to communicate to the summoner.

Oliver was next to him and smiling. "How was it?"

"I'll explain later!" Bryn got up and went back in the van to set up his laptop. He also set up the devices Marik had given to him to assist his hacking.

"Alright Oliver, you will be the mongrel that steals the cards from the back of the facility by tossing the suitcases to this trailer. Abbey and I will be undercover as a guest. Jordan, I'm guessing that you and Bryn will remain in the van." Kjetil instructed them.

The van restarted again and the three began peddling along the quiet street to a busy intersection. Bryn knew this was easy, he had already hijacked the CCTV in Belfast with a clone image dating today. The round of applause could be heard from a distance. Abbey was wearing a black off-shoulder dress and black heels with Kjetil in a suit. They hopped off and at last, the system was able to switch off a few needed streetlights. The Belfast Waterfront was divinely lit against the shimmering lake.

Abbey and Kjetil went in and they were greeted by the ushers and they soon entered. As Bryn could see them in his camera embedded in Abbey's Geranium broach and Kjetil's cuffing, which Oliver planted for his girlfriend. Bryn knew what to hack and activate and deactivate.

Abbey glamorously curtsied to the other guest and she could see the founder of the Industrial Illusions, Maximillion Pegasus. He was their parent's employer ironically. Abbey found it disturbing rather than amusing but she had to go along with helping the Rare Hunters. The music that was playing was 'Every time I Close My Eyes' by Kenny G as Abbey stopped as she remembered her mum Clara helping the Industrial Illusions with card editing…

 **Flashback**

Abbey and Bryn were watching Iron Chef when Clara received a phone call.

"Hello, you've reached Harkin residence! How may I help you?" Clara in her sweetest non-mother voice spoke. She realised it was one of the Executive managers.

"Oh yes! I have launched that application a week ago sir and yes my husband and I be in the cluster interview. I see… When will you want us to commence work?" Abbey and Bryn peeped at their mum.

Abbey turned down the volume on the television and realised this was important.

"Okay I will inform Hugh and we are honoured to work soon." Clara shut the phone and squealed with excitement. Hugh came back from an interview as opened the front door.

Clara opened the door and grinned at her husband. "Babe... I got an awesome news and no bad news today."

"What is the news?" Hugh furrowed his eyebrow.

"Do you want to guess or do you want to hear it from my luscious lips?" Clara teased Hugh's locks.

"Depends on how many questions we are asking another question… so… we got the job in Industrial Illusions?" Hugh chuckled and Clara slapped him playfully.

"Awwww you ruined my surprise… yeah, they did and we are starting in three months. The place we met and we will continue working there." Clara gave her husband a kiss and gazed at his Olive eyes.

"They called me during my interview actually! That was awkward though…" Hugh laughed. "Let's go tell the kids!"

Abbey and Bryn quickly pretended they were still watching Iron Chef as they walked into the lounge room.

"Abbey… Bryn… we got the job!" Clara said in excitement. Hugh then held Clara's hands as Abbey and Bryn jumped with excitement. Then suddenly Abbey and the two adults ran to the kitchen, as it was time. Bryn was laughing.

"Come on… that was not subtle…" Bryn laughed as the lights turned off. Instead of the usual 'Happy Birthday' Abbey was on piano. Both Clara and Hugh pushed a trolley ' Every time I Close My Eyes". A sparkling cake of ten candles came out. When all three finished singing, they hugged the youngest Harkin.

"Happy Birthday Brynny!" Bryn was suffocating with his family's love and he giggled.

Clara then gave Abbey a kiss; her mum embraced her because she was her beloved daughter.

"Abbey sweetheart… thanks for the beautiful flowers." Clara said as she pointed at the candy pink Cyclamens. "They are gorgeous!"

"Mum… could I come with you to work…" Abbey took a deep breath.

"No Abbey… What I do with dad is pretty dangerous… there are people who threats the Industrial Illusions."

 **End Flashback**

"What is wrong, cheeky boo?" Kjetil snapped her back to reality.

"Nothing, just thinking about my family." Abbey shrugged.

"Good family memories, eh?" Kjetil asked.

The audiences were taking photos of the founder but Abbey could not see him. He laughs was flamboyant and so was greeting to the assembly. Kjetil led the way as they were slipping through a hidden back door Bryn had obtained access to them.

Back in the van, Bryn altered the security so that the alarm will not go off. Jordan was amazed how fast Bryn with his coded laptop was running through. Bryn used his devices to operate each corner.

"Jordy, could you pass me the Vender's Eye chip?" Bryn pointed to the zip locked bag.

"Yeah sure…" Jordan retrieved the chip and Bryn inserted the chip into the other hacking device.

Bryn hated security laser hacking. Unbeknownst to many people, he grabbed his navy bag and retrieved reading glasses and wore the clay shade pair.

"Hate to disappoint you Jordan… but I am a real geek." Bryn laughed. He looks at his screen and the codes have gotten smaller.

"How are Abbey and Kjetil going?" Jordan asked.

"They are in the back room with tempered security switched off." Bryn and Jordan glanced at the CCTV that was dark. "Let there be light…" Bryn turned on the lights to reveal Kjetil and Abbey were waiting for the next step. They could see a set of Brief Cases aligned. There was no Security Guards until Kjetil and Abbey spotted one who was about to enter the room.

"HEY!" Kjetil elbowed the man's head from the back and Abbey applied pressure point to paralyse him.

"That is the back window leading us out to Oliver," Kjetil said. Abbey then realised something was wrong. Her phone was ringing. Bryn was calling…

More men were coming, as the alarm wasn't alerted when the first guard was down.

Bryn could not get through to Abbey so he took his Bicycle and opened the van. "Whoa! What are you doing?" Jordan asked in utter confusion.

"Saving my sister!" Bryn mounted his Bicycle with Apple Green Sweater and a Magenta shorts and white sneakers to the building. He skidded and parked his Bicycle. He ran to the bouncer who was there.

"Where is your invite?" Bryn knew what invite, so he showed him a fake pass as a Poster boy. He always carried it around so that people would let him in events. He invented the identity that he made up.

"Go ahead Terence Quantum, go and have a good time…" The Bouncer granted access. Bryn dashed towards the entry in. Bryn kept dialling for Abbey. He could hear Kjetil and Abbey fighting with some people.

"BEEEEY! MUM AND DAD ARE MISSING!" Bryn yelled.

"AGH! WATCH OUT BRYN… I… I KNOW THAT BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT PICKING UP THEIR PHONE!" Abbey screamed. Bryn threw a punch at the man. Kjetil and Abbey knew this was going to be a difficult situation.

"Hey you're supposed to guard the van, with Jordan!" Kjetil said.

"Not when there are random outlaws coming for the same things as us!" Bryn panted. Most of them were down; in fact, all of them were down. Abbey took at least four Briefcases in each hand. Kjetil whistled with his 'A-OK' fingers to Oliver through the window. Kjetil and Bryn took whatever that was there and let the Briefcases drop in the trailer container. Oliver helped reposition them and Kjetil who was strong enough landed on one of the cars in parallel parking. The car alarm sounded the siren but Bryn had the gadget to silence it. He sighed as he remembered he parked his Bicycle in front.

Oliver caught Abbey as she held him; her Olive Eyes met the Cyanine Blue Orbs. "I got you!" Oliver laughed and Abbey leaned to kiss him. "Where is Bryn?"

Bryn did not appear; he went back into the event so that he could see if his parents were there. He then could hear his phone ring and it was Jun Yoon. Master Marik must have wanted him to talk to him. He shuts off the phone.

Marik was in front of a camera with the girl with him unconscious waiting for Bryn. "Well…?"

"He is not answering, Sir…" Jun Yoon said. Marik gritted his teeth as used his Millennium Rod to track Bryn.

Bryn was finding something and standing in the back. He was calling for his parents. Marik was furious as he gripped his Millennium Rod. "WHAT IS THAT BOY DOING?!" Marik growled.

 **"Bryn! What are you looking for?"** Marik asked calmly in his mind. Bryn got scared of both the Valkyria Mages and the Kenosha group as they were the people infiltrating the Industrial Illusion for their own purpose. There were a few people missing from the company because of the Ka card project. His parents were one of the project team members.

 **"M-Master M-Marik… I c-can't** …" He heard Bryn.

 **"Your parents are part of the project. The team involved in the project have been missing Bryn for a week… The Valkyria Mages have them."** Marik calmly said he needed to get Bryn to activate his communication pathway.

 **"You didn't tell me they were held, hostage!"** Bryn's mind was screaming. There were things Marik didn't tell him about the mission and he went blindly thinking they were unrelated matters.

 **"I AM AWARE OF THEIR CIRCUMSTANCES AND I WAS FIXING IT UPON MY PLANNING OF THIS MISSION AND THAT IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO PLAN ACTIONS OUTSIDE OF THE MISSION! GO AND PLACE ME ON AIR OR I WILL REFUSE TO HELP FIND YOUR PARENTS! NOW REASSEMBLE WITH YOUR TEAM!"** Marik physically yelled as he extended himself through his Millennium Rod.

 **"Yes, Master Marik…"** Bryn had a moment of tear-filled defeat as he walked out of the building. He retrieved his bicycle and rode to the van. Marik could see that Kjetil's team successfully obtained the cards and Bryn faster than any hacker he had ever encountered.

 **"Now Bryn, are you ready to connect?"** Marik spoke in his mind telepathically. He watched Bryn opened the van sliding door and loaded his Bicycle back in. He then watched all the connection switched as he viewed the event's overhead screen was switched to Marik.

* * *

The **R.H./C.R.** in bold mallow purple font and a deep indigo background replaced the event's broadcast of the Post Autographic Session at the Baroness Pilot Event 2010. The Audiences were shocked as Marik in the dark was sitting on the stool. Marik chose the right time to appear, as Maximillion Pegasus' Millennium Item would have corresponded to Marik's Millennium Rod. He retired earlier in the night. Young Marik's sinister cackling began to resound the hall with a voice exchanging device.

 _"HMHMHMHAHAHA… Hope that you had a pleasant evening. I would probably say I am here to turn the tables on how you celebrate the new range of Duel Monster Cards. I shall remain anonymous, as this is a message to some menacing organisations. You know who you are… Playing Trojan is futile and you can't hide from me._

 _Dame Tasara Lilwen Dane… I do think you should explain to the Industrial Illusions where you have taken some of their Employees. You and I know your agenda isn't the fairest 'White of them all', you tainted Mother of Carissa Margaux Dane. Yes! I have her within my grasp. She was too easy to capture and if you do not return the team to Industrial Illusions, an array of bittersweet plans awaits your daughter. I will obtain what is rightfully mine as well!" Marik clicked his fingers and one of his Rare Hunters in the dark revealed the child in spotlight lying unconscious._

 _"See how I have made progress with my plans as the card you hold is still mine for the taking. Would you surrender your daughter for that card? It is nothing-personal Dame Tasara, just a minor arrangement. Now for the rest of you hopeful duellists… we are the R.H and this event has tampered with my talented Ghouls. Beware of where the Rare Hunters lurking. We're coming for you..."_

The uneasy crowd's hearts were hanging by a thread from the eerie message. "CALL THE POLICE!"

"AYYE!" Others called out but Bryn was ahead of all the emergency protocol. All receptions were severed. Marik's Rare Hunters have already fled like a ghost in the night.

Marik closed his eyes, as he felt victorious for both missions. A sense of relief came his way, although he was meant to discuss with Bryn about the disappearance of the Harkin parents. He didn't realise Bryn would notice so quickly.

It was a night of camping out as Bryn, Abbey, Oliver, Jordan and Kjetil parked in a remote area with the bonfire. Bryn realises Oliver had packed sleeping bags for everyone. Abbey found marshmallows and started roasted them.

Bryn and Kjetil, on the other hand, did pack some Sweet Potatoes to roast and some cashew nuts to munch on. "Well, we did it!" Kjetil sighed, the tatted man was in deep thought. They sat in a circle as Bryn had his knees to his chest. Jordan boiled some water and contained had his hands on the mug and kept blowing on the mug.

"Sooo… now that we have stolen cards, what on earth do we do with it?" Abbey asked.

"We get them sorted and sell some. We also used them and experiment strategies. Master Marik actually believes in keeping the fine prints to himself as they all harness a kind of spirit." Oliver said.

"That blond boss of ours has a strange sense of OCD when it comes to reproduction of genuine cards. He believes reproducing them defiles the very being of the spirit." Kjetil added as he held his flask.

"Lately, after the Kung Fu… I felt as though Prana had triggered something from Master's Millennium Rod and hence 'shot' you." Bryn furrowed his eyes at Kjetil.

"Oh, those combat… that was one hell of a fight. Maybe should have a rematch." The big Kjetil laughed.

"Nah… It's okay Kjetil." Bryn smiled weakly.

"So when we play Duel Monsters, we have Spirit battling for us? Wow… it does explain why sometimes my sister Imogen says she hears voices from her deck. At first, I didn't believe her but slowly, I am convinced that she is right about seeing some spirits." Jordan was intrigued.

Bryn started serving some Sweet Potatoes as Abbey then asked.

"So are you a believer in the Supernatural, Jordan?" Abbey asked as she leaned on Oliver's shoulder.

"I do believe in some sort of the Supernatural and Metaphysical world but to whom I owe it to… I don't really know…" Jordan said.

"I do… The great Scholar Suetonius once, said 'Let us go whither the omens of the Gods and the iniquity of our enemies call us. The die is now cast." XXXIII.' This means within us have embodied with our spirits and of others as well as our unclean souls." Kjetil said as he glanced at his own tattoos.

"You can believe whatever we want… I just believe in LIVE! LOVE! EAT! PRAY! PEACE! JAM! And PARTY!" Bryn grinned. "Oli… How did you become a Rare Hunter?"

"Well, I became a Rare Hunter through our help of establishing the Rare Hunters from my memory, I will give you a condensed version…" Oliver laughed, Kjetil nodded as he and Oliver knew what happened in the past.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **29th December 2008**

The rough winter impinged the Finnish citizens from travelling as the snow's thickness restricted commuters to mobilise. The City of Helsinki, Finland surmises a chilly climate that Oliver Rinehart and his Uncle lived. On the third last day of 2008, the Winstons were preparing for New Years. Oliver enjoyed staying with his cousins. Ewan and Rivah were always like brothers as Oliver's father fought in the Army Reserve and his Mother was remarried.

"I like to show you the coolest Myth Busters trick, Oli!" Ewan turned on the Television and it was depicting crazy bullet tests using CO2.

"Are you kidding me?" Oliver laughed.

"Yeah man!"

"MUUUM, NOT THAT SWEATER AGAIN!" Rivah protested with the loudly from his throat.

"Rivah… You will get a cold if you don't wear this. I don't care if it is the Anime Santa or Pusheen on a cupcake, you have to wear them." Rivah pulled out a generic long coat and a maroon scarf.

"May this be the last time for me to purchase firewood…?" Rivah grunted. "I'm going out now!"

"Riv, I'll come with you!" Oliver grabbed a coat as well as. He took a gas lamp.

"Yeah sure…" Rivah nodded.

"I'm going to Beirut Oli…" He whispered. "Shh…"

"Huh?" Oliver was puzzled.

Rivah took his passport and Itinerary. "There is a Taxi waiting for me to the Airport… come with me…" Rivah said. The Daredevil Rivah pulled his cousin outside and slammed the door.

Oliver wasn't sure what he was talking about but he just continued in the cab to Helsinki Airport. Until he realises he was serious about running away.

"Dude… Riv… Riv… hello… what's wrong?" Oliver saw his hot-tempered cousin pissed about life in general. "Aunty Penny and Uncle Herbert don't know right? They will be worried…"

"Precisely… my Parents aren't supposed to know but I need to try out for Criminal Forensics…" Rivah was obsessed with Criminal Law ever since he was young. He watched Doctor Who throughout all his times at school.

* * *

 **30th December 2008**

After a long seven hours of flight, they landed in Beirut, Lebanon. It was One- in the morning and the snow was less. Rivah looked into the lodging. Oliver was still worried; they took nothing except their Passports with little clothing and no money to spend. Then a woman who was quite slender in a thick scarlet coat came by to greet them.

"You must be Rivah Winston…" The 30-Year-Old Woman said.

"I am and this is my cousin Oliver. I also know Ray and he spoke to Kjetil. We have arrived discreetly…" The woman nodded and led them to their lodging that was near the Airport. As they opened the door, they were provided with a home.

"H-How-" Oliver was surprised out about this. It was too shady for him to realise what was going on. The woman never introduced herself either.

"Rivah… Could you explain to me what is going on?!" Oliver asked in frustration. His cousin was creeping him out as he was talking to the air.

"Outside… Yes, sir…" Rivah opened the door and dashed out agitated. Then he saw two boys. A bald-headed older boy with a single ponytail with a scared left eye and a Sandy Platinum blond boy struggling their way towards the lodging. The Younger Boy carried nothing but only a Golden Sceptre. The Elder carried a single large sack.

"Are you Marik Ishtar and Odion Ishtar from Egypt?" Rivah helped the older one hoist the younger, as he was exhausted and perhaps in deep hypothermia. Marik was feeling fatigue as he was only wearing a beige colour gown.

Odion nodded, "Yes we are…"

"Odion…" Marik panted as he was carried to the bed. He was suffering in his journey. Oliver stared at Rivah's strange acquaintance to the two. Rivah quickly found blankets from the lodging's wardrobe. Oliver knew a few things about hospitality as he saw a heater beside the window. The same woman came in with her husband and another boy and a girl came in.

"Ray, you better welcome your guests! Kjetil isn't going to raise an orphan with bad manners!"

"Hey, Rivah…" He grinned at a familiar face.

"Hi, Ray! Long time, no see…" Both of them hugged each other.

"Hi, I'm Ray… this is my foster family's house so not everything is free." The rude boy raised his eyebrow to Oliver in a very intimidating way. Kjetil then came in and growled. "You are very annoying Ray… go help mum and dad in the kitchen. Welcome…"

"Ray!" Ray jumped as his foster father yelled. Layla who is the biological daughter of Kjetil and Emalia patted Oliver on the back and smiled. Kjetil and Emalia helped Odion to settle the blond boy with the soup. Rivah came back with a hot water bottle and placed it beside Marik.

"Thanks…" Marik said weakly to Rivah. Layla was ranting loudly however about school to her mum.

"You're welcome… I'm Rivah Winston and this is Oliver Rinehart, my cousin." Rivah was not in the mood of smiling. Oliver came by to meet the poor boy.

"So you… came here because of the email…" Marik coughed.

"Kjetil is a forensic scientist… the prime contact and I wanted to follow his footsteps in my career I just- I just- I didn't know you could talk to my mind?" Rivah was so sour about a life he just didn't seem to like to talk to anyone. Marik was still weak as the Eleven Year Old Boy felt the same about life. He could empathise with Rivah who is only a few years older.

"Boys, I found all these cards in my concert. Duel Monsters are such a mess! I just took them as they are free and rare to have things that are free, you know…." Layla dumped the cards on the table.

"They are not free Layla, you can't just take them!" Ray yelled.

Odion was still recovering as well but he was not as ill as Marik. "Man… I can't believe you guys came all the way from Egypt… don't ever travel like that again… You will freeze in this weather…" Layla sat by Marik and felt his temperature warming up gradually. Marik nodded, he was grateful for the family who found them.

"What were you thinking, in the Harbour with little to no preparation to travel is very risky at this time of winter!" Layla was a sweet loud mouth girl who loves people."

Marik was in deep thought; he tried to walk but Odion "Master Marik… You're not well yet!" Marik just fell, we were very weak. Oliver helped him up and so did Rivah.

"When is the food ready?!" Layla was frustrated that food was slow.

Oliver and Rivah sat with the stranger family on the table for breakfast. Ray was a fostered boy as he was the rudest of them all, not hot-tempered.

"So Kjetil, who are those two?" Oliver asked as he learnt the man's name.

"Oh, Odion and Marik… My wife found them just a few hours ago with Layla. They were on a small boat with some odd number of refugees. She is a Social Worker for the asylum seekers and we have welcomed them." Kjetil said. He was a cleaner Kjetil as he only had a few Tattoos.

"Oliver and I came because you said you will provide training and so we came with nothing," Rivah said confidently.

"When did Orphanages and Forensics mix?" Ray was in a bad mood.

"Shut up Ray!" Layla said.

"Layla!" Emalia scolded her daughter.

"Emalia… Thank You… And Layla" Marik whispered, as he was better. All of them turned around.

The whole day was quieter as Layla was out. She provided entertainment for her guests and most of all Marik's medicine. She was in Junior Academy for Doctors and she was able to assess Marik's health She was into folk music and that explains her love for concerts in her school. She was 11 Years Old as anyone would guess that she was born when her parents were teenagers.

Emalia will be home as she is shopping for fabric for sewing. She had plenty of red, and purple quilts made. Marik only watched some of the foster family here and there. Kjetil was teaching Rivah a few things about forensics, as he wanted to be his apprentice. Ray was fixing the computer.

Odion spent time with Marik and Oliver had nothing to do so he came and joined both of them.

Marik glanced at Oliver, his eyes were icy cold but he did not say a word. "Oliver you are Finnish and a kind one". Marik stared at him. It was an odd statement but he knew who he is through a Golden sceptre. "My Millennium Rod tells me you are unsure of why you are here…"

Oliver said nothing. The younger boy smiled, "It's okay… I am also unsure of my future but I believe uncertainty harbours the determination to plan your future in finding the truth… of what destiny holds… are wondrous endeavours. To take back what the uncertain moments and replace them as we slowly pursue great things in life… freedom…" Marik sat up as he waved Odion away. Marik was more in authority than Odion as Oliver had observed.

Emalia hastily locked the door as she returned with Layla and Ray. Kjetil knew she was in trouble. The Beirut Authorities does check illegal immigrants and she was targeted or rather accused of people smuggling.

"GammaKashiam is suspecting me for housing illegal immigrants… and they are spying on me!" Marik heard as the troubled woman panic. She was in every way helpful and caring and will help her in return.

* * *

 **31st December 2008**

New Year's Eve was meant to be a joyous time but not for Oliver. There was an incessant knock on the door as the household was awoken. Kjetil checked the clock as it was 3 AM and he emerged from the bed. He peeped through the hole and it was Gamma Kashiam and his squad.

"OPEN UP EMALIA LEOPOLD! WE WILL INVESTIGATE YOU!" Gamma hoarsely yelled. The dusk was remotely the worse time to be investigated.

Oliver saw Marik grasped his Millennium Rod and entered into their minds. 'Turn away, Gamma, you have nothing to investigate…"

Suddenly Gamma said, "We have nothing to investigate…"

Then to everyone's surprise, unbeknownst to him or her, Marik temporarily have warded Gamma and squad away. Oliver could remember vaguely what happened.

Marik felt as though he had to leave as Layla and Emalia as they were under more stress by hiding from the danger of the authorities. Kjetil and the boys came back from the Forensics for Junior Event and Emalia was still being hospitable to Marik and Odion. Marik was able to join them for meals as he was fully recovered.

Layla as usually loved taking Duel Monster Cards and showed them to Marik. "You did say you have played them so I collected them for you." Layla smiled. All of them are Rare cards and she collected them voluntarily for her guest. Oliver remembered the two children talked about Biology and Chemistry as well. Marik showed her care and a slight dominance only some male could understand.

Odion was given a larger bag to store Marik's belongings and his own as well. Marik spent a little more time with Layla and the other older teenagers but he was merely observing them. Oliver and Rivah were also given their own belongings as well. Emalia was hard at work in making sure the boys were fine. Marik then observed her way of ordering the boys around.

"I WILL HAVE YOUR BALLS SEVERED RAY IF YOU DO NOT STOP YOUR RUDENESS AND BE GRATEFUL I GAVE YOU YOUR ALLOWANCE!" Emalia yelled. She was also a hot-tempered but a kind woman.

"Emalia… you must not go out… Gamma is still after you…" Marik informed the woman.

"Marik… I am not afraid… You can't hide me forever as I will need to face Gamma." Emalia knew of his mind manipulating powers. "You are not a refugee and nor are you a slave to anyone, you hear me?! These people are not to be tried with and if I have to risk my life in protecting you and Odion, I will! Do not use your power to ward them off!" Emalia was firm to Marik. Oliver saw the woman nodding to Marik. Marik felt uneasy for a boy who came from Egypt.

Emalia hugged Marik; the boy's story captured her heart. And Layla knew more about Marik's past life as she had previously cared for him.

* * *

 **1st January 2009**

Marik and Layla were closer and closer in the New Year as Layla started doing everything for Marik. Oliver saw how possessive he was of Layla. Could he be in love with Layla? Oliver came and helped Marik get warmer as he kept asking what some of the technologies were. He was surprised he didn't know what a cell phone was or a Vacuum Cleaner.

Odion helped Kjetil in chopping firewood for the fireplace. The afternoon was peaceful and Marik and Oliver began a conversation.

"Yes, I escaped from Egypt from slavery and I will have my revenge…" Marik answered Oliver's question subtly.

"I see… I'm just glad I have Emalia, as not even my Uncle and Aunty know where we are. Rivah refuses to speak about out sudden change." Oliver sighed.

"I must give Emalia and Kjetil my thanks as they gave both of us their hospitality. I must go and continue my journey to find clarity…" Marik thought deeply.

* * *

 **2nd January 2009**

Marik and Odion helped Layla with her duelling as Oliver was learning from them too. Rivah pulled out a large bone from a zip locked bag as Kjetil was still teaching his most of what he knows.

That afternoon Oliver saw Marik and Odion alone chatting solely about 'revenge' and 'freedom' from slavery. He couldn't make out who he wanted revenge from but it was dark. Marik's cold eyes began forming and spite filled expression possessed him. Something about 'Initiations' was the last thing he remembered.

Suddenly there was a gunshot; Gamma and his squad shot two at Emalia and Layla.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Kjetil yelled. Marik and Oliver heard wailing from the Kjetil. His wife now laid on the ground as the squad drove by." Oliver and Odion quickly aided Emalia. Marik just stood there, shocked as the foster family's two great women were gunned down without warning. He had not used his Millennium Rod to ward them off as Emalia said, so this happened.

Rivah and Ray tended Layla. Rivah helped Kjetil to drive to the nearest hospital but by the time they have reached the hospital.

* * *

 **3rd January 2009**

As Marik was about to leave, he had felt responsible for Layla and Emalia's death… both Emalia and Layla passed away.

Gamma and his squad on that very morning returned to cause more demise to Kjetil.

"There are two illegal immigrants in our midst!" Gamma yelled. He was circling the Widower with his jeep. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

Oliver, Rivah and Ray were about to go out and confront the culprit but Marik stopped their tracks. He said 'wait' as he stared at them. Odion stepped forward to see where Kjetil was. Marik growled as hatred filled eyes possessed his childlike persona. Kjetil was kneeling, still mourning for his wife and daughter.

Marik stepped out with a violet cloth and wrapped it around himself from his head and draped on his shoulders. He held his Millennium Rod held tightly in his hand.

"You must be looking for me, Gamma…" He lifted his Rod and Gamma and his Squad flew out of the jeep as he waved his arm. With rage, he ran to the culprits and did something he never thought possible. Marik discovered that his Millennium Rod's dark powers could extract souls and seal them in the Shadow Realm. Kjetil crawled to Marik.

"Are you the one for whom I owe my revenge to?" Kjetil kneeled and Marik turned around. He nodded as turned around.

"Y-Yes Kjetil. I am." Marik bent his knee to aid the man.

"I owe it all to you… my everything from Emalia and Layla's legacy, I will serve you with your freedom of revenge… Thank You." Marik was surprised as the man kissed the boy's hand.

We shall give Emalia and Layla a proper burial." Marik squatted; the boy was a quick thinker. Had he wanted to protect Emalia in return, he could buy more time but Emalia refused.

Marik, Odion, Kjetil, Oliver, Rivah and Ray all gathered, even if they didn't all know each other they performed a ceremony for the two ladies. Oliver then grabbed a purple fabric from Emalia's basket. Kjetil took a corner of the fabric with Ray, Odion and Rivah. Marik was filled with unshed tears as he kissed Layla on the forehead and was given a flame to cremate their bodies.

The next day all five of them offered their allegiance to an oath. Marik allowed it to happen as that was what Emalia and Layla would have wanted. A gift of self-sacrificing freedom… that was how the Rare Hunters began.

 _ **End Flashback**_

After hearing the story, Bryn began to admire Marik as a hero to outlaws. His Master was the founder of Rare Hunters as Emalia and Layla were Kjetil's family wanted the Ishtars to have the influence and adequate welfare they did not deserve. Bryn walked to Kjetil and hugged the man who housed his Master when he was his age. Although Marik's escape remains a mystery, he was starting to appreciate the position of the Elite.


	8. Through Maternal Intuitions

**meijosui's Authoress Notes on Universe Play no. 5**

 **Asmer or Asmar** : What is the name meaning and origin of Asmar?

Is the name Asmar a girl's or a boy's name and what group of people name their babies Asmar?

The name Asmar has origin as Arabic, Muslim, Swedish and Asmar is a Boy/Male gender name

Meaning of Asmar: Deep Yellow; Tawny

The Horoscope and Astrology meaning of Asmar. Asmar means: With a Life Path 7, your numbers are (7, 16/7, 25/7, 34/7). Used 735 times in the bible is the foundation of God's word. It is a number of completion and perfection. It signifies collective consciousness, completion faith and spirituality, Mysticism, wisdom, peace, endurance. In Africa, seven is a symbol of perfection and unity. It is a thinker and searcher of truth. Number 16 represents wholeness, a symbol of perfect completeness. In terms of personality number, 16 are sociable with a great sense of humour. Usually, they are involved in charities and humanitarian foundations; helping the needy. They are efficient, responsible and committed to their work and expect others to react the same. In mathematics, number 16 is the sum of the first odd numbers 1, 3, 5, 7. Flexible in nature, twenty-five from the biblical standpoint symbolizes 'Grace upon grace'. Number twenty-five possesses a great mind and is excellent researchers. They are very critical and conduct investigations before making conclusions. -Names Meaning Dictionary.

* * *

Name: Carissa Margaux Dane (The Gissi or Pearl)

Age: 11 Years Old

Occupation: Accomplice and Scion of the Valkyria Mages

Nationality: Born in Sweden, holds no citizenship

Family: Daughter of the 'damned' Darrell in the Shadow Realm and Tasara Lilwen Dane; Niece of Kjetil Rubin and deceased Emalia Léopold, cousin to deceased Layla Léopold

* * *

Name: Tasara Lilwen Dane (The Sealed Fate White)

Age: 32 Years Old

Occupation: Leader of the Valkyria Mages

Nationality: Born in Sweden, holds no citizenship

Familly: Daughter of the 'damned' Darrell in the Shadow Realm and Tasara Lilwen Dane; Niece of Kjetil Rubin and deceased Emalia Léopold, cousin to deceased Layla Léopold

* * *

Name: Monk (Phi Long Tang)

Age: 70 Years Old

Occupation: Ranked 5.5 Rare Hunter Agents, Right Hand Man to Kenosha, Drupka Master

Nationality: Borders of Tibetan and Nepal

Family: Unknown

Name: Clara Harkin

Occupation: Industrial Illusion and First Born Drukpa Order

Age: 37

Nationality: Nepali-Canadian

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Through Maternal Intuitions**

That fateful night of the mission marred many residences in Belfast and Budapest, which left them scarred with the irksome message of the R.H… Europe was in deep peril as the Leader's intentions rang true.

"I think Gamma was a good ploy and he is in the Shadow Realm!" The feminine voice burst from St Stephen's Basilica. "Darrell… oh, my silly husband is also in the… Shadow Realm…. Justus… not yet… my Daughter Gissi… not yet… The modern Astarte is smart but sadly he lost his sweet Layla and Emalia… oh, even his parents… That makes 2 to 4! I am winning… the cosmic battle." She laughed, as she was deluded.

The pearly séance Tasara Lilwen Dane learned of her daughter's disappearance the underground lair of Budapest. She and the Kenosha Leader have been grappling with each other long enough to find what they are looking for. He was too slow, that pathetic Justus was not fast enough. She held a photo of her late sister Emalia in an ash violet hair with her husband Kjetil and her niece Layla. Their ideas are flaunted for helping the Prophesied slave. Her iPad kept replaying the message the R.H. has broadcasted. Had Layla stayed indoors two years ago, the R.H. would not have established. He is much more challenging as the Millennium Rod somehow knew where she was hiding. Their ideas were flawed, pitiful sister Emalia Léopold! Her new hostages were already assembled as they were only tricked to have their project done abroad.

Clara was in handcuffs and so was Hugh. The team of twenty Industrial Illusion employees is at Tasara's mercy. "Abbey called, and this isn't right…" she whispered.

Hugh sighed, as his wife was so worried about her. "She is fine… she is like you…"

"No, I regress… I'm not fine; when the white fashioned woman is gone… take my bobby pin… I can try and fight the three guards and escape…" Clara whispered.

"You there! Have you got the Three Ka images?" A smug lackey with a top hat and round sunglasses and suit asked one of the women with a camera.

"Noh! I dun have it-" The man was shot by Tasara with a lethal object. Not a gun but with her bow and arrow with a red clover flower as its base. He was dead.

"Right… Maximillion Pegasus must still have those images somewhere. Where… O Where… O Where is my daughter…?" Tasara nonchalantly said. She was deranged. "The modern Astarte has her!" She stabbed the iPad of the R.H playing and its short circuit. She stood up from the chair and left to find a body she knew was coming for her. However, she looked into the shipping container. There was a body…it is still alive.

"Vetro!" She levitated the body; she knew who he was even without looking into the body bag. He was then laid as the floating container was left on the water. "Oh dear… red… a mind slave now… he awakens!" Tasara commands the body and Vetro's body deliver's Marik's message.

"It was you who refused my mother's wish and damned your sister Emalia and Layla by using Gamma. Those three women are dear to me and I shall have my revenge!" Vetro's body was immediately banished to the Shadow Realm.

"Ah…modern Astarte knows… and it is personal! What a terrible liar and I shall have my revenge as well. If you only knew your past life…" Tasara with one hand brushed it aside and the body disappeared to the depth of the water.

Tasara's Lackey was elsewhere… lucky… Clara had her Hugh pull her bobby pin with his mouth without the guards watching and drop it on his hand. He was trained in unpicking any locks. "Misère… May I…" Hugh unlocked Clara's handcuffs but retained the handcuffs position. "I think it is best if you go first before…they…" Both of them kissed. Clara wore a worried look for a second but she was then focused.

"You better go fast before they find out!" One of the colleagues said to Clara. Clara nodded. The escape was fast as the St Stephen's Basilica was also catered for the public and the open space was easily dismissed.

A guard wanted to count but they didn't. It was luck and Hugh pursed his lip hoping to distract them with a song he could come up with. A car passed by with a rap song. No the 'Cosmic Girl' by Jamiroquai and sang. Some of the colleagues joined. The night was warm, humid as Europe was entering summer. Clara dialled her voice messages with 98 Voice Messages of Abbey's calls, 20 from Bryn's calls. She dialled 949#.

ABBEY: "MUM! WHERE ARE YOU…?"

ABBEY: "PLEASE PICK UP… PLEASE"

ABBEY: "ARE YOU AND DAD OKAY", UNKNOWN BOY: "HEY IT'S OKAY… WE HAVE TO JOIN THE OTHERS…"

Her daughter was worried about her and she has a boyfriend? She smiled and a silver tear rolled down.

She first writes, "Oh Bey, sorry caught in overtime as there is an emergency for most but I'm ok-" No that was a lie… she quickly deleted the messages and she will call for Abbey as it was the best thing to reassure her that she is okay. No, she can't the Valkyria Mages have their data. She went to the nearest train station and sneaked in a carriage. This is survival and she needs to find her way back to Ireland or Canada to report to the authorities. The First Born of the Gandharva in the Drukpa Order she was trained for these situations.

Marik returned first to his ship first as he had to wait for Odion and Kjetil. The Throne Room was a little dustier again. He had a good glance at the little girl. She was awake and rough as Rivah was almost bitten by her. Marik pointed his Millennium Rod at her. "Not a very ladylike thing to do… Carissa…"

"IT IS IF YOU HAVE CAPTURED ME!" She shouted. "YOU TRESSPASSED SO I HAD TO DEFEND MYSELF, YOU JÄVEL!"

"Your profanity in Swedish isn't going to make me free you any more than your rudeness towards me… You are worse than little Bryn." Marik chuckled, as she knows the language too well.

"WHERE IS MY FATHER?" Marik remembered her, as she was Layla's 'kind of' cousin. Séances birthed into the world mother twins was a half myth to him.

"He is in the Shadow Realm having a party for failing my mission." He flashed a smug smirk and winked at her.

She screamed. "JÄVEL! JÄVEL! AGH!", until Marik showed her a photo of Emalia and Layla's past with him and the Elites.

"Gissi and Lay… Sound familiar…? No…? Offspring of the offspring Fate White Compassionate and the Fate Violet Passionate..." Marik hoped she knew this.

"Mercury and the Saturn aligned by polar solstices between two galaxies and three universes…?" He had signed the symbols.

Marik trailed again, "What about the 'Dost in valiant practitioners of Time and the Mind…?'" Carissa rolled her eyes.

"Edified and Purified in the Past within the Eternity done…?" Marik shrugged hoping he is giving enough hints through his quotes.

"As the Lamb and the Wolf weaved through the crevasses of the Shadowy Den, side by side but he will not bite." He pouts and raised his eyebrows. " Through sweet faith, he led by the biannual twilight through the pitching fields of Trifolium and Lavandula will end all slavery of keepers…"

"…The Hue and the Lesser Light through the forest of a doubt to save the foolish of the wisest… OLABISI AND ASTARTE!" He clicked his finger and points as he remembered the only ancient scripture he would recite from his mother Asiya's most treasured scriptures hoping she would know: 'Book of the Theurgists' Reverie: Genesee Epitome. It was the only thing that he would rather read over and over. Marik tried her.

"If Lilwen is a séance, does that make you a séance too?" Marik mocked and asked.

Carissa spits on and he wiped his face with his robe. "I'll take that as a no…" Marik scowled as he growled. He reacted with a sharp stinging backhand to her face.

She had no idea what he was talking about. She just stared at Marik like he is crazy. Nothing rang the bell. "Whatever… take her to Level 16… I'm done with her until Kjetil returns and I would think he would be pleased to reunite with his niece."

He sat there rather perplexed again or the mood has plummeted. His other Rare Hunters have not returned to report. Odion, on the other hand, has returned with Eddy Souza as the black vehicle pulled in the ship. He'd rather receive their reports later. He went to his elevator and to his room to rest.

Bryn thought he could probably latch the trailer to the van they all agreed. They were tired of peddling with the heavy suitcases. His feelings towards his parents kidnap remained the same with uncertainty and concern for their safety. As they reached the Rare Hunter's Ship the vehicle compartment was locked.

"Well, that's great… looks like we're not welcomed back…" Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Would they know we are here?" Bryn furrowed his eyes. What a pragmatic return for their team. "We have the cards though…lets run away…" Bryn laughed.

Oliver tried to contact Marik through telepathy but he probably wasn't around.

"Okay… he can't hear us. Jordan could you try the beeps."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP… BEEEEEEEEEEEP… Nothing happened.

"Oh MAAAASTEEEER MAAAARIIIIIIIK!" Kjetil yelled in amusement.

"WE"RE HEEEERE!" Oli chipped in.

"ANYONE THERE?!" Abbey joined

BEEEEEEP…. BEEEEEEEEP… Nothing again. Jordan. BEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"So we wait, Kjetil?" Abbey asked.

"We wait…" Kjetil sighed.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-

It's been half an hour and no one came out to see them. The later Benji spotted them and laughed. "HAHAHAHA"

"Thanks, Benji!" Oliver said.

"Anytime!" Benji shouted.

"Hey, could you open the compartment or hand us a ladder…" This was a handy moment. Finally, the gate opened and there stands Marik from his room level.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SO LOUD?! BENJI SILENCE YOU FOOL!" Marik shouted on top of his lungs. He was clutching his robe and a toothbrush and brushing his teeth as he was wearing a loose black singlet top and grey boxers.

"But I opened the ship for them… Geez…" Benji muttered.

"We were locked out sir…" Kjetil informed him.

"Oh… Okay… Welcome home…" Marik rolled his eyes as he said sarcastically. As they entered Bryn was wondering about Level 9 so he went straight there while Oliver and Kjetil sort out the reports for Marik.

Bryn thought it was odd that there was no one in Level 9 until he realized there was no food being cooked.

"OH, MY GAWD! THIS AIN'T HAPPENING!" Bryn yelled as he saw no one was cooking on the ship.

"What are you yelling about Bryn?" Marik finally met him, frowning at his lackey.

"No one was cooking!" Bryn stated the obvious.

"We both came back from a mission Bryn… My team already took the leftovers and I'm not that famished. We both succeeded." Marik said although he did lie about his hunger.

"Shall we go up and sort the cards?" Marik pulled Bryn's left elbow to the elevator and hence they went up to the Throne Room.

"You were successful too, Master Marik?" Bryn asked.

"Yes I was successful and perhaps if I wasn't, We both could chill in the Shadow Realm…" Marik said cynically. Bryn barked with laughter.

The team was unloading the briefcases in Level 16. Marik returned to the Throne Room and Bryn was not happy with Marik's lack of communication with his parents and neither was Abbey. In the morning, the chamber was fuelled with an unprecedented tension. Reports were filed and Marik was very particular with some wording.

"That's right, they have hostages… the news of disappearing employees. I was surprised the Harkin parents work for the same project…" Marik chuckled Bryn frowned. Abbey, in particular, gritted her teeth and glared at the boy in charge.

"What seems to be the problem Abbey?" Marik furrowed his eyebrow.

Oliver was beside her as they sat together, prompting her not to confront their Master. "Don't-"

"When were you going to tell us our parents were missing? You brought us to the Industrial Illusions' event- TO SURPRISE US ABOUT OUR PARENTS' DISAPPEARANCE?! HOW DARE YOU!" Abbey lashed out, as she had never held so much enmity towards the employer. Oliver tried to calm her, as he knew Marik doesn't accept empathy well when blames are directed to him.

Marik laughed as he thought of his role of a misinformed mission was fate's doing. He was half aware of the consequences.

"I don't remember hearing about your parents being in the Industrial Illusions, I was only informed that they work abroad for Information and Data companies." Marik shrugged. "Why… You should have written that information in your application letter."

"YOU FUCKING JERK, YOU-" Oliver held Abbey, as she was about to lunge at their Leader. Bryn then cuddled Abbey whilst trying to calm her down.

"Abbey it's okay… Master Marik is trying to help us find them!" Bryn panicked.

Marik stood up as flicked his Millennium Rod. He was right at the back of Bryn and snatched Bryn away from Abbey. "Bryn belongs to me, he is my servant…" as he forced her to her knees with his Millennium Rod. "And you… are merely just his sister in the lowest rank." Marik dragged the stunned boy to his throne and made him sit underneath his feet. Abbey was tearfully holding onto Oliver tried to comfort her. Odion, Rivah, and Kjetil stood by the throne. Rivah smirked as his Boss always gets his way. They made more tension when Bryn stood up and stomp on Marik's foot. He dashed to Abbey and took her hand and ran to the elevator.

Profanity in Arabic was all he could blurt out as the pain shot through. "BRYN!" Marik yelled.

Bryn and Abbey closed the elevator door and pressed Level 16. "Bryn, why did you just make Master Marik mad again?" Abbey was worried about her brother. She hugged her brother.

"We're going to find our parents!" Bryn shouted.

"That's going to make him even madder! I shouldn't have yelled at him…" Abbey countered.

"But he's already a mad psycho kid, sending us to do the crime-" The Elevator automatically reverted back up instead of down and the screen wrote 'M.M.I.M.K' and a feminine robotic sound that said 're-program'.

"MMK?" Bryn wondered what that meant.

"Master Marik Ishtar's Master Key…" Abbey muttered. As the door opened, the four higher ranks stood on either side of the elevator. Marik was in the middle as he is absolutely furious about Bryn.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! "He used his Millennium Rod and slammed him to the back of the wall. A sharp sting on his shoulder produced a distasteful sound.

Abbey screamed as two of her hand covered her mouth, "BRYN!" Her olive eyes of utter terror and Marik's fierce lavender was the only thing he remembered. The remaining second of consciousness was a rendering change of darkness as his consciousness faded, as it gradually fades Marik's expression changed matching his sisters.

Marik closed his eyes as he sat by Bryn in his own room. While pinching his bridge of his nose as he had sprained the poor boy's ankle in his lashing out process at the elevator scene. He was only sleeping and he detested the fact that Bryn wanted to plan something outside of his duties and the other was his own duty as the Leader of the Rare Hunters was overpowering.

"Abbey…" Bryn muttered and groaned. Marik placed a hand on his forehead as he remembers the girl that used to do that to him in the past.

Bryn began sobbing as he opened his eyes to see Marik. "Go away…" Bryn realised Marik had been by his side all this time.

"You are in my room Bryn, and your ankle was sprained," Marik said as though they were expressionless. He watched Bryn trying to avoid him again as he quickly shut his eyes.

Marik gripped his Millennium Rod, "YOU FOOL! WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO ON LEVEL 16?" Raging from the previous event, Marik had bottled his anger at Bryn for his display of avoidance. Yelling was the only thing that could resolve his discipline to his young Rare Hunter.

"I-" Marik pushed the contents from the table, livid with rage. Odion was eyeing on Bryn like he has done something wrong, as well as his sister who was bowing to Marik this whole time feeling helpless.

"YOU WERE PLANNING TO RUN AWAY TO FIND YOUR PARENTS!" Marik screamed pointing his Millennium Rod at Bryn. He placed his Rod on the side.

Marik grabbed the boy's chin as Bryn cried. Marik was hurting him; his grip was so strong he gasped while eyeing him incredulously.

"I'm sorry Master Marik, I'm very, very sorry…" Bryn sobbed.

Marik locked his hands around his neck and was about to strike him with a fist. However, as he glanced at his lackey's remorseful face he suddenly hugged the little boy as he would hug his sister. He knew he couldn't lose another person who loved his own family. He remembered the night Emalia and Layla were murdered, as they were loyal to him.

"Bryn… don't do that again… "Marik couldn't bear it anymore so he hugged him tighter, it surprised Bryn. Marik was still pissed at Bryn but he knew it was shortly fused by the fact that he didn't want to lose another Rare Hunter over their family matters again. They had a choice, as they are his employ. He got up and dashed past the door and slammed it shut. Odion followed Marik out of the room, it was Marik's room but his lackey had a sprained ankle.

Abbey helped Bryn up as he got up, "Master Marik was worried you know," she sympathetically said.

"He used his Millennium Rod on me and it hurt-hurts… he kind of threw me back with a heavy force." Bryn could feel his back and ankle throbbing at the same time.

"He is very strong with the Staff of his…"

"Uh, even my shoulder hurts…"

"Look… he wrote a note to you while you were still lying unconscious." Abbey brought the paper to him. "He does care for you… just try to let him handle mom and dad's situation." Marik's perfect cursive writing as all Bryn could admire, it is as though he had practised calligraphy before.

'If you take another step out of this ship, I will not hesitate to take you on a journey to the Shadow Realm. I know you will think twice about your actions. I also know you are not a fool, Bryn! You need rest in order to heal your ankle and don't disappoint me again! I am making a plan for our own mission together… I assure you, your parents will be found…' –Yours Truly, Master Marik.

"He's strong… just be careful, we need to sit back and let him handle things… I'm sorry Bryn." Abbey hugged Bryn.

"Odion seemed to be displeased with me…" Bryn said.

"H-he is, especially treating Master like that, we ought to be heavily disciplined by Master Marik. Rare Hunters is no joke Bryn! Odion even suggested that you should be grounded in a sort of way. Have some rights revoked... I'm not kidding!"

He glanced at two crutches that were ready for him. They were his height and eventually he needed to apologize to Marik properly. He hadn't had any sustenance since the camp. Abbey took the crutches over to Bryn and he hoisted himself up.

As Bryn continued to make his way to the elevator with Abbey and he went straight to the Throne Room. As the door opened, Marik wasn't there. They tried again to Level 9 but that floor was forbidden as Bryn scanned.

"I can't seem to access Level 9!" Bryn panicked. That was what Odion meant by having their rights revoked. He was redirected to Level 10 instead. They both looked at each other. It was a floor they have never entered. The floor was carpeted. He could hear Marik's chuckle with another familiar voice.

"…so travelling your way here to meet me has taken quite a toll on your frail body? Have you located the Sceptre of Hemsut or do I have to find it myself? It is after made of red jasper and amethyst, it's very hard to miss. Emalia gave me specific instructions and I need you to find it for me!" Marik uttered, as Bryn walked in and he saw his Monk Teacher.

"I do have the location, my Lord but it will come with finding out what the Kenosha Leader plans to gain from the Sceptre of Hemsut.

"Mmmm-monk Phi Long!" Bryn was surprised as he saw his Monk prostrating before Marik. Bryn was happy to see his teacher and so was Abbey. Bryn forgot he was on crutches and stumbled just in time for Abbey to catch him. The monk hugged the two siblings.

"YOU WERE MEANT TO REST BRYN!" Marik yelled. He growled as he didn't want to be interrupted.

"Wow! I miss you soo much!" Bryn laughed and Abbey giggled. They all ignored Marik.

"I miss you two very much, glad to have you two here." The elderly cuddled them and the two Harkin siblings squealed.

"Mister Tang! Glad you could come… but how did you know Master Marik?" Abbey said. Marik sat unamused at the three of his lackeys were ignoring him until Abbey pointed.

"Yes, I know your Monk and he is serving me…" Marik growled and he stood up. "BRYN! COME WITH ME!" Marik walked pass Abbey and Monk Phi Long and waited for Bryn to hop over to him. Marik was still furious at him and it will take a while until he cools down.

Marik could have sworn Monk Phi Long was smirking at him but he quickly dismissed the notion. Should he have used his Millennium Rod? He frowned as he thought for a second and quickly shook it off.

Bryn tried to smile just to cheer his Master but he only received more death glares from the Egyptian Teen. Marik proceeded and went straight back the elevator for Bryn to rest in his room.

Bryn stopped and tossed his crutches to the side and literally kneeled. "MASTER I AM REALLY SORRY! DON'T SEND ME TO THE SHADOW REALM!" Bryn burst into tears; he tugged on Marik's robe and started kissing his black boots. Marik knew this was the first time Bryn displayed fear of going to the Shadow Realm. The note rang true to trigger the boy's genuine apology.

"…get up Bryn… I was angry that time; I tend to write what is in my mind when I feel a sense of uncertainty. Rationality wasn't there when I wrote the note." Marik kneeled down with Bryn and placed a hand on his shoulder. Marik's facial expression softened with a sweet smile. He glanced at Bryn as he accepts his apology.

"B-but your writing is so neat to be passed as being angry. I-I mean when I am angry I tend to scribble." Bryn furrowed his eyebrows.

"I've always written perfectly without having to erase anything. Anyway, I still cannot let you see Monk Phi Long Tang. He is still working for the Kenosha even if he is working for me." Marik said sternly.

"How do you deal with complicated contracts?" Bryn asked shyly and Marik sighed.

"Stay away from Monk Phi Long! He is a Kenosha and a Rare Hunter. The reason why he is serving me is he is half infiltrating us as a Kenosha and he is half infiltrating Valkyria Mages for a piece of artefact similar to the Millennium R-rod... His full allegiance is yet with Kenosha. And partly because I pay well too…" Marik scowled as he disclosed the sceptre unwillingly.

"Master Marik… it's okay, I understand I can't talk to my teacher but could I talk to him outside of work?" Bryn smiled.

"No." Marik simply said. He pointed to Bryn's nose sternly, he will take you out of my employ and that is where it gets complicated. "He will make you betray me and when that happens, the Shadow Realm awaits you!" He stood up, as he was referring to the Elite that has betrayed him, including Ray.

Bryn was surprised, Marik whom he had always been close to said it finally. The true consequence of betrayal is the Shadow Realm. This meant he has to obey Marik in missions and out of missions. "I know that won't happen, my Dear Little Bryn, I believe that you are loyal to me."

A sudden knock met their ears. It was Farah the shy slave whom Marik dreads. She timidly looked at the ground with her fingers to her mouth.

"M-master Marik…" both Marik and Bryn stood up for Farah to bow to Marik. The girl was still terrified of Marik even when his kind Rare Hunter was present.

"What is it? SPEAK UP FARAH!" Marik screamed at her.

"T-the b-bath i-in L-level ss-sixteen i-is cl-clogged u-up…" Farah was so frightened of the Egyptian teen.

"THEN GO AND FIX IT YOU FOOL!" Marik was yanked her up by her hair and spun her around and gave her a kick hard in her rear. She stumbled making Marik laugh at her cruelly.

Bryn couldn't believe his Master was capable of slave mistreatment. "Uh, Farah… could you lead me there, I could help you…" Bryn offered.

"No, you're resting!" Marik demanded Farah to leave. Bryn obediently sat on Marik's bed. Marik did not complain because he barely sleeps on his bed anyway. He graced Bryn with an ice pack to alleviate his swollen ankle.

Farah asked one of the Rare Hunters to help. Benji was kind enough to go down Level 16. Ironically it was next to the new prisoner's cell of Carissa Margaux Dane. She laughed sinisterly as the two were unclogging the pipes.

Behind the potato sack was the pastel captive. "I see my presence have been ignored… wait till my mother hears about this!" Carissa hissed.

Benji's heart skipped as the sinister sassy girl clicked her fingers and the sack magically disintegrated into thin air. Her magenta orbs coldly mocked them with a smirk.

"I am Gissi… I just didn't want to reveal my powers yet, Astarte! HAHAHAHA!"

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" Benji and Farah were thrown back as the mysterious girl. She levitated the two and zapped them with her finger and they were thrown backwards and now unconscious.

She waved the padlocks as though she was a Jedi and the gate swung open. She skipped past some of the cells and one triggered her memory. "Well… I smell Uncle Kjetil." She mused and opened all the cells.

"Come out and, play, boys!" She chuckled as each and every cell opened and the prisoners opened the cell. She allowed them to run to the elevator, as some were hacking the craft's exit. The security alarm began to sound and therefore Marik will be alerted.

Marik and Bryn jumped as the siren went off. "What's going on Master Marik?"

"Prisoners… they have bailed…" Marik growled, he then grabbed him, Millennium Rod.

"STAY HERE AND DON'T LEAVE!" Marik watched the crowd from outside leaving his ship and he came out to the deck and raised his Millennium Rod glowed, and they all collapsed. Marik was furious, as he had learned the truth of Farah's mishap.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Marik sneered. Marik fearlessly.

"SEIZE THEM!" he ordered and there his Rare Hunters obeyed from the lower grounds. For the first time, Bryn saw how powerful Marik was going against a crowd of the prisoner who was trying to escape as they were even grown men. The group of Rare Hunters in indigo robes swamped the Irish pier, making sure that there isn't anyone escaping. Marik 's eyes darted as every neuron he was connected was cut off from the escapees' mind.

The Valkyria Mage Scion had at least five prisoners follow her to Marik's room. She wore the incredulous expression hoping to destroy something in her path. Then the elevator opened with Carissa and the crowd of other vile prisoners swamping in.

As Bryn heard the pounding of Marik's door, he panicked. He hid under the sheets, hoping whoever is on the other side of the door does not hurt him or terrorize the Rare Hunter ship. She blasted Marik's door and Carissa levitated Bryn.

"AGH! HELP MASTER MARIK!" Bryn shouted. Marik turned around, as he was bewildered at Bryn's mid-air fight against the girl's powers. Bryn was definitely not having his day cut out for him… Not today.

"BRYN!" He then eyed incredulously at the very culprit Carissa who now has his Rare Hunter. Clenching his teeth, Marik knew what to do… He just smirked and moved one step closer inside. He also seized all his prisoners' minds and thereby collapsed.

"So you are Gissi after all, granddaughter of Conrad and Helena Léopold who found the twin séances near the Temple of Karnak: Emalia and Lilwen." He was referring to the power she had in the past.

"Of course I am! And Layla was my cousin! You were in love with her!" Carissa screamed. Marik's skipped a beat as he remembered two years ago.

"Careful!" Marik warned her.

"I was pretty sure Gamma wanted to ravage my Aunt on that fateful night. Stalkers alert…" Carissa mused. "…As for Layla… she will never be resurrected nor live beyond Anubis' judgment. The Princess of Rare Card Hunting couldn't even control her own time."

"You know nothing about Layla! SO SILENCE!" Marik used his Millennium Rod to seize complete control of her mind subduing her powers with his own as he motioned closer to her. He unsheathed his Millennium Rod and grabbed her neck with pure rage. Bryn fell hard on the ground as Carissa was at the mercy of Marik.

He pinned her down by pressing the sharp end of the Millennium Rod against the frightened girl's shoulder as warm crimson liquid came out. She screamed as Marik pierced deeper and twisting the blade. "YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT LAYLA, NOTHING YOU HEAR ME!" Marik screamed. Bryn was frightened of Marik's rage.

"Master… was L-Layla the reason you started the R-rare Hunters? " Bryn sobbed. Marik.

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" Marik yelled as he roughly pulled the Millennium Rod out roughly from his captive.

Marik was still controlling Carissa as he pointed to Bryn. "Oliver told me… H-he told me how he became a Rare Hunter and how you knew of a woman and a girl named Emalia and Layla."

He sighed and so he decided to straddle on Carissa, she as his prisoner. "You're right, I loved both Emalia Kjetil's wife and Layla who was Kjetil's daughter… they were like family to me…" Marik pinned the girl tighter. "AND THIS IS CARISSA, HER COUSIN!" He turned her around and locked her arms together.

Gilbert, Kjetil, Rivah, Oliver, and Odion finally came in from the elevator and walked over their prisoners.

"Master Marik! We came as quickly as we could!" Five of the top Rare Hunters bowed.

"EXCELLENT! TAKE THE PRISONERS TO LEVEL 16 AND I NEED MAXIMUM SECURITY! And Kjetil… there is someone you ought to reunite…"

Oliver came in and helped Bryn stand up and found Marik glaring incredulously at him. "Why have you told Bryn about our establishment of the Rare Hunters?!" Marik growled.

"Not everything, sir, just what I knew because Bryn asked me how I joined you," Oliver said honestly. He handed Marik the handcuffs for Carissa.

"I will share the rest to Bryn when I have the chance…" Marik was slightly jealous of Oliver's friendship with Bryn. He locked the girl's hand tightly. Carissa was hurting as her shoulder was still bleeding from Marik's assault. He wasn't afraid to defend Bryn either. Marik watched his Rare Hunters piling the bodies of the prisoners in the elevator and smirked. All the unconsciousness was his doing.

"Where are Farah and Benji?" Marik knew that Carissa knocked them down.

"They are safe, Abbey is tending them and some other casualties. All the prisoners are being escorted back to their cells." Oliver said.

"Carissa is my niece… yes, I remember her when she was a toddler… quite a feisty youngster like her mother." Kjetil chuckled.

Bryn hopped down to check the girl. Marik frowned. "What are you doing Bryn?" Carissa whimpered, despite her callous actions, Bryn saw as sweet girl in her magenta optics.

"She's really beautiful, Master Marik…" Bryn smiled at the pastel pink and blue haired girl. Truly captivated by her supple pale skin. He touched her hand and Carissa gasped.

Marik tsked, as his lackey was being too kind. "She is our prisoner, there is no way she is falling in anyone's hand of love." Marik was more brutal to her than anyone.

"Master Marik, what is a real name?" Bryn asked kindly to the girl. Marik stared at his lackey as though Bryn had gone a little crazy.

"Why are you asking me her name? I hope capturing dates doesn't become a trend in Rare Hunters…" Marik rolled his eyes in aslant as he stated the impossibility.

"I… Oh, maybe someday you might fish out a beautiful girl too to date. I mean it, Master Marik!" Bryn grinned.

"That depends on Hemsut, Bryn!" Marik growled.

"I-I'm Carissa Margaux Dane…" a single silvery tear trailed down her cheeks. Both Marik and Bryn turned to her.

"Margaux meaning pearl in French right." Bryn tilted his head and asked curiously. Bryn then opened secret compartment of the largest bead in his mala, only a true Drupka fighter wields a mala. There was a tiny pearl with a silver chain. He gave it to her by letting her wear it.

"I am Bryn Wesley Harkin. Harkin as the piggy." He grinned hoping to catch a small giggle from the girl. It didn't work. Oliver helped bandage Carissa's shoulder, as the wounds were quite deep. Marik wasn't merciful with his captives. Oliver, on the other hand, was a caring Rare Hunter and Bryn loved that thing about Abbey's boyfriend.

"It's hard to tame my niece you know, young Bryn. Even Layla was afraid of dealing with the two-year-old monster cousin so good luck with her." Kjetil said lightly. However, Marik growled as he saw how easy it was for Bryn to warm up to the wild girl.

"Layla tolerates people more than you think, Kjetil! I'm surprised you do not even know your own daughter!" Marik really loved her. "Now… Carissa, I want to know where are the card and sceptre… You know what I mean…"

"I am afraid, the truth is I am afraid to be captured, but this boy… Bryn seems to be different and he is kinder than Astarte. Perhaps I should join them…" Carissa looked at Bryn and then glanced at Marik who is quite a spine-tingling to look at. Marik was very good looking but something about Bryn's sweetness made her accept that the little boy her age was kinder that her captive. So she would reveal to get to know the boy, Bryn.

"They are… in Dubai in the Valkyria Mages Headquarters… that is where my mother wants to prevent the 'The Cosmic Split of fate', in the headquarters. I would probably say, my mother."

Marik chuckled as he yanked her injured shoulder. "Good! Take her back to her cell, or even better, the room that is sealed on Level 6. You could say it is more like a hospitable chamber." He said to Oliver.

"Wait! What is the cosmic split?" Bryn asked.

"Bryn, listen carefully and I will only share this once. My Ancestors had prepared a scripture against Zalaam. I do not know who he is…It is just a wishful parting request my mother had requested against my initial rites. Only the splitting from the Sceptre of Hemsut will prevent a being from overtaking the world. I think it is folklore but honestly, I just want Layla resurrected." Marik rambled thinking about the Ishtar clan duties.

"Rites?" Bryn asked.

"None of your business Bryn!" Marik sternly said. "Oliver had mentioned my time as a refugee in Beirut, it means I have had shared with Layla our past life…"

Flashback

Marik held Layla as he kissed her cheek, at the lodge in Beirut. The night where everyone was asleep, they were in bed as she sneaked to him. Marik was possessive of Layla, as he knew the book he and Odion held was about his reincarnation in the past. Malek Astarte and Rehema Olabisi. Layla was Rehema as she was a practitioner of time and now medicine. He was Malek Astarte the wielder of fate to decide. The tiny book was an antique written at the time of Queen Cleopatra's existence.

"Layla… or my Rehema, my mother passed this down to me and I never knew her. Her name was Asiya and it was the only thing that gave me comfort along with the Book of Y-Meta." He wrapped his arms around the little girl. They both locked their mouths together and lifted her hair away from her face.

"It must be much more comforting than your Tomb Keeper's Initiation…" She whispered. Marik grunted remembering how Emalia and Layla were also against the Ishtar's slavery to the Nameless Pharaoh.

"The Pharaoh murdered my Father, his servant…" Marik growled. He loosened his grasp on Layla and pinned her suddenly. "But I don't care as my damned father deserved that fate!" He leaned forward to Layla and kissed her further, drowning her with his saliva. She pushed Marik away.

"I'm too young Mister Astarte." She pouted and followed by a cheerful grin.

Then Marik kissed her more as he wrapped the elegant body. "Not if I say we aren't… Our time extends beyond our grave of this time and space interim my Dear Olabisi." Marik chuckled.

Later they sat together and read 'The Book of Theurgists' Reverie-Genesee Epitome' together.

"[1]This is the power of Gissi and Lay, they are offspring of the offspring of Fate White Compassionate and the Fate Violet Passionate. [2]Mercury and the Saturn aligned by polar solstices between two galaxies and three universes. [3]Dost in valiant practitioners of Time and the Mind.[4]Hemsut granted the two stones of Jasper and Amethyst to the Violet One to par with the White's Millennium. [5]Edified and Purified in the Past within the Eternity as history will repeat thyself with the death of the Compassionate Violet, she will be revived to split the mind of destiny to face the ultimate challenge of Pure Zalaam who manifest its own identity of the host.

[6]The Fate of Lay Violet Passionate will embody a fate without the notion of change. The Sceptre of Hemsut will be reclaimed and only Gissi will be alive powerless.[7] The Fate of the Gissi White Compassionate will embody dramatic changes as this Scripture and the Sceptre will be wielded by Lay through a reawakening. The Pits of Duat shall vindicate her with compassion.

[8]The Lamb and the Wolf weaved through the crevasses of the Shadowy Den, side by side but he will not bite. [9]He measured the Compassionate by leading her to the Realm of the Wilderness, the Realm of the Sanctified and there they met Zalaam, the Spirit Ghoul and made a deal. [10]Through sweet faith he led by the biannual twilight through the pitching fields of Trifolium and Lavandula will end all slavery of keepers. [11]There, Astarte unearthed twins who will break Slavery of the Royal Decree. [12]She was the Dearest to him, and he the Dearest to her throughout the ages of Gissi, whereas the ages of Lay, a rendered beginning was rewritten. [13]The Fates will not clash, as that is also the will of Astarte and Olabisi. [14]The Hue and the Lesser Light shone through the forest of a doubt to save the foolish of the wisest, Hemsut cultivated for Lady Olabisi."

"We both wrote this when we were… Malek Astarte and Rehema Olabisi." Marik smiled as Layla. "And if I may recall, you have two markings on your palms to control time." Marik was so possessive of the girl.

"Did your back hurt?" Layla asked. Marik glared at her.

"Yes… and I will have my revenge on the Pharaoh once I find him!" Marik almost raises his voice.

"Now, now, you mustn't raise your voice. I need you to understand that when I saw you on the boat, it was my mother the séance and my powers as Lay who have found you." Layla said to Marik.

"I need to find the Hemsut to resurrect you if you die someday…" Marik rolled his eyes. "For now I have my Millennium Rod to depend on…"

"Yeah… my palm isn't the same as Rehema's anymore." Layla looked dull.

"Not if you keep finding Duel Monster cards of a rarity for me they aren't many who are willing to serve me, My Dear… I need you…" Marik was very much in love with the 11-Year-old girl. He kissed her palm.

"I'm just going to say, I am in love with taking cards but since when are they for you Mr Ailing Astarte?"

"I think when you treat me for recovery, I absolutely appreciate the love that you have for me. I prefer the fate of being with you…" Marik confessed. She blushed and that made her squeaked.

"I'll tell mom if you start seducing me, you Golden Weasel… I still think to have two fates mean you do get to meet a beautiful girl in the Fate of Lay. They both will happen just in another macrocosm. A little thing called the Multiverse." Layla confirmed with him.

"Now, we're talking the cosmos, I like the intellectual side of you, I'd rather have the Gissi fate." Marik chuckled.

"You're wrong…only the Lay Fate will let me rest in Duat's unforsaken order… In both fates, Lay and Gissi cannot co-exist together. That is the cosmic law, in the same millennia… it is foretold that no one can be resurrected…I don't believe in reincarnation Marik, I just believe in card collecting." Layla pushed Marik away and left him wanting to leave the world so that she will not be forsaken in her second judgment, Anubis forbids that Afterlife of second judgment in the same millennia.

End Flashback

Bryn was just staring at Marik as he just heard about Marik's flirty obsession with Layla. Carissa then got up as Oliver helped her. She winced as Marik's did damage to her nerve.

"Master Marik… I never knew the Rare Hunters were just Social Workers and Forensics…" Bryn said plainly.

Marik chuckled, "A lot had happened, I think only by splitting the cosmos will bring Layla back and you will meet her. I just don't know how this will work out, splitting Universes but The Theurgists' Reverie had foretold of this phenomenon."

Bryn's eye brightened as he heard about the universes. He remembered how his dad used the take him to the Physics Fair and splitting of microcosm and macrocosm. However, hearing that Gissi and Lay cannot coexist in the same world is a mystery.

"Correct…"

"Wow!"

"You know your ankle isn't as swollen as you think now Bryn, no matter… I will have you rest a further and we shall discuss our undercover matters…"Marik smirked.

"Master Marik… it was quite callous of you to handle prisoners like that. I just haven't seen how powerful you are against the crowd without having to battle them." Bryn was kind of frightened of Marik's recent display of his powers from the Millennium Rod.

"It is for your own safety Bryn… that girl would have killed you if I didn't help you." Marik justified.

"Could we keep her though?" Bryn grinned.

"Like I said, she is like Layla, by all means… we will keep her until we find the Sceptre of Hemsut." Marik said sarcastically. Ideally, Marik loved female captives because he could deal with them however he wanted. Layla, on the other hand, was a queen to him in Rare Hunters.

"What about your back?" Bryn timidly asked

"What back, nothing happened, it was just… a posture problem… you know love's jokes." Marik lied with a cynical grin. He didn't want to reveal any more to his lackeys. It was his Tomb Keepers initiation scarification.

"Oh… s-sure Master Marik…" Bryn scratched his head.

"What has it got to do with the Pharaoh?" Bryn wheezed and shook his head as though his Master was deluded.

"As I said, lovers in-joke… you will get it when you… going out with that malevolent prisoner Carissa at some point in time…" Marik felt awkward trying to conceal the strifeful truth with a light-hearted joke. He growled from his throat.

Bryn sat and placed the ice pack back on the chair. Monk Phi Long entered the room as Marik had something important to relay to him.

The crowded facility of Budapest Ferenc Liszt International Airport, where a man was rather mean to a group of potential passengers. Hungary was normally polite but not today at the check-in counter.

"Where is my boarding pass? WHERE IS MY BOARDING PASS? HA! I HAVE A FAULTY MACHINE TODAY… GO BACK AT THE BACK OF THE LINE!" The man in uniform exploded in front of everyone. Clara bit her lips and shook her head.

Clara pushed in front of the line, "Hey! If you think treating customers are going to stall this line with your dissidence of your company's technology, I suggest you let a staff know. Customers are not to blame! Anyway, I'm a Drukpa, what is the fastest way to Belfast?" She showed the man her tattoo given by her monastery on her shoulder.

"A-a Drupka!" The man was afraid of Clara, as her monastery was infamously known to be tough. He called another staff member to direct the customers he had yelled at and Clara herself to the next counters.

The lady on the other side of the counter supplied a free ticket for Clara because of her status in the Drukpa Order. "Listen… I'm still looking for an old pal of mine, I wonder if you could direct me to him? As it is an emergency."

"Yes, what is his name?" The lady asked.

"I think it is Phi Long…" Clara said, "My reception is still a Belfast sim card." Clara sighed.

"Yes, Ma'am. I can lend you a phone." The clerk agreed. She handed Clara a Blackberry phone for her to call the elderly monk. As it dialled, someone successfully picked up the phone.

["Monk Phi Long can't be here at the moment… who is this?"]

A Thirteen-Year-Old Boy picked the phone up, he sounded pretty hoarse and nasally at the same time and sounded pretty pissed. "I'm Clara! This is an emergency!"

["A woman, you fool! Answer your phone for once!" The rude boy growled]

["I think you ought to have your own hearing tested!" He then sighed, "Sorry please leave a message, the old geezer cannot answer the phone"]

[Then someone sounded like Bryn said, "I can talk to her… it's okay Master Marik."]

"Bryn…? Why are you in Belfast?" Clara was shocked to hear Bryn is in Belfast.

["Mum! How a-are- u-umm, uh… Are you safe?" Bryn almost cried.]

"I am honey, but your dad is still a hostage. I can't say where but please whoever you're with… that rude ratty sounding boy you are with… tell him to respect elderly people. Tell Phi Long to pick me up at the Belfast International Airport at eight o'clock and take me to the Industrial Illusions. Tell me about school another time. Whatever…. Whatever it is… you are not in trouble… at- least not from me, baby…" Clara cried.

In Marik's room, Marik was chatting with Monk Phi Long about the last Kenosha Undercover mission. Bryn listens intently as it was about specifically Marik and Bryn's exclusive mission. Monk Phi Long places his phone on the dining table as he sent his reports to Marik.

"They are all located at Stormont in the Parliament Building. The Kenosha have replicated a photograph of just one Divine Ka: Slifer the Sky Dragon." Marik clenches his fist as he hears such news of an important image has fallen into the wrong hands.

"Whether you are working for Kenosha or me, you know your best interest lies with me and the child here! If I find out that it is a bait, I promise you, Monk Phi Long, that you will be banished to the Shadow Realm!" Bryn frowned when his Master said that to his Monk Teacher.

"Yes Master Marik, I promise that it isn't a bait-" Monk Phi Long Tang's phone was buzzing. Either Monk Phi Long's phone wasn't too silent or he knew it was urgent not to pick up in an important meeting, Marik growls and so he picks it up.

Marik glares at the Monk, "Monk Phi Long can't be here at the moment… who is this?"

Monk Phi Long was puzzled about his phone being picked up by Marik, as the Monk was not technologically savvy.

A Thirteen-Year-Old Boy picked the phone up, he sounded pretty hoarse and nasally at the same time and sounded pretty pissed. ["I'm Clara! This is an emergency!"]

Monk Phi long asked, "Who is it?" He whispers silently as Marik shows his agitation.

"A woman, you fool! Answer your phone for once!" Marik grows. He watches the old man cower in expression.

"I think you ought to have your own hearing tested!" He then sighs, "Sorry please leave a message, the old geezer cannot answer the phone"

Bryn says, "I can talk to her… it's okay Master Marik."

["Bryn…? Why are you in Belfast?" Clara was shocked to hear Bryn is in Belfast.

"Mum! How a-are- u-umm, uh… Are you safe?" Bryn cries as he finally hears Clara over the phone. Marik smiles at Bryn and reaches his hand to comfort his lackey vicariously as Bryn's guardian sympathy.

["I am honey, but your dad is still a hostage. I can't say where but please whoever you're with… that rude ratty sounding boy you are with… tell him to respect elderly people. Tell Phi Long to pick me up at the Belfast International Airport at eight o'clock and take me to the Industrial Illusions. Tell me about school another time. Whatever…. Whatever it is… you are not in trouble… at- least not from me, baby…"] Clara cries as she rattled on and Bryn looks at the phone as it was hang up and only the dead dialling tone stays. Marik observes Bryn trying to relay news but he struggles with words.

Marik picks up his Millennium Rod to access Bryn's mind. "Monk Phi Long Tang… you are to take Gilbert Hassan and possible Benji to pick up Bryn's mother from the Airport. I expect that you do not reveal Bryn's purpose here with us or there will be consequences. Is that clear?"

"Yes Master Marik, I will make my leave." The elderly man stands up and organizes a fellow Rare Hunter to dispatch. Marik goes over to the distraught boy and hugs him.

"Your mother is in safe hands, and if I am correct… she does know Monk Phi Long. Now, how about you show a bit of some movie? You could find a hotel for me if you're not in a hurry." Marik knew his ways with words.

Meanwhile, in the Throne Room, the afternoon was very silent with Bryn sitting on a chair in the lower part of the chamber. Bryn was to look up hotels to stay and Marik watching a movie Bryn had recommended from streaming of 'Alice in Wonderland'.

"Master Marik… you know with your role as Namu, you have to be like… nicer… less authoritative. Like the Mad Hatter" Bryn grinned as Marik was lounging on his throne.

"Undercover is not my favourite as I rather sit on this Throne but obtaining the image is so crucial. Give me a place to stay in a hotel too. I like the Mad Hatter as well, he is witty." Marik sighed.

"Uh huh…" Bryn nonchalantly said.

"One step at a time, Bryn… missions take time and I need you to concentrate. As a Namu, what should I do?"

"You have to smile lots like me, even if you don't like it." Bryn grinned widely.

Odion entered the ship with Eddy Souza who was previously was rescued from his undercover trip. He bowed to Marik. Marik paused his laptop as he viewed his new current subjects. Marik expressed snarly as the man wishing he could send him to the Shadow Realm.

"As a result of the rescue mission, Eddy I see you have located where the Kenosha have hidden the Slifer image. I do wonder about Dublin's backfire have triggered a series of image dispersion. We need Slifer to be in the Industrial Illusions hands again." Marik muttered in strife.

"Odion Sir, we know that the other two images are in one of the employee's hands. The team in the project may hold one in Hungary and one that escaped who is coming our way has another." Eddy was beginning to impress Marik with his news but shortly realised a flaw.

"Phi Long Tang is also after the image!" He growled as he realised Bryn's mom has one. Gilbert is also in trouble. "Stop him in his tracks! NOW!" Bryn was a little frightened when Marik yelled about his mother's return as jeopardy to this organization.

Rivah seized Phi Long Tang shortly after Marik commanded an action to be taken. "You're not going anywhere, you old buffoon!" Bryn hid behind Marik's throne. The elderly had no idea what was going on, or he seemed as though he didn't know.

Marik continued with a bad mood. The room was filled with tension as Marik fuelled his plans to be redirected. Gilbert, Abbey, and Oliver will be a better choice. "There is a meeting now! ASSEMBLE EVERYONE!" Marik screamed. Bryn could feel Marik's Shadow power seeping through the chamber. The tendrils of void caressed Bryn's face. He then quickly stood up watching more unfamiliar Rare Hunters assemble. Marik glanced from the corner of his eyes. Bryn saw his Master gave him a cold silent command to be part of the meeting. So he stood up and bowed to stand in front of him somewhere.

Marik nodded as the chamber was now filled with his associates. They were unsure what made Marik call for a quick meeting. "I am here in this meeting to arrange a holistic mission. "Tonight, my Rare Hunters…" Marik chuckled, "We will start 'Night Siege', we shall commence our illicit trading as soon as we embark on escorting Clara Harkin back to the Industrial Illusions facility. Oliver and Gilbert… you will escort Mrs Harkin back to Industrial Illusions." Bryn was afraid of Marik's knowledge of his mother's name. He mouthed, 'what the?'

The crowd began to jeer until Marik shot a 'bound and determined' death glare, even Bryn gasped. "Monk Phi Long Tang will not be going anywhere," Marik narrowed his eyes as he gripped his hands to the Millennium Rod incandesces the Throne Room. The Egyptian Blond stood and chuckled at the elderly. "I have decided to spurn our agreement in collecting Clara, I have Hunters who are much more loyal to me so you are staying put."

The Rare Hunters listened as Marik dispensed further plans. Bryn watched as Oliver and Gilbert leave. Twilight transmuted the Belfast skies as its gradient of mass darkness transformed the lustreless horizon and all the Rare Hunters waited idly on Level 16.

Marik went up to pack for himself as Bryn was told to follow him up. He realised the boy was still on crutches. He commanded him to sit so that he could examine his right ankle.

"I want to see your ankle, Bryn." The Egyptian Teen sighed, as the undercover mission doesn't allow him to be alone. He unwrapped Bryn's ankle and the Ice Pack had relieved the pain and tension entirely. Master Marik must know what he was doing. He took out his Millennium Rod to scan any pain from the lackey and there wasn't any.

"You are completely healed," Marik said pointedly. Bryn gawked feeling the completely recovered ankle oscillate.

"Oh, sure but why are you packing so many bags, Master?" Bryn laughed. "It's only a night?" There were five bags to be exact and Marik rolled his eyes.

"I need clean clothes! I will be shopping to replace the scrubbing brush and other essentials. I also need money stored in one bag… There is my laptop I need to carry as well as my toiletries. One bag is yours since you've booked two rooms-"

"I actually only booked one for you, Master Marik…" Bryn bit lower lip as he said that hard he whelped.

"What! You're a Rare Hunter Bryn, how could you stay in a room with me?" Marik growled.

"No Master I was planning to camp out… because there aren't any more rooms available." Bryn said

"Who do you think I am? I will not allow you to camp out in the cold!" Marik scolded Bryn.

"Oh, I guess I could sleep in the lobby…"

"NO!" He sighed, "YOU ARE… You are going to stay in my hotel room. The Kenosha Assembly is hard to infiltrate if we do not wear yellow ponchos and Monk Phi Long as kindly offered us two or if we part ways." Marik then arched his brow and smirked.

"Master Marik… you do realize Kenosha has an oath and greeting to distinguish its followers right?" Bryn said pointedly as he tested his foot.

"You mean the 'Peaceful Dharma' oath? I have already memorized it word for word.

'Kenosha rectifies peace through intrinsic discipline, shadowing the weak in arms and carry their weight of the injustice. We shall conquer the strong fortress of our enemies….' It is ridiculous and I wouldn't want to make you recite oaths to me…" Marik recited and rolled his eyes.

"I could have sworn I saw a bit of Gandalf the Gray in you while holding your Popobawa stick vertically while reciting the so-called Peaceful Dharma."

"All I need is a pipe."

"I think you need your Millennium Rod, Master Marik."

"Will do, hurry up and pack… my Rare Hunters are waiting for my cue downstairs." Marik frowned.

"Yes, Namu!" Bryn giggled. He saluted.

"Bungyi right? Oh, you won't need to recite. Let me do the hard task for you. All you have to do is use your hacking skills and collect our image."

"What if they have copied the image?" Bryn cocked his head.

Marik used his Millennium Rod and targeted a Kenosha from a distance. There was the one room in the Parliament with Slifer's Image still untouched.

"It isn't copied. It remains locked."

"How do you know?"

"I see it with this… I know for the fact that Belfast Government sealed them from the Kenosha."

Bryn began packing his essentials from downstairs and Marik already completed his. As Bryn weaved his way through so many men alone, they all stared at the little lad. Jun Yoon and Bailey were not in sight. Not even Jordan and Clyde.

"Why if it isn't a kid… Is he our prey? Let's play!" The Anonymous Rare Hunter came. He was about to backhand the child until Monk Phi Long swatted him. Bryn braced himself and realised the Rare Hunter was knocked out cold.

"I don't think you know much about defending yourself yet, Bryn." Monk Phi Long chuckled.

"I-I d-do, it's just that I didn't think Rare Hunters would want to attack me." Bryn stuttered.

"Undercover jobs isn't what it seems, only trust you…" Monk Phi Long whispered and handed a box to Bryn. The Kenosha Right-Hand man and a Rare Hunter would know all and he isn't on anyone's side it seems.

Bryn nodded, as he knew what his teacher meant. Act through pure intuition, even with anxiety, be must act against his nature of loyalty to Master Marik as it means life and death in the Kenosha mission. Bryn stored it in his bag pack full of his belongings. Bailey and Rivah were beginning to hang out more as they entered the ship's transport chamber.

"Wow, did I miss something?" Rivah said.

"This lad was about to attack Bryn." Monk Phi Long said.

"Oh, it's Lesley… what a shame, he is missing out on his promotion after this mission." Rivah snickered. He dragged his unconscious body to the side so that he might recover later.

"Promotion?' Bryn asked.

"Yes… Master Marik keeps a tab on our performances."

"Even without duelling?" Bailey asked.

"It's a test of loyalty so this means we will envision a better future."

"Okay, I think I get it! For me, it's Abbey's test of Shirley Temple to Master Marik. Besides she is the only girl in Rare Hunters." Bryn smiled.

Jordan and Clyde were wearing their robes as well as they entered the room full of Rare Hunters.

"So we're pretty much going to start a night market at Queen's Street…" Clyde came by with a large map with Jordan.

"That's the illegal joint Master Marik wants us to start our endeavour of black-marketing…" Jordan said pointedly.

"I say we get all earn at least a million pounds by robbing the joint as selling is to slow."

"So are we still waiting for the Boss or is he not coming down?"

"He is coming because I will be uh…" Bryn didn't finish his sentence as he remembered the undercover mission.

Marik slowly came down and spotted Bryn but ignored him. Instead of wearing his robe, he was wearing a sleeveless caput mortuum tank top hoody with a golden chain in front. He was wearing a dark Byzantium leather jacket and white tight skinny jeans. He placed his hands on his hips and one hand with his Millennium Rod on his lip.

Everyone bowed as Marik chuckled.

"Tonight… we begin our hunt!" Marik announced.

All the men were geared with suitcases and they were robbed were ready to charge out by foot. As the shipping compartment revealed the night of Belfast, the Rare Hunters ran. Marik smirked, as the only remaining boy was Bryn in his violet robe and bag.

"Undercover, with me…"

"Oh yeah, I have loaded the bags in on a bicycle," Bryn said.

"The sidecar and the motorcycle is all I desire. I will ride both of us to our destination."

"I still like to camp out though Master Marik…"

"What is the box Monk Phi Long gave you?" Marik said suspiciously at Bryn and cocked a brow he scanned his memory.

"Uh, what box?"

"Never mind…" Marik growled.

"So we are living in Stormont Hotel in Belfast… Is this right?"

"You were the one who registered my name, fool!" Marik turned his head back at Bryn as his lavender pupils shot at the olive ones.

"It's cos… it has great ratings and I wanted you to live somewhere luxurious." Bryn grinned.

Marik smiled and started the engine and Bryn navigated the place for Marik.

Clara was expecting Monk Phi Long at the back entrance. The night was evident as the passengers' eyelids were heavily bracing them but two men who were wearing indigo. Clara swiftly turned the corner, as she knew she was being followed her as one of them was about to tap her; she threw him over his head out of self-defence. Clara was that it was a teenager.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Clara boomed.

"We are taking you back to… OW! We're taking you to-"

"Industrial Illusions…" Gilbert said.

"Who are you two?" Clara cocked a brow.

"We are assigned to take you because Monk Phi Long is busy at this moment." The Silver Halcyon said.

"Oh? And who are you serving?"

"The R.H. Ma'am" Oliver jumped up.

At this rate, Clara had heard of Rare Hunters before but she was doubtful that she is now meeting them.

"And how does the R.H. know about my whereabouts or concern that I am part of the Industrial Illusions?" Clara whispered.

"Monk Phi Long knows the R.H. enough to appoint us to escort you safely."

"And how is…" Clara subconsciously was about to ask about her children but realised they weren't.

She agreed to allow them to take her and the black Lamborghini was one of the Rare Hunter's collections.

"A Lamborghini. Great! Could I drive this?" Clara smirked.

Oliver and Gilbert looked at each other. Clara's mouth pouted, as the middle-aged woman snatched the keys from Gilbert.

"I'm faster as a driver than being escorted, hop in boys!"

Clara drove with the two Rare Hunters, a reckless driver but she loved driving.

"You must be working for an organization that wants something from me…"

"We have no intention, we were just sent urgently to come and fetch you from the airport. And apart from wearing a cult robe… we had to wear this as it is cold."

"My Monk friend wears too many of those, so I'm not surprised. He wears a yellow tunic, the violet robe you are wearing now and lastly, he wears our scarlet Drukpa Order tunic."

"Wow really? I'd appreciate your trust in us, it's just that not everyone would trust us when we ask them to come with us." Gilbert simpered.

"You trusted me with this car, boys so that's enough to show how much you two know about my Monk Phi Long." Clara glanced at the overhead mirror.

Even though the congested traffic, Clara sped through as though she owned the road of Belfast.

Bryn volunteered to take his Masters bags as well as his own but stumbled. Marik laughed and helped him up. "It looks like you will need more than a trip to take those bags, Bryn. I will aid you."

"No Master Marik! Go to the Hotel! I'm you, servant!" Bryn pointed to the entrance. Marik raised his hands.

"Okay… You're serving me!" Marik rolled his eyes and went straight to the hotel reception.

Bryn was definitely struggling to fit through the lobby door and he kept bumping each bag. At this rate, Marik went over to him and collected his own.

"This is why you need my assistance, my little servant…" Marik furrowed his eyebrow. The automated turning door trapped Bryn and he was stuck as it kept turning, then Marik took his bags and led the little boy to the reception.

"Welcome to Stormont Hotel, how may I help you?" A ginger woman asked for ginger locks in a tight bun and uniform asked the two boys.

"We've booked for Namu Ishtahl," Bryn said.

"Let me check the data first and yes it is room '61223' and is it just one person?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah-"

"No, this boy is with me." Marik cut.

"But"- Marik held his hand out. Marik made sure Bryn was included as the boy is important to him.

"It is ready, if you use any complimentary food in the bar, there will be extra charges."

"Shall we go?" Marik asked

The elevator brought them up to their room. Marik helped opened the door and allowed the boy to go in first.

"Master Marik… you didn't have to include me…" Bryn said sadly.

"I think you should know that you are part of my life now. Notice that this hotel room is my number?" Marik said in response to his birthday.

"What a coincidence, my birthday is on the 23rd of June… is yours on the 12th?"

"No it is on the 23rd of December…" looked away as he remembered three years ago.

"Oh, I see… we are like solstice opposites huh?" Bryn furrowed his eyebrow, "I love to see you celebrate your birth-"

"THERE'S NOTHING TO CELEBRATE!" Marik screamed.

"Oh sorry Master Marik, didn't mean to intrude…"

Marik just glared at him as though Bryn had invaded his privacy but he knew it was him that said otherwise about hotel numbers trivially.

"Go unpack, I hope you don't mind the couch. A double bed is my preference…" Marik rolled his eyes.

"Oh, s-sure Master Marik… anything you want…" Bryn said humbly. Marik sighed wondering why he felt guilty.

"So you're just going to let me push you around like that? Bryn this isn't duty time, you have the right to negotiate whether you want the bed as well." Marik walked up to him. This was confusing Bryn on a large scale.

"What? Oh, anything Master, you have the first preference as you are the Leader." Bryn bowed. It wasn't like Bryn to say that either.

"You know… being a Leader means I ensure your welfare is taken care of as well."

Bryn said nothing and continued to set up his laptop and placed his clothes on the bench.

"I much prefer camping out, it means I don't have to negotiate with you and I could have the space I wanted. You will be a distraction as my new program but you invited me so…"

"Was it because I yelled about my Birthday?" Marik furrowed his eyebrow.

"No Master Marik, you have the right to defend your privacy and protect your own identity." He shook his head fast. Marik unpacked his own items and felt the pang of guilt.

"Master Marik, you should be more willing for me to serve you after all these days. I make my own choices to purely benefit you."

"So you have said…"

"We need to rehearse as Kenosha's oath but it means I'm in need of your opinion on how accurate I am portraying them too."

"Of course, that is why I have appointed someone to aid us." Marik chuckled. There was a knock on the door. Marik smirked

"Who is that?"

"Oh, you'll see…" Marik opened the door and saw the same receptionist that was there previously. This time she was still, her emerald eyes are cloudy and soulless.

"Come in…" Marik said hypnotically.

Bryn saw how Marik controlled her as his Millennium Rod shone. Her movements were robotic as the stagnant spirit of the ginger strolled into the room.

"Uh… Master Marik, why are you bringing her in?" Bryn dropped his toiletry bag as the controlled being obeyed Marik.

"We need a Mind Slave to serve me while you do your work." Marik chuckled.

"Agh! Keep her away from me!" Bryn was startled at the idea of Marik keeping a hostage through mind slavery. Bryn yelled, "NO!" Then he remembered, his Master is the Leader of the Rare Hunters.

"Say that again…" Marik narrowed his icy mallow eyes.

Bryn hid behind Marik, he wasn't sure how to respond to Mind Slaves. Marik was the controller regardless. He knew that all the while.

"This is now my way of using people. I hold no grudges but I do want your task done under my supervision." Marik informed him.

"I need to get used to how you use your Millennium Rod against others, Master… It goes against my ethos…"

"I'm not against that ethos, but we need to be Kenosha for a while." Marik continued to control the woman and she started making coffee and tea for both Bryn and Marik. He also cheated the system of consuming the complimentary snacks as the lady used her own card from her purse to pay for the EFT machine.

"Who else would you control?" Bryn asked Marik.

"Anyone who stands in my way…"

"Even me…?"

"No, just disloyal Rare Hunters…" Marik smiled as he simply replied as he turned around and glanced at Bryn.

Meanwhile, Marik was wearing the yellow tunic and so was Bryn, Marik checked the mirror and saw how ridiculous both of them looked.

"Yeah, I think I prefer our deep violet robes, Master Marik. It's so weird seeing how crazy we look at the parliament." Bryn adjusted his collar.

"Tell me about it…" Marik glowered at his reflection as a Kenosha.

"We need necklaces and a top hat in black with… round sunglasses…" Bryn referred the image to his a photograph. The pants were very baggy and therefore the elastic hems made them appear like hipsters.

Bryn glanced at Marik and finally laughed.

"Now that this is sorted, would this handshake fool them?" Bryn asked. He idly flipped the page and saw what looked like a touch of ET but with a peace sign.

"Why are they touching the fingers two to fingers"? Marik cocked his head.

"I think it is because they want peace to channel through chakra?" Bryn gawked.

"Rare Hunters are clearly better than these organisations," Marik growled. He sighed and checked the book again.

"Master Marik, you are better than anyone out there…" Bryn grinned at him. Something his Rare Hunters have never complimented.

"To the Rare Hunters…?" Marik grabbed the coffee cup and held it up. Bryn raised his own teacup with Earl Grey and clashed it with his own.

"To the Rare Hunters!" Bryn giggled.

Queen Street Night Siege

Aim: 'Do as Thou Wilt'… in obtaining Capital, Rare Cards, and Privileges Hunters.

The crowd of Rare Hunters sieged the night with money from the bank civilly. All it took was intelligent Forensics expert Kjetil and Rivah to conceal their evidence. The whole Ranks have rampaged the drug joint and thus bags were filled with Irish Pounds and suitcases filled with cards that weighed extravagantly.

"Should we clear out this joint?" Kjetil nudged Rivah.

"Taking care of the ship I gathered."

"Why isn't Odion joining us?"

"He is caring for the ship…"

"Right!"

"Those young lads are learning fast aren't they?" Rivah said with his arms crossed.

"It is true, our new line of Elites are evident before us. My Emalia would have raised them as well as they all walked a promising path under refuge."

"Rare Hunters is the only thing we have in memory of the two." Rivah signed.

"Rare Hunters is nothing with Master Marik. He made us who we are..." Kjetil smiled.

Both of them watched all the younger boys gather their prizes. Like a 19th-century press company, the Rare Hunters kept earning money from the cards that are less desirable in the sight of Marik. Some were given cards and money as the factory of capital and the underground economy continued rotating and the best cards were stashed in the van.

"I do hope we continue this Night Siege idea, it's the only thing that instils fear to the locals..."

"Likewise, we are now growing the name of the R.H. and soon Europe will fear us. Not even Authorities will stop us."

"If only Oliver was here, he would be pretty keen on the next few cards," Rivah said.

"For that, we must continue to please Master Marik, he has made us wealthier ever since we have met him and Emalia has cared for him," Kjetil said.

Jordan and Clyde made more money than they had as bank brokers were forced to surrender their security.

"I seriously didn't think crime could make us wealthy?" Clyde mused. "Dude, we are half way slaughtering Belfast for Master Marik. Ever wondered what made him want to commit the crime like this?"

"I am not sure but he was given shelter after Emalia took him in and from there Rare Hunters were formed," Jordan informed him. Jun Yoon then almost tripped and Jordan pulled the hood of the robe.

"Hey man, slow down or you'll get your head cracked mate," Jordan said and Jun Yoon signed.

"Would it help if you help me pack these cash and carry them to the van?" Jordan raised his brow.

"Yup!" Jun Yoon grinned.

"You are Korean right?" Jordan asked him. Jun Yoon being one of the youngest shyly nodded.

"Oh, Kamsya Hamnida! That's all I can say…" Jordan laughed.

"Haha, that's no problem. I mean I don't usually speak Korean with my family because I barely see them." Jun Yoon said.

"Fair enough, sadly we can't choose our family…" Jordan sighed thinking about his dad Owen Erasmus, the crude, violent and man that he is.

"It's okay… but we can choose our own destiny." Jun Yoon smiled.

"Hey, I don't think we have met properly." Clyde inquired. "I'm Clyde Sassen and I am South African and so is Jordan. We're pretty many brothers from a different mother." The darker complexion boy smiled.

Bailey then came by and helped carried the bags. "Work is seriously killing me. I mean we just came back from a mission and we barely rested. We didn't even have time to hang out with Bryn!" He growled.

"Master Marik practically owns his life, poor guy," Jordan said.

"He owns everyone." Rivah walked pass. "This means we are under a boy's watch. If we bow our own cover or his, we are done for."

At last the Rare Hunters in Queen Street and all the Rare Hunters there were ready to move on.

Bryn was in deep, deep thought, as reality came back that his father was still a hostage. His dream was disturbed as he lay on the edge of the couch he began to sob. He held his blanket and covered his head.

"Dad… I hope you are safe, please be safe. I wish I could have spoken to you properly on the phone. I accidentally sniffed and kicked my blanket, hoping that I didn't wake Master Marik." Bryn heard the some of the sirens from the street far screeching. Some dogs were barking.

"Hostages are only dead when the captive is angered by the captor. The Captor will need more retribution in her heart to take another and in order to kill followed by sequential events to trigger a sense of destitution. If the captive is to render by killing another hostage, the Valkyria Mages would lose its purpose of their initial operation it, so your father is safe." Marik slowly turned to Bryn and glared at him. He was slender in a figure for a teenager.

"Master… You read my mind…" Bryn's points at him, Marik rolled his lavender eyes as his mouth was left ajar, failing to form words. Marik was not sleeping. His Millennium Rod was always by his side. His Jewellery

"You're awake!" Marik exclaimed mentally but gave him a scowl.

"And you're shirtless!" Bryn covered the blanket over himself. Reality dawned on him again as he remembered that there is a Mind Slave in their presence. Marik gave an audible sigh. His platinum blond hair contrasts with his tan dermis. His lavender eyes locked at Bryn's hiding.

"You need not worry about your father, Lilwen is only for me and the things that will resolve chances of becoming free. I know what she wants from me but she won't stand in my way." Marik saw Bryn peep from the blanket.

"What does she want from you Master?" Bryn finally said, and Marik chuckled.

"Simple, my destiny in slavery, whereas my mother Asiya and the appointed Emalia wants the best for me." Marik smiled. "Come here."

Bryn kicked the blanket out and sat by Marik. The mattress groaned.

"Master, what do you think about Monk Phi Long?" Bryn rocked back and forth as his knees are against his chest.

Marik pursed his lips and growled audibly. "He is a Kenosha and only I am investigating him. If he does anything suspicious, will you inform me? Also, he lied about Kenosha holding images at the parliament but I know at the parliament, there is one I cannot fathom that looks like Slifer." Marik sighed as he pulled a robe of his own and slipped it over his blond head.

"So it means you are second guessing our mission as an undercover?" Bryn was confused.

"Look the reason why I rushed our crew to a sudden siege is that we could decipher what information is right. My intuition is confusing me as well as my Rod traced the Slifer Image in the Parliament, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Your Mother is working for the Kenosha as well…" Marik contemplated.

"No Master Marik… it is not easy being a Kenosha. My mother is a-"

"Your mother Clara Harkin is acquainted with him, that is all I know. You must stop worrying about what I might do to her. You must have faith in me, Bryn." Marik stared down at him.

"The images must have duplicated if Eddy Souza provided his status report. I think my mind is utmost certain that one of them is real. The other one is a blemish."

Bryn was afraid of him as he harnesses loyalty to his monk teacher. He had always been taught to trust everyone, love everyone and thus he wondered why Marik wants him apart.

"He will be assisting us at the Kenosha Mission, Bryn. Even if we are the same items, my contract forbids him from taking anything of mine. I will know when he leaves our allegiances; my first punishment for him will be in the Shadow Realm. Wouldn't you say the least?" Marik furrowed his brow.

There was a knock on the door and he glanced at Marik. His arms were folded staring at the ceiling, topless. He was wearing dark grey boxers and he controlled the Mind Slave Receptionist to open the door. The ginger slave steps back as the guest humbly bowed with a soulless mind. It was only Odion with Carissa bound by chains.

Odion bowed to a degree of obedience as Marik rolled his eyes. "Monk Phi Long Tang has assembled his Kenosha at the Parliament. Abbey is with Carissa at the ship and the Night Siege, many untrained Rare Hunters are hidden from the authorities, Sir."

"So I gathered it is a successful operation. I thank you for the Status Report Odion" Marik watched Odion kneel further.

"Is the undercover work difficult Master?" Odion asked.

"It is a simple task. Perhaps for Bryn, it isn't as easy." Marik glanced at Bryn.

"Well we barely rested after the mission so I am feeling a little exhausted Master Marik." Bryn smiled.

Marik frowned and allowed Bryn to explain before yelling at him.

"Your point?" Marik wears his gold jewellery as he takes them from the bag.

"Having some time to myself, playing the guitar, cooking, hanging out with friends and yeah sit on the grass and chill." Bryn bit his lips.

The blond Egyptian sighed, he then went to the bathroom and takes his own toiletries. Marik takes his Kenosha tunic and flattens the seams. "Bryn, I'm more important than your friends." He sneered, frightening the Eurasian boy.

"What if I call you my friend, w-would that change the way you perceive my service to you, Master? It would go beyond loyalty but with integrity and sacrificial care." At this point, Bryn couldn't believe he sounded philosophical.

This made Marik laughed; he wore his sunglasses and top hat. "I will make this clear, I don't let many people come close to me, except Odion and the Elites. Define friendship for me during the undercover mission and I shall sparingly consider."

Marik noticed he looked ridiculous again with his Rare Hunters robe underneath and the yellow tunic and pants on top. He sighed and unzipped his case with his Kohl. He tore a bit off and realised Bryn was watching him apply with steady hands.

"Oh, so why are we wearing our robes inside?" Bryn asked but Marik didn't answer. He suddenly jerked the Kohl as he glanced at the reflection of his Kenosha outfit and Odion laughed as Marik lost his precision as he jerked the kohl to his nose. Bryn joined as he clutched his stomach.

Their Master growled as he placed the Kohl down and grabbed the tonic water from his bag and with the cotton pad absorbs the liquid and dabs the mistake.

"Silence both of you!" Marik redid his Kohl and sighed intensely.

"Go get dressed little Brynny..."

As Marik and Bryn walked out to the nearest restaurant at La Scala Bistro, Monk Phi Long Tang was wearing the Kenosha yellow tunic with the top hat and sunglasses. Bryn toddled towards the monk.

"Hello, Master Monk Phi Long Tang!"

"So you look fantastic Bryn. You look like you belong to the Kenosha…" That was the last thing Marik wanted to hear.

"I like to be hidden… at least you are the real one Master Monk Phi Long…" He held two fingers out and Monk Phi Long did the same.

"The greatest achievement is selflessness.

The greatest worth is self-mastery.

The greatest quality is seeking to serve others.

The greatest precept is continual awareness.

The greatest medicine is the emptiness of everything.

The greatest action is not conforming to the world's ways.

The greatest magic is transmuting the passions.

The greatest generosity is non-attachment.

The greatest goodness is a peaceful mind.

The greatest patience is humility.

The greatest effort is not concerned with the greatest meditation is a mind that let go.

The greatest wisdom is seeing through appearances."Both Bryn and Monk Phi Long Tang recited as Bryn remembered the Praise of Atisha dating back from the 11th Century. The old monk ruffled the boy's hair.

"It's wonderful that you are wearing the Kenosha outfit and memorize the Atisha's Praise, you truly are a natural." Monk Phi Long made sure Marik heard this.

Marik was behind him snarling at the two, more so at Bryn as he dropped his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, but why the Parlia-" Marik pinched Bryn's hand with his sharp nails to stop talking to the Monk.

"OOH!" Bryn whelped as his real Egyptian Master poured at him with piercing lavender eyes.

"Remember your place, Bryn." Marik sneered fiercely. "Now shall we dine?" Marik walked pass

"Indeed Master Marik, we shall find a table." Monk Phi Long Tang bowed.

"Good!" Marik brushed the old Monk's shoulder harshly and nearly make him lose balance. "I know your tact, you old buffoon." He sneered in his mind.

Bryn was evidently surprised how nasty his current blond Egyptian Master can be. Marik sat in the middle and gestured for Bryn to do the same. And when they did, the waitress came immediately.

For some reason, Marik continued to look at the Carte but Bryn said, "A Punjana Peppermint tea for Monk Phi Long, Earl Grey for me and a long black espresso for Namu. Could I have some lentil soup but without bacon, a classic Caesar salad also without bacon. Oh, some Sautéed Chestnut Mushrooms, Spiced Curry Cauliflower Cheese, Rocket and Parmesan Salad with Rosemary Oil and Roasted Rosemary Baby Potatoes, please. To follow, just Jam Jar Chocolate Sponge for Namu." He announced. Marik gawked at Bryn's extravagant order and they all waited. Marik frowned at Bryn and gave him a mistrustful look.

"Are you expecting my contribution to all the bills?" Marik stared down at Bryn.

"Well yeah…"

"Then you are paying for the cleaning facility…" Marik said. He couldn't resist a smirk.

"Yes, Master…" Bryn pouted.

Industrial Illusions Company was right ahead but when Clara heard from Oliver something valuable concerning the Harkin Children; at least she knew it is valuable. She pulled the hand brakes and skidded to make the largest turn.

"Then you must be the boy that was with my daughter." Clara beamed and released the break after the long cruise of the vehicle.

"I am her boyfriend I guess..." Oliver chuckled with an uneasy truth to the matter. Abbey wouldn't like him to disclose their relationship.

"My children are young and they are capable of making their own choices. That is how I see it." Clara said rather nonchalantly. "They are working for the R.H or are they hostages?"

"We do not know Bryn and Abbey…" Gilbert nudged Oliver.

"I know that is a lie. I catch my little boy lying a hundred percent and this goes to show I am a natural lie detector. Bryn and Abbey are working instead of studying and you Oliver… you were with my darling Abbey when she called me." She stopped the car and got out as she reached the Stormont Parliament and threw the keys to Oliver and a card with her number was handed to him.

"Impressive…"

"If you ever decide to take her out, call me…" She handed a card to Oliver and did a phone sign on her left hand. She dashed towards the Parliament.

"How do you know I am the boy Abbey likes?" Oliver countered.

"The way my husband and my son lies is the same as the way you would lie. Let's say it is the mother's intuition and lies run in the family of boys. It's my sixth sense…" Smirking Clara the First Born Daughter of the Gandharva said in A-Matter-Of-Factly.

"Dude, what just happened?" Gilbert asked.

"I have no idea…" Oliver commented awkwardly, "But I think Mrs Harkin just welcomed me to be a potential son in law…"

"Well let's just say if it were to happen, you will have to take a break from work." Gilbert chortled. Oliver jumped to the front seat. He inserted the keys inside and the engine started.

Clara wanted to see Abbey and Bryn so much, perhaps by visiting them now would frighten Abbey if she appeared. Monk Phi Long is the most trusted Kenosha she had ever met. The R.H. must have foreseen Monk Phi Long's allegiance to many people. She looked into her purse and she has all three images of the three Deity Ka images. The counterfeits have blemishes and that was all she knew. "I have to keep them safe with me."

Unbeknownst to her, her little boy was inside…

Marik, Bryn and Monk Phi Long Tang were inside the Parliament. Marik went alone to check out the images that were displayed but he knew they were counterfeits. Monk Phi Long was alone in the assembly of Kenosha and Bryn waited for his current Master.

Marik growled as he knew Monk Phi Long steered him wrong. The thirteen-year-old Egyptian whispered. "Bryn! Come inside… we have the wrong images here…" Bryn looked left and right and noticed that the coast is clear and so he joined Marik in the basement.

When Bryn reached the bottom of the steps, Marik mentally measures the Ka images through a miniature scroll he had kept for a long time. "It had seemed that Monk Phi Long deliberately led us here to stall our time, but I know this isn't the genuine article…" Marik knew his scriptures enough to discern what was genuine, especially with his Millennium Rod by his side.

"So does this mean we need to find out what the Kenosha wants with those images?" Bryn asked. Marik bit his bottom lip and browsed through more of his scrolls. He was not sure what he wanted to find out about the Kenosha.

"I think this will be the mission I did not foresee coming. The parliament is guarding the imposter images and whoever made them knew we were coming for the same things. Of course, it isn't Monk Phi Long but their leader." Marik hated fine prints on scrolls so he grabbed a box from his own ebony tote bag. It was a reading spectacle in gold and violet frame.

"Wow you know you and I are kinda similar to fine prints…" Bryn giggled. He pulled his brown ones out to show Marik. Marik chuckled as he glanced at Bryn.

"Watermarks… they all have watermarks of the Belfast Government and they are not alive. My Rod senses nothing and a regular Kenosha would not know of this because they cannot sense the Omnipresence of the Ka." Marik with his sunglasses in hanging in his collar and his reading glasses, Bryn thought that he looked pretty cool as a fake Kenosha.

"There is a meeting Master Marik…" Bryn tapped his back.

"I know that but who could have wanted to lead us to a counterfeit if they knew it was a counterfeit as well. Perhaps it is a play, to lure us in revealing our identity." Marik then packed his mini scrolls back in the tote bag. "Monk Phi Long is not to be trusted…" Marik reminded Bryn as he kept his glasses on.

"Okay Master Marik, but are you to be trusted…?" Bryn frowned.

Marik clucked his tongue; "Perhaps if you measure the angle of betrayal on your part, I hold my trust firmly. I would not for one-second change my allegiances if you do not change yours."

"I think it isn't as easy as you make it out to be, I know you are Master but how should we ensure our allegiance is not wavered by out pretence?" Bryn was careful not to make Marik mad in an odd place.

Marik was galvanized to hear Bryn's concern over his this topic. "Bryn… I will never leave you as your Master. Rest assured that if our identity were to be revealed, I will be the first to deliver you safely back to the ship."

"Okay…"

They both left the storage and into a chamber of Kenosha men. A tall Kenosha held a peace sign and Bryn quickly did the same and his tiny fingers touched his.

"The greatest achievement is selflessness.

The greatest worth is self-mastery.

The greatest quality is seeking to serve others.

The greatest precept is continual awareness.

The greatest medicine is the emptiness of everything.

The greatest action is not conforming to the ways of the world.

The greatest magic is transmuting the passions.

The greatest generosity is non-attachment.

The greatest goodness is a peaceful mind.

The greatest patience is humility.

The greatest effort is not concerned with the greatest meditation is a mind that let go.

The greatest wisdom is seeing through appearances."From a distance Bryn could see a throne a diamond-shaped K, mirroring another letter, made of Iron. 'That must be where their leader will be seated.' Marik thought to himself. He smirked as he thought of himself as a Rare Hunter Leader on his own throne.

"This is Namu, he is my best friend and we were raised as monks…" Marik heard Bryn said to the guy. Marik held back his laugh. He roughly grabbed Bryn's tiny wrist and pulled him to the crowd where the assembly was starting.

"I hope you remembered to be less vocal about our identity…" Marik whispered to Bryn. Marik smirked as he came close to Bryn's ears.

He nodded and they sat on top of the assembly. The parliament was modified for the Kenosha and the Government. Clara came in and coincidently sat on the lower ground in front of Marik and Bryn. Bryn gasped, which he, in turn, pulled Marik's hand. Marik was confused as to his panic.

"Mm-master… that's my mom…" Bryn panicked.

"It means she is safe from Tasara, but she must be looking for you but why isn't she at the Industrial Illusions as I have commanded?" Marik felt unsettled about her presence, his Millennium Rod triggered something as a flashback of the three Ka Spirits.

"Are you alright Master?"

"No…"

As time was ticking, Marik could truly sense real Ka spirits, which no one could. Bryn was rather puzzled as to why the Kenosha had called a meeting with counterfeit images. With Clara in their midst, she was not escorted safely. What will happen to them?

JS AN: Marik portrayed in, 'In A Name' as I understand is more composed and less violent than 'Life of Trifolium'. It will be explained in writing. I am also planning on refitting the previous chapters eventually. Marik is crazy in his early teens because his exposure to supernatural phenomenon makes him tough.

JS AN: Asiya Ishtar is the talented The Duelist's Heiress and Ataahua's name for Marik's Mother. Asiya owns this book as my theory of Tomb Keepers had to plan spiritual aspects of discipline and dogmatic radicalism. So I introduce the: 'Book of the Theurgists' Reverie: Genesee Epitome.' I have taken some of the lyrics from 'Wolf's Den' by Leah McFall and it is my writing, as I like to write so-called Scriptures and I plan to write more. Apart from the Shadow scriptures of the coming of the Pharaoh, Marik also has loved scriptures that have implied rebellion. Part of the joy is sharing my ideas and the share their ideas.

In 'The Crown of Peace' was the Shadow version of one Marik used to like. 'The Book of Y-Meta' is one of my inventions too. Notice Atem is spelt inversely? These will be used in 'Rehema'. One of the reasons why I do text inventions is that Marik memorizes everything and uses it for his own gain. Like the Initiation, he would use it for his own gain. This is to create a thesis and antithesis to embody Marik's life of synthesis towards his role as a Tomb Keeper. Good old Hegelian's Dialectic!

JS AN: I believe in plot fluidity through fandom as is also created, and vision… uh, let's just say vision is not that important, not all the time.


	9. Truth is a Beautiful Thing: Part I

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi owns all this Duel Monsters world. I only own my stray OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 9- Truth is a Beautiful Thing: Part I**

* * *

Name: 'Justus Tang'

Age: Unknown

Occupation: Leader of the Kenosha

Nationality: Unknown

Family: Unknown

* * *

Name: Eon Suharto

Age: 13 Years Old

Occupation: Unknown

Nationality: Russian

Family: Unknown

* * *

 _'Could you take my place and stand here?_  
 _I do not think you would take this pain_  
 _You'd be on your knees and struggle under the weight_  
 _Oh, the truth would be a beautiful thing_  
 _Oh, the truth is a beautiful thing…' – London Gramm_ ar

* * *

 **Stormont Parliament**

Above all closure, Bryn and his Master watched the Kenosha meeting with a keen eye. Bryn hasn't seen Marik this stress before he placed his right hand on Marik's shoulder. The crowd wasn't committed to sitting for some reason. Marik smiled slightly holding his Millennium Rod on his back. He scanned the minds of each Kenosha and nothing revealed who their leader was. Not even Phi Long Tang is the Leader.

Suddenly Bryn and Marik gasped as Clara at on the Kenosha Throne. They looked at each other and neither of them wanted to say a single word to each other. Not one. It was Bryn's turn to stress and Marik was able to telepathically communicate with him.

"Bryn I do not think your mother is a Kenosha Leader… This is infiltration."Marik was quick to relay his theory. When Bryn realized his Master was thinking ahead he sighed.

"My Lady, have you heard from Justus?" A Kenosha bowed and she shook her head. The teenager was handed a baton and Clara held it with him.

"Justus… I Justus have heard everything, from my son's welfare and my daughter's affair with a Rare Hunter. You see, I am not pleased with the outcome Kenosha. I still have not seen the images and I am disappointed that you haven't obtained them from the Industrial Illusions." Clara smirked as she stated.

Marik knows she was a double agent. Clara is Justus and Justus is an imaginary Leader. Then Monk Phi Long and a young boy with deep red eyes who is bald with only a black ponytail bowed. However, Bryn was still unsure.

"Bryn this is only a ritual. Any Drukpa, Samhain Black and Forseti Foxes are equally sounding off as a Leader as she has the right to be a Kenosha. She may be deserved to be a leader herself. Please tell me your thoughts if you are unsure. I believe she is one of those."Marik was the very concern as Bryn did not know about his mother's position but now Marik knows.

As both Justus' held the baton, all of the audience stood. Holding the peace sign in each hand. Marik stood and alarmed Bryn as he held his hand. Bryn was still very puzzled as to what s happening. He placed his Millennium Rod behind his belt. Marik scowled as he placed his fingers with another Kenosha's peace sign and this was where the oath.

"Kenosha rectifies peace through intrinsic discipline, shadowing the weak in arms and carry their weight of the injustice. We shall conquer the strong fortress of our enemies and for many generations, we have helped the Drukpa, Samhain Black and the Forseti Foxes to fight with us. Our next pair of Justus: Clara Gandharva and Eon Suharto will be the light." The assembly resounded and turned around to the left and supposedly they had to all leave the assembly. It made no sense.

As Marik and Bryn reached the rest room, Marik sighed watching his lackey's confused dilemma. Bryn locked himself in a cubicle and Marik stopped in surprise. "Bryn, I know you are wondering about Drukpa Order, Samhain Black, and Forseti Foxes. I know more than you think. The Kenosha are deceptive as they collect organisations and fight against them."

"Why are all the people I know with secrets? Even so, you Master Marik… you have secrets too. If only I have the Millennium Rod like you, things will make sense." Bryn growled.

"You want to hold the Millennium Rod and read minds like me?" Marik chuckled.

"It would make infiltration easier…" Bryn sighed.

"It will, we better head back to the hotel, I will explain everything there." Marik also went to a cubicle as a group of Kenosha men came in to do their business.

"Master Marik…"

"What is it?" He hung his tote bag on the hook behind the door but held onto his Millennium Rod.

"Does this mean the Kenosha are monopolizing Criminal Syndicates and Societies?" Marik heard Bryn urinate followed by a flush, as he did the same as he took his pants off and lifted his robe up.

"Uh, I'm going to a brothel today!" They both heard a man say excitingly.

"Sadly we can't have Justine from Drukpa join us. As expected a dreary short meeting again…" The other said.

He didn't answer in thought as he recollected an answer upon the release and relieved. After the men were gone, they came out of the cubicle. He sensed Bryn's unsettling thought on their mention of his mom.

Marik chuckled as he placed his tote bag and his Millennium Rod on the bench top. "Kenosha definitely needs a reformation. If I was their leader, I would send them to the Shadow Realm for speaking about your mother like that." Bryn just stares.

"Of course it is inappropriate for them to say things about your mother, I am as shocked as you are in theses few hours." Marik took a paper towel and patted his damp hands and tossed it into the bin. He took his tote bag and Millennium Rod and pulled Bryn along as he was drying his and he threw him as well.

When Marik and Bryn hurried past the small office, Clara was sitting with Monk Phi Long and the boy who is about thirteen of age.

Marik halted and placed his finger to his own mouth. "Mast-" Marik held Bryn's mouth.

"As long as you have the copy Masters, we will apprehend the culprit that is your son's employer." Monk Phi Long said as he bowed to Clara.

Marik gritted his teeth and pulled Bryn as more confusion was adding to his loyal lackey. He ran a little faster and soon reached the exit. Marik watched with concern as Bryn's anxiety was forming. Marik pulled him over to the sidecar and eventually started the engine. Bryn was biting his nails.

"Oh Bryn, let me explain everything when we reach the hotel," Marik assured him. He drove slowly as he could sense Bryn's uncertainty.

Bryn hopped off first and accelerated his pace as he took off his top hat and his sunglasses of back to the hotel. Marik parked his Motorcycle and entered the hotel and glanced at Bryn hoping that his servant could look him in his eyes as they were on the elevator.

As they entered the room, Bryn shouted as he remembered Marik still has the Mind Slave in their room. Marik closed the door shut and locked it. Marik then commanded the woman to make him coffee and bring them snacks again.

"Master Marik what is going on?!" Bryn almost cried.

"The Kenosha is simply an organization that is made up of collective societies of crime and religion. I told you could trust me…" Marik chuckled. "Like the United Nations, they consist of three organizations. However, I don't know why your mother is a Justus Tang."

"Why is the Kenosha so complicated?!" Bryn finally had an exasperated fit.

"I'm not part of the Kenosha, they are the type of organization who fight enemies by being kind to them. Like the Asian Philosopher, Sun Tzu believed that it is the only way to-"

"Master Marik, you're better than the Kenosha… I never knew the Drukpa Order would join them." Bryn bit his bottom lip. Marik sat on the couch and smiled.

"Perhaps Brynny, perhaps there is more to your mother than just a First Born Drukpa and she is protecting the images from the Kenosha as one of their leaders." Marik's Millennium Rod was gleaming. Bryn then watched Marik lounge casually as he took off his hat and sunglasses as well as his tunic and poncho. Then he took off his Rare Hunter robe. He drew a black tank top and puts it on. He then took out a white hoody with two golden chains in front. Meanwhile, he folded all of them neatly.

Bryn took out his laptop was hacking into the Kenosha mainframe. "Everything seems to be working Master Marik. I think we should explore Belfast." Bryn smiled.

Marik's arms crossed, "I see that you're not ready…" Bryn was still wearing his Kenosha outfit. He then took off his poncho; tunic and his Rare Hunter rob to reveal a shirt that made Marik read 'Resistance is not futile (It's voltage Divided by Current)' printed in yellow on a black shirt. Marik laughed.

"Marik… I mean Master Marik… sorry…" Bryn stumbled his words as Marik arched his eyebrows.

"You can call me Marik, we are not with the Rare Hunters." Marik took a sip of his coffee and had some unsalted cashew nuts paid by his Mind Slave.

"I'm sorry…" Bryn sighed.

"You're right, we do need to do something for ourselves."

"Like what, do touristy things like exploring castles in Belfast?" Then Marik took his wallet out and took the woman's wallet as well. She had so many loose changes and notes in Irish pounds; he took them all and added it to his own.

Bryn gawked in surprise as Marik chuckled wickedly at his actions. The Egyptian Teen also made her prostrate herself before him as his boots stroked her head. "She is a good pet, after all, she is only 20 Years Old." Marik mused as he saw her driver's license.

"Master Marik when are we due for the next meeting with the Kenosha?" Bryn gulped nervously as his Irish accent appeared once again.

"Tomorrow and I suspect it will be a crucial time to bring your laptop and understand their model of organization. Your mother is capable of taking care of the images of the Divine Ka Images." Marik puts his arms around his young Lackey as Bryn sat next to him.

"I see, does that mean we have to bring my mom to the Industrial Illusions and take over Kenosha as a Justus too?" Bryn was finally getting the idea.

"Almost… I would rather claim Kenosha for myself, whatever Phi Long Tang is planning with the two leaders, I feel like their order is claimable."

"Did you know there is a race like the Amazing Race for Justus Tang?" Bryn turned his laptop around. "The Original Justus Tang was Monk Phi Long's, Master. Gupta Justus Suharto. He went missing after this guy raided the tomb in Egypt. Maximillion Pegasus." Bryn found a lot of information, which Marik didn't realize.

Marik leaned left to take a glimpse of Bryn's laptop and he hacked well-needed information for him to analyse. Gupta Justus Suharto is a mix of Russian and Nepali. He is about forty years of age and this time he is almost old enough to be "He could be Eon's father…" Marik smirked and raised his eyebrow.

* * *

Marik and Bryn drove to 'Mandela Hall' like regular boys and there was someone familiar rehearsing with an acoustic guitar. Bryn smiled as he charged in and Marik went after him. The small amount of crowd was but Bryn pointed to the Ginger haired man.

Marik shrugged and then Bryn grinned further. "It's Ed Sheeran!" Bryn shouted but Marik had trouble hearing.

"What?!" Marik growled as 'Small Bumps' was being rehearsed. Bryn mouthed the lyrics and for once Marik really enjoyed the music. He smiled as he thought of Layla but then he shook it off. What if he couldn't see her? One part of the Universe is forbidden to see her and part of the Universe will resurrect her. That goes for Bryn's Carissa. Most importantly his revenge for his clan must come to the past as the Ishtar clan was under slavery for three thousand years.

Bryn yelled a little louder, "THIS IS ED SHEERAN!"

Marik smiled, as he didn't mind the music. As it was the only rehearsal, Bryn was so keen to drag him here. Bryn imitated Ed's chord progression and he sang along with him. Marik glanced at his lackey. He seemed like a Best Friend to him, he didn't know how to react to his thought. The only person he had been close to was his sibling, Odion, and Ishizu.

Bryn took his phone out and started recording Ed Sheeran from afar, something to savour the moment while he is with his Master. As Marik saw that Bryn was recording him also he growled but then he realized it was to keep memories of him and his lackey. A man passed by and asked people if they were interested in the encore opening of the concert as he was holding his iPad. Some were keen to purchase the ticket and Bryn was excited about their turn. His eyes beamed. When the man came to Bryn.

"HI WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED TO PURCHASE AND ENCORE TICKET FOR THE 10th OF APRIL?" The man in uniform squatted down. Marik on the other hand frowned.

"Master Marik, may I purchase this ticket?" Bryn pleaded.

Marik took his wallet out and counted the sum of money. "How much is it for two Concession tickets?" Marik asked the man.

"For Early Birds, we are doing a promotion and it will be this price after sixty percent off."

As the man showed Marik, he glared at Bryn and paid the two tickets for Bryn and himself. The man printed the ticket for both Marik and Bryn. He kept it in his wallet so that he remembered to go with Bryn on that day.

Bryn then side hugged Marik in gratitude and Marik couldn't help but chuckle. "Now promise me Brynny, you will work hard for me."

"It would be a nice birthday present for your 15th Birthday…" Bryn nudged his Master.

"I'm actually still thirteen Bryn," Marik smirked. He knew he lied on the first day about his age just to look much older.

"What? Oh, but you seem so mature…" Bryn said mistrustfully.

"It's another eight months, so don't be too excited about this." Marik tried to be assertive but ended up growling at the mention of his birthday again.

The Eleven-Year-Old boy couldn't be happier to see Ed Sheeran with Marik. He stood up and sat back as though he is kneeling and he tried to take a selfie. Marik cocked his head as he watched Bryn adjust the camera to take a photo.

"Do you need help with that?" Marik asked Bryn. Marik smirked as he shook his head.

He did the same as for Bryn as he adjusted his seat and grabbed the phone from him. He then positioned himself next closer to Bryn and took selfies of both of them. "Intriguing, now we get to remember how we are listening to Ed Sheeran. Live." The Egyptian Blond repositioned himself to sit and snickered.

* * *

Next place was the St George's Market where stalls were open for the day. Coincidently, Bryn spotted Rivah, Luanne, and Bailey. The area is secluded and through the small alleyway, Bryn realized that

"Master, look!"

"I know… We're still doing things alone" Then Marik thought maybe for once he would stop using his Millennium Rod for today for a good Status Report from Rivah. "Actually…"

Marik walked up to Rivah and smirked. "How is Night Siege Rivah?" Marik chuckled.

"Baaaaileeeeeyyyyy!" Bryn charged ahead of Marik and Marik growled. Although Marik did not see that Bailey was going to push Bryn to the ground. Bailey was pissed at Bryn for some reason. So as he did, Bryn landed hard on his bottom. Bailey walked off. Bryn looked at Marik's shocked and lend a hand to him. Marik growled at the boy who just pushed Bryn.

Marik frowned as he read Bailey's mind. He was envious of Bryn's position. "He hasn't spoken to me in days and now he's acting like he's still my friend. Master's pet!"

"Master Marik!" He bowed his head as Bryn hid behind Marik. "Well, it's been successful thus far. We needed to ask you if you needed cards that aren't-"

"Excellent, I will reward those as soon as we leave Belfast after my task. If there are any more cards to obtain in Europe, I want you and Kjetil to plan ahead." Marik then used his Millennium Rod on Bailey to control his movements so that he kneels before him. Bailey's thoughts were wild as his Master had something to say.

Smiling sadistically, Marik pushed Bailey with his boots on top of his head. Bryn hid behind his Master and pleaded. "Master Marik, I'm fine… please don't be mean to Bailey."

"Your insolence has a price, you fool!" Marik hissed. He did care for any Rare Hunters and Bailey is one of them. "Bryn is higher than you in my Ranks and yet you have the qualm to push him." Bryn was scared of Marik's disciplines. Pull that stunt again, you will feel my wrath!" Marik added force as he stepped on his head enough to make Bailey grunt.

"Master Marik, how long do you intend to stay here?" Rivah asked.

"When we expose Kenosha and take their power. Bryn and I are more than friends now." Marik chuckled. Marik pulled Bryn's arm so that he sees Marik's cruel treatment to anyone who messes with him.

Marik watched a few drops coming out from Bailey and he saw some from Bryn. It was humiliating for both of them as their friendship meant a lot. He took his foot off and sighed as Bryn wiped his own tears. His role as Bryn's Master impacts Bryn's friendships and he preferred it that way. Rivah then bowed as he gave Marik.

"We have an information about the Hemsut stick, it's just that it's connected to Switzerland's CERN project. I'm not a physicist but Luanne had predicted that the splitting of the Universe would happen as there is a chamber housing the dimensions." Rivah informed Marik.

"As a daughter of a physicist, CERN and Dubai are connected to Orion's belt and the three pyramid of Giza is connected to the Hadron Collider. It creates the Anti Matter to open a new dimension and there with the Sceptre of Hemsut, it will reach the pits of hell. I am only a scientist not a psychic but supernatural phenomenon does happen." Luanne stated.

Marik smirked, as he took the files from his Elite lackey's girlfriend. "You are impressive, just the fact that she is quite religious. I figured Monk Phi Long would not reveal CERN's agenda, as he is a concern with his own organization. I highly doubt Bryn's mother is the leader."

Marik glanced at Bryn and Bryn furrowed his eyebrow. As Bailey was still sitting on the ground, Bryn squatted down and smiled. Bailey was hesitant to make eye contact with his friend.

"Bryn, you have two days off after this investigation, you may spend time with Jun Yoon and Bailey if you wish." Marik sighed as he hated to see Bryn heart broken.

"R-really?" Bryn asked and Marik gladly nodded.

* * *

The Night in Belfast was lonely as Marik and Bryn sat together to figure out what is CERN the science company have to do with Kenosha and the Hemsut Sceptre that Tasara Dane is using in Dubai. The hotel was still housing their hostage Mind Slave and one of the staff was growing suspicious about the woman's disappearance as they entered the hotel. Marik, however, disposed of the man's suspicion quickly with the work of his mind alteration.

Bryn was in the shower as Marik was indulging in his chocolate and almond cheesecake with the hotel television on. He switched channels as Irish ads of 'Irish Ferries'.

The next ad was about cooking Barmbrack with two ladies fussing over who is first in the end result. He switched again and this time it was golf. Bryn unlocked the bathroom door caught Marik's attention as the boy came out with a white buttoned up pyjama shirt and black trousers. Bryn fancied simple clothing he guessed. Marik watched Bryn soak his own hair dry and soon placed a tower on the hanger.

His lackey helped the Mind Slave drink some water as the brain was programmed to function simply. Marik frowned but he understood that the woman yet needs basic necessities. Some of which, Bryn also took some of his muesli bar he bought and fed her the muesli bar. However, Marik resented Bryn's generosity towards his Mind Slave.

"Bryn, she doesn't need your hospitality…" Marik said brusquely. He then turned the television to 'The Simpsons' as it was the only thing watchable. Bryn laughed as the series was about Donald Trump being elected as the President of the United States.

"I look up to Donald Trump…" Marik smirked sarcastically. "His ideology is ideally perfect for getting the job done. Making the nation praise him as he dictates strict principles of absolutism." He chuckled as Bryn stared at Marik's tendency of dominance and disrespect.

"Do you think he will become president?" Bryn rolled his olive eyes.

Marik bit the last of his cheesecake and said smugly, "The television is a type of predictive programming for the world to see its true event unfold. I think it will happen…"

"Ugh! Despotism is going to make the world less likely to have freedom, Master Marik…"

"But that is how Pharaohs and Caesar's rule with authoritarianism established great empires. So were the Assyrian, Babylon, Greek, and the Persian Empire. They all had rid unwanted commoners who will pull their society down. My leadership in Rare Hunters is how I will run a society empirically." He looked at his nails and it was about time he takes a shower as well.

"You should try taking over the world. The White House is the only place powers turn to. The G20 summit looks up to the United States for trade allegiance. Not to mention the people in the United Nations look up to people like you. You are such a tough Leader to us." Bryn smirked. Marik realized his lackey kind of praised him in truth.

Marik got up smiling at Bryn and walked over to him. "I will take over the world when you promise to be by my side, helping me with whatever goal I desire. I chose you not only because of your computer skills but your longing to be part of my life." He took out his boxers and towel and went straight to the bathroom.

When he locked the bathroom he realized there were puddles of water Bryn had accidentally left it in a mess. "BRYN WESLEY HARKIN!" Marik screamed. Bryn was eyeing on his Millennium Rod, luckily it was not in his Master's possession or else things will become frightening for him.

"Yes, Master Marik?"

"THE BATHROOM FLOOR IS WET! YOU FORGOT TO FLUSH THE TOILET AND YOUR TOILETRIES ARE EVERYWHERE!"

"Would you like me to clean up?" Bryn held back a flinch. Then Marik came out furiously.

"YES!"

Bryn grimaced and hastily went into the bathroom and soaked the floor with the mat and spare towel. He flushed the toilet and collected his belongings and bowed. "Done!" Bryn arched his eyebrow trying to understand Marik's temper.

The young Egyptian teen kept his glare icily on Bryn and he went back inside. Bryn sighed and he looked at the Millennium Rod as it was laid next to the bedside table. Bryn was curious about the Item and where it came from being a force to be reckoned with previously when he was pushed violently. To be able to read someone's mind and make people slaves. His hands inched closer to the golden artefact and before he touched it, a recollection of Marik's flashback regarding his meeting amongst other things appeared.

 _ **Flashback I**_

 _Monk Phi Long had a photograph of Clara, Gupta and a woman caring for the two children. Rare Hunters in Syria, namely Elites, seized him and Marik was in a tavern waiting for the elderly._

 _"I wish to join your ranks as this child's mother and uncle are our Justus' and he will, in turn, lead Kenosha with Eon. We will also find the Sceptre of Hemsut for you. Kenosha only wants one thing…"_

 _"I see, you want the three Divine Ka to yourself. Suharto and Gandharva may be the Justus but I assure you, they do not wish to take part in obtaining what you want with the three Divine Ka. You do not understand the purpose of the Egyptian prophecy, so you do not need those." Marik placed a large book as it was titled, 'The Book of Y-Meta'_

 _"Master, we can't share our Scriptures of the Grave Keepers to surface dwellers," Odion whispered but not one could hear at that time. Bryn, however, could, as he was able to hear the information. Marik ignored Odion as he viewed the potential threat to the Rare Hunters was a young potential archrival, a Justus named Bryn Wesley Harkin perhaps. Bryn thought it was strange how Marik was obsessed with him._

 _Young Marik sat on the lounge of the tavern viewing the photos of Clara and Gupta with another photograph of their mother and the next was Clara, Hugh, Abbey and Bryn posing in the Hollywood walk of fame._

 _"Odion… That is the boy in my vision!" The young eleven-year-old blond in a warm attire pointed. "Indeed, they will be in Saudi and since he is a potential threat to Rare Hunters, I will like to meet him personally."_

 _"We know only to take him to you when the time is right." Monk Phi Long said._

 _"He is mine, not yours, you fool! Think about your life if you dare cross me. I will know and my Millennium Rod will welcome you to a Realm of the Nether."_

 _Marik smirked as the old man cowered and was taken away by the Elites. Sniggering at the family, another family were tied and bound. He surveyed his new subjects: Slaves… they were useful to him. One Five Year Old Farah was holding his ill brother's hand with her parents fearing for the lives of their children. This intrigued Marik as he was receiving Slaves for the first time._

 _ **Flashback II**_

 _Marik, when he was seven, was peeping from an underground home as the crack of the floor revealed a woman holding another eleven-year-old girl's hand. He was alone as he prepared a container that was about twenty-five by twenty- five centimetres box made out of Oak wood. He was setting it up to a well as Odion and another girl who is older than Marik by a few years pulled a rope that was a system by a pulley as the box was being lifted to higher ground._

 _"Sister, so we wait for them to send us Duel Monster Cards?" Marik asked the older girl with raven hair and sapphire eyes. Odion, on the other hand, smiled as they looked up at well's opening. Just as it reached the top a little girl giggled._

 _"Here it is, mommy... the box for the Astarte Clan." The girl in violet hair said. Although Marik could get a glimpse of her, it was only a silhouette._

 _"Layla, be careful, the Head of the Ishtar Clan oppresses the receivers of the cards." The girl's mother warned her. Marik could hear the Séance and her daughter. They have provided the cards to the Tomb Keepers._

 _Layla watched her mother place a message with the cards. Then Emalia dropped a purple scarf to indicate that it was ready to be lowered. Marik, Ishizu, and Odion watched it fall and all three nodded…_

 ** _Flashback III_**

 _Marik was wrapped in bandages; he was filled with hatred in his eyes as he glanced at Odion…_

 _End Flashbacks_

Marik came out of the shower and saw Bryn lightly touching the Millennium Rod but he was deep in trance. He stormed towards Bryn as he realized a person without the understanding of the Ancient powers cannot wield it. Marik yanked Bryn's hand and realized he couldn't get out of the powers as he wished.

"Bryn wake up!" Nothing happened as his Millennium Rod was giving him part of his memories. He quickly grabbed his Millennium Rod and Bryn mind was stuck in limbo. Marik panicked, as he had never had anyone touch his Millennium Rod. They are usually sent to the gates of the Shadow Realm but not inside.

He knew his lackey was careless but whatever he had seen, they were his memories. The wielder's memories revealing secrets and the false wielder will be trapped. He growled as the Millennium Item would not stop playing with Bryn and used whatever energy he had left to regain control of his Millennium Rod.

Marik finally was rendered unconscious with Bryn…

* * *

 **~Gates of The Shadow Realm~**

Bryn woke up as Marik was standing by his side. Marik was angry and he could tell by his tense stature. He was holding the Millennium Rod.

"Master…"

Marik growled trying to survey the large gate. The gate was in ancient Hieroglyphs with images of a veil. Bryn could tell his Master was furious or is he his Master after he learned the truth about the Kenosha.

"Why did you touch my Millennium Rod? WHY!" He yanked Bryn in the strange realm.

"I'm sorry Master Marik-"

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" Bryn's heart skipped as the Egyptian Teen yelled. The wall was filled with depictions of damned souls and the seven Millennium Items. The dark onyx gate scared Bryn but Marik didn't care. He was the one that sends people to the Shadow Realm

Bryn didn't want to admit anything, nothing at all. Marik would use the Millennium Rod if he does not reveal anything. It is, however, the only way they could get out of this Realm.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU CAN'T ESCAPE THIS PLACE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT MEMORY OF MINE YOU HAVE SEEN!" He grabbed Bryn's neck. Bryn realized Marik wasn't kidding. There was a carving of a mind and the only Millennium Rod on an altar. Marik who is the wielder of the Millennium Rod has to know otherwise they will be stuck in this state of mind.

"Only how you have met or have seen Layla." Bryn half lied but Marik took that information anyway. He callously placed he Millennium Rod on Bryn's head.

"I believe you, but for future reference… when a false wielder touches the Millennium Rod, they receive memories of the true wielders memory and end up in the Shadow Realm." Marik released Bryn.

"Master Marik… I didn't mean to invade your memory but you seem to know her as a child. You… umm lived underground." Bryn reluctantly revealed Marik's memory. Marik smiled assuring his lackey that he didn't mind that part of memory being revealed.

"So you're not angry about that? What if I knew more memories?"

"BRYN! You are my servant and your work closely with me. I will guess what you know about me is something I would conceal and I hope you don't bring it up or keep it a secret."

"About you living underground you had a back injury and Odion had a head injury?" Bryn looked lost. Marik laughed. Bryn is too easy to fool mainly because his lackey isn't trying to invade his secrets.

"If that is your wishful conclusion then I'm happy for you for us to leave the topic."

"Well, you know my mom is a Drukpa and you'll leave the topic untouched."

"Consider this your lucky night… I do care for you Bryn. Layla would have yelled at me if I sent a child to a Shadow Realm." Marik laughed.

"Was she the best card collector?" Bryn grinned at Marik.

"Yes, Emalia and Layla were the only contacts we had from above when I was young. That image over there is Zalaam who is an ancient demon, it was said that he could manifest from hatred like a parasite like Toxoplasma." Marik pointed to another picture with a man with a third eye on his forehead.

"Scary…"

"I think it isn't, a host can surrender their willful hatred and Zalaam can be defeated. It was said in 'The Book of Theurgists' Reverie' that Rehema had encountered the first Zalaam. She allowed him to possess her."

"Layla, the first founding Rare Huntress. Abbey would be thrilled to meet her. Maybe not her cousin Carissa but I would like to see that happen. A family reunion."

"Is she the only one you could resurrect?"

"Yes. Rehema is Layla. The dark half Princess of Time, she's not a very friendly girl."

"Abbey gets along with anyone…"

"Not Layla… I control her life, I influenced her into giving me cards."

"The Princess of the Rare Hunters?" Bryn was trying to understand the order. Marik nodded.

As Marik pointed calmly, "We are standing in between the Shadow Realm and Duat, your mind is a chasm to the Spiritual Realm and Dimension…"

Marik grabbed his elbow and took him to the Shadow Realm entrance. Bryn was able to see billions of souls trapped there. Some were screaming and some were mourning.

"Now these souls deserved to be here and you don't touch my Millennium Rod again. You will end up like these unfortunate souls!" Marik hissed.

"If I jumped in the pits, it would be equivalent of being deserving." Bryn absentmindedly said.

Marik placed his arms around his shoulder and grabbed his chin. "No, you don't want that. It is eternal torment until I release you from this place."

He then took Bryn back to the gateway and there was Duat. He was in deep; deep thought the hieroglyphs were more modern as a slab of iron was placed.

"Layla…" he muttered. An empty graving of the sceptre was aligning side by side with the Millennium Rod.

"We should be able to come back here anytime right?"

"I think we are reaching a conclusion that we should visit other realms more often."

"Yeah, quite scary... right?"

"I, Marik Ishtar the wielder and Master of the Millennium Rod, I command you release the boy!" Soon Bryn and Marik came back to consciousness.

* * *

Marik opened his eyes quickly and got up. He slapped Bryn hard. He unsheathed his Millennium Rod and pointed it to Bryn's throat as he pinned him. Soon he kicked Bryn groin purposefully hard.

"I think you have done enough knowing about me!" Marik hissed at Bryn who winced. Then there was a knock on the door and Marik commanded the Mind Slave to open the door. It was Odion again…

Odion was taken aback when he saw his little brother in a bad mood. Bryn was the cause again and he knew not to cross Marik. He bowed to Marik and the lackey who was lying on the ground remained subdued. Marik smirked.

"Master Marik, we have accomplished the Night Siege, what else do you want from us?" Odion bowed. Marik slowly turned around, as his purple robe was the only thing he was wearing. His golden waist was showing and he laughed darkly. Bryn realized Marik's mood can be changed easily when good news was thrust upon him.

"Excellent, I will take more time in this investigation if I need to. Bryn and I are managing pretty well." He glared at Bryn. In Odion's eyes, Marik could tell there was another news. "There must be another matter you'd wish to address…"

"Yes, we lost some cash-"

"WHAT!"

"Flow… as we got the most valuable card in Belfast." Odion finally completed his sentence.

"Talk to me when I have finished infiltrating Kenosha…" Marik sighed.

Odion quickly left before Marik changed his mood again. "You will be working with me on how we approach the two Justus. The real Gupta Justus Suharto or Justus Tang was a useless leader…"

Bryn was about to say something. "I'm sure-

Marik then clucked his tongue at Bryn. "Isn't it pathetic how we waste so much time on certain people and in the end they prove that they weren't a second of it…. I just quoted Rexel Circus." Marik was in deep thought as he harnessed his sarcasm at the Leader critiquing another organization. Marik needed to buy dinner.

"Bryn… I will be back as I have to buy dinner. If you work on infiltration for tomorrow, I promise a treat…" Marik folded his arms and grinned.

"Oh… s-sure…" When Bryn was about to say something, the door shut and Marik was left alone.

Marik sighed as he came down from the elevator. Some of his other Rare Hunters had never seen how strong he was. He could really alter the minds to go in and out of the Shadow Realm. If he had not intervened, Bryn would have been trapped.

He wanted to detach the sidecar and he did. This time he could chain the extra vehicle and drive alone. He is after all only thirteen and most of his life was confinement of the underground. His father objectively instructs him to study intensely. Those prophecy of the Pharaoh who have unleashed Shadow Creatures and sealed them again.

He turned on the motorcycle and there then started to ride slowly. He's always had great balance and the skills to control his body. Perhaps by accelerating, he would get used to the vehicle. Marik began to press the accelerator and just like his first time on a roller coaster, he screamed and followed by a laugh. Marik was enjoying the moments out on the streets, although he did think about Bryn for a moment.

He smirked, as the night in Belfast was the first time being free from being stuck. He went into a restaurant named 'Coco' and over at the corner, sat some of his other Rare Hunters whom he had rarely spoken to. He furrowed his brow at the South African boy with brown hair. Jordan, Jun Yoon, Clyde, Oliver and Gilbert as they sat bored of being involved in the Night Siege. Although he had something to enquire about Clara, he may as well ask Oliver.

They all bowed their heads and Marik approached them. The table was filled with dinner.

"I want a word with Oliver and Gilbert! The rest of you, continue this fruitful Night Siege. I want results from your individual Status Reports so do not be complaisant at this hour." Marik jeered.

Gilbert and Oliver immediate followed Marik out to a function room in the restaurant.

"Why didn't you take Bryn's mother back to the Industrial Illusions?" Marik growled.

"She was quite brutal. She also took our keys and drove straight towards the Stormont Parliament." Oliver confessed.

Marik sounded an incessant chuckle and decided to let his quivering lackeys explain further.

"We didn't mean to cause any inconvenience. We didn't know it will change any factors as she is only Bryn's mom right?" Oliver said again.

"She is a substituting Leader of the Kenosha along with the former's heir. I'm keen to explain my new found discovery but if you want me to punish you for failing to take her to the allocated destination, I suggest you guard your path next time. Now my organization looks like a foul play…" Marik yelled. The young teen realised he had so much to reveal to Bryn about Kenosha.

"If you know his legacy, Master… you are in trouble and you may lose Bryn." Oliver hinted Marik's drastic measure. "Then Bryn is finding out about the Kenosha… what if he knows?"

"He won't know, ironically he is playing keepers for Kenosha. The Monk is trying to win him back." Marik chuckled.

"Master Marik, you know this place is not vegetarian…?" Gilbert smiled.

Marik opened his mouth and to his surprise, he had to find something else to take away. Oliver and Gilbert voluntarily bowed again and two slaves came by to deliver a box of vegetable dishes. Farah, of course, was one of them who delivered the groceries.

"We knew you wouldn't have time to find food that you like so we brought some from the ship," Oliver said.

Marik rolled his eyes and unwillingly took the meals. "I actually just want to dine here by myself. I will be sure to deliver this to Bryn."

"Indeed he is still searching for key information about Kenosha but Master, I hope he doesn't retaliate if he knows the truth." Gilbert reluctantly said.

"He will not dare to rebel against me as I have my ways with Bryn." Marik mused.

* * *

Bryn assessed the information as he reached the breaking point of hacking. He couldn't believe he saw Marik's memories. Does the Kenosha want him as some kind of servant? Bryn was eager to tell Marik the rest of The Amazing Race challenge. He thought it was peculiar how this was to prove Kenosha is a fluid organization.

He looked in his bag of the box Monk Phi Long had given to him. He opened the black gift box and there were two stones carved into tiny orbs of gold. Bryn also saw a note from Monk Phi Long.

 _"By the time you read this note, you have two stones your Master is seeking but keeps it to yourself. Your life is more important than your Rare Hunter Work. If the R.H. obtains the stones and the Sceptre of Hemsut, something terrible will happen…. For a Kenosha, We must make sure the Geneva and Dubai Cosmic split doesn't happen for The White Lady or your Master Marik. They have intentions of taking down this sacred order. Remember Trust No One! Peace! – Yours Truly, the Monk P.L.T_

 _P.S. I bet you still do not know who I really am, do you?"_

"Pft, No… not really. You're really shady sir…" Bryn sighed. He placed them back with the note hoping Marik won't notice. "And what makes you think I will change my allegiance to Kenosha?"

Bryn decided to turn on the television as he waits for his Master's return. Marik must be stuck somewhere as it is getting late. Bryn opened the fridge and took out some food. Then the Mind Slave voluntarily blinked as Bryn saw her.

"WOW! Sorry that you are here. My Master will be back soon. I really don't like having you as a hostage. It's terrible, I reckon." Bryn said politely. She could tell her controlled eyes were heavy and she wanted to sleep. On the television, there was a live event at Coco and Bryn saw his other fellow Rare Hunters having fun.

"That goes to show Master doesn't want me to have fun…"

"Here are some more water and some muesli bar. I really don't like having a human being with an empty stomach."

Marik returned with a smug face. The box of dinner was all Bryn scrunched the wrapper and placed it behind his back. Marik shut the door and placed the precooked meal and some of his own take away for Bryn.

"So how is the hacking progressing?" Marik asked.

"I have managed to get hold of their investment account but not seize the account yet. It will be taken when we participate in the Amazing Race Shenanigan though." Bryn chuckled watching his Master impressed with him.

"Excellent! How about the other owners? Kenosha is a society worth taking over you know, Bryn?" Marik smirked.

"Master Marik, I still don't know why I'm so important in your ranks…" Bryn asked so suddenly.

"Because I am important and you are serving me… oh, the Mind Slave's connection has been loosened… I shall control her more." Marik glanced at the woman and held his Millennium Rod out and the lady gasped. "Very amusing to see your progress is bringing fruition."

"Master, How long are we keeping the lady here? It's kind of distracting to have to feed her and make sure that she is okay." Bryn sighed.

"I did not tell you to take care of her Bryn." Marik scolded him. Bryn pursed his lip.

"Then can we just live normally in the hotel without a Mind Slave…?"

"No, while you were in here, I took the liberty to use the woman to check you. You have something of mine Bryn." Marik was now serious. Now intimidating.

"N-no I-I d-don't!" Bryn panicked.

Marik laughed. "No, I only saw you working, child. I had to talk to Rare Hunters so I was unaware most of the time."

"That's the event there!" Bryn pointed at the television.

"Are you jealous that they are having fun and you're not? I was there just a moment ago." Marik opened the container and there were vegetable burgers and spinach and ricotta gozleme.

"So were you able to have a conversation with Oliver and Gilbert?" Bryn asked.

Marik stared at Bryn, as he wanted to punish them for allowing Bryn's mother drive to the Parliament that day. Marik noticed their mistake also led to more useful information for him to grasp Kenosha in the future.

"Why are they responsible for better information? I let them go because I value them too as loyal employees. I was also in a better mood so mercy was granted." Bryn sat and helped himself with the burger and started to bite into the bun. Marik smiled, as he never had a little brother before. He had always been the little brother to Odion.

Marik changed again and this time he is wearing his robe. He knew this was his clothes needed washing, so he just dumped his white hoodie tank top with his older robes. "Bryn, if you're not doing anything tonight, would you be able to wash my clothes. There are instructions with the various loads and methods so I want them to be perfect."

Bryn sighed, "Why tonight? I thought morning would be less hectic."

"Hotels charge double in the morning Bryn. Just remember to separate colour and non-dye."

Bryn wasn't paying attention as he kept switching the channel but he said "Uh Huh!" As he was a fast eater he went to the next. Marik came out and glared.

"That is my dinner Bryn!" Marik warned him. He threw his bag over his shoulder and sat by Bryn. Then Bryn gave the box back. He wanted gozleme but perhaps another time.

"Sorry, I thought you already ate without me, Master Marik…"

"No, I decided to come back... so we could concentrate on the Amazing Race hoax. Infiltration proves to be my opportunity to overtake the Criminal Syndicates around the world." Marik chuckled.

"You said that before Master…"

"I know, once we win… we can escort your mother back to the Industrial Illusions and hopefully, Pegasus could continue his illustrations."

"I feel like we should tell him his Ka images are missing." Bryn dawdled.

"They will jeopardise our operation, Bryn. If you think about it… Your hard work will be nothing if you tell him about the images. Your mother will also be retrenched and, the Drukpa Order will excommunicate her. I'm also keeping an eye out for the final product of the card as many do seek for their amazing powers." Marik revealed so much that made Bryn speechless.

"Well, why do you know so much?" Bryn threw his arms up.

"Because I'm intelligent, dear boy." Marik chuckled.

"There you go again, your Narcissistic, Sadistic and Egotistic coolness rubbing off of me." Bryn sulked.

"Do you read much or would you rather play your guitar?" Marik sighed.

"Master Marik I read most of the Norse legends and I play the guitar as well as a bass and sing. What had it got to do with characteristics?"

"You are still naïve Bryn. You have much to learn about analysing people. You are exuberant, imaginative and dutiful. They are traits I admire in your position."

"Master Marik… You know your gozleme needs reheating." Bryn pointed, as he was a concern for his Master's well-being.

Marik pushed it aside; he had no appetite at this hour. "I realised this is not the ideal time to eat."

Bryn then helps pack the items. And discards the rubbish in the bin. "C-could you come with me to do the laundry, Master Marik?" Bryn pouted.

Marik folded his arms and tapped his foot. "Then would you like me to follow you to shower too? No… Do it yourself!"

The young Lackey rolled his eyes and grabbed the laundry bag out. Marik was about to say something but the door slammed. "Don't forget the k-"

BOOM! Bryn just shrugged and kicked the door, as he was a little pissed at Marik.

Bryn was standing figuring out the hotel washing machine with a front loader. A sign wrote, 'Hotels need pounds to wash' in bold white letters on a grey piece of paper.

"I can see that…" Bryn shoved all of Marik's clothes into one load. Bryn got his wallet out and inserted the coins in. He reached for the powder above. One wrote 'thuarthóir', which Bryn forgot the meaning of the word in Irish. Then the radio sounded a classic pop song that was catchy as well as annoying. Then Bryn got excited and slammed the front load and kicked the door and slammed the detergent compartment.

"UH OH! WE'RE IN TROUBLE! SOMETHING,

SOMETHING'S COME ALONG AND IT'S BURST OUR BUBBLE

YEAH YEAH UH-OH, WE'RE IN TROUBLE,

GOTTA GET HOME QUICK MARCH ON THE DOUBLE"

Then he switched the station to another song 'Coin Laundry' by Lisa Mitchel and started dancing robotics and randomly lip-syncing to the song. Sometimes with a twirl and a moonwalk. Then with a Bollywood sprinkling style, he kept dancing.

"I think Bryn, you are very rude… and absentminded. Here is the hotel key. I will be off to bed now- WHY- WHAT- AGH! STOP THE MACHINE!" Marik panicked, as it was only one load. "BRYN!"

Marik stormed to Bryn and gave him the piece of paper. "THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO FOLLOW!"

"Sheesh, pipe down Master Marik…" Bryn rolled his olive eyes; I put normal detergent inside the compartment.

Growling from his throat, Marik wanted to strike Bryn so badly but he stopped and looked at the detergent.

"Oh Master Marik, it's not like it's bleach… shit… SHIT, IT'S FUCKING BLEACH!" He now remembers what 'thuarthóir' meant.

"WHERE IS THE SWITCH?" Marik yelled and he couldn't help laughing. It sprung disaster as Marik yanked the door and the liquid of the detergent spilt out, including some of Marik's underwear and his tank top hoodie.

"Well looks like you have to-"

"I gave you specific instructions Bryn!" He couldn't stop laughing as he picked up is white, or not so white hoody now.

"Well, at least you have a ghostly robe…" Bryn picked up Marik's robe that looked washed out. The tone was runny and it was impossible to recollect the mess.

Marik tried to keep a straight face but he couldn't contain it. "YOU-" He began to laugh and then wrung the clothes and tossed it into the bucket.

"Master Marik, I truly am sorry for the mishap. I forgot that thuarthóir meant bleach in Irish. So you're not angry?"

Marik's mood suddenly changed. "YES I AM! YOU MESSED UP MY CLOTHES…" Bryn gulped.

"Seriously Master Marik, it's not a big deal. I mean it matches your eyes!" Bryn sincerely complimented.

"I hate Belfast…"

"Aww, Master… it's not that bad…" Bryn pouted.

"Shut up… I need to be alone…"

"OK!" Bryn skipped over the clothes.

"WAIT! As punishment… You will have to wear my washed out robe." Marik pointed to Bryn, who was holding his damp robe.

"Come on, Master Marik… this is artistic laundry. I mean your underwear looks fancy like it matches your eyes as well." Bryn smiled.

"BRYN!" Marik accidentally laughed, as the Leader of the Rare Hunters, he had his own comedy moments. He pointed to the puddle of water and some of his other clothes.

Bryn helped to wring some of Marik's clothes and places them in the bucket. "But Master Marik, your white hood looks rather interesting if you wear it in the public."

"This reminds me… tonight marks a significant moment little Brynny…" Marik smirked.

"What significant night?" Bryn asked his slightly deranged Master.

"Seriously Bryn… Take all this up! I will probably wear the hoodie in hot climates."

"Oh Marik, it is simply practical for one to wear this as a debut. From a mishap to success… think about it." Bryn smirked at his Master casually.

"I'm too tired to punish anyone, Bryn…" Marik stormed off to the door with his now pastel lavender hoodie with gold chains on the front. "I'm in one of those moods where I can sleep in peace because I'm too exhausted!"

"Wait… you never sleep?"

Marik paused, "I plan most of your sleep times. I would probably end up sleeping for four hours, as the time difference from Cairo to Toronto was massive."

"Okay, Master Marik… you go to sleep now…" Bryn placed the rest of Marik's clothes into the dryer.

Marik was back at their hotel room and he started checking Bryn's laptop. He thought most of the information Bryn had gathered was useful. He smirked as he looked at how this organization could be easily auctioned out just by a petty event. What a pathetic organization Monk Phi Long co runs.

 _"Monk Phi Long Tang the co-executive manager is glad to announce Kenosha members to join the Race of Ages. We will cater the winner to be the next Justus, only one Justus as the current Gandharva and Suharto challenges for a new leader who will lead the Assembly of Crime with peace."_

"'Assembly of Crime with Peace'! This is poignant and foolish joke… Monk Phi Long, but if you really with for infiltrators to take this organization, I will be glad to take that from you." He sounded the chuckled from his throat.

"We will take travel around all of UK and all of Central Europe to find the real Justus Tang. And there lies the truth of whom we are… The event will commence from the 11th of April to the 18th of April."

"I could use my Rod for that, but I have better means of using it on someone more useful." He glanced at his Mind Slave standing by the table.

"Master Marik… this key is faulty…" Marik could hear him from the other side of the door.

"It's not faulty, you fool!" Marik shut Bryn's laptop and went straight to the door.

"What is a faulty fool's favourite food?" Bryn grinned.

"I don't know…" Marik growled

"Salty Sock Soup… ha ha ha ha!" Bryn laughed at his own joke.

"That was not remotely funny, Bryn…" Marik closed the door and snatched the coloured mishap-clothing bag from Bryn.

"Master, did you read the article on my laptop?"

"Yes, I did and we need back up from our very own!" Marik grinned.

* * *

The alarm rang and Bryn woke up and then he gently pressed it. Marik was boldly grabbing his own crotch while sleeping for once moaning. Bryn widened his own eyes as he saw his fellow roommate or Master having his own wank fest. Bryn averted his eyes then to the Mind Slave lady. Bryn thought it was just Marik was reaching his puberty. Bryn took his Kenosha uniform as well as his own Rare Hunter robe and slipped it on. He then went to the bathroom and did whatever he needed to.

"I must be a very special Rare Hunter…" Bryn said cynically. The Leader is, after all, a boy who runs on testosterone as well.

He then helped the Mind Slave with breakfast. "Sorry ma'am, you had to stay in this room for so long."

"I will release her today Bryn…" Marik groaned. Bryn looked at Marik who was wearing nothing but his silky violet boxers.

"Okay…"

"And obtain a new Mind Slave when we enter Stormont Parliament again." Marik frowned.

Bryn sighed deeply, " I knew you were going to say that…"

"Much of my energy was drained, so that is why I could sleep for six solid hours." Furrowing his thin platinum brow, Marik explained pointedly at the time.

"Six hours is still not enough Marik… I mean Master Marik. An average person essentially needs eight hours of sleep, pronto!" Bryn scolded Marik this time and Marik just stared at his lackey for a few seconds. So did Bryn and then they both laughed.

Marik took his former white hoodie and wears black skinny jeans. Marik was impressed with the look and so he wore the sunglasses and top hat. He then slipped the tunic and on and sighed heavily.

"You are to be by my side in this infiltration. I think eight days around Europe is going to be exhausting with just you and I. I will call for back up when it is needed. Odion will aid us and so will the others." Marik clarified.

"Oh, right you read that, huh…" Bryn watches Marik washed his face; he applied his toner and moisturiser as well as sprayed cologne.

"Kohl…" He clicked his fingers at Bryn and pointed at his black toiletry bag.

Bryn watched Marik apply Kohl again. The stick was old; it was wrapped with brown paper and a tiny pot to dip his stick, as he slowly drew his top lid firmly. Then for his bottom, started from his inner eyes and drew out and a perfect wing, then down and a boundary tail. He looked into the mirror and glared at Bryn.

"So why are you so meticulous about your eyes being drawn, Master Marik?" Bryn asked his Master.

"I happen to grow up with a meticulous culture and I honour that culture. Just so you know, I only care about justice for my own clan." Marik said seriously.

"But the way you drew the dark wings and it flows down, hence inwards is symmetrical and artistic Master Marik." He smiled.

Marik finished both eyes and he looked from afar. Amazingly he liked today's shape. "I had… many, many, many years of practice in drawing the pattern. Odion and Ishi- I mean my sister wears the same Kohl design." Marik smiled.

"Okay Master Marik, you have a sister… what is her name?" Bryn pouted.

"Her name is none of your concern." Marik countered.

"Huh? Non-of-your-concern Ishtar is an interesting name for an Egyptian." Bryn laughed.

"Bryn…"

"Okay! Like seriously if I meet 'Non-of your-concern' Ishtar, what am I gonna say? 'Nice name but it is not an Egyptian name.'

"No… her name is Ishizu, she is not to be trusted. She is also not with us." Marik growled.

"Then is Ishizu a lady that wants to stop our tracks, if she is not for us… she must be…"

"Against us. Yes, you are right, my dear Brynny. All you need to know is how much she has the length to stop us even if my other favourite scripture." Marik said.

"What is that scripture?" Bryn asked.

"There are three main books I have studied all my entire life. 'The Book of the Dead', 'The Book of Y-Meta' and finally the 'Book of Theurgists'' Reverie', are all my main references. Other than that, the other scriptures are unreliable and powerless." Marik said.

Bryn nodded and accepted that Marik just shared something he would have never shared with anyone else. He was thankful that he was able to be in his presence.

"We should go straight to the Parliament Bryn. We have no time relax today. We need as much information from the organization so we could find the real Justus Tang." Marik turned on the top and started brushing his pearly enamels.

"I'm so hungry though…" Bryn protested.

"Then you may not sit with me…. In the meeting, child." Marik snarled.

"Oh my, you are cruel." Bryn held his chest as though someone had shot him.

Marik chuckling at his cute lackey, "We will have a large meal for lunch, so don't be disheartened. "Tonight is Ed Sheeran's concert, we can't miss it, Bryn."

"I actually can't believe you said this… but what I would say is that it is fantastic of you to wear the top again…" Bryn grinned.

"Yeah, a motivational and surreal moment, you are going to a concert with me!" Bryn smiled as Marik sighed.

"Does it mean we're best buddies?"

"I think so…" Marik chuckled.

* * *

 **Stormont Parliament**

Eon Suharto sat in between Monk Phi Long and Clara Harkin as the order started. So some crazy reason, Eon Suharto kept staring at the Egyptian boy from a distance.

"Master, I think the Justus over there is your fan…" Bryn whispered to Marik.

"Indeed he is and I am not. I will defeat him for his role and exalt my name for this." Marik smirked as he whispered to Bryn's ear.

"Oh… I think I feel quite it's a hunch…" Bryn giggled softly.

"Well Bryn, I think your mother will recognize you if you take your costume off."

"Oh, s-sure, I won't take it off…"

As Bryn continues to wait the old monk played a five-minute short film about the Kenosha. 'It was the real deal,' the cyanine and fluorescent green font shown. Behind the two sunglasses, the olive and lavender eyes of Bryn and Marik rolled as the same announcement flashed before them.

The Kenosha then performed a chanting ritual, which the two Justus shared something in common. Clara dreaded everything about Kenosha. She gritted her teeth as she stared at the Russian teen. "My son is supposed to be here instead of me. I should really ask for help from the Industrial Illusions to rescue Hugh!" She thought to herself.

"THERE WILL BE A TIMEOUT!" A random Kenosha yelled.

Soon the crowd dispersed. Marik and Bryn both sighed as they left. They found a corner to discuss matters again.

"What did we learn…?" Bryn asked as he allowed his Master to pull him along.

"Obviously nothing Bryn… You are going to help me obtain the Justus position!" Marik rambled hastily.

"Uh, well gee I think we have yet to find the real Justus Tang… we don't even know what he looks like or what he is capable of. Even for that reason… why would Kenosha be bent on finding their original owner if my mom and that creepy kid."

Marik's earring dangled as he turned his head from left to right to make sure no one was watching. "We just have to play along and do our best to find Gupta."

Suddenly an annoying voice came by, "Well… if it isn't the rivals to challenge the Justus position…?" The Russian boy took off his sunglasses, which revealed bloodshot eyes. He had a tight plait and he looked smug as Marik usually.

"I'm Eon, and you must be…"

"I'm Bunyi!" Bryn said as he held his hand out.

"If you were a true Kenosha… You would naturally bring a peace sign, Bunyi…" Eon whacked his hand rudely and Bryn was shocked. One was his mistake in approaching one of the Justus of Kenosha and two; he would potentially blow Marik and his own cover.

"And what do you know about being a Kenosha?" Marik taunted Eon as Eon chuckled. His collar of the tunic was scrunched as Marik's tan hands pulled Eon for a challenge. "If you are a Justus, you would know that refusing a handshake of any form would be sentenced to treason." Marik countered the boy. He would not have Eon play around with Bryn.

Eon laughed, as he knew who the Bunyi really is. "A cousin of mine thought that having a blond bodyguard would continue a charade of a hermit… I don't think so…" The Russian boy was strong as only with two fingers on his wrist, he immobilized Marik with his grip and twisted him around. With the other hand, he somersaulted and dropkicks Marik. Marik's head felt queasy as that Kung Fu was advanced.

"Ridan, Abinanda Gandharva ra Vasan Briyan Gandharva, Tapā'īṅkō kala parkhirahēkō cha..." Eon said to the younger boy, with no eye contact about a calling.

Bryn recognized Nepali so he replied as to what he meant, "Timīlē bhanna kē khōjēkō?"

"Chitra Gandharva, Tyō dhērai rāmrō, yō thāha..." The nasty Eon left Bryn hanging about Chitra. Who is Chitra?

Marik groaned as the bustard Eon kicked him really hard. He should have used his Millennium Rod but he didn't expect Eon to use his Kung Fu on him. Bryn then quickly aided Marik.

"Are you alright Master Marik?" Bryn notices Marik's sunglasses shatter.

"I hate that boy!" Marik growled as he tried to stand up.

"Who are Ridan, Vasan, and Chitra?" Bryn asked Marik.

"How should I know? I don't even know Nepali!" Marik growled.

"It sounds familiar though…"

The second assembly had already started, as Marik did not want to go back in after a humiliating beat down by one of their Justus. Bryn stayed with him as he tried to fix the sunglasses and Marik sighed, "Hey, don't worry about my sunglasses. We should have lunch now…"

Marik continued to hold his head. As he looked at the motorcycle, he felt sluggish. Monk Phi Long then proudly walked to Marik. He held an amulet and walked over to Bryn and held it against Bryn's back. For some reason, Bryn felt a surge of red electrical energy and a heartbeat that scared him, but he then dismissed it.

"Monk Phi Long, I trust that you will give me the Sceptre of Hemsut and stones soon," Marik said, but Monk Phi Long shook his head. He was mocking the blond boy.

"Deeply mistaken… I believe Egyptians are too pampered and they need to seek out their own treasure…"

Monk Phi Long then eyed on Bryn sympathetically and smiled. "Remember what I taught you, my young apprentice."

"You both are under me, he is no longer your apprentice…" Marik simply stated.

"Vasan hāmrō cha…" He smirked sinisterly and entered a white Rolce Royce. He has then driven away.

"I don't get it…" Bryn said. He tried to massage the spot. "Who is Vasan…?"

Marik took out the Millennium Rod as he wanted to use it on Monk Phi Long but he was gone.

"How dare he display such insolence before me!?" Marik growled.

"Master Marik, why is Monk Phi Long being weird?"

"Our cover has been compromised by Eon…" Marik gritted his teeth.

* * *

Back at the ship, Abbey aided Carissa with clothes in her room. She helped her get change and Carissa was grateful.

"I heard you were imprisoned for theft and homicide?" Abbey asked Carissa.

"No, they were all my mother's doing," Carissa said remorsefully.

"Why does she do all of those things?"

"Same question as to why would you serve the modern Astarte? My mother had sworn to protect him along with the theft of Ka spirits. However, my mother was denied prophetic calling after she was pushed into a pool of Shadows at the Karnak Temple Sacred Lake."

"Who would push your mother into the pool?" Abbey said empathically.

"Her father Conrad Léopold, and Horton Gamma were good friends… the two men worked for the government. She was fourteen at that time and only a few seconds younger than my Aunty… Then, Gamma was one of the men investigating the two séances that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere and he was also the head of illegal immigrations at that time."

"Gamma, he was the one that killed Layla and Emalia!"

Indeed it was, Carissa nodded and decided to disclose the story to Abbey.

 **Flashback**

 _Emalia and Lilwen were reading about an exhibition that was about the Russian Tsar and Tsarina. They were together as the school took them around Luxor Karnak._

 _"Come on now girls, the bus is leaving!" Mrs Thornton announced as the twins were still arguing about Anastasia's legitimacy as a Tsarina._

 _"Emalia! I really think she is supposed to be a Tasara!" Lilwen argued with her little sister in violet hair._

 _You mean Tsarina Lil… She is long gone and dead all because of Rasputin… Even Gupta said so…" Emalia pointed to the Russian boy next to her._

 _"Whatever!" Lilwen screamed._

 _"Boris Yeltsin makes a good leader so far, we don't really need a new royal family…" Gupta said_

 _"I think you are the biggest liar! I would have loved to have a Rasputin in my life. I have magic too! Look!" Lilwen stamped her foot. Nothing happened._

 _"Lil! She did not survive the Russian revolution…" Gupta said._

 _"Then communism shouldn't have happened! I will be the next Tasara!" Lilwen stormed off as Gupta and another boy, Desmond laughed. Emalia rolled her eyes at her twin sister._

 _"IT'S TSARINA!" All three exclaimed._

 _As the students were about to leave, Lilwen predicted a strange aura. By the well was the place the Astarte or Ishtar clan lives; it was only a few North East kilometres away._

 _She cried by the pool, even though there were people from the government surveying the premises._

 _"I believe a lonely girl like you should become who she wants to be." The short man with a moustache mused. When he grinned there were fake golden plates as he was wearing an eyepatch._

 _"I wanted to be Tasara and rule the world as a royal princess… Or even the Queen of the World like Cleopatra…"_

 _"You can be that person. You can… my son Darrell would say so too."_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Your Rasputin in short… I know who you are… I am Gamma, Horton Gamma."_

 _"You mean you are the one working for the Lebanon and Egyptian Government with my father?"_

 _"That is I…" The sly man said to Lilwen. "You have grown very beautiful, even more than your sister._

 _"Look into the pool, I hear you have a gift in calling for the dead, child."_

 _"I-I do but not resurrection sir. I could only prophesy…" Lilwen didn't complete her sentence as she felt an evil presence inside of Gamma._

 _"Look at the pool, your sacred duty calls for you, my sweet child." As Lilwen glanced inside the pool, Gamma pushed her in._

 _"I could report you as an Extra Terrestrial Séance but I have plans for you…" He captured her pleading for help and damned Ka spirits began manifesting in her. She managed to get herself up and then she met Gamma's smirk._

 _"You are my new daughter… my Princess Tsarina…" Gamma watched her lay there for a while._

 _As Lilwen slowly woke up a boy and Gamma tended her. The pure white Séance looked up and got up rapidly to check that she was home. No, she was in a foreigner's room._

 _"GOOOOOOOOOD MORNING!" The twelve-year-old boy said. "I'm Darrell! He said cheerfully._

End Flashback

Carissa was nervous about her mother's truth. She was deranged by Gamma's demon. "He was my grandfather… I guess our lust for power runs in the family and Kenosha had always been the one that maintained peace within the world of criminalisation…" Carissa sighed.

"So you are on Kenosha's side?" Abbey asked the pastel pink and blue hair.

"Yes…"

"I don't know what Master Marik does with them but he is a little on their bad side," Abbey said. "Oliver said they don't exactly get along and yet have favours done to each other.

"Your friend Monk Phi Long is the only one to trust," Carissa said assertively.

"Sadly, I don't know anything about my Grandparents from either side," Abbey said with a long deep sigh.

"You must be lonely with just Bryn and your parents…" Carissa said.

"No, I am not lonely… My brother is always the one that kept us occupied. We only know about the Gandharva family history. The Harkin history, however, is very simple. In Dublin, my Nan and Pops are musicians like my parents. They are folk songwriters and we find inspiration in their music. How about you?"

"Besides crime, I long to be in textiles and design…" Carissa smiled. She winced as she was reminded of Marik's stab wound to her shoulder.

"I like your hair though, is it dyed?" Abbey asked Carissa.

She shook her head. "No, I was mysteriously born with this look."

"Wow!"

"Your brother Bryn likes me…"

Abbey was shocked. "H-how…?" She spotted the pearl from his malas.

"I don't know… do you believe in love at first sight?" Carissa asked Abbey.

"To be honest, you are looking at one girl who could testify love," Abbey said.

* * *

At Scalini restaurant, the two boys ate plentifully for their late lunch at Half Past Four in the afternoon. Marik's head was still sore from Eon's assault. Bryn had managed to consume Fusilli Pasta and a Vegetarian Pizza to share with one another. Marik ordered an Affogato; with classic Italian After Dinner Treat- Vanilla Ice Cream, sprinkled with Amaretti Biscuits, served with a shot of hot Espresso Coffee & a shot of Amaretto Liqueur, for himself, as Bryn only had water.

Bryn was not in any appetite but he ate anyway. Marik was a fast eater but he maintained his cleanliness despite how saucy the meals may be. "What's wrong?"

Bryn was adjusting his back, as the discomfort was heavier. He sighed, hoping his Master could forget that he was feeling sick.

"Eon is one scary boy…" Bryn tried to change the subject.

Marik chuckled, "His kick was skilled…" he winced a bit as he remembered the throbbing on his head.

"Ah, sorry I didn't defend you…" Bryn averted his eyes.

"I don't need to be defended if anything. I should be protecting you from the boy and Monk Phi Long." Marik grabbed his Millennium Rod from his belt.

"You could have used your Millennium Rod if weren't undercover…"

"Precisely… we have to seemingly look like we have failed. I need you to be honest with me if you have interacted with Monk Phi Long." Marik furrowed his eyes mistrustfully.

"No Master, I was always with you… How could I even greet my mother?" Bryn grumbled.

"I could always search for answers with this if you are not honest," Marik smirked.

Bryn whined. He then took the biggest bite from the Vegetarian Pasta and then he felt like dosing off as he supported his head.

"Oh, Bryn… you must be tired…" Marik rolled his eyes. He then watched Bryn nod his head. "I really think you should have a nap before the concert.

"I know, I'm trying my best to eat this stuff…" he looked at Marik and he knew something was wrong.

"Master Marik, you should have let me talked to Monk Phi Long about Eon…" Marik thought this was strangely not the usual Bryn. He quickly stood up and waved to a waitress.

"Could you pack this in a box!" Marik demanded.

Marik then grabbed Bryn's wrist and dragged him to the lounge. "Bryn… Are you okay?" He was worried so he used his Millennium Rod and he scanned his mind. There was a foreign red energy and so he tried to remove it with his Millennium Rod.

"Speak of the devil…" Marik growled as he remembered the old Monk touched Bryn with the something rather strange object.

Soon his powers cleared the negative energy, it was letting him think forcefully negativity, filled with betrayal. Marik looked after Bryn as he was recovering from the strange power.

"Master Marik…" Bryn slowly opened his eyes. Marik knew well, it was the Monk but he will deal with it in his own hands.

Marik then had a lady send a bill to him and he gave her cash. Bryn was a little better. "When you see a Kenosha approach you, stop asking questions and think for yourself…" Marik growled.

"Ridan is Abbey, you are Vasan and your mother Clara is Chitra… think long and hard… it makes sense…"

Bryn stared at Marik for a good solid twenty seconds and he went, "OH!" Marik rolled his violet eyes.

"I have a feeling he will be using that again on me to lead me away from you…" Bryn sighed.

"Yes Bryn, the fool believes you are his valuable asset." Marik grabbed his chin.

"Well, I guess we have to be careful in our infiltration… it's not much of an infiltration now that Eon knows who I am…"

"Who said infiltrations are meant to be kept a secret? We will own Kenosha so none of the concealment really matters eventually."

"Yeah, I guess so." Bryn nodded. He checked the time, as it was nearly time to queue for the concert.

"Just promise me you don't fall for their agenda!" Marik yelled, his worried tone was almost evident.

Bryn held the take away boxes and followed Marik to the Motorcycle. Marik never attached the sidecar, as he was confident for Bryn to hold on to him as the driver.

As the crowd gathered, Ed Sheeran's concert was filled with fans across the United Kingdom. They all were as eager as Bryn to get their seats sorted. Although Bryn was distracted by the merchandise stand, he could wait for a little.

"I hate crowds!" Marik scowled. He caught Bryn's attention as he was being pushed around and so was Bryn. Marik then pushed the tall man from the back as it was forcing him to move faster.

"HEY YOU BLOND TWERP… GET A MOVE ON!" The towering man shoved him back and Marik growled. Bryn then quickly grabbed Marik by the arm and he dragged him.

"Now, now Master Marik, we sit first and enjoy our night without fighting…" Bryn rolled his olive orbs. Once seated, Bryn then waited for Marik to retrieve the tickets from his wallet and there the entered as the lady assisted them to their seat.

"Don't ever stop me from a civil conversation, Bryn!" Marik huffed.

"It wasn't going to be civil Master, I know you…" Bryn rolled his eyes.

As they sat and waited the crowd got their phones out and recorded their friends. Some had signs written for Ed Sheeran and some we were booted out for flash photography. Marik smirked at the people that were booted out.

As the main lights turned off, some lesser blue and yellow spotlights centred the stage. Then a ginger man named Ed Sheeran came out. The crowd cheered as he picked up his acoustic guitar.

Marik then heard Bryn cheer loudly. "WOOOOOOOOOH!" followed by a loud whistle. Bryn smiled at Marik as it commenced.

* * *

Later, Marik and Bryn sat together after the concert to finish the rest of the lunch as dinner.

"Sorry, it's cold…"

"And you would have only tonight to find out the route around central Europe. Bryn… I want you to remember that I trust you in this infiltration."

"Yes, Master Marik… I'll try my best…" Bryn said doubtfully of his own abilities. Marik sat cross-legged on the park bench, as he was finishing off his pasta.

"Odion will be here soon to check on us so let me know how you go with the investigation." He twirled his Spaghetti Bolognese and Bryn leaned on Marik's shoulder.

"You know what, you're the best employer and perhaps friend I ever had," Bryn said as he was holding the box of pizza.

"I'm sure you really meant it… I really want you to know Bryn, you are like a little brother to me from parents I never had." Marik was genuine as he said it. He smiled as he took the CD out. Bryn was surprised as Marik nudged him. Bryn's tuft was on Marik's shoulders. The weight of his head pressed on his right.

"I thought Odion is your real bro…" Bryn giggled.

"He is my adopted brother…" Marik sighed. "He is also a real brother to me."

Bryn had his phone on his recorded video of 'Small Bumps', "I think the rehearsal was memorable… He kinda looks like Ronald Weasley…"

"Who is Ronald Weasley?"

"A ginger character from Harry Potter… You must read it! It's about a Wizard named Harry Potter who didn't know he was a wizard because a mad wizard named Lord Voldemort killed his parents and he became friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. They go to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry- "

"OKAY, OKAY I WILL READ IT!" Marik sighed. "I gather that Ronald Weasley who is a red head could sing like Ed Sheeran…"

"Not if the actor Rupert Grint wears plays guitars with a bunch of flannels… they just remind me of each other…"

Odion arrived on another motorcycle and bowed. He handed Marik a large suitcase filled with cash.

"I see you and the rest have been working hard… deposit the sum of money in my account because I am not lagging this briefcase around Europe!" Marik glared at Odion.

"Yes sir, I will do that immediately." Odion humbly said.

"Oh, you stole that much money?" Bryn was shocked as Odion opened the briefcase.

"No. We deservingly earned it all." Marik patted Bryn's head.

"Through Black Market…" Odion added and Marik shot a glare.

"COOL!"

Odion also bought a scrubbing brush as he took it out of a plastic bag. Marik rolled his eyes. "For deck duty as the leprechaun shorty lost out previous one."

Bryn giggled and gladly placed it in his bag. He was careful not to let the box that Monk Phi Long had given him fall out. Odion then sat on the Motorcycle and began driving away. The night was quiet in the park. Bryn was a little afraid that how could he? Marik, who is like an older brother to him is by his side and that was all it mattered. Marik knew that Bryn could like a family to him, one that acknowledges his loyalty even if he is afraid him at times. He placed his arms around Bryn.

"Don't fall asleep yet..."

* * *

 **JS AN** : The Mandela Concert was a real life event on YouTube Video 'Small Bumps' by Ed Sheeran. Published by YouTube account: Stevie Denise Patton. watch?v=Y2TH1J_S_-0

Also, their conversation was from 'Rupert Grint Just Ended Ed Sheeran | After Hours | MTV'

watch?v=vWhc3tcyRRk

There were The Irish Ferries, The Simpsons and Harry Potter references. However, this is remotely planned out ages ago as Bryn was the strange Irish boy who meets famous people.

 **JS AN** : CERN was a science YouTube Conspiracy theory about Hadron Collider? I don't know, the information is out there about re-creating Big Bang here on Earth but I'm applying it as the Cosmic Split. Anyway please enjoy this chapter!

 **JS AN** : My real sister from another mother is Christine as we've known each other more than 10 years, she is the real reason I wrote this story because we both are quite similar. She is like Marik and I am Bryn. We are Best Friends and we often trust God's intervention in mishaps. We both lost our pets this year and go through crazy things together but we believe the God is a faithful and true God. He died on the cross for us. I remember reading 'Desert Rose' and saw how Adelianna praised Jesus in her writing and so I will do so too here.

 _ **"Where, O death, is your victory?**_

 _ **Where, O death, is your sting?"i**_

 _ **The sting of death is sin, and the power of sin is the law. But thanks be to God! He gives us the victory through our Lord Jesus Christ.**_

 _ **Therefore, my dear brothers and sisters, stand firm. Let nothing move you. Always give yourselves fully to the work of the Lord, because you know that your labor in the Lord is not in vain."**_

 _ **1 Corinthians 15: 55-58**_


	10. Truth is a Beautiful Thing: Part II

**Chapter 10- Truth is a Beautiful Thing: Part II**

* * *

 **presea221:** Yeah, you guessed right, Zalaam is Yami Marik. Although Marik knows about it, he doesn't know he has it until Battle City and this will be revealed in 'The Book of Theurgists' Reverie'. :)

 **A/N MJS:** I have a guest OC created by the incredible **LadyKeren.** Her story is one of my recommended readings **'Bringing Darkness into Light** ', so go check it out. Her story is a unique Odion X OC with Marik X OC, taken at the time of Battle City. Be sure to check her story and reviews. With permission, she lets me borrow Keren Mizrahi, as she is a magnificent character I adore. XD As this is set a few years back from the Battle City Arc, she will be younger

* * *

 **Original Bio from LadyKeren**

Name: Keren Mizrahi

Age: 22

Birthday: April 9

Astrological Sign: Aries

Blood Type: AB

Height: 1.70 m (5'7")

Weight: 47 kg (103.4 lbs)

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: dark brown, appears black from a distance, falls to the middle of her back

Birthplace: Jerusalem, Israel

Favourite food: Sufganiyah, Arabic Cuisine, Shakshuka, potato latkes

Least favourite food: Tursu

Relatives: mother (father died several years prior)

Likes: tranquillity, romance novels, meditating, gardening

Dislikes: war, people with no backbone, thunderstorms, liars, greed, rudeness

Personality: generally very peaceful, reserved with strangers, even-tempered, slightly passive, benevolent

Fashion sense: wears a veil or tichel over her hair, traditional Israeli dresses, blouses and calf-to ankle-length skirts, slacks in cold weather

Soulmate: Odion/Rishid

Close Friends: Ishizu, Odion, Atem, Marik

* * *

Name: Keren Mizrahi

Age: 19

Occupation: Librarian in this story

* * *

Name: Emmet Black O'Leary

Age: 12

Occupation: Samhain Black member

* * *

The peaceful Belfast of the Stormont Hotel was enough to forget time. Bryn tucked his hands underneath his pillow. Marik again was browsing in his Duel Monsters deck as he categorised them into four piles. The smell of Marik's cologne dispersed. Again his Millennium Rod lain on a bedside table, his cell phone was beside the golden popobawa key.

"There is no way I'm going back in there…" He muttered to himself. Bryn couldn't stop tossing and turning, as he has to keep those stones away from Master Marik and Tasara Lilwen Dane. Part of him wishes he could come clean and let Marik have the vantage point by giving him the two orbs; another is pretending that he is always in Master Marik's side although his Hot-Headed Master keeps interrogating him. "If so, would Marik hate me and send me to the Shadow Realm? Would he harm my family if I refused to comply or revealed… it will be the end of their contract and even if…"

Marik was in the bathroom for such a long time. Finally, he came out and turned the faucet off and he wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Bryn! You're awake…" Marik smiled at his young lackey.

The young lackey nodded nervously in return as he had forgotten why he had some moist liquid in his eyes.

"Master, will you hate me for mistakes?" Bryn squandered.

"Hate… I only hate one person and the rest are the nuisance to me…" Marik frowned.

"Who do you hate?" Bryn quickly asked.

Marik ignored the question and wiped Bryn's tears, "Weren't you just sleeping? Relax Bryn; I have sorted out your salary. If you ask me, you are the finest Rare Hunter so far."

"What if I told you I found Kenosha's Tailgating System and it is accessible through meticulous timing. I mean, it's the most difficult hacking, sir." Bryn was sad and Marik came to embrace him.

"Bryn, you are thinking ahead of yourself. I know deep down you can do it." Marik understood self-doubt himself and perhaps letting Bryn know that he's got his back was helpful

"It's so dangerous and I haven't spent enough time to build firewalls, and I have to show Odion everything… and I have to follow you to the race and I have to make sure we find Justus and I have to same my dad and-"

"ENOUGH!" Marik screamed. "I think you seem to forget that our victories are shared. If you have any in doubt… I will remind you that I always have my ways so calm down and do all of them in procedures. I have yet to release this slave here and call a meeting down in the lobby. Yes, a formal meeting!"

"I would love to play the guitar…" Bryn sighed.

"What is the best way to listen to a music while riding a motorcycle?" Marik asked.

"The Rolling Stone's Route 66, Master Marik. Except my iPod doesn't have the song…" The little Eurasian boy chortled.

"I mean you might want to release Alison Foley soon," Marik said as he stuck head through a skivvy. Marik was quick to cover his body, as he did not want Bryn to see a particular aspect of his back.

"I knew Miss Foley was a nice lady, just be kind to her when you do release her." Bryn grinned tremulously and nudged his Master in return.

The boat was silent as Odion came back, only Abbey and Carissa were sitting on level nine discussing girly things. Mostly their conversations were about Abbey's experiences as an animal activist. They silenced as the Second-In-Command entered. They were afraid of being confronted by the bald-headed man that he smiled reassuring them that they are not in any trouble.

Through the corridor, the scarred face Egyptian teen perked through the frame of the door. As he saw the girls having a conversation, he knew one of them was his fellow comrade and the other is his prisoner. They were both watching 'Princess Bride' on another screen in the computer laboratory. Odion smiled as he remembered purchasing the movie. Odion was willing for the two to chat but leaving his adoptive little brother in undercover is one of Marik's favourite tasks. Normally he would command his Rare Hunters out on missions but when the 'Night Siege' is on, everyone goes all out.

"Buttercup is my favourite character." Carissa giggled but she stopped just as Odion came in the door.

"Odion, Sir… how is the Night Siege and how is Bryn?" Abbey bowed.

"He is fine, last time I saw him was with Master Marik. We may need you to come along with us as Master Marik wishes his full ranks to assist him eventually." Odion sighed.

"How about Carissa and…"

"She will come along as well. I do not know what our master has intended for us but it will fashion a greater support for Bryn if you were there with him too."

"I have to cook for them well most of the time-"

Odion shook his head, "You should be with Bryn, and I know that it is against my honour to request for you to be part of what Master and your brother were involved but he will need you there."

Abbey obediently stood up and took Carissa's hand. "I think we must support the Rank in a way you see best Odion. I appreciate that."

"Is Carissa feeling better now?" Odion asked Abbey.

"Are you feeling better now?" Abbey asked the young girl. The Indignant pastel haired girl frowned as she heard such question was directed at him older teenage female regarding her affair.

"I am better sir, I can lead you all to my mother if it needed me," Carissa said.

Odion and Abbey nodded and proceeded to the elevator to a room filled with computers.

"I'm guessing you are familiar with the system, Carissa," Odion observed Carissa being in control of the system and she managed to turn on the Valkyria Mages CCTV and sends it to Bryn.

"I am very familiar with the system and I will assist Bryn and you to release your father." She directed to Abbey. As she pressed a few combinations of buttons on the keyboard, it had traced Bryn's hacking progress and it was sent directly to him.

"I know this will take a while but Abbey, if you could contact Bryn to tell Master Marik that backup is on their way."

"I could try but I know Bryn wouldn't want me to be involved in his mission…"

"Fair enough, we will assemble the rest. I suspect we need to find help from others as well."

"Kenosha is dangerous enough but if you let my mother and your master do as they want with the CERN, things will be quite chaotic." Carissa blurted out rapidly.

Abbey had to admit her mum had a better sense of teaching her children Kung Fu around three years old. She could fend for herself or even beat up boys in Toronto. "Surely those scientists would care to show some humanity."

* * *

Whilst Bryn was hacking, Marik was away for releasing the Mind Slave. He knew it wasn't long until Marik is back. There was a knock, however, that will alarm him. He turned off his laptop and he looked through and peeped. It was Jordan, Kjetil and Jun Yoon.

Bryn opened to see his well-acquainted Rare Hunter friends. "Did someone call for back up service?" Jordan smirked. The South African teen smiled and held out a box, neatly wrapped for Bryn.

"Uh, what on Earth is that?" Bryn scanned for some clues.

"Nothing much… just the Hang Percussion we were talking about." His smile turned into a grin.

"Nothing much? This is everything!" Bryn opened the door wider for them to come on.

"Young Bryn must be busy for Master Marik…" Kjetil cackled. His tattoos were all Bryn remembered.

"Master Marik is making me do all this hacking and I barely had time to sleep at night. Not to mention we did go to Ed Sheeran's concert."

"With the boss?! I'd dig that fun as lucky!" Jordan said. "He would never let anyone do something with him!"

They all entered Marik and Bryn's hotel room and there was a huge distinguishing of two people living in one room, of those items, belong to whose as Bryn's clothes were rolled neatly and Marik's were just folded.

"I think Master had a pretty hard time sharing a room with you…"Jun Yoon said.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Anyway, we will be meeting a few others. Odion will be taking Abbey and Carissa to a restaurant where Master will conduct another meeting. Have you managed to walk around Belfast? Kjetil asked.

Bryn glumly shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I can't even go out unless I do some laundry."

"Is he a nightmare to do chores for?" Jordan grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah, we bumped into him as he was controlling the woman. He said he was going to run an errand on another slave…? Kinda morbid you know, like a shell or a carcass solely controlled by Marik himself…" Jun Yoon pondered.

"Master Marik's morality freaks me out. He is the type that believes in 'Do as I say and not as I do,' Kinda guy…" Bryn sighed.

Jordan checked his phone, "One thing about being a Rare Hunter makes me wonder about the crimes we have committed. I mean how many bidding are we commissioned for, and why would Master go to massive lengths in cultivating this organisation. Make me wonder what kind of hell he had experience."

Kjetil sniggered. "When my wife and daughter met him, he was contacting her for guidance. She could talk to the dead and hence talk to him freely with the powers he has."

"Well, I have been to the Shadow Realm and back…" Bryn muttered cynically.

The room was silent but no one asked Bryn how it had happened. Bryn laughed, "Anyway guys we have to meet Master, he doesn't fancy lateness." Bryn grabbed his laptop and Marik's bag.

As they reached downstairs, they entered a lounge at the Stormont Hotel. It was crowded with the gang. Marik was already sitting on an important chair. He glanced into Bryn's way and smirked. He stood on the side as it was a formal meeting and Odion was arriving soon. He could see the new Mind Slaves this time as an old woman and old man with two of their grandchildren.

Everyone wore the official garments, especially when Marik was present. He instructed an anonymous team except for Bryn. "This team will escort the Monk when he is captured in our prison. He is not part of the Rare Hunters, from now on! Zen, you are in charge."

The man nodded and left with his team. It was obvious Bryn wasn't wearing his robe and Marik was annoyed. Bryn hid behind Jordan just as Marik's eye coursed towards him. His earrings dangled and he clasped his Millennium Rod as he was taking charge.

Marik loves to see people squirm, especially grown men. As for Bryn, it's a different story altogether. A few punk-like comrades were actually intimidating as they have a punk like features. Some were well-built guys.

"Now that we are here, shall we commence the meeting? I want all my Rare Hunters to remember that we are three steps ahead of schedule… Ahead of schedule… wait." The young Egyptian teen stood hastily as another comrade made a 'T' sign with his hand and an 'O' sign. This enraptured him, as it had been a while for his organisation to assembled and news of Odion's late arrival stopped him from conducting a smooth meeting.

As Odion entered, Abbey and Carissa stood side by side. The meeting was large enough to earn some public attention but Marik had already taken the precaution of clearing the memories of any potential witness.

Marik smirked impiously as Odion stood by him, as he is the most feared Leader. Bryn realised being this close to Marik wasn't enough. He had to work harder to reach the higher ranks but it seems impossible. Even hacking and duelling must be achieved. The assembly witness Marik's the light binding of the meeting occurred before their eyes.

"Odion, I see you have brought Gissi with you. She remains my prisoner…" Marik hissed. "As I was saying, I want all of you to follow my tracks until I find the real Justus." Bryn glanced at the female next to Abbey. Carissa was named Gissi for a reason. He wasn't sure why that was, but Gissi was meant to be a fate's name, signifying nine.

"Reece and Liam, you two disappoint me…" Marik's voice changed as he addresses unfamiliar men. Bryn watched from afar as the disgruntled leader's eye darted their way.

The two men were timid with trembling form. Bryn whispered in Kjetil's ear, "What did they do wrong?"

"Be quiet young Bryn, they failed in their last mission," Kjetil whispered. With Marik's sharp ears, he turned to his Elite.

"AS TO THEIR FAILURE… IT IS SEMANTICALLY YOUR FAILURE DURING THE NIGHT SIEGE!" The Egyptian teen yelled as one crucial aspect ruined a small plan.

Kjetil stepped forward and bowed to the temperamental fused teen. "What card did not sell?" Marik surprised them with a trivial question. Kjetil managed to silent himself before Marik did.

"Liam reported to the tax office, s-sir…" Reece turned on the Rare Hunter beside him. This mortified assembly witnessed an unprecedented wrath.

"I WILL ABORT YOUR POSITION AND TRANSFER YOU TO A MORE WORTHY POSITION!" Marik strained his voice as he raised his arm with the item to all who feared. Bryn quickly checks his phone, as he knew how to access the database for tax registrations within the underground markets.

"No please not the Shadow Realm…"

The registration was in only three minutes ago and so Bryn yelped. He jumped up with another hand up.

"Excuse me…. Master…. umm… I could fix… that!" Bryn announced and shortly tripped. The assembly laughed at Bryn.

"NO, YOU CAN'T! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING YOUR ATTIRE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?" Marik spat. Bryn whimpered, as his fell was hard.

Marik smirked as he began to check Bryn's phone. "Sorry, I wasn't sure if we were going to the Stormont Parliament today." Marik rolled his eye as he saw the reversing process of the tax information being reversed. That's right he is a bloody criminal and he never paid his taxes.

Marik's cold lavender eyes watched as Bryn's phone was doing justice and he still wanted to send Reece to the Shadow Realm. The urge of his obnoxious chuckle became a hysterical laughter. He tightened his grip on his Millennium Rod and channelled the gates of the Shadow Realm as it welcomed the new occupant the dimension. His soul was no longer in his body. Bryn stared at the body.

"Master, I wanted to save him-" Bryn's eyes watered as he didn't know Marik was sneered.

"YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH! YOU DO NOT NEED TO SHOW COMPASSION TO DISLOYAL FOOLS LIKE REECE!" Marik roared.

Marik huffed, as he wanted to inform all his Rare Hunters to join him in the next task. "So what are we supposed to do?" Bryn shrugged.

Marik ignored him and glanced at his hand. He made a fist as he watched his determination rise. The assembly was irked by Marik's malicious ego. He was eager to announce his plans but not all.

"Now… my Hunters, we have a long journey ahead around this continent. We will be claiming Kenosha as our own. All of Western Europe is ours for the taking!" Marik spat indignantly.

"Master Marik, we will back you up anytime…" Odion approached the boy.

"Of course you all will, while we are protecting the Divine Ka images, Clara remains under my radar."

"Carissa has something to show you…" Odion stepped aside and the prisoner girl came forward to the blond Egyptian boy.

"Could this be the same prisoner that spat on my face earlier…?" Marik smirked savagely. He wrung her fingers in Carissa's neck. Everyone was shocked as to what Marik was doing to her. He grabbed her hair with his free hand and forced her to kneel. Odion showed Marik a file as Abbey passed them to him. Marik released her.

"Oh… Tasara, that wench has information about that CERN… I will not delay any more of this. I will make sure all is completed before we release Pegasus' employees. I guess if we are lucky we could use some of his people to do my bidding…" He glanced at Kjetil and Odion, hoping they'd agree. He growled as they didn't respond. Marik glanced through the papers and strolled back to the chair he was sitting on.

"Odion! Bryn! You two will be joining me… in this short trip…" He glanced at his Older Brother for approval.

"Yes, Master…" Odion bowed whereas, Bryn scratched his head. "How about my mum?"

Marik looked agitatedly at Bryn. "She is a Justus! Do you not comprehend how she is our rival? WELL?!" Marik was clearly agitated with Monk Phi Long and Eon Suharto.

Odion allowed the two female Rare Hunters bow to Marik. Abbey was the first to speak. "Master Marik, I need to be with my mother and rescue my father. May I be of use to you?"

"Abbey… you can't… it's too dangerous…" Bryn whispered. Marik hushed him with his tan hands.

"You and Carissa are to stay with Odion. Bryn and I are still a team. And if any of my Rare Hunters leave, I will know for sure. Failing will not be tolerated!" Marik changed his mind and took Bryn's arm roughly.

He marched out of the room where his Rare Hunters were still inside. Bryn followed as Marik slammed the door behind them.

"WEAR YOUR RARE HUNTER GARMENT NEXT TIME!" He screamed.

"S-sorry Master Marik…" Having the thought of sending more failing Rare Hunters to the Shadow Realm, Bryn was not one of them. Marik cared for Bryn way too much.

Marik took off his own robe and handed it to Bryn. It revealed a purple skivvy and Bryn thought Marik looked pretty slick. "All is forgiven Bryn, wear this as the five of us journey around Western Europe. I'm much like to see a castle first before we leave for Germany." Marik smirked and made Bryn smile as he wore Marik's robe.

"Oh, I think I get it, I am meant to use the information Carissa had given to me to trace that Justus dude. I mean surely this is going to be difficult. Most of my data have been congested and filled with your… AGH!"

"Bryn… surely you can't be protesting about your hacking abilities… I need to expand Rare Hunters no matter what. I need you to… uh…"

"Master that looks like your hungry face…" Bryn read Marik's famish face. Shortly after, his stomach spoke for him. WAAHOO. Marik chuckled at his own dilemma.

"Let's get something to eat."

"How about the assembly?" Bryn giggled.

"Yes, that too… I will need to dismiss them, won't we?"

"Yeah but how about the guy you sent to the S.R?" Bryn huffed.

Marik smirked and grabbed his Millennium Rod as he was reminded of that satisfying event. "I just love tormenting them… every demise that fool deserves is just what I needed for me to eat a large meal. Hearing more of their screams and-"

"Okay Master, I get it, you like sending people to the Shadow Realm. Just one thing, I still have not seen your real sadistic side…"

Marik reopened the door and the crowd bowing again. Much like an army, the men that serve under the blond Egyptian blew Bryn away as he felt intimidated. He is still the youngest boy in the crew. Marik was back to his stern. He paced to the soulless body and stood on the body.

"I want you all to maximise civil disobedience tonight! Kidnap any potential threat, any authority and civilians that may stand in my way!"

"YES MASTER!" The men replied. Bryn hid behind Marik and whispered, "Yes Master…" in case he had to conform.

"Will every pound we can collect and reign havoc undetected by the Government!"

The Leader has his ways, and so he kicked the body as though it was a doll, and it may as well be. He kicked again and heard the satisfying thump. He was conveying a clear message to them without a word. It was the inevitable consequence of failing. Bryn shut his eyes while Marik started abusing the body.

"You may all leave…" Marik nonchalantly announced.

Odion, Abbey and Carissa remained, as they are needed valuable assets for the upcoming events.

"We shall have brunch as…" He sighed, wondering how much time he had left to leave. Bryn followed his Master until he realised he wasn't ready to leave. He stopped.

"What is it?" Marik growled.

"There is CCTV everywhere, it does mean we are being watched…." Bryn pointed to the corner where the camera was installed. Marik looked closer and then he grabbed an iron bar from the fireplace of the hotel function room. He then hurled the object at the seemingly harmless object and the camera shattered.

Marik went over to the camera and stomped on the object. He picked up the remaining objects and threw it into the fireplace. The match on top of the windowpane was a give away as he took one out and set alight the fireplace.

He knew it was final but Bryn was still standing nervously like a lost child. Marik squatted down and smiled.

"I will look after you Bryn…" For some reason, Bryn missed his mom and he wished that Kenosha were not a complicated task. Clearly Monk Phi Long is not to be trusted anymore. "I will also use my Millennium Rod on those who test me."

"Yikes… I wouldn't want to test you, Master Marik…" Bryn bit his lips hard.

"No, you wouldn't… therefore with your pledge of loyalty, now with your utmost loyalty to me, you have something I want…" Marik suddenly raised his arm with his Millennium Rod and his other hand-wringing around the child's neck.

"W-what are y-you talking-" Poor Bryn was choking. The older Egyptian blond boy pushed Bryn backwards.

Marik smirked, "Where is my coffee?"

"I didn't know you wanted c-coffee!"

"We shall go and have breakfast, we are not in a hurry. However, I really want to take out the Eon… He will pay!" Marik growled as hatred fuelled his eyes.

"Okay Master Marik, you can be a little kinder to me first…"

"Well, that's just peachy… I thought you knew, I left the not for you about my coffee!" Marik sneered.

Marik pulled Bryn up and smirked. "Castle tour… like I promised my little Brynny."

"R-Really?" Bryn beamed.

"Yes! Besides, we will come back to Ireland after this trip but it will make a worthwhile experience as a tourist." The Leader of the Rare Hunters proceeded to the exit and Bryn followed.

The SideCar was not needed so Bryn had to sit behind Marik. They looked at each other and the blond boy smirked. He grasped onto Marik's slim body.

"Master Marik, I don't know how to ride a Motorcycle…" Bryn squeaked

"You just hold on to me and sit still. Don't let go and besides, I will do the rest." Marik chortled.

"Should I be wearing your robe?" Bryn pouted.

"Yes, for punishment… you are to wear this…" Marik was peeved about Bryn's forgetfulness.

He started his engine and off they went. Bryn was clinging to his own life when hugging Marik.

* * *

 **Stormont Castle**

As they arrived, Bryn was shaking as Marik parked his Motorcycle outside of the castle. Marik glanced at him as he removed Bryn's arm and patted his shoulder. Marik sighed and grabbed Bryn's robe and took it off. I was his after all. The Irish tourists were massive.

"You are my favourite Rare Hunter to hang around with…" Marik helped Bryn take off his helmet and robe and placed it on top of the Motorcycle.

"I thought Odion was… the only lucky Rare Hunter…" Bryn countered.

"No… between you and I, you're a little baby in my Ranks. Should there be conflict against you from another Rare Hunter such as Odion, I will be the first to confront him…" Marik was frank to the little boy.

"Okay, but what if you decide to take his side?" Bryn pulled a long face.

Marik held his Millennium Rod, "You called this a Popobawa, I called this my Millennium Rod. You feared the Shadows but both of us have entered the gates together. I have punished people for this Item and truth be told as I wield it. A Rare Hunter is build to work together and hence... hence I will know your truth and Odion's truth and synthesise justice for both of you." Marik smiled.

"Master, we may have forgotten an umbrella, or we forgot to check the weather…" Bryn pointed to the ominous thick cloud swirling in.

"Just our luck, Brynny…" Marik took his robe and covered Bryn and him together. He took the boys hand and they both ran inside to castle. The storm came so suddenly; Marik wrung his own blond hair.

Bryn laughed, "Ever wondered if there was a mind behind the weather?"

Marik arched his brow, "No… why?"

"You can control the mind of the weatherman…" Bryn said. Marik's features softened as he smiled at Bryn.

"I-" Odion appeared with Abbey and Carissa. "ODION!" The thirteen-year-old boy saw his brother came in.

"My apologies, sir but Abbey has something to say to Bryn," Odion said apologetically.

"I refuse to let Abbey speak to her brother!" Marik growled. Bryn then ran to Abbey.

"It's about dad!" Abbey said to Bryn.

"What?"

"More people are being killed besides the hostages," Abbey said to Bryn as she held her phone to Bryn's small hands.

Marik grabbed her phone to check and saw citizens of Budapest being slaughtered. All in the hands of Tasara Lilwen Dane, the heinous she had done was beyond reasoning.

"She wants my attention, Odion…" Marik smirked, he scrolled down the article and gave it back to Abbey.

"Your mother, a Séance can speak to the dead, I don't believe this is her work," Marik spoke directly to the pastel haired girl.

She glared at the blond boy. She hated Marik for kidnapping her. "She has her own reasons!"

"Uh, Carissa… Abbey and my dad are under your mum's captivity. Surely there is a reason for her to stop threatening us." Bryn said kindly.

"BRYN YOU WILL NOT SHARE OUR MISSON AGENDA!" Marik yelled. He then pulled Odion to away from them. Bryn was confused why Marik was being agitated.

Odion allowed his little brother yell at him. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! DO YOU THINK I HAD THE MEETING SO THAT EVERYONE WILL ABANDON THEIR PROTOCOL AND JOIN ME?!" Marik pulled his tall brother's ears. Onlookers looked at the two Egyptian brothers, especially Bryn, Abbey and Carissa.

"No Marik…" Odion said consoling his mistakes.

"KEEP THE PASTEL AWAY FROM MY BRYN!" Marik accidentally blurted out.

"Master, this is an urgent matter…"

"AND WHO DO YOU DECIDES WHAT IS AN URGENT MATTER?" Marik was scaring even children that walked past them.

"Do you want us to leave?" Odion asked Marik.

The storm was massive and it didn't matter much now. Marik stared at Odion as his Lavender eyes burned into his dense olive eyes. His eyes were like Bryn's eyes. It was the reason why he trusted only these two.

"No matter, do you see that stopping Kenosha and the White Séance is going to make things difficult?" Marik finally composed himself.

"That is why we are here to assist you," Odion said. Marik nodded and tilted his head.

"I do wonder what this castle is named…" Bryn said to Abbey and Carissa.

"The Stormont Castle bro… Dad had always told us that this is the place where he and his cousin Ruby met. Her daughter Sylvia owns various ports and piers because of the family heirloom." Abbey said quietly. Marik turned to them, still annoyed. He wanted to spend time with Bryn, to be honest. He knew they would get a few short disturbances but not this one.

"Excuse me, are you all for the tour?" The man asked in grey hair. He was old and friendly.

"Aye, sir! We are here to explore this castle." Abbey spoke before Marik objected. Abbey walked up to the counter and paid for all five. Marik marched right up to her.

"Who told you to pay for a tour?" Marik snarled at the girl.

"Master Marik, it is pouring outside. We could tour this castle until the rain stops." Abbey said assertively. Marik reached for his Millennium Rod from his belt.

"Abbey, that the coolest armour I've ever seen!" Bryn jumped. Carissa joined Bryn in surveying the Knight's Armour.

"So, are you an Irish?" Carissa asked Bryn.

"AYE! Although I am also Nepalese…" He saw Marik's fuming expression when they spoke.

"My family does not have a citizenship…"

"Your father… he was a Rare Hunter wasn't he?" Bryn asked daringly. Carissa sadly nodded as Bryn mentioned Darrell who was Marik's former subordinate. Suddenly Carissa felt a force take control of her. She couldn't move as the blond boy stepped slow and calculative steps.

"Well, he stays where he rightfully belongs…" Marik whispered to the eleven-year-old girl as he narrowed his eyes. He instantly made Carissa's eye swell with tears. Marik grabbed her pastel locks cruelly and heard her whimper.

"Marik… Shall we begin the tour?" Marik instantly smiled and turned around as he heard Odion. The young teen nodded and gently released Carissa's hair.

Bryn watched his Boss turn his heels and led Odion to a tiny distance. "Are you okay?" Bryn asked Carissa. Marik could hear them. He checked if they were following and they were.

Carissa stood behind Bryn who was now trying to whisper to her. "Uh, don't mind my Master, I also did just meet him for like less than a week and he's pretty snappy and you know peachy…"

"Are you the youngest Rare Hunter?" Carissa asked.

"Aye, and I really like your hair…" Bryn shyly said. "At least it's not abnormally light and I have some pigmentation. I like the smooth hair though. Even Master Marik's hair is shiny!"

Marik turned around and growled. "If you're going to talk about my hair or now pigmented my blond is… perhaps I will buy you a wig and you can be an identical and abnormal like me…"

Bryn saw his eyes narrow more. He brought his arm out for Bryn as he softened his expression.

"Bryn… tell Odion how we could access Kenosha's Tailgating system." Marik grabbed his arm tightly so that Bryn doesn't talk to Carissa. Abbey walked by her side instead.

The rain subsided and Bryn huffed. "Actually, I never had time to check and I thought we were going to eat something too…"

"I could have sworn, time swooned in for you to spend hours to get ready and yet you've managed to forget your robe." Marik stopped Bryn in his tracks. "I will write it for you if you have troubling recalling those access notes… with my Millennium Rod." Marik's icy lavender eyes gave the little boy chills.

"I think you should stay clear of my mind Master!" Bryn was agitated as his heart skipped.

"Well you seem to forget simple tasks, I merely suggested to help you by speaking to Odion about the hacking system!" Marik said offensively. "Unless you have something to hide!" He shoved the little boy.

"Stop it!" Abbey yelled. She walked over to Bryn.

"Abbey, it's okay…" Bryn whimpered. Marik pointed his Millennium Rod at her.

"Stop whining Bryn! You misunderstood me!" Marik grabbed his chin.

"Marik, our tour has left us…" Odion sighed.

"After this trip, Bryn I want you to sit with me to pass useful information to Odion and I will scribe for you!" Marik almost demanded..

"B-but-"

"We lost the crowd… I'm going to split, Bryn and I will be alone!" Marik dragged Bryn like a reckless child who wants his way. He left Odion and the girls again. Marik loathed so much attention when unnecessary. They stumbled to a chamber with heavy artillery.

"Now Bryn… tell me you did not oversleep and forget that we need to participate in this race to find the real Justus?"

"No Master! Not at all!" Bryn yelled.

"Be silent! I AM SPEAKING! WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO HIDE?!"

Bryn sighed, "The Tailgating System Master had always been the worse to tamper with Master Marik. From past experiences, my school experienced a lockdown because I accidentally revealed their information to criminals that wanted to destroy the school. It's just not wise to use any Tailgating system master."

"So you're afraid that the Kenosha will invade us Rare Hunters?" He laughed evilly. He raffled Bryn's hair and started pacing up and down.

Bryn then saw a bookshelf that was newly installed. He saw a leathered green book, bind with a title, "The Capitalistic Norse' by Gupta Suharto".

"Don't touch that!" Marik grabbed his hand.

"This guy sounds familiar… s-should we look at the content?" Bryn smiled.

Marik then lifted the book and then realised that it's an open portal to a secret room. The shelf unravelled a passageway with a staircase. Marik raised his thin brow. There were a few flaming torches and Marik glanced up and down.

"I think this is your merit, Bryn… we should head down…" Marik smirked.

"It looks a bit scary down there." Bryn shook his head.

"Yes and I am coming down with you. This book, however, is also a real book so I shall take it as it may be a good lead to finding the real Justus." Marik could see Bryn trembling.

"W-what if there are g-g-ghosts!" Bryn watched as Marik flipped the pages. There were maps and clue. Some of the contents were strange and unheard of.

"Then I can unleash some fools from the Millennium Rod and haunt those ghosts." Marik countered nonchalantly.

"TWO HAUNTING WRONGS DON'T MAKE IT RIGHT!" Bryn yelled. Marik covered the boy's mouth and shushed him. He shut the book and reached for the flaming torch so that Bryn holds one and he holds another.

"Come on, the race begins unofficially. This is the best thing about Undercover, as we do not need to go through that callous monk. We get to lead in our pursuit of this pathetic Justus. Although I would have wished a plan and this was why I wanted you to relay to Odion the Tailgating system. I also think this book holds many clues to his whereabouts." Marik dragged Bryn to the passageway.

As they reached the bottom, there was a creepy woman singing a morbid song. Marik released Bryn and reached for his Millennium Rod and there it revealed nothing more than a boy playing on her laptop.

"Come, Little Children,

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come, Little Children,

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows

Follow Sweet Children

I'll Show Thee the Way

Through All The Pain And

The Sorrow

Weep Not Poor Children

For Life Is This Way

Murdering Beauty And

Passions

Hush Now Dear Children

It Must Be This Way

Too Weary Of Life And

Deceptions

Rest Now My Children

For Soon We'll Away

Into The Calm And

The Quiet

Come, Little Children,

I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land

Of Enchantment

Come, Little Children,

The Time's Come To Play

Here In My Garden

Of Shadows."

Marik chuckled as he saw the boy was merely chilling out to his game. "Bryn it is only a boy playing his game…"

"Yeah and I think we are in the middle of bad company Master Marik…" Bryn latched onto Marik's arm.

"H-hello… umm… welcome to my awesome dungeon!" The boy kept on looking at his laptop instead of Marik and Bryn.

* * *

Odion, Abbey and Carissa followed the tour and there were trying to contact Marik. The place was definitely not the usual medieval castle as their Prime Minister lives here.

"So much for splitting, Odion… Sir, would you know how to contact Master Marik without the means of electronic devices?" Abbey was trying to call Bryn but it didn't go through.

"I do, but there is much more we need to find to aid him," Odion said sternly.

"Oh, I see… We are letting Master Marik play with my brother's feelings and demanding the impossible!" Abbey was worried about Bryn.

"No Miss Harkin, we are merely waiting for the Tailgating System from Bryn but he couldn't recall much of it. Master Marik wanted to assist him in accessing his mind but Bryn refused." Odion explained to Abbey.

"The Tailgating System for any organisation is a time bomb for the hacker. No one would use that unless they are sure their access is full proof." Carissa said.

"It is also one that Bryn has to assist Master Marik without hesitation, he will punish those who doesn't comply with his wishes. Bryn could be hiding something from us." Odion said.

"That is not like Bryn… Bryn cares for everyone and he wouldn't turn his back on anyone." Abbey shook her head in denial.

"That is the problem! He is too loyal, does it cross your mind that he is still loyal to Monk Phi Long?" Odion asked her.

Carissa walked passed them to peep out the window. There was a group of Kenosha, including Eon and Clara wearing heavy armoury. They were having a meeting. "Oh my, the Kenosha is about to start looking for their Justus…"

Odion glanced at the lawn. The Kenosha mob was outside.

"This isn't good…" Odion whispered.

* * *

"This has to be a joke! What is this, I thought this was a medieval castle!" Marik cackled sarcastically.

"Apparently it is my dad's workplace." The boy said, "I couldn't help but wonder what happens to wanderers without a permit? My name is Emmet O'Leary, my dream is to become the next Taoiseach of Ireland!"

"Oh, just by a simple glance, I don't think you are a leader of any sort, nor will you be one, you fool!" Marik snorted. Bryn was shocked that Marik was rudely insulting the boy.

"That is very accurate of you, guest… but the standards of the Irish Taoiseach doesn't require a strong individual. They just need people with the heart to serve the people and their rights." Emmet shut his laptop.

"Listen, it's the parliament in Dublin connected to Kenosha?" Marik went straight to the chase.

"Perhaps and who might you be?" Emmet asked.

"I'm Namu Rathsi and this is Bunyi Nikrah. We are just exploring the castle but got lost-"

"Did you know that the Criminal Union; Kenosha is outside trying to find the book you're holding?" Emmet pointed to Marik's book.

"So you planted this book for me?" Marik asked puzzlingly. "Are you not going to retrieve it back?"

"Like I care what happens to those goons? Gupta gave that to me as he cheated on this gambling bet. He is a bargaining lad and he also took my pet goat Rudy as well as my Pipe given by my Pops. So yeah, I don't fancy being reminded of his insincerity."

"I appreciate that Emmet…" Marik was still confused. Bryn tapped on his shoulder.

"Ask if he knows his whereabouts, Master Marik," Bryn whispered into Marik's ear.

"Where is Gupta anyway?" Marik asked Emmet.

"If I were a riddled note, I would get my goat back but I gathered someone like you, Namu could use some Sherlock adventure!" Emmet and Bryn then whizzed in laughter. Marik rolled his eyes and flipped through the pages again. The pages were crisp and old but the publish dates were recent. What a mystery!

"We all ought to gather Odion and your sister here!" Marik panicked slightly.

"I'll take care of that Mister R.H, it's time we come clean before I call the guards on trespassers. I don't need anything in return accept to bring Rudy back." Emmet said.

Bryn nudged Marik, "Uh, SNAPS! Looks like your identity has been revealed-"

"I will keep your identity secret if you do me a favour… The trick you guys pulled with the mysterious message got me working on your identity." Emmet beamed.

"AND WHAT FAVOUR IS THAT?!" Marik yelled hostilely as he moved forward to Emmet.

"Come watch a segment of SNL with me!" Emmet chimed innocently.

"WHAT! Marik yelled. "WHAT! Bryn shouted simultaneously.

Emmet shook his head, "I'm kidding mates, don't worry, leave it all to me…"

The tour guide went straight to Odion, Abbey and Carissa. He was somewhat panting from all the stairs that he climbed.

"What is that?" Abbey asked the man.

"Me friend Emmet wants ya to come down to the dungeon. He says it is urgent and your friends are down there too." Abbey looked through the paper and it was a map and a note to go straight to Marik.

As they all followed the guide, they could hear a boy shouting.

It was Eon, "WE SHALL RANSACK THIS CASTLE TO FIND THE REAL JUSTUS!"

"I guess we're surrounded— Mom!" Abbey was shocked to see her mom in Kenosha.

"She's not the real Justus, Miss Abbey…" Odion affirmed Abbey.

As they reached the shelf that was opened, the back, Abbey took Carissa by the hand as though she was her little sister. As Odion followed the guide, he saw Marik and Bryn. Emmett alleyed their heads and then he pushed a sandstone back. It then revealed another chamber.

It was difficult to focus, as there were dim lights. However, Marik realised it was more than a simplistic chamber. It was a gold mining track. It was their pitiful excuse for escape and Marik knew this would help him.

"This will lead you straight to Germany." The pure Irish boy said.

Bryn was so eager to hop into one of the carts. He dashed past Marik and he realised there were only three. "Abbey! Carissa! We can share!" Bryn shouted. Marik gritted his teeth as he aimed his rod at both of the girls, signalling that he and Bryn are together.

Odion took the last cart as the girls hopped into the second one. Marik climbed up the rusty iron cart. "Master, I thought you would like to go alone…"

"NOT IF YOU FALL! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TO RIDE ALONE!" The blond growled. Bryn felt the pang of embarrassment as Marik sat behind Bryn.

"I can ride this alone you know…" Bryn knew Marik was joking around. His face was like a carved in stone.

Emmet followed Odion as he did promise to help Marik. "We have created enough diversion and sealed off the entry to the dungeon. Going to Germany for this short duration. This mine is two hundred years old. It hasn't been sustained for a while."

"Does that mean we will fall off the tracks!" Marik snapped at Emmet.

Emmet was afraid of the R.H that he knew he isn't the victim he shook his chubby face at the boy. Bryn looked back and then there were the two elderly mind slaves Marik had summoned to accompany them earlier. There was a fourth cart ahead of Bryn. He was afraid that that was the only reason he had called them to be there as a decoy. The cave was eerie and moist. Bats were gliding and screeching, which Abbey, in turn, screeched in response to being frightened.

"We were leaving them as a distraction Bryn…" Marik clarified with a sly smirk. "However… I prefer these two to accompany us."

As the chamber shuts, Bryn unleashed the breaks and Marik freaked out. "BRYN I HAVEN'T UNLEASHED THEIR FRONT BREAKS YET!" His golden staff activated the gleam of light. The old lady pushed the breaks down and their cart began to roll.

"Master, am I driving this thing?" Bryn asked. The cart ascended to the peak like the calm before the storm. Suddenly the cart in front of them dropped and so did their cart.

They both screamed. "AGH!"

"OF COURSE YOU ARE! I HAVE TO CONTROL THESE FOOLS!" Marik screamed. Bryn winced, as he felt hurt by Marik's lashing out. The cart was beginning to roll faster and faster down the slop. The acceleration of the cart sped through, tracing the forbidden tracks.

Bryn wanted to look back but it only earned him a glare from his Egyptian Teen Master. The rattling of the cart stammered and Bryn controlled the speed of the cart with the break he finally realised there was the peddle. Marik was in full concentration as the cart in front of them. The bats started screeching and charging down at them.

Bryn didn't have time to scream as he was concentrating on keeping their cart together. Marik was being a jerk when he was stressed. The tendency of the tracks rattled their lungs.

Marik knew Bryn was struggling with the cart so he grabbed the little hands and turned to him. "WATCH IT BRYN!"

"OKAY!" Bryn wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Marik just shook his head in dismay, making sure his lackey crashes the cart and send them overboard via the pits of death.

The long hours of silence in driving the cart slowed down as a small sign said, "THIS IS GERMANY". Marik smirked, as he didn't expect this journey to be right. The two elderly slaves were also slowing down; he glanced from behind as Abbey, Carissa, Odion and Emmet were still around.

Soon Marik used the torch to light one of the night creatures. He hated bats and the track was so tall, the underground was literally another paradise. "DAMN THESE BATS!" Marik yelled as the girls screamed.

As the truck stopped at the end of the line, Emmet ran pass them and knocked on a metal door. This time Marik grew suspicious of the little young Emmet. Bryn realised Emmet were part of another organisation.

"Emmet, are you part of the Samhain Black?" Marik smirked, as Bryn was spot on but not wise. Emmet became agitated. Bryn remembered when Monk Phi Long mentioned Stormont's home-based cult.

"Is that so?" Marik smirked as he inched closer to Emmet. He backhanded the boy as he wanted to eliminate competition. Emmet's left cheek swelled as Bryn tried to stop Marik.

"WAIT MASTER MARIK… UH, SHIT! SAMHAIN BLACKS ARE—" Bryn held Marik tightly. Bryn was afraid of Marik's misunderstanding. Marik shrugged him off harshly.

"How pathetic for a boy to think that he had deceived us, in arriving in Germany, FOOLS!" Emmet groaned as Marik continued to kick him two more times. He was laying on his side as Bryn felt sympathetic to the boy.

Finally, Marik kicked the door down and then he realised he was wrong about Emmet. The hours of cart coasting had been a genuine article. The mining base in Stormont Belfast led to another mining base of Ireland. It leads to a coast of another port.

Bryn remembered this place when he was four. "The base of the Samhain Demon weaves a golden thread through its belly…"

"Emmet, is my Uncle still here? The tall scruffy, man called Harkin, I mean Javier O' Leary? He's married to a woman I have never met. She is a Harkin…" Bryn offered his hands.

"Most possibly he is… He said to let the first Harkin in the port when I see one…" Emmet said. " Ah! Then you must mean Fendi Verda Harkin. That rich woman owns Samhain Black!"

Marik whispered, "Samhain Black… Fendi Verda…" as he learnt about the woman's existence.

"If you go to France, there is a 'slithering' club holding a clue. If you go to Germany, there is a protest for animal rights… uh… holding another clue." The boy offered Bryn a map that was a freshly printed rendition. His face was still swollen from Marik's blow.

"Animal rights?" Abbey overheard them.

"Master Marik, could we go to Germany?" Bryn asked.

Marik glanced at his book and there he saw that Germany has what he wanted. To visit the German State Library he needed time to decide. Still pissed at Emmet, he grasped his hair. "I want to go straight to Germany!"

* * *

Bryn looked right and lest as Marik sat alone reading the book. He was in the worse mood and Bryn was afraid of him. Marik was acting rough when reckless. While he was on the launch, Emmet was still mellowing about the kicks that the Egyptian boy had done. Bryn felt sorry for Emmet, he does know his Uncle after all.

"Hey…" Bryn sat on the porch with Emmet.

"Hey, Bryn right…?" Emmet said timidly. Marik possibly had drained his spirit and Bryn could sense his dangerous times.

"Yeah, did my Uncle ever leave a message? He said he was married last year to Aunty Fendi." Bryn only remembered little details of her rebelling his late Harkin, Jameson Harkin. His pops were the brave soul but he had to leave the girl in Spain. The 1960s was struggling with the repercussions of the Cold War so all the infants were unwillingly abundant.

"You look a lot like her, but at the same time… her bounty has increased since Samhain Black started." Emmet showed Bryn something him his wallet. "She is known as the 'Samhain Witch' in Ireland and she is 'Mother Verda' in Spain. Marik kept the book in his bag and he was bothered. So much for the race, he could get those clues thanks to Emmet.

Suddenly there was sudden from the horizon and an explosion. It was a Zooka shot from Ireland. Marik saw that the next shot aimed directly surrounding their boundary. "BRYN WATCH OUT!" The Egyptian teen blocked him.

As it blasted, Marik shielded Bryn while holding on to the railings. He knew he was letting Emmet loose but luckily Bryn got him. The launch tilted, causing a massive tide.

Odion got the two girls safe, as the force was not strong enough to capsize the launch. As it was almost stilled, Odion jumped onto the engine room and drove the boat fast.

Marik dragged Bryn and Emmet along to the interior of the launch and there they saw it was the Kenosha. "Well… if it isn't the Kenosha…" Marik hissed. His skivvy was wet and he knew it was time to change them but not quite yet.

"I NEED A ZOOKA TO BLAST THEM BACK!" Marik screamed as felt helpless. He was clearly frustrated.

"Master… Sir… we have the upper hand!" Bryn shouted. Marik looked at him and smiled.

"You're right…" The thirteen years old Egyptian smirked as he unzipped his bag and the Millennium Rod reflected the sunlight.

The blasts then were pointed the other way. It was just a matter of rewiring their thought process. Marik sighed as he looked at Bryn. "You're drenched…" He rolled his eyes.

"So are you…" Bryn stated the obvious.

Marik chuckled as his little Rare Hunter cuddled him. Marik saw the two elderly mind slaves were still bound by a rope, which was assuring enough. Bryn took his laptop out and one song reminded him of this situation.

"No Bryn, no music until we all collect clues and we are not on a mission!" Marik said hastily.

The night was approaching and Odion was still driving the launch that Javier had kept. "Master Marik, did you know, this boat is new?" Bryn smiled.

"No, it's not even ours to keep so why should I ca—"

"Master Marik, Samhain Black doesn't own anything. They are like Robin Hoods. They steal from the rich and give to the poor." Bryn giggled hard.

"WHAT?!" Marik was shocked. Could this launch be his now? He glanced at Odion again and he stood up as Odion was on the upper floor driving the launch.

Marik joined his elder brother, "I need you to increase our pace!"

"I'm doing my best, Marik. More Elites are being contacted for us to follow your lead." Odion said quietly. Marik growled.

"I NEED MORE BACK UP WHEN I AM CLOSER TO BEING THE JUSTUS MYSELF!" Marik yelled. He hadn't calmed yet and he anticipated that the current company had to put up with his ego for the rest of the trip. He ran downstairs again.

"BRYN!" He yelled again. The boy did not know why Marik's tantrum finally sparked.

"Yes, sir…?" Bryn was scared of crossing his Master so he bowed. Marik ignored the manners.

"CALL A CAB FROM BERLIN SO THAT THEY WILL PICK BOTH OF US UP! I NEED IT READY BY THE TIME WE ARE THERE!" Marik stomps out of the launch and needed more time to plan. Before Bryn could utter a formal confirmation. Bryn sighed. Instead of fearing Marik, he was starting to worry about him.

"Master Marik will be fine…" Abbey reassured Bryn.

"I sure hope so…" Bryn used his laptop again to do what Marik had instructed him to do.

* * *

Odion realised that they were running out of fuel as they instead have reached Wales. Perhaps there was a mistake and Germany was not the real destination. Marik was stressed as he knocked a table over trying to figure out Emmet's agenda and the book he has with him.

He took off his skivvy as the young Egyptian teen couldn't bear feeling idle. He felt his scarification marks; it didn't help to be reminded of his past. He growled instantly while he threw the top on the floor. There was a washroom; perhaps he should keep the launch after all. Since they are at Wales, he may as well explore the area.

He also found a wick, which means a candle and a match is nearby. He lit the candle and then found that the much-needed bath would help him solve this puzzle. Surprisingly there was hot water. Marik filled the tub with steamy water where the warmth will rejuvenate him.

He glanced at the book and realised something intriguing. While Emmet did offer two options, he failed or deliberately did him a favour. Marik felt charged partially as clues were scattered. Emmet was merely warning them not to settle for second best clues. This did mean Emmet was on their side. He slowly took off his gold choker and massaged his neck. It felt amazing as he felt the clicks from the base of his neck. He took off his armbands, just so he could relax further. Soon he felt his boner rising as the warmth seeped through his tan skin.

He could hear Bryn and the others chatting. Most likely he just hated Emmet and wanted to kick him more. As time proceeded, he ended up having an unprecedented nap.

* * *

 _"Marik that was unfair, I gave you cards and you gave me nothing!" Layla yelled at him. Marik stared at her smugly. The Lavender hair and mustard eyes were just as he remembered the little girl._

 _"Only Ra knows how the King Yami sent the assassin to murder my father… King Yami the world's hope enslaved up and SENT HIM TO THE SHADOW REALM! I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!"_

 _The girl he once knew will be another pawn in the pharaoh's games. All the ones that he trusted were being taken away. Perhaps he should make his revenge quicker. His Lavender eyes burned with fury, the taste of vengeance is sweet. Vengeance is his alone._

 _"Do you hate the Pharaoh-like I?" Marik said quietly. Layla smiled, "I try to love everyone… even if I were to be an outcast."_

 _"If the theory is true, that I can rescue you from death… I will…"_

 _"You don't get it… wasting your energy on me and finding vengeance is only going to hurt you more. I don't care if we don't meet again." Layla disappeared into the midst of shadows. Marik only wanted to rescue them but perhaps it was a delusion._

 _"We don't have to be Slaves, Layla! We don't have to submit to the Pharaoh or the prophecies written." When he turned around, there was a strange sound from the echoes from the wall-less void._

* * *

The next day Marik felt a rattle as though he was on the train. He opened his eyes as Odion was by his side. "WHERE AM I?!" Marik screamed as he found himself dressed in his Rare Hunter's robe. His Second Command was looking after him all along.

"We are heading to Berlin, sir…" Odion smiled. Then there was another woman by Odion's side. Marik slowly got up to check that Bryn, Abbey, Carissa and Emmet were still around and they were. They were in the adjacent cabin.

"AND WHO IS THIS?" Marik spat. He felt as though the time lapse was out of his control.

"I'm Keren Mizrahi, I'm on the way to Berlin as well to visit the Auschwitz and also a starting my year in." The older teenage girl offered her hand. Marik didn't take her hand.

"Pleasure… Where is Bryn?!" Marik yelled and then Keren smiled at the older Egyptian. She had a classic of Jane Austen on her lap, 'Sense and Sensibility'. Her hair was half tied with a black ribbon. Her attire was lime green of chiffon and evergreen dress. She had a black leather jacket tucked under her back like a cushion. Odion did not respond but instead continued reading with Keren her book. Marik purposely grabbed Odion's hand hard.

"I SAID, WHERE IS BRYN?!" Marik saw his bag from above and reached for the two important items; his Millennium Rod and the book with clues.

"Master Marik, Bryn is with Emmet, Carissa and Abbey. You fell asleep in the Bathtub and we found help by Keren." Odion bowed his head ever so slightly.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" Marik panted and realised why he wasn't aware of their change of scenery. He realised that Bryn and Odion ended up making the decision when he was asleep. He was rescued from hypothermia. The risk was too close. Marik stood up quickly as he hated their decision. He opened the door and slammed it. Whatever it was, he wanted to make the real decision.

As he walked past the cabin Bryn and his sister were sleeping. Carissa was still his prisoner. Marik knew he had to take control of this situation again. He slid the door open, hard and fiercely.

He grabbed Bryn by his ear as he screamed, "AHH! Master Marik, you're okay!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Marik watched his servant sob.

"You were… not responding... when we arrived so I called help," Bryn hugged Marik and that's when Marik realised Bryn's loyalty was growing.

"What happened?" Marik asked.

"You… we thought you were dying so Odion quickly asked for assistance. He took you out of the bathtub and then we tried to resuscitate you but a girl came by and... " Bryn almost sobbed. "We kept calling you but then the girl that was with Odion helped resuscitate you. She knew a thing or two about helping people. I then cancelled the cab because you weren't responding and Odion said he will look after you and… I feel responsible for this!"

Marik didn't feel too well but that didn't mean he will stop pursuing the man. He embraced his servant finally, which Bryn did not expect his Master to do so. "Bryn, listen to me… what do you mean you are responsible for? What is it you really fear?" Marik looked at him in the eye. The little boy shook his head, frantically, "I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

"What is it?" The Egyptian boy realised his mistake in letting him go and also not telling him the truth about why he pursued him in the first place.

"I can't trust nobody, no one… not even you while you are there to yell at me… I CAN'T! IF YOU KNOW WHAT I KEPT ALL THIS TIME YOU WILL HATE ME!"

Marik saw the worse in Bryn. He had finally appealed his problems. He singles handily wiped the tears of the boy and smiled. "I will never, ever do that Bryn" Marik was concerned that he had repeatedly shown mercy.

While he waited, Bryn took his box out. He knew Monk Phi Long had been crafty and now his Rare Hunter is revealing it. Marik waited for him to explained, at least he didn't care to yell at him. As he patiently waited for Bryn, Bryn trembled hoping that Marik would punish him.

"I'm… really sorry, I have kept this from you and I can't give this to you." Bryn places it back in his pocket. Marik was baffled by his shifty display. Marik growled and then he shoved Bryn.

"That wouldn't be wise of you…" Marik hissed as he grabbed Bryn's neck choking the boy. For some reason, he felt pleasure seeing even Bryn suffer as the boy collapsed on the ground and he mounted on top of the boy. The strength of the Older teenage Egyptian was overpowering Bryn as he started pinching his hand to grab the item. He yanked the item and it made Bryn cough. Marik pulled Bryn's hair and slammed his head against the wall. Bryn was finally rendered into unconsciousness.

Bryn woke up with Marik by his time his Master was comforting him? The boy saw Marik taking hold of the box Monk Phi Long had given him. This resulting in violence had caused Bryn to fear him even more. He whimpered, which caught the Lavender's eyes. "You are a fool to have kept this from me…" Marik spoke smoothly.

"Thank you for being truthful but I'm afraid I may have to show you to the Shadow Realm—"

"NO!" Bryn cried as he hugged Marik. Marik saw that this was the only way for him respect. Marik grabbed his Millennium Rod and placed it back down. As Marik realised he was holding the box that contains special stones. They are the Jasper and Amethyst he was looking for and he now will be able to resurrect Layla.

"I hope you know that I do not tolerate secrets." He opened the box and jiggled them. He pushed Bryn over and kicked him again with no remorse whatsoever. He wanted to make sure Bryn was hurt because of his attempt at betrayal. When all hopes were lost for Bryn, Marik tried to make him speak but this time Bryn prostrated himself.

"Please kill me…" Bryn frightfully said.

"I don't want to send you to the Shadow Realm of kill you… I want to feel ashamed of keeping this from me!" Marik grabbed Bryn's chin. "It hurts you so much that I hope you will regard me as your nightmare..."

"Master Marik… why is Bryn on the ground?" Odion asked.

Marik growled, "...he has something I wanted…"

The Egyptian Boy smirked from ear to ear as he saw that his punishment was final. He could be merciful for this boy, at least he showed him the box. He did betray his Monk Teacher. He tilted his head admiring how he could treat the youngest boy in his rank cruelly. Soon Marik resolved his sadistic tendencies and placed the box on the armrest.

"Now Bryn… we can talk about how disappointing I can be and retrospectively… forgive you for you knew little about the consequences. Come sit here…" Marik suddenly embraced him again with a silly pout making Bryn wonder what was happening. Then Keren walked passed she was reading her book. Meanwhile, Marik turned to her and Odion, they seemed so close already.

"So how do you know the girl?" Marik could see through Odion.

"I have recruited her last week, Sir… I saw that she was helping some sick animals on the internet and Miss Abbey got in contact with her." Odion said to Marik.

"Fair enough… Shall we all head to Germany without another setback?" Marik asked him.

Keren and Odion nodded. As they left, Odion smiled at Keren. "Germany is not that far but you will need some guide to Auschwitz. My Grandparents were there once…" She looked saddened. Odion and Marik looked at each other. Marik did not like the sound of the Holocaust but it was part of a horrendous history. If he needed more time to get to know Keren's past, it would be soon.

Meanwhile, the pair left and Marik whispered in his ear, "Bryn, you don't reckon Odion like that girl, do you?" Bryn shrugged.

"I think Master… Odion is old enough to decide an independent woman like her in our midst. She is sweet you know…" Bryn remembered as She came to aid Marik in his slumber bath. He finally resolved it, until he gets his clues of the lost Justus, he secretly has one beside him, it was Bryn he needed to keep and ensure the Race was a success. His trademark Cheshire cat smirk stretched as he loved how he can control a Union Criminal Syndicate as well as his very one Rare Hunter. It was perfect!


	11. Spawny Enough to Name the Price!

Bryn: Hey Jo, would you like to update what happened after my torture?

Jo: Yup, but I have to write some of the other stories.

Bryn: Oh, well what is this monthly update, I'm pretty sure Weekly Shounen Jumps is harder. I'm cuter than Luanne, plus I'm nicer than Rehema, plus I rock Marik's socks, plus—

Jo: Oh, Ok! I will update you!

Bryn: Woohoo! Enjoy!

* * *

 **meijosui's Authoress Notes on Universe Play no.6**

 **huma in British:** noun

"A bird in Persian mythology similar to the Phoenix and believed to bring good luck." – _Collins Dictionary_

"Huma' means: With a name number 7, you're administering planet is Neptune. You work naturally and have a mental and yielding nature in investigating your objectives. You jump at the chance to individuals in need when you find the opportunity and have the open door. Likes to dream of the numerous potential outcomes of life you could embrace. Your psyche possesses solid internal recuperating powers particularly when you experience disappointments. You ricochet once more from difficulty and sad occasions like nothing ever happened. Your fantasies are in some cases uncovering and prophetic. You have an individual love for water and do numerous ocean/shoreline trips throughout your life. Your otherworldly interests may now and again command your common wishes." – _Definition of Meaning_

In the Universe/ Dimension/Fate of **_Huma_** that is **'An Emerald Phoenix Renewed',** Marik and Mirah officially meet in **Ataahua's** OC Universe. I call it Huma because I am playing with Dimensions like all good shounen writers do.

* * *

 **Name:** Ebony 'Spawny', 'Hayley' Clarke

 **Age:** 16

 **Occupation:** The Cobras sales representative, Member of the _Huma Ring_ in Kenosha, Clarke and Pearson's Auction

 **Name:** Daniel Pearson

 **Age:** 19

 **Occupation:** The Cobras sales representative assistant

* * *

 **Chapter 11- Spawny Enough to Name the Price!**

* * *

"Of course sir, I will commission the artefact for the Cobras for over £60 Million Pounds." The girl suited up had a few others followed her.

As she listened again, the man who is the head of the Cobras and Phoenix explained his dissatisfactions about the recently stolen item. He didn't want it anymore.

"This is the last train, 'Spawny'." The boy said to her.

"I know that it's the Kobrahlah boss in London. If I could get to the London Phoenix Castle and find some clues, I could just…" The girl hissed.

The train was about to recommence its trip again. "Don't you think you should confront him since Hayley's disappearance?" The boy next to her said. The girl looked lost as she was an undercover to help the perpetrator that is responsible for her sister's disappearance. She had the Huma Ring label approved by the Kenosha as well as her own company.

"Mark my words… I will have my revenge, believe me. Someday there will be an end to the Cobras." The girl with a think Estuary Accent said.

"I think this is going to be a long trip, the mysterious R.H. might be here." The boy mentioned it as he remembered vividly the broadcast made it to the news.

"Ebony, promise me you will approach them with vigilance for if Hayley were here—

"Hayley would have contacted the Kenosha and she did and now she is gone…" Ebony almost cried.

"I'm sure she is safe…"

"Like you would know, everyone says she is capture or even sentenced to life but if rumours are true, let's just hope that registering as Huma Ring under Kenosha will give us some lead." Ebony sighed as she had a large briefcase full of merchandises.

* * *

The cruelty of Marik towards Bryn never ended. He wasn't hurting him physically now but the insulting him for betraying his values. Bryn sat in the corner of the cabin as Marik stood over him.

As the steamy train tooted to start again, "Now I know how you've betrayed me with your imbecilic promise to your Monk. My suspicions never faltered. What a shame Bryn… I hope you do realise I am not the lenient Master you always knew." Marik's fingers dig into Bryn's shoulder cruelly then backhanded the boy. Bryn was cried.

"Master Marik… please don't take that from me…" it sounded ridiculous in Bryn's part as that was the very thing Marik wanted. Bryn deprived it of him and now the consequences suffice.

The fury Marik had was enough to destroy anything in his path. "THOSE STONES RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO ME, YOU FOOL!"

The poor Rare Hunter felt a large sting once again. Marik sat and crossed his arms with his Millennium Rod across his chest.

"Would you still claim it if I give them back to you…? Marik finally asked. Bryn looked up and slowly shook his head. He could have sworn he felt Marik enter his mind for a while. The gleam caught was directed to his mind as the tendrils shocked him. He knew Marik wanted a truthful answer that will resolve what his loyalty to Marik.

Bryn glanced up and grunted with discomfort. He trembled, as Marik's judgement was always swift. _"I think ultimately I wanted to give it to Master Marik because he looks after me. Monk Phi Long only cared for himself."_ Bryn thought to himself.

"And why would I hate you, Bryn?" Marik stood up as he left. Marik smirked, as he wanted to track Odion and Keren. Bryn swallowed his saliva hard. He knew this was Marik's mercy.

Meanwhile, Abbey and Carissa saw Marik looked quite pissed as he walked past their cabin. They were having their breakfast bowls of oats. Emmet was sleeping in the cabin as both girls glanced at each other. Then they saw the bridge that says 'Wales' again. Something isn't right.

Marik slammed the door to open and Odion and Keren were startled by the boy's impulse. "Next it is the Hemsut Sceptre that!" Marik disrupted Odion and Keren.

Keren bowed as she provided a slip of paper that Emmet gave them. ' _Be careful of the Walmuda Track-tangle… The slithering baits you all._ " In the corner of his eyes, Emmet, Abbey and Carissa went to see Bryn. Whatever it is he couldn't care less.

* * *

As the three saw Bryn sad, Abbey hugged her brother. "Bryn, are you okay?"

"Monk Phi Long, I failed him… I FAILED HIM", Bryn sobbed. Marik was not meant to take those stones.

"Bryn, it's okay, the stones were going to either be my mum's or Marik's. We can't protect the world like that." Carissa said timidly.

"Well, it's no time to think about that. We are in the middle of a strange track." Emmet showed Bryn his phone. "Wow! This can't be happening!"

"I didn't think the sisters hate each other?!" Abbey gaped.

"My family didn't have any structure. My dad secretly served the Rare Hunters, as he knew Marik was looking for the same stones as my mother.

Bryn quickly looked out and then they realised the same sign was there. "If Master Marik knows you are helping me, he will be pissed! He's already pissed at me for concealing the truth about Monk Phi Long."

Carissa's jaw dropped and helped Bryn up. She helped tidy Bryn's look and help him sit. "My mum wants to use the stones to take her sister's powers because of Auntie Emalia."

"Firstly we have to find a way out of this track. Secondly, we need to retrieve the stones from Master Marik, and thirdly...thirdly, we have to make sure the Justus is found by the right person so that our world doesn't get destroyed!" Bryn blurted his thoughts. He discounted the fact that Layla was the reason Marik wanted her resurrected. "Could you guys help me?"

Abbey hated to admit, part of Bryn is suffering ever since the race began. "Bryn… I can't help you with Master Marik, but I can help you to stop the messing of the world and save dad now that mum is a Justus".

Marik was listening to their conversation with his Millennium Rod. It was unbeknownst to them. As he consumed his Corn Fritters, he stabbed one and huffed. Keren and Odion were whispering to each other as they were eating. "Odion… what happens to the little leprechaun if he disobeys me?" Marik hissed.

"Master Marik, perhaps talking to Bryn about his importance as a Justus might clear up some issues," Odion advised Marik.

He salvaged his corn fritter as he kept stabbing his food into pieces. He stared at Keren as she seems to understand his dilemmas. "Bryn must be very important to you…. Perhaps clearing some air would add a thinker layer of trust instead of betrayal."

"I know that… also… t-thank you for saving me, Keren. I didn't realise that a mere stranger could harness such loyalty." Marik finally said. He was grateful that during his stresses, Odion and Bryn looked after him. He had to admit he wasn't himself as he was planning the last minute getaway.

"I hear that you are in charge of Rare Hunter and holding onto ones close to you, you can achieve many things. I believe you are an intelligent boy in your age." Keren complimented him.

* * *

Inside another cabin on the other end, thin fingers were tracing a toy train in circles. Her play with the train was directly controlling the movement of the train. She took a sip of her champagne and smirked at the company she has. Her turquoise eyes glistened with disdained mockery as she turned on the switch below the table.

"A purposeful mission of with ease…" She kicked the stationmaster who was all tied up and muffled with a gag. She focused her eyes on one of her sales team and then to the one beside her. The man blows the table groaned as the disturbing kick impaled the man in agony. "Justus has yet to know of our existence. I hope we do receive a Justus position. I was sure the Stormont Parliament held some of our clues."

"I win this time! I attack your _Blade Skater_ with my _Cyber Angle Dakini_ ". The boy beside her smirked as she purposely blew the cards down. The other opposite him grunted as he wasn't taking the game seriously.

"Game over for both of you… I need to think through a few things. There will be organisations that want this position desperately. I hear that there is the woman from the Drukpa Order that is currently in position. More so, there is an Auction soon and we shouldn't be late" She smirked.

The one beside her sighed, "I wish it were simple. Our orders from our boss back in London are specific."

"Blah Blah Blah… like I care what your brother thinks. I'm always on top of my damn game." She stepped on the hostage's abdominal. "He can fuck all the girls in his castle, I'm going to make sure I claim a position in Kenosha without him." The teenage girl said wryly as she was watching the reactions of the boy beside him.

"What if the new organisations want the position?" The boy diagonally across her asked.

"Just as well, I can guarantee you that the **_R.H._** is one of them." She sipped her champagne again.

"The sweet little Samhain Black kid was easily persuaded by our antics, M'lady Hayley."

"This train is ours, I wonder how long would anyone notice this detour, Gilbert?" She mused, "Passing the same sign, as we loop track… I wonder if they are here on this very train we're in."

"Clara Harkin is the Justus and I want to claim that position for myself." She narrowed her turquoise pools.

"You know we can't beat her… she's faster than us and her Khukuri Kung Fu has killed the almost 89 people in one day!" The girl exclaimed as she turned on her.

"But my dear, your charm is enough to lure them in." The boy beside her said.

"Boys… as the sales representative newly hired by the Cobras, I have to keep this Sceptre in a safe place. The boss didn't want this artefact sold at first but he was ready to advance the sale.

"I think this is your chance Miss Clarke to restore the Huma Ring name with the Gandharva." The boy next to her said.

"Daniel, I have all that I have needed to restore our name. The Gandharva, whom I owe my life to…"

* * *

Marik sat alone reading the book, " _The Norse Capitalist'_ and checked again. The same scenery was bypassing his eyes a few hours ago, was it Déjà vu? Odion and Keren fell asleep, which he didn't mind. Emmet was an interesting clue maker. A Samhain Black that perceives a clue before it happens. As he was about the open the door, Bryn and the others stopped pacing.

"M- master… are you still angry with me…" Bryn said shyly.

Marik smiled at Bryn, then he pulled him roughly along the corridor. The Egyptian teen was way too fast as he power walked his way.

"So you want to stop me from the splitting the universe?" Marik chuckled, then he slammed him into the wall. He inched forward.

"I am not telling you that—" Marik's Millennium Rod's blade was unsheathed.

"Do you not know about my real intentions? Is the daughter of the Tainted White persuading you to go against me?" Marik's hot steamy breath caressed the boy's ear. Marik took the box out of his pocket. "Do you honestly trust your Monk Teacher more than me? I thought I made it clear to you that all I wanted is to resurrect Layla!"

Abbey saw that Marik was harassing Bryn so she stomps towards him. She was about to kick the blond teen until Bryn blocked her kick and he defended their Master. Marik laughed as she saw siblings turn against each other. Marik then punched Abbey to put her in her place. Emmet and Carissa helped Abbey up. Marik smiled, as his loyal servant Bryn trusted him again.

"You all should know that I do not tolerate any kinds of conspiring against my orders in any ranks," Marik said. "Bryn… my intentions are clear, I hope you do hold true to your servitude. Monk Phi Long in truth wants to hold your family captive. When he finds the Original Justus, he wants nothing more than to sever all Gandharva existence."

"I- I do Master… I want you to believe you."

"The truth of the matter is _you_ and Abbey are the next heirs to the Justus," Marik revealed to know the cost of his chance to be one.

"I'm a… Justus?" Bryn in his array of shock stumbled. Marik leaned towards the wall nodding.

"Yes, that is why I chose you to be in my ranks." He looked at his nails.

"So that, I can give you my position as a Justus?!" Bryn asked vehemently. "And you were the one that caused my teachers to go against me!"

Marik simply nodded and smirking, "I hope you don't hold it against me."

Bryn then looked pissed and approached Marik. He looked up at him and suddenly hugged him. When Marik realised Bryn graciously accepted what was said and Marik he squatted down and looked into the boy's olive eyes. He gently wiped the boy's angry tears that were expressed from learning the truth. Although Bryn didn't yell back, he still disapproved of the secret kept from him because of his loyalty towards Marik.

"Master… Marik… I want to help bring Layla back… and I will bestow—"

"No… we will bestow that Justus to you…" Abbey joined in.

Carissa approached her and bowed. "Sir, it is my mother that you need to stop…" Marik smirked remembering how her as the captive of his was trying to turn Bryn against him.

"What is your intention against me, _Gissi_?" Marik's question was direct. She could feel the weight of Marik's interrogation through the Millennium Rod to loosen her tongue.

She opened her mouth as she tried to resist revealing the truth. Marik sighed as he approached her. "You want vengeance from as you hate Layla, don't you?" Marik smirked.

Carissa was about to scream on the train until Bryn held her hand. "Carissa is considered our Rare Hunter family now Master Marik…" Bryn said sweetly.

Then Bryn received a sharp flick of Marik's finger to his forehead. "I don't think so… that is for Layla to decide, as the sorceress Rehema had once entered two realms at the same time… she would have a better judge of who is in her family." Marik said rather cryptically.

"Master Marik, did you know that this train is a hitched circuit?" Abbey addressed him.

"Absolutely, I knew from Emmet's note." He eyed at Emmet as he averted his eyes. Marik knew that there was something wrong with the train.

Marik approached the Station Master's operating cabin and found a trail of blood on the wall. He was about to kick the door until he said, "Bryn could you kick the door?"

Bryn did so and no one was there. Marik and Bryn peeped through and there was an alert in red signalling, "detouring".

"Bryn, what kind of trickster would put us on an autopilot trip around Wales?" Marik glowered.

They both looked back and Abbey, Emmet and Carissa as they are spotted the room with the captive. Marik then followed suit and heard laughter from the roof of the train.

"Master Marik, there is a man bleeding!" Abbey whispered. Marik ran towards the room they were at and hence there was an engineered model of a train on the table operating slowly, a glass of Champagne that was already drunk from hours previously. The Station Master was unconscious and people who previously were there had climbed up out of the window.

"Like I care, I just want to confront the culprit that is causing this detour," Marik growled.

Bryn was frightened of the casualty so he hid behind Marik. The Rare Hunter Overlord turned off the mini model and the main train also halted.

Then Marik turned around and smiled at Bryn. "What kind of train is this? While I was unconscious and all of you aboard this train?"

"It was the cheapest ticket we could find Master Marik…" Bryn blushed.

Marik cackled. "This is fun…" He eyed on Abbey. "You two tell Odion, there is a matter that he needs to attend to." Marik pointed to Abbey and Emmet.

The pastel blue and pink haired girl bit her own lips as she stayed with Marik and Bryn. Bryn approached the man and untied him. In the middle of the untying, Marik helped in the process. He tested the man's breath. Perhaps a CPR was worth it.

He grabbed the napkin and placed it on the man's face. "Bryn you know CPR right?" Marik asked casually.

Bryn shook his head supposedly trying to avoid breathing into the man's mouth. Another laugh was heard from the roof of the train.

Marik went straight to resuscitating the man because he needed an operating driver for the train. Marik grabbed Bryn to not go anywhere without him. "This man is our key to Germany and if we do not keep him alive, we won't be able to go anywhere!"

Bryn stayed as he watched his Master dreading the CPR. He compressed the lower chest area of the man. Marik finally felt the man twitched. He was bleeding and filled with gashes, it must mean there is another criminal syndicate on board.

"Master, there is a girl up on the roof!" Bryn peeped from the window. Carissa followed him. Marik untied the man's bounds and gag. At last, he was breathing but letting him lay there. Marik saw a silhouette of a girl. She was slim and trim; a lengthy stylish high ponytail was tied up high. There was more than one company; there were four in total.

Bryn was fascinated about riding on the roof but the trained had stopped so he held on to one of the glass, although not advisable but he was skilled enough. Marik was pissed so he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL?"

The boy did a flip jump on the train and then saw a tall and older teenage girl. She placed her hand on her hip and it could be interpreted as a smirk.

Marik saw that this was a trap so he climbed out of the window. He glared at Carissa before she did anything.

Then Marik tucked his Millennium Rod in his belt and climbed up the train.

Bryn sat with the girl as silhouettes with another three boys. Eventually, Marik came to a stop as the girl was whispering to Bryn's ear. Marik leapt to the other carriage as Bryn turned around.

"I see that he is your boss, the _ARR. ETCHCH,_ " the girl said. She had distinct turquoise eyes, however, the rest was undiscoverable. Bryn laughed as he then hugged the girl.

"She handcuffed me, Master!" Bryn cheered as he showed Marik. The gang chortled.

"WHY WOULD YOU BE HANDCUFFED? THEY ARE OUR OPPONENTS, YOU IDIOT!" The girl handed another clue to Bryn. Marik remembered Emmet's heeding about the slithering cohort.

Bryn held a lollipop and a deck of new cards and cheerfully showed Marik as he twirled around. Marik growled, "WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT? YOU CAN'T ACCEPT LOLLIPOPS FROM STRANGERS!"

The girl whispered in Bryn's ear again and Bryn giggled as though he had forgotten they were bad people. Marik approached Bryn and the four strangers carefully.

"I doubt that the R.H. knows how to duel for his little lackey…" One of the boys said.

The exotic features of the girl were awestruck and Marik gaped at the turquoise eyes. "Are you sure he is the R.H?" Hayley asked doubtfully. She cuddled Bryn like an old bear.

"He is the one R.H that announced the turmoil to Tasara…" One of the males informed the girl with emerald eyes. Marik narrowed his eyes and perhaps gave his uneasiness away.

"Good! Then I shall kidnap his darling lackey here…" She snuggled Bryn and ruffled his hair like crazy as though he was a puppy. Bryn giggled, as he kinda liked being kidnapped by Hayley _._

 _"_ Bryn! You better explain yourself now!" Marik growled. Then he realised Emmet was right about some clues. The clue was his opportunity for the taking as this was the _Slithering_ clue that was supposedly meant to be in France and now it came to him.

"I hope Emmet wasn't too much of a hassle… I merely wanted to see the boy behind the camera and see if he is really what he claimed he is." The girl clucked her tongue and traced a finger at the thirteen-year-old boy boss's collarbones she wanted to play with. She was seductively playing as her tongue licked Marik's tanned left ear. "I am your prize, Blondie…" She moaned. Bryn was awkwardly in the middle as the girl's breast pressed against his head when she leaned forward to his Master.

Marik smirked as enjoyed her banter. Was she really seducing Marik, or hinting a deeper bond? "Name the price…" Marik hissed through his teeth.

She wrapped her arms around Marik's waist and touched his ass. "As you… wish…"She daringly squeezed Marik's ass. She then continued, "Hmm hard to believe these hands have tortured the Station Master." She pouted. Marik's trademark smirk widened as he inched closer to the girl who reflects similar sadistic traits as him.

"Damn it! Just name the price now!" Marik was now easily vexed.

"Desperate are we?" The female mused, "If you, allow me to borrow this little boy with some technology to warn some idiots about us because he went into a restricted section of the deep web, join us in a quote for an unwanted artefact, punish a random passenger and duel Daniel in a 1000 point duel… then…" She fanned herself as though she was fantasising about a victory. "My cohort will assist you to a flight straight to Germany without the hassles of catches. Did I mention it's entirely rain checked? Even Brynzibun agrees…" Hayley squeezed Bryn's cheeks. The Egyptian Boy was shorter than her but she could tell he was already pretty tall for his age.

"No, because there isn't anything I want from you or from the organisation you are working for," Marik said. He finally scowled. Odion, Keren, Abbey, Carissa and Emmet climbed up to track where Marik was. Marik sighed as he had learnt that they were there to assist him. Hayley on the other hand trip Marik and the other three boys with her grabbed Marik and leapt off the train roof and Hayley leapt with Bryn. Abbey attempted to take her brother back so she leapt also to a truck with hay. Odion knew of the mysterious _Hayley_ so he and Keren noted their number plates. Carissa and Emmet followed Odion's directions and hoped for the best outcome.

An anonymous driver drove the truck away and to an anonymous warehouse.

As they dialled the number, Marik was pinned by Hayley, "That was not nice of you!" She began to kiss the thirteen-year-old Egyptian teen passionately.

Bryn realised he was letting the girl have her way because she posed a dangerous threat. He had to pretend he was happy to be captured.

"I wasn't trying to play nice and indeed you're a Kenosha member of the Huma Ring. _"_ Marik narrowed his eyes and Hayley smirked.

Bryn sat staring at Marik's dealing with Hayley. She sighed and cackled. "I want to be part of the Justus, R.H… that book is Emmet's promise to me. I mean, nah! I just want to meet one particular Justus. Your mother… And I'm not part of the Huma Ring. I'm just a sales representative. The Auction will be tonight…"

"You mean Clara Harkin…?" Abbey asked.

"I hear she is the almighty Clara Gandharva, no wonder you're vicious." Hayley cracked her fingers. Then she pulled Abbey's short hair and soon enough they were in a full-fledged catfight.

Abbey then dropped kicked on Hayley but she dodged it hard. Now in a full-fledged fight, Marik was impressed with his Rare Huntress' Martial Arts against the girl with turquoise eyes.

Hayley's actions matched Abbey's and neither was able to yield. Abbey's signature moves in Wing Chun stunned most of the straws were flying. Marik chuckled, as the girls were great fighters. Bryn was devastated and ran in between Hayley and Abbey. Hayley realised it was too late as she threw the last punch and finally Bryn's shielded his eyes. Marik stopped and Hayley did as well. Abbey knew Bryn would earn a black eye.

"OW!"

"OH! MY BABY BRYNZIBUN! I AM SO SORRY!" Hayley yelled with great concern. Marik rolled his eyes. He pulled his hand out and pulled Bryn towards him.

"Are you okay Bryn?" Marik hugged his Rare Hunter, as he groaned. Hayley's face then changed into a guilt form, as she did like Bryn a lot. Abbey then slapped her across the face.

"It's not as bad Master…" Bryn uncovered his eyes and a swollen black eye appeared on his right.

Marik held his Millennium Rod against Bryn's eye, as it was cooler than his hand. "You need an ice pack… for now, I will play her little games."

Abbey glared at Hayley, " What do you want from us?"

"I want to meet her and have her train me better. I know another few minutes; I could have been fucked up by your skills. I have an artefact that is hard to sell. I mean Huma Ring or the Cobras wanted the artefact and they stole it from the auction and then Grayson, my boss contacted Sa— will sell it for 40 Million Pounds." Ebony reduced the price unfaithfully.

As Marik heard that this particular bird wannabe wanted to meet Clara, he knew she wasn't interested in the Justus position.

"Supposedly, if you have used Emmet to lure us to you…" Marik held the boy to make sure he was okay. Criminals alike think alike so he wanted to check where Hayley is leading them.

"I heard from you and your little rivalry with Tasara Dane. Let's say you had quite an unpleasant reputation left by technology and I want the same for myself. Most of all, I want to be taken under the wings of a Gandharva so that I improve my skills. I am also aware of the _Cosmic split_ that woman intends to cause… Who knows if our meeting will be the same here?" The sale's representatives revealed colleagues Hayley herself.

Marik understood that the Book of Theurgists' Reverie was the pinnacle creating two universes. As long as it is in his hands, Tasara will not dare to meddle with him. He gripped his Millennium Rod tighter. "I wonder if I'll ever meet you again…" Marik muttered.

"So is it a deal, if those games are played, we will take you to Germany?" Hayley said.

Marik smirked; he thought it was interesting how destiny was playing well for him. As Hayley mentioned her knowledge of the Cosmic Split, he felt a surge of premonition flashing from his Millennium Rod.

"I want genuine results… what should we start with then?" Marik smirked.

Soon she opened the gate to the Warehouse. "You know if The Cob— I mean Huma is an organisation…"

* * *

Soon enough Bryn was holding an Icepack against his bruised eyes. Hayley had leather jackets wheeled in from a rack as Marik checked his lackey's black eye.

"Marik, I'm fine… I just need to place it longer." Bryn pouted and Marik perceived his discomfort as the boy as in pain so Marik gave Bryn a peck on the cheek. Hayley then picked up her phone as she had an urgent call. Marik watched as she excused herself from them. Marik found her shadiness to be indiscreet but she meant well.

There was the next question: " _What is another word for this bird from the Islamic Persian literature?"_

Marik knew of a phoenix other than Hayley that is of Ra. He remembered the Aviary book called 'The Conference of the Birds." It was an allegorical masterpiece in itself from Attar of Nishapur. "That Iranian Literature…. Hmm, the bird starts with 'H'…" Marik was trying to recall everything that he had read about the pre- Islamic monarch.

Abbey turned to Marik and gave him a quick sign language and Marik remembered. "I remember now… the Huma bird. He wrote it in the paper that was provided.

There was the next question: _"What is the location of this mosaic and what realm does Huma travel in?"_

Marik knew what it was. He knew the monument well enough as he remembered kidnapping his first politician. 'Nadir Divan-Begi Madrasa in Bukhara, Uzbekistan.'

Marik gave Bryn thumbs up as Hayley returned with a pistol and a high ponytail. She looked like a 60s Bond Girl. She had green flared sleeves and a heart-shaped sunglass.

"It's Game three now boys… and girl…" Hayley announced as the overhead changed signals to pass them.

Marik bit his nails as he realised how much more time he needed to play this game. Daniel brought half his deck to the duelling arena and Marik sighed. He grabbed his own… wait; his deck was back on the train. _'Shit!'_

Then Daniel came in with his Marik's bag and Bryn's bag as well as Abbey's bag. Hayley slyly shrugged and tilted her head.

"Like I said, I like my games to be complete…" Hayley chortled. "Did you know a girl who is French and Greek descent? I'm full English but one of my clients... nevermind..." Marik sighed and gave a bobblehead nod.

Hayley threw her arms over Abbey and then she twirled her hair. She gave Abbey a nice hair tie with a pink pom-pom.

"I bet you should visit London, where all the groovy hippies are girlfriends…" Hayley tied the hair in two halves. "I think we can be best friends bob head…" Abbey blushed as she had never had a girl at her age say that to her. She had always been a lone ranger with animal advocacy.

"Then should I ever visit you?" Abbey raised her brow and felt the criminal steadily tied her hair.

"Bey Bobby's hair is stunning Master…" Bryn complimented her. Marik and Bryn checked Abbey's hair.

"WOULD YOU BOYS QUIT STARING AT MY HAIR?" Abbey yelled at their incessant staring of her hairdo.

"Shall we commence Round Three my darlings...?" Hayley gestured pointedly at the duelling arena.

Marik unzipped his bag and took out his cards to duel with someone. He loved how all of them wanted a duel. He had not duel since last week. All of which, being a duelist would teach Bryn how to play well.

"Why did you disclose your own identity again? My bewilderment is as good as yours Bryn." Glaring at Bryn from the corner of his eyes. Marik knew that Hayley wanted a handful of Bryn's adorableness.

Bryn looked perplexed as Marik shuffled his deck. Hayley gave her leather jacket a brush of the dust and placed it beside him.

Bryn stared at Marik wordlessly and sighed. "You do realise that these jackets are Gucci…" Bryn tried to change the topic.

"Yes… and I'll be duelling in those fancy jackets, I suppose this means we wear them to gratify ourselves." Marik placed his cards on the desk and wore them. Although it was a little too big for him, he didn't mind the style.

"Let's just say, R.H, Sir, I know that they are the Harkin Siblings you have employed and I am interested in taking them for a little while. I know that Bey Bobby and Brynzibun are a great collection of the 'B' team. Call me Spawny for all I care, I just want Bryn to aid a client in technology hacking." She smirked.

"You don't know my name yet…" Marik chuckled as he carelessly slapped his hand on the Hayley but she grabbed his hands with a fast reflex and squeezed it hard.

"Tat… that, I do know everything, _Marik Ishtar…_ I'm surprised you do not know mine yet." She wickedly burned her glares into the Lavender pool.

Marik shook his hand, as her grip was unyieldingly painful. "How did you—?"

"Fuck! How did I know what? If you were smart enough to travel with Emmet, then you wouldn't have an argy-bargy thing happening. Sorry, darling, I earwigged on his laptop. By the way, the SNL thing was my idea too." Hayley in her British accent sassed Marik right off the bat.

"Then what is your name then, Hayley?" Marik huffed.

"Lady Spawny," Bryn butted in, which earned Marik an eye roll.

"No… Hayley is my sister's name… she past away and I swear to take revenge on Sa— him! My name is Ebony Clarke. I suppose that is a lovely nickname for me. Abbey, Bryn and Marik…" She bit her lips thinking about her past. Abbey perceived Ebony's glumness so she glanced at her.

"You know, my brother and I used to sing 'Rattlin Bog' by the Irish Descendants when we meet new people." Abbey looked at Marik for approval. He shrugged and nodded.

Bryn then starts,

" ** _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o.  
Real Bog, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _Well in the bog there was a hole,  
A rare hole and a rattlin' hole,  
And the hole in the bog,  
And the bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o.  
Real Bog, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o."_**

Marik smiled as Bryn transitioned his very own Canadian accent to genuine Irish ones. Marik stopped Bryn for a second.

"Wait a minute, isn't this a drinking game where you sing and pass on the mug or the jug and it goes accumulatively faster?" Marik huffed.

All three Ebony, Abbey and Bryn nodded. Daniel then came with three jugs of non- alcoholic apple cider. Ebony's lip curled with a smirk.

"All good! My fellow **_'U.K'_** triplets shall serenade." Ebony lifted her slender legs and placed it on the table in an unfashionable way.

All three sang the chorus whereas Marik just glared at them. Ebony seemed to know the song well.

 ** _"_** ** _Well in that hole there was a tree,  
A rare tree and a rattlin' tree,  
And the tree in the hole,  
And the hole in the bog,  
And the bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o.  
Real Bog, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _on that tree, there was a branch,  
A rare branch and a rattlin' branch,  
And the branch on the tree,  
And the tree in the hole,  
And the hole in the bog,  
And the bog down in the valley-o."_**

Marik arched his brow with amusement as they took a long-winded breath.

 ** _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o.  
Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _on that branch, there was a limb,  
A rare limb and a rattlin' limb,  
And the limb on the branch,  
And the branch on the tree,  
And the tree in the hole,  
And the hole in the bog,  
And the bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o.  
Real bog, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _Well on that limb there was a nest,  
A rare nest and a rattlin' nest,  
And the nest on the limb,  
And the limb on the branch,  
And the branch on the tree,  
And the tree in the hole,  
And the hole in the bog,  
And the bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o.  
Real bog, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _Now in that nest, there was a bird,  
A rare bird and a rattlin' bird,  
And the bird in the nest,  
And the nest on the limb,  
And the limb on the branch,  
And the branch on the tree,  
And the tree in the hole,  
And the hole in the bog,  
down in the valley-o._**

 ** _Ho, ho, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o.  
Real bog, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _In that bird, there was an egg,  
A rare egg and a rattlin' egg,  
And the egg on the bird,  
And the bird in the nest,  
And the nest on the limb,  
And the limb on the branch,  
And the branch on the tree,  
And the tree in the bog,  
And the hole in the bog,  
And the bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o.  
Real bog, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _In that egg, there was a bird,  
A rare bird and a rattlin' bird,  
And the bird on the egg,  
And the egg on the bird,  
And the bird in the nest,  
And the nest on the limb,  
And the limb on the branch,  
And the branch on the tree,  
And the tree in the bog,  
And the hole in the bog,  
And the bog down in the valley-o._**

 ** _Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o.  
Real bog, the rattlin' bog,  
The bog down in the valley-o._**

Meanwhile, Marik soon felt giddy not from the alcohol but the overdose of sugar that was from the Apple Cider. He looked at the time from where the sun is positioned and it would have been around 4 pm. Bryn was just chatting with Ebony who is a mysterious outlaw like him. Although she probably knows how to have fun more than him and Abbey, she sat by him. "Master Marik, when are you going to duel them?" Abbey glanced at Marik.

"Honestly, she is having too much fun with your brother. I think… _pft…_ like never…" Marik and Abbey looked at Ebony and Bryn as they are playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' on an iPad.

"Abbey… would you betray me to save your mother and father?" Marik finally asked.

"Huh?"

"When I started Rare Hunters, I didn't know that I would bring along traitors. The fact that family and rites are almost the same." Marik morbidly expressed.

"Marik, I would rescue my family urgently but if my service to you depends on my brother's life… I have to listen to you…" Abbey noticed Marik's acknowledgement of her family is as important as serving him. It would affect Bryn and even her if their personal affairs were jeopardised.

"I do not normally say this, but I promise I will have your father rescued. It's just that I need to find the real former Justus to settle some issues— No I mean…" Marik sighed.

"Sir, if you are stress, perhaps it is best you send Oliver and Rivah over to aid him. If I am being too blunt, please be honest."

"Not at all… Bryn just needs me to mentor him. I had it all planned out. By contributing to this race, we find the former Justus to collect my— I mean our status in the Kenosha as Rare Hunters. Use our authority to great use to release your father and other hostages. That would also stop the captor Tasara Dane from taking over the world. I still need to find the Sceptre of Hemsut so that I may… call a friend… a beloved friend back. Not to mention I have some scores to settle with Eon and Monk Phi Long…" He said in great confusion and spite.

"So is my question spoken out of line?" Abbey asked again.

"Leave it to me, my Dear. I assure you, that everything is going to be alright." Marik spoke as though she was younger than him. Abbey gave a disobliging look.

"Oi! Sir! The break is over! Or we have an early dinner" Ebony held two bags of taking out. Bryn was doing the same. Marik's face was filled with relief as the aroma of Cauliflower and Cheese creeping to the Egyptian's tan nose.

"There is also Shepherd's pie, which I absolutely love." Ebony chimed as a British.

"Abbey, didn't you make the Best Shepherd's Pie in Auntie Gloria's Show?" Bryn reminded his sister of her hobby back in Toronto.

"Shush! Not everyone needs to hear that!" Abbey countered. Marik just smirked, as he knew the Harkins were culturally capable of many things.

"Oh? I hope you didn't just queer my pitch in ordering this pie. However, I would love to try your pie, Abbey." Ebony smiled.

"Surely you don't mean…" Abbey blushed as she thought of making something for the archrival.

Marik and Bryn whispered to one another as Ebony started opening the kitchen and grabbed some of the ingredients out.

"Spawny indeed, Daniel only bought this two days before the Best Before date." Ebony giggled. She handed the base to Abbey.

"Hey listen… I was hoping you do come to London someday. If you ever come across Euston Road, that is my Airbnb accommodation. Britain is a lovely place and I cannot fathom ever leaving that place. I also was hoping that someday, your Gandhaiii— roots and PhoeeeeeLantropists— Actually I FORGOT MY BEATER IN THE BACK DOOR!" Ebony nearly disclosed her identity and scrammed nervously. Making things cryptic between Abbey and her she had to conceal it from Marik.

"How do you know about—"

"Marik, this is STEAMY!" Bryn felt the steam encapsulate his face.

Abbey started cooking her own Shepherd's Pie for Ebony. Not that the one she bought was bad but when she opened it, POOOF! The staunch filled the warehouse.

Marik helped Bryn open the lid as his eye was still swollen. He gave Bryn a smile as he forked some for his lackey.

In the other room nearby, Ebony spotted Abbey's bracelet with an ornament of a headless Eastern Phoenix with a Disk as the head; in addition, there was an Oak tree. ' _The Harkin chick is a Gandharva after all… I must make myself know to Clara so that she could teach me her ways… It looks like my own!'_ She cocked up a brow.

Ebony took a Katana with a winged disk on it. She smirked as she remembered that Abbey is her archenemy. Smirking at her advantage, she tested the sharpness with a finger. She smirked as she thought of killing Clara's daughter.

As she slid past the doorframe, she drew her Katana with a Phoenix and a lotus was graven on the sheath. She twirled and Abbey used an eggbeater to disarm Ebony. The blade made a loud _clank,_ which the boys all looked to Ebony's way. Abbey used her chi and block her and it sent her flying. Ebony crashed into a pile of dust and urn.

Abbey walked over to Ebony and held her hand out. "Do you want your pie or would you like a slice of your own scalp." Ebony was baffled again about how the Heir of the Gandharva Justus could defeat her.

She gladly took her hand and hoped none of the boys asked about what happened.

"I would like my pie…" Ebony smiled.

"Good, just make sure your Martial Arts is not a failure to Clara…" Abbey grabbed her Katana and observed the details. "This is one snazzy blade… but did you know there is a hidden device in there?" Abbey twisted the hilt of the sword and out comes two more blades from the hilt as a double-edged sword. Ebony observed Abbey's twists of the katana and she took off her ornament and tied it on the hilt after hiding the other side of the hilt. She tied her bracelet and gave it to Ebony. As their hand's touched, a strange sense of longing lingered about them.

"The Gandharva and the Huma Ring have been allies for generations…" Ebony averted her eyes.

"I have another… one of those but it involves…" Ebony grabbed her mouth and pinned Abbey down. She drew a large vibrator from her bra and placed it in Abbey's in between. Ebony smirked, as the Harkin didn't have time to fight back nor resist as Ebony grabbed Abbey's hand and stuck it under hers.

Abbey felt that her insides were longing for stimulation. Ebony subconsciously smirked as this teenager like playing with archenemies. It was definitely the Gandharva thing.

"I will get what I want, Miss little Harkin!" Ebony screamed but Abbey calmed and then drew closer to her face and spat on her face.

"Abbey grabbed Ebony's long hair pulled it. She felt her chi and disarmed her vibrator as well. She then grabbed her hair again and drew the sword to Ebony's nape of the neck.

"OKAY, I YIELD!" Ebony shouted. Abbey then kicked the vibrator high up into the air and landed near Marik and Bryn.

"What's that?" The girls heard Bryn ask Marik.

"That's a… dildo…? And it's still vibrating. I wonder if Shepherd's pie was a carnal excuse for your sister's lustful thoughts with that Ebony... Makes me wonder what is going on in that kitchen over there…" Marik cocked up his head.

"Nah! I think it's a heavenly dildo." Bryn chortled.

Marik had his arms crossed amused at the sight of a sex toy. "Perhaps for a misbehaving Rare Hunter, I might stick this up their Asses before tormenting them in the Shadow Realm," Marik smirked and pick the dildo up. Bryn gagged and laughed as Marik reached to pick the sex toy up.

"Seriously… if you learn the ways of the Gandharva, you wouldn't have these issues. You use this to haze strangers and torture them?" Abbey gaped and whispered.

Soon enough Ebony sighed and closed her eyes. "So it is true then… you can fight better than me but you are too compassionate." Ebony sat by Abbey. Abbey knew that she was taught to fight well without harming anyone.

Abbey said seriously, "Indeed, I can screw someone up but only on the basis of danger."

"But you are not daring enough, with the soft heart of yours… you don't belong to this world of crime you see. I may need to learn how to harness your Chakra." Ebony clucked her tongue.

"Here is my mom's number… if you need to contact her for guidance… she will be glad to take you in." Abbey wrapped her bracelet on the hilt. Ash, she passed on the sword, Abbey's drew closer to Ebony's lips but she remembered she has Oliver to answer to if the girls lock their lips together.

Ebony said, "Sorry…" They both averted from the strange feminine attraction. "Excuse me…" Abbey walked away.

"If you are in my ranks, we'll teach you more discipline than your boss," Ebony whispered to Abbey and strokes her ear. The sadistic personality took the katana.

Abbey wondered why she was the one listening to a girl that was just about to kill her, give her carnal pleasure tell her otherwise that she needs to be tougher. Abbey commenced cooking and she had a long hard thought about Ebony's will to afflict pain and pleasure onto others and yet she envied her fighting skills.

Moments after cooking, Ebony wore the bracelet that was tied around her sword. Ebony kissed Abbey on the cheek and placed a large box on the counter.

"This is another clue, Miss Chakraborty…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's your Master, silly… I'm no longer interested in the position of Justus. I wanted to seek my own path. I want your mother to refine me in my Martial Arts skills…" Ebony grinned. "My early year in Martial Arts hasn't improved and so…" Another paper written in Nepali was placed on top of the box titled, _'Lady Lazarus'._

Ebony recited the poem like she wrote it quietly to the half Nepalese, half Irish girl. "I wish to have my sister back… she was working for a company not far from London. And… she disappeared…

 _"_ _Lady Lazarus_ _Sylvia Plath,_ _1932_ _-_ _1963_

 _I have done it again._

 _One year in every ten_ _I manage it—_

 _A sort of walking miracle, my skin_

 _Bright as a Nazi lampshade,_

 _My right foot_

 _A paperweight,_

 _My face a featureless,_

 _fine Jew linen._

 _Peel off the napkin O my enemy._

 _Do I terrify?—_

 _The nose,_

 _the eye pits,_

 _the full set of teeth?_

 _The sour breath_

 _Will vanish in a day._

 _Soon, soon the flesh_

 _The grave cave ate will be_

 _At home on me_

 _And I a smiling woman._

 _I am only thirty._

 _And like the cat_

 _I have nine times to die._

 _This is Number Three._

 _What a trash_

 _To annihilate each decade._

 _What a million filaments._

 _The peanut-crunching crowd_

 _Shoves in to see_

 _Them unwrap me hand and foot—_

 _The big strip tease._

 _Gentlemen, ladies_

 _These are my hands_

 _My knees._

 _I may be skin and bone;_

 _Nevertheless, I am the same, identical woman._

 _The first time it happened I was ten._

 _It was an accident._

 _The second time I meant_

 _To last it out and not come back at all._

 _I rocked shut_ _As a seashell._

 _They had to call and call_

 _And pick the worms off me like sticky pearls._

 _Dying is an art, like everything else._

 _I do it exceptionally well._

 _I do it so it feels like hell._

 _I do it so it feels real._

 _I guess you could say I've a call._

 _It's easy enough to do it in a cell._

 _It's easy enough to do it and stay put._

 _It's the theatrical_ _Comeback in broad day_

 _To the same place,_

 _the same face,_

 _the same brute_ _Amused shout: '_ _A miracle!'_

 _That knocks me out._

 _There is a charge_

 _For the eyeing of my scars,_

 _there is a charge_

 _For the hearing of my heart—_

 _It really goes._

 _And there is a charge, a very large charge_

 _For a word or a touch_

 _Or a bit of blood_

 _Or a piece of my hair or my clothes._

 _S_ _o, so, Herr Doktor._

 _So, Herr Enemy._

 _I am your opus;_

 _I am your valuable,_

 _The pure gold baby_

 _That melts to a shriek._

 _I turn and burn._

 _Do not think I underestimate your great concern._

 _Ash, ash—_ _You poke and stir._

 _Flesh, bone, there is nothing there-_

 _A cake of soap,_

 _A wedding ring,_

 _A gold filling._

 _Herr God,_

 _Herr Lucifer Beware Beware._

 _Out of the ash,_

 _I rise with my red hair_

 _And I eat men like air._

 _"_ So you like Sylvia Plath, that poem does not describe a Phoenix… it is a dead woman who is lost and dead and she came back to life…" Abbey glared.

"You see… I have up to my name. I am going to find the man responsible for my sister's disappearance… and I have hoped that you will aid me, my Sweet Fellow Gandharva Abbey." Ebony pulled her head and forcefully kissed Abbey on the lips and grabbing her chin. Her lips were soft and supple with Cherry Chapstick. Ebony smirked as she was teasing her arch nemesis.

"What are you doing?!" Abbey gasped, as this is the second kiss in her whole lifetime.

"Better now…? Because… you kissed a girl and you like it… and I hope your boyfriend won't mind it…" Ebony smirked at the Rare Huntress. She licked her lips as she had the Katy Perry song hit 'I Kissed a Girl' in her head conveniently from the background music.

"I DO MIND IT! Oh my gosh!" Abbey wiped her lips with her sleeve, as Ebony was showing her affectionate side. _"_ _It felt so wrong, it felt so right, but it didn't mean I'm in love tonight…"_ Ebony's head was so in tuned to the lyrics that she then hugged Abbey. "Tell a single soul about this deal… I. Will. Take. Your. Boyfriend. Got it, babe?" She threatened her, as her position in a criminal syndicate is higher than Abbey's. Ebony whispered in a threatening and yet with sweet sadism.

"Like, he'd want you… In that case, let out family name carry out the allegiance though this generation." Ebony chuckled, as the Gandharva girl is all she needs to gain strength in her fighting skill.

* * *

Later Marik entered as he glared at the girl. "I hope you're not harassing my Rare Huntress over your own pie consumption by stalling by those feminine altercations… I figured this is the time you reveal your true identity. Ebony with her mouthful of Shepherds' pie., said "Huh?" As she devoured every single trace made by Abbey. Abbey left and re-joined Bryn.

"Oh, tosh that! Everything is hidden in plain sight, I'm not Barmy Ebony for no reason…" She winked at Abbey as she raffled Marik's blond locks.

"You're a Phoenix! You are Ra's gawd damn bird!" Marik growled.

"No, I'm a Kenosha representative of the Huma Ring… I work closely with organisations that need their account raised. And 'Spawny' is my middle name! Hey, this is yours!" Ebony gave the box to Marik. It was an eighteen-inch box with a Turkish box engraved with the same crest that is behind Marik's leather's jacket.

"This Spawny Riddler knows all that is beneficial…. Oh, looks like you will win the short pointless 1000-point duel… Hmm, not too shabby…" She chuckled and twirled her brunette hair.

"Of course I will! I'm always ahead!" Marik snapped. He then opened the box and there, behold the _Sceptre of Hemsut._

 _"_ If you really want to see the cosmos split, this Ancient Turkish/ Egyptian Artefact is the thing that will call even the most loved ones to come to life by luck and time. I bought it from an auction for Eight Billion Euros, but he doesn't know that I stole it from him so I give this to you…. I believe those stones are needed to distribute more universes but without them there are many." Ebony passed a note.

"Who is your boss?" Marik asked as he glanced deeper into the engravings. They were of the phoenix biting a cobra. Although he remembered being bitten by a Cobra when he was younger. Odion was the one that killed the cobra when he was nine years old.

"You shan't know that Blondie. Just know that I'm doing you a favour." Ebony hissed.

"Peachy…" Marik rolled his Lavender pools.

 _"Nor shall this peace sleep with her, but as when  
The bird of wonder dies, the maiden phoenix,  
Her ashes new create another heir  
As great in admiration as herself;  
So shall she leave her blessedness to one,  
When heaven shall call her from this cloud of darkness,  
Who from the sacred ashes of her honour  
Shall star-like rise as great in fame as she was,  
And so stand fix'd."_

"That you don't need to know… I'd just like a little Shakespeare to further a relationship before the 'End Times'", Ebony used the quoting fingers on either side.

"So you've read Shakespeare's Henry the VIII? I was sent Shakespearean text last month and—

"TESSA!" Ebony called out for a girl harshly, a slave girl came by with stacks of books that Shakespeare. Ebony pulled the girl's red locks, making her kneel.

"I doubt a boy like you would spend time on Videogames so I gathered you should have them. William Shakespeare is figuratively my literature jam."

"Yes Ebony…" she wailed.

"Who is a worthless girl?" Ebony hissed, making the girl squirm harder.

"Dimensions in the latter of Hemsut's might… would result in creating more sub Dimensions… I just know whatever you see here, you will end up having the same kind of relationship in the latter. Indeed it is mystifying but…" Marik felt uncertain of the future.

Ebony stared blankly and slowly nodded.

 _"Ebony, let me know where the prints of the Divine Ka are. Perhaps if we do meet in the future, I will aid the seeker and also help you to find Hayley Ileana Clarke. Huma favours me, sweetie."_ _M. Phoenix, Kobralar_. Except Ebony kept a note from one of the Clients and secretly placed it hastily back in her pocket. She took her hand out of the pocket of the trousers.

"Perhaps by acquainting with Clara Harkin, who is the current Justus of the Kenosha, you will be able to get hold of the Divine Ka for me, the images once Pegasus have painted them." Marik grinned suggested, as he knew of Ebony's blackmailing tendencies with the last few hours of staying with Abbey.

"Oh, so Clara has the prints… I think I will stop being a sales lady for once and pursue my career in auditing." She sighed.

"You can do whatever you want, dear… I just want to continue my journey with the Kenosha." Marik huffed.

"This plane can go autopilot with more than ten people. The Samhain Black and the Huma Ring work pretty closely together in the Justus Council. Just don't get your head chopped off by Eon. He is too lethal for even my Clients discouraged me from partaking the race.

"Then I'm glad we have less competition now," Marik smirked drolly.

Marik felt as though the luck of meeting Ebony was destiny's way of showing its kindness. He felt another bump and it was a key to an aeroplane. When he opened the box, it was the real Sceptre of Hemsut.

* * *

So far Marik felt the empowerment of luck. He wore the jacket that was supposedly a Phoenix crest. Bryn was chilling with Daniel as he jammed with him. Daniel and Marik were duelling. Marik had already taken 700 points from Daniel and Daniel had already taken 900 points.

"Pst… Marik, use this card…" Bryn whispered. Bryn showed Marik his favourite card of the day, 'Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir'.

"I don't need to because I can activate, 'Black Pendant'! And that leaves you with…. Zero life points." Marik smirked and Bryn was lost as he chuckled harder. Bryn then imitated Marik's hysterical laughter, as Daniel was defeated.

Daniel sighed and grunted at his defeat. He knew he could do anymore after this round. Bryn then took his hand out and Marik glared at him and gave his lackey a reluctant high five.

Ebony watched Abbey on an acoustic guitar as she was playing Spice Girls', 'Who Do You Think You Are.' As she followed the chords with the radio and so Ebony turned it off.

"Hey turn it back on!" Bryn said. Bryn then danced as he took Ebony's hand. Abbey places the guitar down as Ebony danced along with Bryn. She then joined them as she saw Marik smirk at his Rare Hunters.

Ebony then secretly disappeared again as she passed a note to Daniel. Marik rolled his eyes and turned back to Daniel coldly, "You know if I won, could you do me a favour?"

"Y—yes sir…anything!" Daniel said.

"Give me your recent victim or slave so that I can stick this delightful instrument up their asses," Marik said nonchalantly as he held the glittery black dildo up. Bryn heard Marik said the unthinkable so he watched as Daniel led Marik to a room.

Marik entered a room full of slaves in Ebony's supposed warehouse. Their souls seem beaten as the girl Ebony doesn't let up with poor performances. She would rather afflict the weak like he does to Farah and his other slaves. Bryn followed Marik cautiously wondering why Marik would suggest such a plan.

"I suspect that you, Ebony love to torture you little slaves like me," Marik said as Ebony had already joined Marik and Daniel in the scene. Bryn was shocked as he was learning more about the criminal ways.

"No, but you do…there are more in my dungeon if you want to see more…" Ebony snickered as she spotted her dildo in Marik's hand. She furrowed her brunette brow as she remembered the last conversation she had with one of the slaves. The little girl no younger than eight was flogged as her clothes were stained with blood. Marik was definitely impressed with Ebony's ways. He then grabbed the girl's wrist.

"That thing is not going in the girl's part is it?" Ebony smirked.

"Of course not, but it is tempting. So you flog this little runt for misbehaving too?" Marik grinned wickedly.

"Who doesn't…? I make sure they beg for mercy!" Ebony grabbed the girl's chin roughly as both Marik and Ebony were frightening her. Bryn spotted Ebony holding a nine-o-tail whip in her other hand as he spied on the scene.

The blonde chuckled as he was enjoying the sadistic fetish abnormal teenagers love. Bryn eyed on a chain and a pan then saw how Ebony and about to strike the slave and Marik pulling her hair. Bryn pushed the chain and it dropped into the pan.

Both Marik and Ebony turned around as Bryn embarrassingly tripped as he frightened himself.

"BRYN?!" Marik dropped the girl. Daniel then was about to chase Bryn but Marik stopped him.

"Is there a p-p- the place for uh… for me to have a nap?" Bryn timidly stuttered, knowing full well he should be where his Master is.

"Come here, Bryn…" Marik curled his tan index finger. Bryn was about to ask but the girl's state prevented him from inquiring.

"Okay!" Bryn replied shakily as Marik requested.

"Brynzibun must know of your supposed torture." Ebony mused as she kicked the girl and she cried out in pain.

"Not all the time… my Bryn knows that I hate Farah." Marik boasted.

"It must be great of you to put them in place." Ebony kicked the little girl 's abdomen.

Bryn hid behind Marik as Ebony and Marik chuckled when the girl collided her head on a crate. Bryn tapped on Marik's shoulder, "I really don't get what is funny about torturing her."

Ebony and Marik lowered herself to Bryn; "Everything is funny when you have kidnapped the lowest of the low, Brynzibun. Slave trade is one of the best activities in criminalisation."

"Ooooh, then can I try to be bound and you wack me with that thing?" Bryn thought it was a play for a second.

"My Dear Bryn… No, this is real torture." Marik evaluated Bryn's emotions as he realised Ebony and Marik were not kidding.

Bryn's tear rolled down as he watched the girl in pain. Marik wiped the boy's tears and asked him, "Are you still tired? There is the couch where we had games so you can rest there."

"Okay, but I can make coffee for you Master Marik, it might be a little cold though when you come out, I also have written some notes on the tailgating system you required of me." Bryn offered.

Marik gave Bryn a peck on the cheek and hugged him, although he remained serious.

Ebony stepped in and said, "Yes, the lounge is sufficient. If you let me assist you, Marik, I will meet you at the _Rosewood Hotel_ in London…. Let's go, Daniel!"

She left both Marik and Bryn wondering how they are to meet with Daniel passing the final not to Marik. Marik's pocket was bulky from all the notes being passed around. Not to mention a bag is outside containing his Millennium Rod and the Sceptre of Hemsut are finally together again.

* * *

Odion, Keren, Carissa and Emmet successfully found the warehouse and soon they could hear laughter. Odion broke the latch and broke the shed door. All were eating and not tied up.

"Why Odion, fancy of you to drop in and crash the uninvited party," Marik smirked.

"I apologise for the lateness, sir," Odion blushed as the texts as screensavers were floating with lewd messages from the R.H and Ebony. Bryn cackled as he pointedly the display; Marik noticed Odion's dismay of the games played.

"I see, then I don't see the problem of watching SNL with lube now..." He glared at Emmet who suggested that once.

Bryn saw Carissa and he smiled at her as he grabbed the napkin and wiped his mouth. He got up and took her hand towards the dining table.

"Oh, I see… well, there is nothing to save now…" Odion dropped his Zooka and sighed.

Ebony and her gang left the warehouse earlier. Marik led his team to the aeroplane Ebony left for them. Marik gently interrupted Bryn as he and Carissa were spending time together.

"Can you fly a plane?" Marik asked Bryn. Bryn's mouth was left ajar, as he is only eleven years old.

"Hah! I wish I'm only a kid, so not yet." Bryn pointed to Odion.

"I thought so but this plane is going to Germany. Wait a minute, how far are we from London, Odion?" Marik asked.

"Not far at all, sir. Some of our Rare Hunters in that region are waiting for your cue." Odion answered Marik. "I think the plane will be over convenient for a fifteen-minute drive…" Odion almost smirked at his little brother for going on the private jet.

"WELL, AT LEAST WE'RE NOT CATCHING A STUPID TRAIN AGAIN!" Marik yelled. Bryn covered his ears when Marik did so.

"Yes sir, I will inform a Rare Hunter to send the plane to London when we leave for Berlin," Odion said.

Marik walked past to find two jeeps awaiting them. When Marik grabbed his bag, he made sure his bag was still in a jeep and placed the smaller bag in the bigger one.

Abbey, Bryn and Carissa chose a jeep were Keren was driving. Marik then whispered to Odion to bring Bryn over. Odion carried Bryn to Marik, as he was just tired to even protest. Carissa followed and Emmet sat with Abbey.

Bryn kept rubbing his eyes, as he was too tired. Marik helped Bryn up while Carissa sat in front with Odion. "Master Marik, I'm still very tired…"

Marik sighed and gave Bryn a pat. He smiled and switched on his phone. It was charged up as Odion looked after that aspect of logistics on the train. The hostages in Budapest are still in danger. The race is slower but after meeting this lot, things seem to be less hectic.

Bryn rested on Marik's shoulder as he read Bryn's notes. Marik was pleased with the outcome as he followed each step with his own phone. There were more information gathered and more that should not be revealed. Information about the Kenosha's hidden histories retrieved from the Deep, Deep Web, including executions, Drukpa Order, Huma Ring, Samhain Black, Forseti Foxes, The Jade Feist and last but not least **_Alsiyadun Allayl_** meaning Night Hunters ** _,_** which Emalia with Kjetil had once led as a resistance.

Marik knew how much Alsiyadun Allayl was just a coupled gang when it first started until they had Layla. Kjetil and Emalia were the Original Rare Hunters that were unranked. If Emalia did not meet him during that fateful night, The current Rare Hunters would not have formed.

* * *

 **Rosewood Hotel London**

As they arrived in Rosewood, one of the grandest hotels in London, Marik carried his bag but Bryn took it first. "It's okay Master, I will carry this to our room.

"Welcome, my pretties…" Ebony smirked as she was seductively dressed in leathered opened back dress and she had knee-high stiletto boots. For some reason, she recognised the pink and blue pastel hair girl.

"Gissi? Oh My Goddess, it's you!" Ebony greeted her as an old friend. She embraced Carissa as Marik and Bryn stared awkwardly at each other.

"Ebony?" Carissa beamed as the two girls greeted each other with hugs and kisses.

"You've grown up so much baby girl… nawwww!" Ebony cuddled her like a little sister. When Ebony pinched Carissa's butt teasingly. Ebony then turned her attention to Marik and Bryn.

"I met her when I was seven okay? She is like my sister!" Ebony took Carissa's hand and led her to a crowd of formally suited employees of hers.

"So you are thinking of retreating here for a while Marik?" Odion asked

"Looks like we are about to meet more people…" Marik rolled his eyes. He turned around and held Odion behind, as he wanted to book the hotel here. Odion nodded and helped Marik book two rooms.

* * *

Marik and Odion were in one hotel apartment and the rest were held in the other downstairs. Bryn had to wait, as Marik needed rest too. He watched Emmet and Abbey chatting. Keren was making hot chocolate for everyone else. Carissa, on the other hand, was accompanying Ebony. Bryn lay on one of the beds missing his friends and parents. If he told Marik, he wouldn't accept any excuses to see any of them. At least he has Abbey right now…

 ** _Bryn's Point of View_**

 _"Master Marik is quite stressed lately with organising our trips. Then let alone infiltrating the Kenosha programme further. I was sure giving his the information but he didn't seem to thank me. Or at least I think he hasn't. The top guys are having a meeting now. I wonder where Miss Clarke, Lady Huma came from. She is like Marik but sassier. She is pretty cool and perhaps Marik and her can get married…?"_ Bryn laughs at my own thought. The hotel is a haven for Bryn as he stretches like a cat. On the side of the door, the vanity table in mahogany. The light from the daybreak seeped through the curtain.

 _" I turned on the British television and it feels weird seeing how we were at Ireland a few days ago. Master isn't fazed by it of course. Abbey is also hiding something. They could have been something Lady Huma Ring and she may have been chatting about. She was quite funny when she told me to pretend that I was kidnapped and Master Marik's reaction was priceless."_ No one dares to disturb Bryn at least for now. Bryn then hears Marik knocking on the door downstairs.

"Master Marik!" Abbey addresses him. Bryn sits alone as he ponders on how he locked the door previously.

"I hope he is resting well…" Bryn twiddles his thumb as he eavesdrops on his conversation with Abbey.

"Yes Master, he is and I hope we would rest as well." Bryn hears Abbey's wish for Marik's wellbeing.

"If you do meet Oliver before we rescue your parents, this is what I want from him."

"A tracking device?"

After all this adventure, we will all return to Belfast. My prized rare cards are still on that ship."

"Okay, sir…"

"Night." Bryn hears Marik slam the door.

 _"Marik seems tired as well. He was sleeping in the bathtub the other night. I didn't fully explain to him what really happen but he was almost dead. I remembered when I entered the room of the Launch; his Millennium Rod was brightly lit. Shadows surrounded the bay as well as the Launch. Many of us didn't know where we were going and let alone trip on objects. I yelled for Odion as Marik was unconscious and he came to me. However Odion couldn't get past the barrier, another barrier Marik had created around himself and nor could I. Then a lady came over to the Launch. Keren knew of Abbey and Odion and for reason, I didn't know. She was beautiful and assertive and she fought through the barrier with a chant. She then delivered CPR."_ Bryn's tear rolled as he remembers some parts of the scene.

 _"Soon we were able to take him to a car Keren was driving with a heater on. Abbey, Emmet, Carissa and I just watched Marik recover. Odion retrieved all our bags despite the plans Marik wanted to see happen. Soon Emmet and I discussed a way to cut through to Germany and that was to come over to Britain. We knew Master Marik was breathing but another thing was clothing him in his robe. He found out that I have been hiding the two stones from him all this time. I wasn't being discreet; I actually wanted him to know. For part of me is to listen to Marik over Monk Phi Long. Marik my current Master and whom I will own my entire life to as another brother…"_

* * *

The next dawn, Marik woke up and had already gone. The clothes that were on the floor were recollected. The wakeup call brought Marik to a state of indignation. He drew the sheet closer and grabbed his white shirt. He grabbed his pants and hastily zipped it up. He went downstairs to his room and Odion's alone but he had already gone.

He slammed the door shut and went one level down via the elevator. As he knocked on the door, he could already hear Bryn crying alone. "Bryn opens up, it is Marik!"

He could hear Bryn sniff and ponder whether to open the door. When Bryn did open the door, his eyes were puffy with so much crying.

"What's wrong, dear boy?" Marik asked.

"N- Nothing, I, m-miss people…"

"You miss your friends and your parents isn't nothing, Bryn…" Marik stated with a genuine statement. He patted his back as he cried a little more.

"Just a little longer and we can go back to the ship…" Marik reassured him. Marik stared at the mirror opposite him and realised his hair was in disarray. He sighed and broke the embrace.

"London assembly is meeting me today, get ready okay?" Marik squeezed Bryn's face and he shut the door.

"How come we can bring more artefacts? I did help Lady Spawny. I know you weren't expecting her help but Emmet was right about the slithering clue." Bryn sighed

Marik took a look at the destination again and the morning should be fresh to leave London for good.

"I know that and I also know a few other Rare Hunters muck up in one of the other missions." Marik rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to send them to the usual S.R?" Bryn and Marik made their way to the elevator.

"Maybe and it depends on my mood to send them to the Shadow Realm, but today is your special day Bryn." Marik stopped pacing; he placed his hand on Bryn's shoulder.

"Oh, what is the special day?" Bryn asked.

"I'm a fool for doing this unceremoniously but I… Marik Ishtar, the Leader of the Rare Hunters will be promoting you to Rank 9," Marik said as he smiled.

"YAAAAAY! WOOHOO! But you skipped three ranks!" Bryn pointed at Marik.

"Try the word 'exempted' as an exemption is more formal and instils a purpose in one's actions, Bryn… that's a far better word than 'skipped'. I can't possibly degrade my ranking system for no particular reason."

"Oh wow, I'm happy I guess. Like speechless."

"You deserve it Brynny."

"Master Marik, is your position the final? It does feel kinda cool to be top of the rank and all." Bryn giggled.

"It's quite lonely up the peak, Bryn…" Marik sighed.

"I think it will be interesting to put our name in Kenosha and continue it as something…"

Marik thought for a while, "How about Chasseur Rares?"

"Bingo!"

"Absolutely but you know, I need more time to seek Tasara Dane first. I just hope we can make it in time to rescue your father." Marik said.

"It'll be fine Marik, today we just saw destiny playing in your favour," Bryn said.

"In our favour Brynny, in our favour…"

* * *

 **MJS/AN: Ataahua's** character in **'In A Name: Act I,'** and **'An Emerald Phoenix Renewed,'** was my promise to her in this chapter conceptually. The Universe of **Huma** and hints of it begins in **Eystein.** She also had appeared in ' **The Heiress Mantle'** and ' **Not as I Know Him'** where her Bryn Harkin continued from my story ' **Downfall to Affection'** just as a cameo and not in the spotlight.

I will explain my universes in my profile or through Rehema: The Book of Theurgists' Reverie soon when the time is right **.** She will be reprised into the Universe of ' **In A Name: Act I** ' in this story but for now it is a clue. While I play with the universe, this will not affect **Ataahua's** storyline but a stem line towards arc/universal play.

During my days of writing **Downfall to Affection** , I have built some friendships with both of them as Name Twin Lauras. One through writing, **The Duelist's Heiress** and one through drawing, **Ataahua** who is my Aries Down Under Twin to whom I draw her covers with gladness.

This chapter is dedicated to **Ataahua** , for I know… we wouldn't have met each other if I didn't read, write or draw. XOX MJS


	12. Something About Hemsut's Clockwork

**meijosui's Authoress Notes on Universe Play no. 7**

Awatif Name Meaning

The meaning of Awatif is "Feelings". Keep in mind that many names may have different meanings in other countries and languages, so be careful that the name that you choose doesn't mean something bad or unpleasant. Search comprehensively and find the name meaning of Awatif and its name origin or of any other name in our database. Also, note the spelling and the pronunciation of the name Awatif and check the initials of the name with your last name to discover how it looks and sounds. The history and meaning of the name, Awatif are fascinating, learn more about it. –The Name Meaning

In the making of Universe/ Dimension/ Fate of **Awatif** is **'Toying With My Emotion',** as this story is my personal favourite authoress by **Ataahua**. She is my dearest Zodiac sister of Aries and we are from the down under.

* * *

 **Meijosui's Authoress Notes**

All Chained Up: Indeed I do think continuing this story is a good idea.

Teacupchild: Thanks; I think I have come this far to continue this amazing story. As if I will hiatus anything.

Presea221: Yeah, Ebony is one strange girl. She is here again though. She is not the main character but she is pretty funny to write about.

Shalom! Happy Easter once again, but it is an early Passover. I prefer the Passover to the Easter.

 **IndigoRealm's Authoress Notes**

Hi, I happen to know meijosui personally so, we talked a lot about Marik during our time at Uni. I have not read any other stories but I have been a fan of meijosui for connecting the dots to stories. Illy Arooni is also my Character.

I am a real fan of Bryn, as I will be writing some of Marik and his story with her consent. You'll see me every now and then because I am somehow part of the Marbling Lavender. I haven't written any stories myself but I will try. Whilst this is still Eystein, it will rise to a point where there is a Cosmic Split.

* * *

 **Chapter 12- Something about** **Hemsut's Clockwork**

 _Where the heart is, the young Martial Artist at two was learning from her monk companions. She was the heir of Arooni Gandharva, the noblewoman and the 'Mother Theresa' of Nepal. Her daughter was disciplined and zealous in her skills, even for a toddler, she had given a name to be feared. But now that she was older she was a natural musician and hippie in a heart._

 _"You have till sundown to sort out the meditation." She heard her mother spoke to one of the monks. Karma wasn't watching and nor is the Turtle but something was giving the girl a sense of bonding with Illy, like her half-sister. In her amber uniform, she slipped her Sony Walkman as she played "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" by Cyndi Lauper. She could here Illy saying to her, "The pen is mightier than the sword" Whatever that meant, she loved the teen caring attributes. She is life to her. Illy Arooni, she was the opposite of her and yet they gel together like everlasting sisters. Illy was dopey and so carefree. Perhaps clumsy but Clara accepts her for who she is. Even when she gets the girl in trouble, they would laugh with each other about the past and move forward. Illy, however, was a daughter of an Evangelist. Although Clara was curious about the varnished box, Illy first introduced the Bible to her._

 _She watched as Illy read Ephesians to her. It was glorious to see another religious text being read out. Nepal was famous for religious unification but this was better than what she had been taught by the Drukpa sisters._

 _"_ _Yoo Hoo, Clasassy… I reckon we should root for each other… encourage each other even if your belief is different." Illy was right, Clara's heart melted as she listened to her continue reading the Bible._

 _"I don't have a father...at least I don't know who he is," Clara said._

 _"I have two fathers and a mother. My God is my Heavenly Father who approved of a natural marriage of Bishan Arooni and Dian Sumatra." Illy smiled cheerfully as she smiled at Clara. It was her encouragement that cheered Clara up._

 _"_ _Kushan… I don't like that boy…" Clara glared at the boy sitting in the courtyard. He is too cocky for her._

 _"He is no different to me. Honestly, I'd rather forgive and continue to love, regardless of the hurt he and I have caused someone. Being slow to anger is better than…" Arooni's brown hair was curly enough that it made Clara remember why she likes hanging with Caucasian friends as well as Nepali friends._

 _Clara stared at Illy blankly as she was munching on her Sakata Rice Crackers. She instantly felt her stomach protest as Illy crunched loudly. "Wherever we go, we will be able to move on with peace especially when you go to Russia." She declared, she knew Illy meant it. Illy was always a sister to her and she loved everything about her._

 _"Okay pinky promise that we will be honest with each other and even if we made any mistakes, we will forgive one another." Clara agreed. She understood Illy and even if it hurts, she will set the boundary and continue to love her friends and family._

 _That was where peace filled both their hearts where best friends stay forever..._

* * *

In a time of need, Tasara Lilwen Dane brought a knife to all the hostages that were there. They knew she was mad and she had created more casualties. She was vile enough to make hostages wait. All she needed was the little Blondie to come and confront her.

"Look what we have here, Rare Hunters of my sister's pathetic legacy." She aimed her knife at a secret corner. It was Rivah, one of Marik's Elite who dodged it.

"GET HIM!" Her henchmen had their guns aimed point blank. He tactfully somersaulted up and dropkicked on the guards.

A group of Rare Hunters was quick to aid Rivah and Luanne was able to release the hostages. They were led to the exit. Then the Fate White shot more darts his way but Jordan caught it in time with a single grasp. It was no ordinary dart as the Fate White's telekinesis controls the weapon. Jordan felt an instant sting from his palm and he released it. The Red Trifolium gave an unusual sting.

"Fuck!" He checked his palm and it bled. "Clyde is right about kicking as the best solution…"

"We have to regroup with the R.H. or we will lose the hostages." Rivah hissed as two sports cars and a van was where why were heading to Germany.

The Fate White hurled her arms in the air and the Trifolium darts pierced the rear car window. Her eyes burnt with revenge as it left. Rivah clenched his fist as Marik must have noticed their rescue. His mind was tapped into by the R.H himself.

 ** _"_** ** _Fool! You were nearly killed! Take the hostages to Berlin and meet me there. For now, keep an eye out for the real Justus."_** As his eyes were closed, he could see the young Master instruct him. His presence was reassuring as this mission was successful. Marik always rewards those who have completed the mission. Luanne then glanced at him with concern and wrapped a gauze.

 _"_ _But what about Gupta's throne?"_ This confused Marik as he was unaware of such throne. Marik in Rivah's mind scowled.

 ** _"There's too much on my plate at the moment. I'm still protecting Bryn from falling into the monk's hands now that he knows that he is a Justus himself. If Bryn betrays me, it will mean death to him if he refuses to acknowledge me as a Justus."_**

 _"_ _You'll have to earn the position, Sir…"_

 ** _"_** ** _And it can be bargained with. The Rare Hunters will be formidable after we claim the position!"_** The connection severed abruptly as he heard Odion speak to Marik.

Rivah rarely discusses with Marik about strengthening Rare Hunters as it was also the only thing that connects them since they first met in Lebanon. Had Emalia and Layla been alive, Marik would have been less stressed about carrying all the burden after them. It was the closest thing he had felt as a family when the two female were present.

* * *

Clara heard the news about Pegasus' employees being rescued through a narrow escape. She watched the boy Eon playing with his Duel Monsters cards reminded her about Bryn. Hopefully, he is well and wherever he is, she could contact him and his sister Abbey to join her father to stay safe from all this Kenosha business. She drank from her bottle of whiskey as the televised news confirmed the R.H's deed.

"Monk Phi Long… you said you have worked for the R.H. Who are they?" Clara enquired the Monk next to her. The bearded monk glanced at Clara and smirked.

"The Leader is a brat. One full of himself and overconfident pompous Egyptian boy." The tavern in West Hampshire gave way to the R.H's movement.

"Oh Monk Phi Long, I do reckon that children like him would make a brilliant Justus like Eon. I guess I have yet to reveal to Bryn his role as my successor."

"Do you know who rescued them?" Eon smirked as he remembered the pair Clara mentioned.

"My Brynny's friend. Of course, this also means They are all safe." Clara eyed dangerously at the bloodshot red-eyed boy. "I was sure he was somewhere in Belfast but I trust Karma."

"But you see, Gupta would have wanted to pass on the baton to Bryn without him knowing. If he was still in Toronto, he would have been a Justus already." The snarky monk dislikes Marik even if he had employed him. No many would favourite the blonde as their employer unless he offers high payment.

"My husband and I have commitments so don't you dare distract me from raising my child!" Mrs Harkins was annoyed.

* * *

This had to be the worse time as I had told Odion to pilot the plane but we have little time left to decide whom to take with us. I personally wanted my time with Odion, Bryn and Abbey. I lost count of how many slaves I have control over. It seems our baggage keeps adding. I have Shakespeare books now and I have managed to memorise ' _Hamlet'_. With minimal to no time, I have drunk approximately eight cups of long black and four shots of Belvedere. I predicted that my adopted brother's unworthy skill of flying. For a second my Millennium Rod prompts me of more Rare Hunters progress. Kjetil is on the west side of France. Should I address them? No! I need to focus…

Across the hotel room, Odion read the manual instructions profusely without a doubt focusing on his part. Perhaps if I were to expand my organisation I should hire more goons to do my bidding. There is, however, a slight tension on my shoulder and that perhaps is from not resting. A headache, a tension headache…

"For Ra's sake, say something Odion!" I yell as I let my frustration get the better of me.

He disappoints me sometimes, the race is for me to claim a position in the Kenosha and here I am still stranded in Rosewood Hotel in London. I force a smirk of satisfaction as he hastily apologises.

"Sorry, Sir…" I know when to enforce my authority but lately, none of what I command are in my expectations. As I remember my position or authority, I strut up to him with my arms folded.

"I think Bryn can fly!" I exclaim as I have analysed his cognitive skills with my powers. Of course, my elder brother stars at me insufferably. I know I am not wrong so I storm off as I grab my Millennium Rod and the Sceptre of Hemsut together. I turn the knob of the door and slam the hotel door to seek my other reliable source. My precious little Bryn in his hotel room, the irony of coming back to the hotel room is that neither of us has piloted a plane. I definitely qualify to fly a plane with a 20/20 vision.

As I knock the door, Bryn bows with another phase of sobs. He is feeling stressed again. I push him back as gently as I can know how hard it is to concentrate on hacking. I close the door gently and placed the two artefacts down the coffee table.

I should show my compassion and I have. I embraced him, my little Rare Hunter, as he is feeling his anxiety at its peak. "Bryn, you need rest… don't stare at the screen for too long…" I sincerely advise him. His tears drip onto my shirt and he feels the weight of my orders is unachievable.

"I can't do it in time!" Hearing those words is meant to anger me but instead, remorse and compassion. I subconsciously roll my eyes because it is as easy as resting and finding something else to do. I squat down to give him a wipe of his tears. His meltdown is the result of my promotion to him and his uncertainty of the role he is given but my ways are absolute and without a doubt he deserves it.

"Bryn… Wesley… Harkin…" I begin, "You are capable if you believe in your own ability. I know I am pushing you too hard but let me know if you have any trouble." I lie, as I actually require him to help me more in flying a plane. Perhaps I should disguise it as a simple new task, although I did not expect him to cry harder.

"You will be mad at me for failing as your Rank 9 now… I still am not certain if this Tailgating system is reliable. I had to block more viruses than usual and…" I hug him tighter and grab his hand to the lounge. I force him to sit and he obeys me.

"You are acting ridiculous Bryn, just calm down! There are far more Rare Hunters yesterday that have failed their mission. I know you do feel like this is corrupting your laptop and you are in need of rest and so do I. I have a shoulder pain here, Odion is making me wait for him until he completes his study of the manual Ebony have left for us and I cannot sleep…." I guess it is handy to contextualise the situation. I trust him too much or him to feel inadequate. My baby Rare Hunter is far too sensitive and I peruse my words for him to understand his values in my ranks… Beside Rare Hunters, I know I will place him as a brother if I know him well enough.

"They are kind words… Master… Marik…" Harkin instantly falls asleep. I lower him to the laying position as my dearest child who will grow in my Rank as I have a score setting with the murderer of the Ishtar Clan. The Pharaoh who is nothing but a tyrant forced my clan to submit to him. I know how much I wanted to drive the end of my Millennium Rod into the King's heart and see him suffer a dire and slow painful death. I will curse his sovereignty and cause an imbalance to his judgment in the Scales. Not even he will reach in the resting place but condemned by the mighty Anubis himself.

I care only for my interests, my utmost personal goals and I however if I did not stray to Rare Hunters and have not met Layla or Emalia, I wonder where I would have been in this age. I am thirteen years old and Bryn, he is just eleven years of age. He would still probably be in Canada finding his own foot in his band, his Information Technology skills and perhaps even his duelling. I would probably slip into science like my dearest Layla. I would probably do maths and climb up the top of the class. I could reminisce all night about this, a thought of a revenge free endeavour would be sweet.

For some reason, my Millennium Rod is reacting to Layla's Sceptre of Hemsut incongruously. I couldn't work out what was triggering an anomaly to these two items. Bryn is still fast asleep. Thank Ra! I lean forward to perhaps reached further and there was a strange feeling as though I have seen this somewhere before. Perhaps when I was Malek, I must have used this to aid Rehema. The more I think about Rehema, the more anxious I become. There will be too many universes to remember precious memories.

Marik Ishtar… That is my name and my pride… I am the next Pharaoh to be. I will make sure that my world will consist of a Utopia where mankind will worship me. The world will need a more capable ruler. This means I will envision a future to end even the oppression of people like Bryn. I will eventually meet the former one and make sure he is condemned on Earth and in all the dimensions and realms. I will… Lately, I have felt the weight of the Shadows over me. My family should have known my resistance against the Pharaoh is for their own good.

As I glance at my hand, I feel the power, the power to change even the weakest. I put my dearest Bryn on the line for me but I need to protect him too. Using my left hand I swipe his hair away from his face. If I could see a realm of such integral similarities, then I could meet a girl and know her from inside out. Layla perhaps if she was in school with me, we will be top of the class.

"I'm tired…" My words escaped my lips. Leaving the tomb was the right choice. Certainly by embracing the new world, however when I first came out I was amazed by the wonders of the world but I no longer see the need to adore what is fleeting. I know everything about Bryn, his desires to be noticed by his father like I did when I was younger. However, my father was abusive. I was deprived to live as a human being because of the Priests' orders. My life is to be sacrificed for prophecy figuratively; self-abstained of pleasure, leisure or speak freely. My father and mother had to wait for a male heir, as I was told. Ishizu was unqualified to lead the Ishtar Clan. Odion was found through prophecy but he is not of blood relation to me. That blasted Pharaoh!

I move my position to take the Millennium Rod and here I can hear laughter. Ones that echo in sweet innocence, my mind suddenly opens a portal. Although I know I am not dreaming or sleeping… and nor it is a dream. Or is it a spiritual augmented reality recorded by both out items.

This is a High School of the 21st Century; perhaps I can explore the places. My clothes have changed to more casual attire but I must admit it is still my taste. "Master Marik… where are we?" How did he enter my dream? That is my question. The bustling hallways of students ignore the presence of Bryn and I. The broad corridor with cyan tiles and crystalline windows brought me to a stand still. The window of a circle within the triangle is adjacent to the ceiling. It represents the ' _All seeing eye'_ was symbiotically designed in its grand architecture. I saunter faster to take a glimpse at the wonder of the ceiling that has installed glass, making the surroundings warmer.

"I think the Sceptre of Hemsut and my Millennium Rod is recording my thoughts to be fate…" I answer frankly. Bryn grins and as he follows me. "You know, this place is a school right?" He asks rhetorically.

I nod and grab his hand inside a room. Then a teacher walks past us and notice our presence. She is stalky in her shape in agitation and she glares at me dead straight in the eye.

"If you see the student from abroad, make sure you look after her?!" Bryn and I look at each other and we shrug at each other. And Mister Harkin, make sure you maintain a clean office for the Student Association. I expect your best effort to look after the international students. I simper smugly as I love taking 'care' of weak-minded people. Or if they were strong-willed, I would have the pleasure to _toy with their emotions._

Bryn then answers for me, "I will do my best… uh, Mrs… I mean Miss Mutton. I also will submit my essay soon." I guess I trust Bryn to make something up from his head in this dream.

"Oh well if I ever go to this dimension, I will look after her…" I muse. Bryn shrugs and kicks a thumbtack that rolled towards the next to a bag and there were a few memorabilia in the corridor. Marik is aware of time but this sleep was all he needed. The time of Hemsut is reacting events that have taken place. No one had seen the sceptre play with the universe except for the legendary Rehema Olabisi.

"GO MARIK! GO MARIK! YOU MAKE MY HEART GO STATIC!" Three teen girls are cheerleading for him from afar. Bryn wheezes as the three Egyptian girls were waving their pom poms.

"I think we are going to need a cheerleader repellent, Sir…" Marik glared at Bryn as he slapped Marik like a ditzy kid.

"If there was a change of a dimension, you owe me an explanation!" I then turn around and there is a group of jock then grovels before me. I would be the most popular Know-It-All, as they will render their allegiance to me.

"What's so important about you?" My Eurasian sidekick asks and me simper. He knows the answer and I know his banter towards me as an authority figure. I am Marik Ishtar; perhaps the sexiest boy alive in this school if a lucky girl is to meet me one day.

"Please help us with French!" One foolish jock cries. Like I would…

It makes sense now, as this dimension is a replica made for a destiny that is different from my life in the Rare Hunters. I will no longer be pursuing cards but—

The sudden bell rang and my heart jumps and the teens scurried back to their classes. How pathetic, they learn through bell schedules. I remember when I was in the dreaded tomb; I didn't need to succumb to the ringing of the bells. It was my imbecilic father that brought us the grief of the duty. Mine was the heaviest…

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" One of the teachers announced, there will be a quiz for French?

The Jocks… those pathetic jocks cringing as they heard the news. HAH! FOOLS! I flash a look of mock, making them feel culpable further. Bryn, on the other hand, is confident. He is wise, wish those hidden talents of his is that aspiring to see.

"Grab partner students. We must remember to identify the actual countries of which cultures or nouns are named 'french'." As far as I know, Egypt was a colonised by the Great Brits, I could barely grasp the notion of staying in this country. The overhead projector shone through the wall and there the questions are there. I whisper to Bryn as I reveal all the answers to him to scribe and take it to the front of the classroom. He looks uncertain at first but he saw a girl in an orange cardigan with a face mask on. She has sunglasses and she was first to hand the paper in. Her cap covers her hair as so does all of the other students. It is a peculiar site as I did not realise she sits next to me.

Well at least Bryn was second to send our answers, he sits with me with a fist pump. Bryn often sighs when he is a little stress. I know all my answer are right, not a single pupil would know this. Of course, the French Bulldog was British and so was French Kissing. These Educators can't-fool me! Perhaps giving them a quiz on Educating Rita might fail these lot!

The insufferable rings and the students commence their new period. Most of the students were facing a backlash from their Principal about late fees when an announcement blurred the speakers. Bryn and I glance at each other and of course, my smirk stretches. I love going to school with Bryn because he was one of the top boys in his real year. The Last thing I remember was something about Prom. The song of Vitamin C's Graduation song was being played on stage by Bryn and Marik was given the crown of the prom King. However, the girl with the same orange cardigan ran away. Her cardigan was left beside the table.

Then a deity appeared before them as her radiance was warm and reassuring. She smiled so sweetly at the two boys. Her hair was angelically blond and she had fiery amethyst eyes in her left eye and jasper scarlet eyes on her right eyes.

"You two must be tired… but don't let the dream stop there for there will be dimensions created as your cosmic princess had requested. Only Gissi can be in this realm as Lay will continue her fate."

"WHAT!? EXPLAIN WHAT YOU MEAN ABOUT LAY'S FATE!"

"Pipe down handsome… look at the Amethyst stone and you will find out! The Darling Sorceress planned it all too well…" Hemsut disappears leaving Marik and Bryn pondering about what had just happened.

* * *

As Marik woke up, the Millennium Rod and the Sceptre of Hemsut were still set aglow. However, the Jasper and the Amethyst reacted. A fine gold marking had written something in hieroglyphs. Marik squinted as the dimension was formed. He picked up the stone as he read each Dimension that was given to him without Layla. First was Jaria with Slavery, he furrowed his brow seeing how many slaves he had obtained to make his life better, Farah was one that he enjoyed breaking. The second was Massa, meaning emptiness; he had read more about some of the universes that Rehema had written but it was left on the ship. A third was Lucile connoting light, forth was Huma meaning Phoenix and the last is Awatif meaning Emotions. Layla wished for Carissa to stay in some of these dimensions, but what for?

He glanced over at Bryn, this is Eystein where things are being decided for him. He smirked as he felt the irksome thought of having so many paths in his life. Bryn is his first luck and he knew this Rare Hunter is his only path. Some untold and some known. Bryn's tiny hands seemed to be pointing at the Jasper stone as though he wanted to hold it. He almost gently shook him and Bryn groaned.

"What in Ra's name is this?" Marik murmured intentionally. Bryn then whacked Marik accidentally.

"We should go to Paris!" The olive eyes then had a realisation that Marik's nose.

"Bryn… Berlin and nothing else. I think Gupta is there. Gupta Suharto otherwise also known as Justus Tang of the Kenosha. It's all about the information you have given me, dear boy." Then there was a know on the door. "Go get the door…" Marik looked pissed.

When Bryn fetched the door the two familiar faces smirked. Ebony and Carissa held a contract. "I can pilot the plane if you want…" Bryn looked at Marik as he rose from the lounge to the girls.

"That will make life easier for Odion. He's taking way too long in studying the manual. And Carissa… stay by Bryn's side." He offered his prisoner the choice to join them. Carissa bowed as Marik's authority comes in swift wings.

"Yes, Sir…"

"Master Marik… How many people need to be on this journey? There is Emmet, Abbey, Odion, Carissa, Ebony, Keren, you and me." Marik didn't realise he was accumulating people as they race to find this one man.

"We shall discuss this over our breakfast on the plane. Emmet, on the other hand, I will offer a Rare Hunter position for him." The blond teen smirked taking charge of them.

"I'm only taking you guys, I much rather stay here after the task," Ebony said.

"Then we should go now, sir." Bryn grinned. Marik collected the stones, Layla's Sceptre and his own Millennium Rod to leave the hotel room.

The four went up the rooftop and the private jet was readily available. Odion felt defeated when his little brother glared at him. "Rare Hunters, do not fail me now!" He glanced at Odion, Bryn and Abbey.

Keren felt shy about being around them but she had a lot to get used to. Marik had been kind in his own way towards her. Like Luanne, Keren was here to assist the Rare Hunters without being one of them.

Ebony wore a posh red sunglasses and a black cocktail dress to sit on the pilot seat. Bryn, as usual, wore his green shirt and black jeans. All their luggage and belongings were at the back. Carissa linked arms with Bryn as they boarded the plane. Abbey in her Rare Hunter cloaks wrestled with the gust of wind. Odion then went in, Marik felt his Millennium Rod speak to him as there was Eon's mind drawing closer. That brat!

* * *

Abbey, Odion, Marik and Bryn walked in London as they passed Big Ben. Marik carried a backpack with Bryn touring the simple things, or not so simple as the Alleyway was a little spooky for little Mr Harkin. Homelessness was evident and Bryn was aware of them, he felt sorry for them. His expression of sympathy was enough and an old woman begged him for a penny or two. Bryn stopped and looked into his pocket and there was his Canadian currency.

Bryn looked at the sign, "Dearest Londoners, please spare some change and compassion for I have no shelter. God Bless." As Bryn glanced at Marik, they were slightly ahead. Bryn bent down and next thing he knew Marik strike the woman's arm.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THE BOY!" Marik screamed. The elderly woman whimpered like a dog.

"But Sir…"

"You are not here for any charity…" Marik turned to him growling gravely. The blond narrowed his eyes on Harkin and he kicked the woman's stash of change to the side.

What a low life on the surface he had seen. He smirked as the elderly woman panicked hoping to see he grievous heartbreak when her possessions are treated with no respect. Bryn was afraid of Marik, he was creepy, even if he knew the boy as his employer, he was unpredictable.

Bryn nodded in response as his fierce Master's wrath was swift. Marik grabbed Bryn's shirt and cornered him against the wall. "I'm glad you are with me, Bryn… You ought to learn about how the class has no concern in our missions. I'd rather watch my Rare Hunters strip away valuable cards than donate sums of money to a pion is breaching our agreement."

"Okay…" Marik gently puts him down as he wondered why Bryn feels the need to donate with generosity and a smirk escaped from the side of his lips. It was simple, a child with a great use of family feels privileged. He had nothing as a Grave Keeper. Marik felt something in his Millennium Rod summoning him to inquire for more status report.

"What news do you have?" Marik said as though he was talking to the air. This followed by his insidious chuckling over the noising London Alleyway. The blond teen paused and a subtle smirk formed at the corner of his lips.

"Why have you lost your senses? How amusing fool… I knew you would fail, Nocks! The least a cretin such as you could do not is begone from me!" Chucking as did himself a favour by sending the ignoramus to the Shadow Realm. I was a formidable experience in return as Marik's powers caused the unfortunate lad to scream. Bryn could hear it from the Rod itself, something that had never happened before. A sudden gust of wind was emitted from the ancient artefact.

Bryn did not dare to ask but a sound escaped his lips bring Marik's attention back to his little lackey. His smirk remains only like a cold-blooded killer could retain that expression. "It's a shame that you have not met Nocks but I guess we can save the trouble… you wouldn't want to waste your time on him."

"I-I guess so but why did he fail exactly?" Bryn squeaked before the Head of the Rare Hunter.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, shall we greet the Queen in the Buckingham Palace before I take over the Monarchy and control their minds?"

"Still… no straight answers from you… about the Nocks the B.L.O.K.E..." Bryn huffed.

"B.L.O.K.E?" Marik wondered.

"Basically Lazy Obnoxious Knobs Everything…"

"Oh."

"So you two need a lift?" A shady Rare Hunter offered. Marik smirked as he knew who it was. Jamie Lawson, one who is based in the underground black market.

"I'd appreciate the formal greeting, Lawson!" Marik snapped, causing even Bryn to cower.

Marik led the boys to where Odion and Abbey entered. The place was littered with drugs, alcohol, and marijuana. Emmet and Ebony were already there with the private jet ready to take off. Most of the Rare Hunters were like hippies and Bryn knew they are a little crazy.

Marik led them to a limousine as he wanted a break from the usual duty. Bryn furrowed his brow as Marik sighed with relief as he opened the door. Jamie did the same too but he was the designated driver. Bryn went on the right side of the car and sat by Marik.

As the trio drove to the palace, Bryn for the first time was able to see London for the first time. Marik, on the other hand, was not very talkative today. He wanted to cave in perhaps, perhaps in the future, he should render into sitting on the throne and forget about missions.

* * *

There were a few carriages by the gate of the Buckingham Palace and Marik encircled a lamp post as he pondered whether he should go in. The garden bed of Tulips was a sign of a lovely spring. Bryn just watched the older boy trying to be decisive in whether to tour the grandeur or not. Then suddenly Marik marched up straight to one of the still soldiers with the black Marge Simpson hats. He then poked the man and stared at the man. Bryn laughed as Marik found them fascinating. The soldier did not respond and they both laughed as Marik posed and Bryn took a few photos of them.

"I think he is permitting us to go in…" Bryn chortled into Marik's ear. Marik then dragged Bryn to the gate, This was too good to be true. He didn't need to use his Millennium Rod for this and he sees the benefit without a doubt to crash the royal palace.

"If you show those photos to Odion, I'll kill you…" Marik suddenly said with his eye narrowed suddenly.

Bryn spat, what a sudden change of demeanour on the blond Egyptian boy's part. He may as well be bullied back in Toronto again, Marik love to exert his authority. Although he sighed feeling the stress to touring a place.

"Yes… sir…" Bryn answered submissively. Marik then smiled giving him the bop on his nose.

"Cheer up dear boy… we are alone again. That old oaf; Prince Charles would probably cower before me…"

Then a tall tour guide came to greet them. "May I be in service to you gentlemen?"

Marik stood up tall and smirked, "Of course, we would like to join the tour in the Buckingham Palace."

The man's moustache was pristinely shaven, he was definitely British and well groomed. Marik then read the price in the man's head and stopped with his mouth agape. "Only 13 pounds Bryn…"

"Come on Master, it isn't that bad. I promise to shout you some drinks later." Bryn shook Marik's harm and so he ended up following their assigned tour guide to the interior. Then Marik hanged his mind and marched right up to the man again and with his Millennium Rod, he tweaked his mind.

"You will permit us to with a free admission…" Smirking at the fragile mind of the victim, Marik reminded Bryn of Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter.

Harkin giggled as he watched a replay of the comparison when Draco and Marik would smirk smugly. Perhaps Marik would be in Slytherin…

"What's so funny Bryn…?"

"Nothing!"

"I look like Draco Malfoy…" Marik must have read Bryn's mind as they walked up the stairs and waved his Millennium Rod like his wand. "I think we would make the grandest dark wizard.

"But you haven't read the books…"

"I don't need to read them to know the storyline because it's always about good versus evil, is it not?" Marik said in-a matter-of-factly.

Bryn then saw an entourage of politicians formally shaking hands with one another. Instead of the parliament, they must have wanted to meet the Queen.

Telling from the distance, Marik was learning fast to hide so he pulled Bryn to duck. "This will be the strangest and most peculiar favour but could you pretend to be Bunyi and tour this place. I'll be waiting in the Queen's throne room." Marik earned Bryn stare and his eyes rendered into an eyeroll.

"If I'm Bunyi, what am I pretending to do?"

"Could you pretend to be one of the minister's son without him knowing? I will be mind controlling him all the way." Marik clicked his tan fingers.

"Then I get to jam with them in a bar?"

"Precisely… additionally, we must find out if they play Duel Monsters as well." Marik slapped Bryn's face playfully.

"Nah! They are grown men, Master Marik… and-"

"Are you calling me a child, Bryn?"

"Nope, not at all…"

"Good, have fun hanging around those 'blokes'" Marik chuckled.

* * *

Marik entered the throne room of the Queen and quietly closed the door. He was glad he wasn't wearing the robe but a red suit. Odion had always wanted to see Marik in red and another, it reminded him of Layla's red gown before she passed away. He checked the schedule and ensuring that this chamber was closed at this hour. He strolled daringly to the throne that does not belong to him, as he admired the colonial throne of Great Britain, he climbed a few flights of stairs where the 'London Bridge' had convened political matters with the globe. He also sat on the throne and rested on it.

As he drew his Millennium Rod with him, he figured Odion and Abbey have met with Ebony once again. Carissa and Emmet were also there. He could see everything from the distance. One other thing he missed was a particular girl: Ishizu.

"I wonder what you have been up to sister?" he mumbled. With the power of his Millennium Rod, the girl was in a sort of classroom, with historians. She was wearing her Millennium Necklace as expected, not that she would care if he is spying on her and he would know anyway. His eyes were fixated on the report of Tasara Lilwen's tyranny.

 _"Marik, I know you are there… don't think I haven't noticed as I also have the ancient powers of our forefathers wielded around my neck, brother…"_

"Sister, you'll need me to rescue the oaf's employees, don't get too ahead of yourself," Marik replied.

Marik severed the connection, he didn't want to reveal where he is and nor does he want to know where she is. "Foolish sister, I merely want our clan to be free…"

* * *

Bryn followed the man Garreth June, he is the current standing Financial Minister with twenty other men. Garreth was definitely silent and possessed by Marik's powers. All he could do was walk and breath. More or less, Bryn remained obedient to his Master's wishes.

"Sir, I think they are heading to the tavern and I'm a little lost with this." There was no answer, Bryn hoped Marik didn't hear anything.

"Garreth would want the lager, he'd get lit for this hearing." One of the men said.

"Ya' bet' ya little lad will call a cabby home!" The other man said. Bryn forced a smile and sweat started dripping from his brow.

"The Prime Minister will not know Gazza, you should let your little boy entertain the lot of us." Bryn smiled and then followed by a scowl.

"Bunyi June will play you a song…" Garreth June replied as Marik said stirred the conversation.

Bryn then replied, "Certainly father, I will play my rock and roll music for you all."

"We didn't know that you're the old man's little punk…" Bryn went up to the stage and with a guitar on stage, he started playing and sing 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach, the band, of course, were pretty easy going with the music.

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces

I've reached my last resort

Suffocation, no breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding

Do you even care if I die bleeding?

Would it be wrong? would it be right?

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation outta sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin

Till it was too late

And I was empty within

Hungry!

Feeding on chaos

And living in sin

Downward spiral where do I begin?

It all started when I lost my mother

No love for myself

And no love for another.

Searching to find a love upon a higher level

Finding nothing but questions and devils

'Cause I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright

Nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces

This is my last resort

Suffocation

No breathing

Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm, bleeding

Would it be wrong?

Would it be right?

If I took my life tonight

Chances are that I might

Mutilation outta sight

And I'm contemplating suicide

'Cause I'm losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Losing my sight

Losing my mind

Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

Nothing's alright

Nothing is fine

I'm running and I'm crying

I can't go on living this way

Can't go on

Living this way

Nothing's alright...

This was a relief as Bryn was finally jamming his rock 'n' roll dream. Everything was now adding up as the men started drawing their deck out. They had an urge to play Duel Monsters when Rock music is on.

After the music finished, Bryn jumped down and swam with the crowd. Bryn now was given Duel Monster cards as he was being passed around, not that he could grab them all by he could grab a handful. As he was passed to the back, he hopped down to collect more cards. They were definitely common and rare cards mixed but he straightened them and placed it in the pocket. As he exited there were two Rare Hunters waiting for him.

"You're Brynny aye? Boss wants ya back in the Buckingham Palace…" Bryn's heart began to race at the thought of being captured even though he is one himself.

"Wait a minute, who are you guys?"

"Name's Paul Lui and he's Dooley Blane. We work in the here in London so that's probably why you don't know us…"

Meanwhile, Bryn saw the plane that Odion, Abbey, Emmet and Ebony were on. This was too good to be true. It felt like a holiday in Great Britain but at the same time, it had to be a short stay.

* * *

Master Marik is waiting for me and I knew he wanted those cards I have collected which I have stuffed in my pocket earlier. As I re-enter the palace some coast guards are not paying attention to their duty but instead, they are snoozing. I could have sworn he wanted me back for the evening but sending two is too far-fetched.

"Now do you feel better after 'jamming'? Unfortunately, our break must come to an end." Marik says as he sat on the steps of the throne room. I nod as I take those, random cards from my pocket and I guess he appears to amuse. The two guys that escort me laugh because I am only eleven years of age.

"I prefer silence from you two. My conversation with Bryn is of great importance to me!" The blond yells ever so slightly.

"Master Marik, Odion is outside waiting for us…" I manage to relay this information to him. He stands up and curls his finger for me to follow him. I guess his wordless cue is to remind me that he has already planned them all.

As the door opens, the crowd of tourist passes by but they are distracted because it is simply the Queen's throne room. Flashes of lights were blurring my eyes. Marik and I are being pushed back but Marik grabs my hand and he pushes the remnant of the crowd back.

He makes an audible growl as he pulls me out. Again following him, the Rare Hunters are pretty advance by having their way. Soon enough Marik heads to the plane. And there the girl of my dreams Carissa, a prisoner smiles at me as she sits in the table of the plane with Abbey, my sister.

* * *

Carissa and Bryn chatted mainly about what they like. "Really, I love to read Black Panther too!" Bryn exclaimed but making sure Marik did not mind his voice. He turned around and Marik was just reading the book from Belfast had Emmet given him.

"I wonder if they will make a movie in Marvel comics."

"I think they will before we another decade. Ummm, your hair is so silky. And well you're so pretty." Carissa went there mayo red as no boy had complimented her like that.

"My Dad used to say the same thing about me… it just I'll never see her again. My uncle Kjetil became a Rare Hunter, my father was worried that Kjetil would seek revenge so he joined them. Darrell really loved my mummy and…"

"Does Master Marik know about it?"

"Well Duh! He does, just so much that he made me his prisoner."

"I think he also has a sit spot for any girls that are his prisoners. No, not really, it is because I liked you first." Bryn cuddled the pastel haired girl.

"I like you too Bryn. Can we be best of friends?"

Bryn nodded excitingly as he was starting to feel warmer with the girl he freely loves her. Then Bryn had an idea, he went to the back of the plane and there was his guitar. What a chance… with all the baggage, Bryn heaved to pull his acoustic guitar out even though he didn't know how it got there. It must be Odion, he always makes him feel welcome to play. As he successfully pulled the instrument, the plane took off at the same time.

As he unzipped the case, the rusted wires were wearing out. Perhaps a good tuning will do. Missions don't allow him to chill with people. As Bryn strummed the guitar, Marik frowned at Bryn. He said nothing, as he pressed his fingers on the pages.

Bryn glanced at the pastel hair girl and smiled as she was more or less intrigued by his courage to pull out a guitar in front a ruthless criminal Leader. The first song that came into Bryn's head was 'Never had a Dream Come True,' by S Club 7. Carissa smiled as he sang the song on the plane. Carissa followed some of the words and therefore he realised he was in the centre of attention.

Carissa smiled making Bryn strum louder. Marik, on the other hand, stopped reading he rolled his eyes at the two couple were bonding. He dropped the book hoping to get their attention but neither of their eyes looked at him. Marik narrowed his eyes and walked to Odion who is also talking to Keren. Both of them, Bryn and Odion are occupied by the female and he was not. Abbey has Oliver and Ebony is out of the questions.

He eventually sat in the centre if the plane, concluding that if he does find a girl, she must be of importance to him. Someone who plays hard to get. "Carissa, you have a pretty voice…" Marik heard Bryn said and he rolled his eyes.

"You're so musical, I'm head over-"

"ODION! RIVAH IS SAFE WITH THE REST OF THE HOSTAGES ARE FREE!" The thirteen-year-old blond exclaimed.

"BAAAH!"

Bryn accidentally snapped a string and Bryn screamed. Carissa giggled again both ignoring Marik. "I really like you, Bryn…" She whispered.

Again Bryn was head over heels for the pastel blue and pink locks, soon enough, they kept on chatting, leaving bored out of his wits, although he is asleep, and Carissa was on his shoulders, Marik rolled his eyes.

A few hours later, the plane landed and no one spoke, at least Marik is in control of his trips as he was the first to open the door by kicking the door. Ebony narrowed her eyes and turned off the operating system of the plane. Odion formally thanked her for following Marik out.

Marik stretched feeling the chills from the Berlin's night breeze. What was beautiful about Berlin was no one could be thankful enough but do something mutually. A man waited for Marik, which was so surprising to him.

"I'm sure that real Justus is here and if we lose him, all of you will hold accountable for our failures!" Marik ranged as the new positive atmosphere became sour. Odion tapped Bryn to wake up and soon he snorted.

"Where are we?" Bryn woke up and so did Miss Dane. His shoulders ached and soon he obediently stood up. Odion smiled as the earlier paella was consumed prior to his sleep during taking off.

Ebony stood by the blond boy and huffed. "I know this is it… I mean if we ever meet again, I do hope the priceless artefact that I have bestowed will come in handy."

"I doubt that I'll ever need you… your pilot skills, perhaps but not you…" Marik stared at her and stepped down the stairs.

"That's pretty harsh…" The teen rolled her eyes.

"Master Marik!" Bryn called after him. He turned around and the younger Rare Hunter latched onto the rail in avid shock from the height. It's definitely another country and Marik isn't going to stop for sightseeing.

"You are coming with me again… alone... If you provide me more information on the Valkyria Mages, what would you do as my personal Rare Hunter in bringing Tasara down?" This was too much of a shock to the little boy, his own apprentice would learn his cruel ways.

" I think I can only remove her from her position without harm, sir," Bryn said but later met Marik's flicking hand to his forehead.

"Rivah would kill her for me." He uttered darkly.

"But she…" Even if Bryn could sense Marik's strife for his enemies. What Marik says is his own authority.

* * *

Monk Phi Long stroked his beard and was longing to get to Bryn. If there was a way to meet him again without that busted Egyptian, he could bring the little boy's attention in his calling as a Kenosha Leader. Eon was good enough. Clara remembered that she had a lost member of her family but she only knew her mother. She stared at her photo, feeling that there is a missing piece in her life. She knew nothing of her past.

"You have Nepal to back you up, Clara." He said to the woman.

"I want to be sure my children are safe and Hugh as well."

Monk Phi Long watched the woman's tears drop. The silvery substance was conjured up by her despairing reality.

"I didn't think the legendary Clara would cry…" Eon mocked but later met with her hazel deathly glare.

"We are not too far from Berlin and by the time we arrive, I will kill you!" The Nepalese woman growled.

"That is not our main agenda, we must get rid of the R.H, no matter what it takes." Monk Phi Long said.

"That boy I saw in our uniform, he couldn't keep up with his suaveness when he has a weakness for kids working for him." Eon chuckled.

Monk Phi Long jeered as he pondered on the R.H's demise. The train halted and from Britain, they have acquired other organizations' have been eradicated and dealt with by his followers. Kenosha was Clara's and Gupta's but now it is the new generation that needs to take over this formality.

* * *

Marik sneezed as his hand felt the tingling of his Millennium Rod's power as the Layla's Sceptre is by his side as well as Emmet's ridiculous book. He had a feeling that Gupta is close and he can sense it. There was another tavern beside the bank and most of his Rare Hunters would be there from Germany. As a matter of expansion of his own organisation, Bryn is his trump card with all his Information Technology. Odion was on the phone with Keren who was with the other Rare Hunters back in London. He had his most trusted henchmen with him. The bar was filled with the beer stench that most underage is to stay clear. Although he only just realise Bryn was talking to him.

"...the head of the Kenosha is me and Abbey but I will hand it to the Rare Hunters, right?" Marik shook his head as his little Bryn sighed.

"Yes, could you repeat that to me?" Marik turned his full attention to Mr Harkin.

"It's okay… I was talking about you controlling over Kenosha if we find Gupta."

At this rate, Marik was overthought and soon exhaustion caught up with him. "For Ra's idea of my servant being the heir is preposterous. I still want that position. Bryn, I don't want to strip it off you."

"Do you think Eon will eliminate Rare Hunters?"

"For all, I know he will conquer the criminal world and you and I will submit to him. Now do you want that or do you want to rise with me?"

"I will rise with you, make Rare Hunters dominate the world and aid you…" Bryn, not his lip as something had stirred up a fight. Two German men were punching each other and causing some of the tables to tumble over and the beers of some customers spilt all over the place. As the brawl came closer to them, Odion blocked them as a punch was being hurled towards Marik and Bryn's way.

Bryn swiftly deflected their attack with a sidekick. Marik was impressed as he let the older and younger Rare Hunters deal with the two imbeciles. Impressive enough, caused a disturbing snap on one of the man's ribs.

Marik chuckled, he didn't think this event would unfold right before his eyes. "I must say, all three of my loyal Rare Hunters are great bodyguards as well. Who are you working for." Marik knew more than these men could comprehend.

"I never knew being a Rare Hunter involves guarding you," Bryn smirked as he finished his blow to one of the men.

"It involves many strict orders involving me. Now little Bryn, shall we rest again until the next morning?" Marik waited for Bryn's response, however, another man was holding Bryn. Marik narrowed his eyes and soon to Bryn's demise, the man backhanded Bryn. Marik growled as the dolt had no idea who he is up against.

Marik grabbed his Millennium Rod and concentrated on the culprit of the assault. His arm couldn't move anymore and nor could he speak. Marik walked towards the man and proudly showed him his Millennium Rod. _Begone!_

The tavern fell into silence as the little boy dropped. The man, however, was unconscious. Marik was now relieved as Bryn was now safe. Although it was confusing as the onlookers thought it was Bryn who knocked the hr man's light out.

"ODION! BRYN! LET'S GO!" The trio followed Marik to a gas station. It was enough to see Bryn was also exhausted so Marik grabbed his arms.

"Sorry, I feel so weak." Bryn uttered.

Marik smiles and he replied, "I know that I'm just glad you are safe."

"West from here Master is the supposed Gupta's Home. Should we check it out?"

Marik nodded and brought him a bottle of water and a banana. Bryn was puzzled as to why he had done so. The night is not young anymore as Odion had just booked a room at Mercure Hotel. "Do we have to walk all the way to the Hotel?" Bryn caught a glimpse of Odion's phone. Bryn grabbed a packet of Sakata and showed it to Marik who shook his head. Regardless of his disapproval he still bought the snack for Bryn.

Marik replied instead, "As long as we have some leads to him, we should rest for the next day." Marik was tired but it will be one of those days where he will have difficult shutting his brain off. His coffee was not to his liking as it tasted burnt.

As they reached the Hotel, Marik noticed that the sky has a strange colouration to it. The hues of yellow and red had shone through the luna was about to bleed. It was a strange luna phenomenon and Marik had always been an observer of the moon to tell the time. "Horus must be bleeding." the blond seen murmured as he entered the hotel.

"Marik, this is their annual ending of the winter solstice and there is the spring festival nearby," Odion told Marik. That explains the redness of the sky. "Walpurgisnacht festival to be exact…" Bryn knew if another witch like entity… it is Marik but instead of flying on a broomstick, he holds his magic stick and controls their minds. As Bryn was about to make a snide joke, Marik rolled his eyes.

"Your Girlfriend is more a witch than I, little Bryn…"

"Oh, you mean Carissa…" Bryn giggled embarrassingly.

"Rehema was once one of them…" Marik said hollowly remembering Layla.

They reached the hotel room where Marik went in first. He felt drowsy as there were two beds and a couch. "You two better get used to living with me. I will need to meet this Gupta myself if men like us can't sort simple living. I take the main bed of course." He watched Bryn settle for the couch again but Odion directed him to the single bed.

"Huh? But I'm formulating a plan to hack into the CERN-"

"You don't need that couch to work on hacking. There is Gupta to seek and then we can focus on Tasara and CERN later."

* * *

When Eon, Clara and Monk Phi Long arrived in Berlin with the Kenosha officials. Clara remembered the Arooni didn't come back after going to Russia. Her best friend must have a life built for her. The Kenosha was the strongest Criminal Syndicate, Clara was sure she had joined by the default of being a Gandharva descendent. Eon was tired of following this woman around with a monk. Whatever matter Eon has to attend, Clara didn't really like that boy.

"That poor boy, he still couldn't find his parents after all this time." Monk Phi Long commented.

This triggered Clara's anxiety, she had never met her father either. Only the Aroonis was the closest to her when she was growing up. "Ironically, I don't have a father and only my Abbey and Bryn has no grandfather."

"I think you should find out who your father is before telling them about your descendants If we are lucky, we should visit Nepal again after stopping the Tainted White."

"I don't know about you but should we really be letting Eon walk alone in Berlin?" Clara lifted the curtain up and there were men in uniform, in deep indigo running around.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marik felt the power surging through him as he glanced at his newfound potential captive Eon for revenge. He poured himself three centuries old Shiraz with his Millennium Rod on telepathy mode. "Perfect my Rare Hunter, follow this ignoramus and bring him to the warehouse. I shall tend to him in the morning."

Bryn was asleep, with only a singlet and shorts on. Although he was curling up like a cat, with the air con in full blast and at 59 degrees Fahrenheit, it is no wonder he was trembling. Marik grabbed the remote control and turned the temperature to 71.6 degrees Fahrenheit and grabbed the blanket and covered the little boy.


End file.
